Paradoks
by Pirania
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. Sherlock rozwiązuje zagadki, gubi się w sobie, powraca do świata, a John cały czas modli się, by detektyw nigdy nie znormalniał. Slash, Jonhlock
1. Akt wspaniałomyślności

Tytuł oryginału: Paradox series, link: wordstrings . livejournal . com/2753 . html  
Autorka: wordstrings  
Zgoda na tłumaczenie: odgórna  
Tłumacz: Pirania  
Beta: Mąka

**Akt wspaniałomyślności**

Sherlock myśli.

To obrzydliwie banalna sprawa męża, który nie życzy sobie być odnaleziony. Zlecenie złożone przez stronę internetową, niewarte nawet ceny plastra nikotynowego. Niewarte kilobajtów wysłanych do Sztuki Dedukcji. Więc gapi się na dość brudny sufit i przeprowadza inne dedukcje. Pachnąca kurzem poduszka tkwi pod jego ciemną głową. Idealne wyważenie, jak w szwajcarskim zegarku, także marnotrawstwem byłoby wstać i to zniszczyć. Ostatecznie jego telefon znajduje się po drugiej stronie pokoju, a klientce nie spodoba się to, co ma jej do przekazania. Klientka ma zwyczaj pisać w nowomowie i musi być szaleńczo, obłąkańczo, niesamowicie zdesperowana, skoro kończy biznesową korespondencję słowem „całuski". Już i tak jest niezrównoważona. Niech będzie szczęśliwa jeszcze przez jakieś dwadzieścia minut. Albo niech się jeszcze przez chwilę zamartwia na śmierć, zanim runie jej cały świat. Nie zaboli. Może to wręcz akt wspaniałomyślności?

„Wcale nie" - myśli Sherlock, jak zwykle nie cackając się ze sobą. Przy regularnej praktyce można się nauczyć, jak cackać się z innymi. Wielu ludzi to robi i nawet socjopacie może się udać. Ale nie można cackać się z samym sobą, nie kiedy jest się zbyt leniwym, żeby wstać.

W sumie jest całkiem interesująco. Szokująca ilość szczegółów do rozpatrzenia. Na przykład tuż nad nim, na otynkowanym, popękanym suficie starego mieszkania, widnieje ledwo widoczna plama. Szampan, sądząc po miejscu, nic innego. Musi mieć ze dwadzieścia lat, biorąc pod uwagę wygląd plamy. Oraz maleńkie ślady, zadrapania, wgniecenia na parkiecie, drobiazgi, które kobiety i mężczyźni zostawili po sobie, jakby rzucali za siebie okruchy, idąc przez las. Nie wspominając już o poszarpanym dywanie... Wszystko mówi Sherlockowi bardzo wyraźnie, co się tu działo dwadzieścia lat temu, gdy otworzono butelkę... oczywiście, weselny toast.

Ewentualnie przyjęcie z okazji rocznicy. Przecież nie może być całkiem pewien, ma ograniczone dane.

Lekko styka ze sobą palce i zamyka oczy. Trudno nie pozwolić myślom popłynąć od dawnego toastu weselnego do dzisiejszej sprawy romansu. Widzi, jak wszystko jest ze sobą związane, nawet rzeczy całkowicie różne, naprawdę nigdy nie był w stanie nic na to poradzić i nagle bardzo mu się chce używki innej niż nikotyna. Jest całkowicie czysty, rano nie wypił nawet kawy. W przeciwieństwie do Johna, który potraktował swoją kleksem śmietanki i łyżeczką cukru, co oznaczało, że John zwykle pije czarną kawę, ale teraz dodaje tyle śmietanki i cukru, ile jest w stanie znieść, po prostu dlatego że żyje i jest w Londynie, gdzie można zajadać się śmietanką i cukrem. Sherlock myśli, że przejdzie mu w ciągu tygodnia, a wtedy Sherlock powie mu, dlaczego.

_- Dzisiaj wypiłeś czarną kawę._

_- Ach, faktycznie. Nie bój się, twój brat jeszcze nie podmienił mnie na cyborga, jesteś raczej bezpieczny._

_- Nie, to ty jesteś raczej bezpieczny. A raczej: nie jesteś zupełnie bezpieczny, to znacznie ciekawsze. Ciągle w towarzystwie niebezpieczeństw._

_- Takich jak ty, na przykład?_

_- Tak, dokładnie. Więc pijesz czarną kawę. To sprawia, że czujesz, że jesteś w domu._

_- To?_

_- Ja._

Nie, Sherlock wie, że tego nie powie.

_- Tak, dokładnie. Więc pijesz czarną kawę. To sprawia, że czujesz, że jesteś w domu._

_- To?_

_- Na pewno zauważyłeś, że od tej strzelaniny wczoraj jesteś w doskonałym nastroju._

Trochę tego za dużo. Dość już rozmyśla o Johnie Watsonie przez przypadek, nie musi biedaka rozkładać na części pierwsze z premedytacją.

Sherlock głęboko wciąga nosem powietrze i postanawia odważyć się na eksperyment. Jest całkowicie zdrowy. Rozbudzony, świadomy, dość przytomny. W tej konkretnej chwili jego umysł jest wolny od wszelkich sztucznych bodźców. „A więc" - decyduje się Sherlock - „zróbmy mały test. Ten jeden jedyny, który ma znaczenie. Ten za milion punktów."

Pierwszy taki test od pięciu lat. Samo myślenie o nim przeraża. Ale raz na jakiś czas trzeba zacisnąć zęby i postawić tę diagnozę, a chwilowo ma życie pod kontrolą, więc pierwszy raz może się nawet udać.

Pytanie jest bardzo proste.

Czy teraz jest lepiej niż było?

Z premedytacją przestaje myśleć. Próbuje się nie skupiać na niczym. Pustka. Cichy, świadomy, wewnętrzny spokój. Musi tam być, po prostu się chował. Ale teraz Sherlock jest starszy, ma trzydzieści kilka lat, zrobił karierę i wreszcie jest trzeźwy. Jest panem samego siebie.

„Chociaż przez chwilę, niech nie będzie niczego" - myśli.

I nagle niczego nie ma.

Przez dokładnie trzy sekundy nie ma absolutnie niczego.

_Bóg wszystko pomylił, czyż nie, wszystko na świecie, wszystkie bezużyteczne, bezsensowne, zakurzone, zaniedbane, zapomniane, przeoczone rzeczy na świecie, to czysta farsa, te wszystkie pojedyncze przedmioty z ich zapachami i materiałami, połowa z nich popsuta i wypaczona, a zielony i morski są tak różne, i jest przynajmniej tysiąc odmian niebieskiego, i pytam, czy my tego wszystkiego potrzebujemy, a Bóg pewnie i tak nie istnieje, ale jeśli jednak, to musi mieć ubaw po pachy, żeby zostawić samotnym kogoś, kto widzi wszystko naraz i wie, że różowy smakuje inaczej niż cynober, na przykład tamta dziewczyna na schodach w metrze, w akwamarynowych butach, które nie pasowały do niczego, co miała na sobie i świadczyły o tym, że marzy o tym, by ktoś na nią zwrócił uwagę, oczywiście jest managerką w biznesie muzycznym i tak, jej chłopak właśnie się wyprowadził, widać to po akwamarynowych butach i korektorze pod oczami, i perfumach, które do niej w ogóle nie pasują, ale są zupełnie nowe, szuka dla siebie nowego zapachu, bez obaw, wieczorem przyjaciółka powie jej, że przez ten jaśmin pachnie jak jebany pogrzeb, ale jak można jej posłuchać, jak można na nią patrzeć, jak w ogóle można kogokolwiek dostrzec, gdy tyle rzeczy wypełnia ten cholerny świat i nie da się wykasować niczego, skoro te miliony miliardów bilionów bezwartościowych mrówczych ludzi ciągle produkują nowe, a są za głupi, żeby te nowe rzeczy się do czegoś nadawały, albo były fundamentalnie różne, dlaczego, należy to wszystko spalić, wszystko zasługuje na śmierć w płomieniach, musimy znaleźć zapałki i unurzać wszystko w benzynie i..._

Wychodzi z tego z szeroko otwartymi oczami i gwałtownie wciąga powietrze.

I wcale nie jest lepiej niż było.

Węzeł w jego żołądku zaciska się. Trzęsie się lekko i to naprawdę jest idiotyczne. Okropne. Więc natychmiast mówi sobie, że wiedział, że nie będzie lepiej, ale człowiek musi stawić czoło faktom, choćby i najgorszym, i dlatego drży pod swoją bladą skorupą. Bo było naprawdę bardzo źle, a on w to zajrzał i mógł tam utonąć. I gdyby Sherlock umiał cackać się z samym sobą, może byłoby lepiej.

„To nie o to chodzi" - myśli z wściekłością. - „To przez nadzieję. Miałeś nadzieję, że zniknęło, że możesz po prostu wyłączyć się jak inni. To przez nadzieję władowałeś się w ten bajzel."

Dotyka palcami powiek. Wygrzebie się z tego, będzie kochał prostotę świata. Znajdzie sobie coś konkretnego, zobaczy wszystkie szczegóły i popłynie na nich niczym kalifornijski surfer na fali. Doprowadzą go do dedukcji. Przecież on tak robi, nikt inny nie używa parasola do cięcia desek albo żarówki do zmiany koła, albo pomidora do czyszczenia podłogi w kuchni.

Świry nie są od promowania spokoju umysłu.

„Świry nadają się do podsumowań" - podsumowuje.

_Na przykład sweter Johna. Ten w kolorze owsianki. Harry dała mu go, zanim pojechał do Afganistanu. To oczywiste – John ma porządne, ale niemarkowe spodnie, kompletnie pospolite buty, ta czarna kurtka z fragmentami ze skóry jest trochę lepsza, ale znalazł ją sobie w niezłym secondhandzie kiedy wrócił do Londynu, jest z poprzedniego sezonu i niemal nieużywana, a wcześniej należała do faceta, który palił parliamenty. John nie pali parliamentów i nie ma forsy, więc kupuje ledwo używany płaszcz za nieduże pieniądze, ale ten sweter nawet z daleka nie widział mody, musiał być dość drogi, gdy był nowy, ale wyszedł z magazynu tuż przed tym, jak zaprzyjaźnił się z pleśnią, mogę to wyczuć. A więc: sprzed wojny, nie do końca w jego guście, drogi i doskonale leży. Żadna normalna dziewczyna nie dałaby mu czegoś takiego, nie, gdyby go lubiła i nie była ślepa jak kret, wyglądałby o wiele lepiej w niebieskim kaszmirze, albo w czymś szarym z dekoltem w kształcie litery V. Ciepły, uspokajający i siostrzany, taki ciuch nosi się, żeby było ciepło, nie żeby być pociągającym. Nie żeby John nie był, ale chodzi o zasadę. I gdyby nie kolor owsianki i zapach parliamentów, które nie mają dla ciebie żadnego znaczenia, nigdy byś tego nie wymyślił, prawda?_

Uświadamia sobie, że na schodach słychać kroki.

Gdy drzwi się otwierają i wchodzi John, Sherlock zastanawia się, co ten koleś ma w sobie, że chce się go przycisnąć do ściany. Wszystko ma jakiś powód. Jest powód, dla którego dedukowałeś ze swetra, żeby wygrzebać się z groteskowej jazdy, w którą sam się wepchnąłeś. To pewnie nie ma znaczenia, że ten sweter należał właśnie do Johna.

Swetry są ciepłe i bezpieczne. To, że jest socjopatą, nie oznacza, iż cała ludzka wizja spokoju nie ma dla niego znaczenia.

- Cześć – mówi John - Coś się dzieje?

- Wyślij sms-a, dobra?

John wzdycha. Wzdycha, bo to najlepszy sposób, by ukryć uśmiech przed Sherlockiem. John jest wojskowym. Jest więc silny i zręczny, i zdecydowany, ale czerpie przyjemność z otrzymywania rozkazów. Czerpie skrytą, radosną satysfakcję, gdy się mu mówi, na przykład: „Sprawdź, czy nie ma broni, John, i pospiesz się, nie mamy całego dnia." Co więcej, chociaż zgrywa wkurzonego, lubi bycie osobistym sekretarzem Sherlocka. Ale nie wtedy, gdy Sherlock jest uprzejmy, bo oczywiście natychmiast wypróbował tę teorię, ale tylko wtedy, gdy Sherlock wyrzuca z siebie polecenia.

To fascynuje Sherlocka jak nic innego. I jak absolutnie wszystko, co John robi.

- A może podam ci komórkę i sam wyślesz sms-a? Myślę, że dałbyś radę.

John siada przy sherlockowych nagich stopach. Wcześniej odsunął je w tył, na bardzo niedopasowane poduszki. Teraz nie ma mowy, by Sherlock posłał go do kominka (na który powróciła czaszka), by poszukał jego telefonu. Chociaż byłoby to przyjemne.

- Boże, jesteś taki męczący. Nie mam czasu, żebyś łaził przez pokój i wracał. Użyj swojego. Tu masz numer, zapisałem ci. Dokładnie te słowa: „Zniknięcie męża prowadzi do dwóch biletów samolotowych na Bermudy oraz choroby asystenta, który miał Pani powiedzieć, że mąż wyjeżdża na konferencję." Ach, jeśli chcesz, dodaj: „Przykro mi".

- Jeśli _ja_ chcę?

- Mnie nie jest przykro.

- Czy ty myślisz, że ja mam blackberry? To normalna komórka.

- No dalej, powtórzę, jeśli chcesz.

Ale John przyzwyczaja się do tego rytuału i nie potrzebuje, by mu powtarzać wiadomości. Wpisuje tekst, wysyła go i patrzy na Sherlocka, jakby właśnie bardzo długo i bardzo dziwnie ściskali sobie dłonie na powitanie. W jakimś sensie tak było.

- Co się dzieje? - pyta John, a worki pod jego oczami zmieniają ułożenie, wyrażając współczucie - O czym myślałeś, kiedy wszedłem? Wyglądałeś, jakbyś zobaczył ducha.

Sherlock prycha. To dziwnie lekki dźwięk.

- Na odwrót, John, na odwrót. Zawsze na odwrót. Popraw się. Miałeś na myśli, że wyglądałem jak duch. To ty zobaczyłeś ducha.

To ma sens, więc John przechyla głowę i wolno mówi:

- Jasne. Cóż, jesteś dość blady.

- Mieszkam w Londynie i nigdy nie podbiłem... no, niczego. Oczywiście, że jestem blady.

- Żadnych podbojów? W całym życiu? Ciężko mi uwierzyć.

- Serio?

- Cóż, powinieneś kiedyś spróbować. Poczujesz, że żyjesz. Nie ma nic lepszego.

John znów się z niego nabija. Ale Sherlock i tak zamyka oczy, bo nagle sobie wyobraża, że podbija coś w tej konkretnej chwili, wkracza do umysłu doktora Johna Watsona i na każdej komórce... nie, na każdym neuronie, potem na każdej komórce, a potem na każdym atomie (pomija cząsteczki, to niepotrzebne) – wypisuje swoje imię. John nie mógłby już myśleć o niczym poza Sherlockiem. Bez przerwy. Ostatecznie, myśli Sherlock, czyż nie jestem najbardziej fascynującą rzeczą, o której można myśleć? Czyż nie jestem wyjątkowy? Czyż nie wystarczy, że wstanę rano, żebym błyszczał jaśniej niż inni, jakbym stał na płonącym stosie? Czy John, nawet gdyby chciał, mógłby znaleźć lepszą obsesję? To go nie skrzywdzi. Może to nawet akt wspaniałomyślności.

„Nie. To nie byłoby. Wspaniałomyślne." - myśli Sherlock, czując wściekłość na samego siebie.

- No tak. Więc... chcesz o tym pogadać? - zastanawia się John w ten swój ostrożny, lecz bezpośredni, niemożliwy do zrozumienia sposób.

I nagle Sherlock wie dokładnie, co robić. Zaskakuje mu w głowie. To był problem, którego nie zauważył. Może nawet pięcioplastrowy problem, ale to już skończone, rozwiązał go, siada bardzo szybko, wyciąga swoje nogi zza Johna i stawia stopy na podłodze. „Trzeba by odkurzyć" myśli. Kot, brud, stare okruchy, zaschnięte piwo...

- Musisz się stąd wynieść – mówi Sherlock bardzo poważnie.

- Ja... - John urywa - Masz spotkanie z arcywrogiem?

- Oczywiście,że nie, ty idioto – I Sherlocka nie obchodzi, jak to brzmi, chociaż John oczywiście żartował, nigdy go nie obchodzi, jak to brzmi. To w końcu prawda. Pochyla się bliżej. - Wyjdź. Teraz.

- Nie – odpowiada John. Jest ewidentnie wkurzony.

Ach.

A więc tego rozkazu nie wykona tak po prostu.

- Ale musisz – mówi Sherlock, tym razem z większym naciskiem.

- Dlaczego?

I co niby odpowiedzieć... to poważne pytanie.

No cóż, może by tak powiedzieć prawdę? Tak przecież byłoby lepiej. Uniknęliby wszystkich brzydkich skutków kłamstwa. Ostatecznie kłamstwo istnieje po to, by nie ranić własnych i cudzych uczuć, a Sherlock ma gdzieś, czy rani swoje uczucia, a już na pewno uczucia cholernych innych. No więc prawda. Tak, tak byłoby lepiej. Okrucieństwo jest szybsze niż dobroć. I efektywniejsze.

- Nie jestem taki jak ty – mówi Sherlock miękko, z lekkim półuśmiechem na twarzy.

John odchrząkuje.

- Nie. Nie jesteś jak nikt inny. Ale to chyba nie jest zaraźliwe.

I naprawdę właśnie o to chodzi.

„A co, jeśli jestem zaraźliwy?"

- W porządku. Nie, naprawdę, w porządku. Ja... Boże, dlaczego muszę... nie jestem jak ty. Te rzeczy, które każę ci robić... są też inne. Które... Myślę o różnych rzeczach. Chciałbym ci o nich powiedzieć. Ale tego nie zrobię.

John nie wzdycha gwałtownie. Nawet się nie porusza. Ale oddycha szybciej, inaczej niż zwykle. Ale nie odchodzi. Ten głupi facet wyraźnie chce, by polała się krew, bo ze wszystkich rzeczy, które mógłby zrobić, decyduje się na przysunięcie się bliżej, tak blisko, że Sherlock widzi blade rzęsy na dolnej powiece, które zazwyczaj nikną w cieniu. Kocha je tak, jak się kocha coś delikatnego, bezbronnego, cudownego.

- To nie ma sen... - John odchrząkuje i próbuje jeszcze raz. - Już ci mówiłem, kilka tygodni temu. No wiesz... Wszystko jest... w porządku.

- Wcale nie – szepcze Sherlock desperacko.

Bo jest lista. Starannie uszeregowane rzeczy, które są W Porządku i rzeczy, które są Nie W Porządku. Oto bardzo, bardzo skrócona lista rzeczy, które bez wątpienia są W Porządku:

_Pocałuj mnie. Teraz._

_Ściągnij ten sweter, wygląda okropnie, a zresztą i tak użyję go jako poduszki._

_Powiedz mi o wszystkich, których kochałeś. Chcę ich zatrzeć w twojej pamięci._

_Przyciśnij usta do każdego kawałeczka mojej skóry. Jest dość wrażliwa, ale umiem być niesamowicie opanowany._

_Uklęknij._

_Powiedz mi o ostatnim razie, kiedy klękałeś. To nie było w armii, tylko w Londynie. Wiem o takich rzeczach._

_Wypowiedz moje imię, ale bez tchu, zupełnie bez tchu, zaciskając pięści na prześcieradle mojego łóżka. Powiedz „Sherlock". I jeszcze raz. Przynajmniej będę wiedział, że nigdy wcześniej nie zawołałeś mnie w taki sposób._

_Zapytaj, czy kiedyś badałem jaki wpływ ma seks na ludzkie ciało. Spytaj, czy powtórzyłem eksperyment, kiedy dowiedziałem się o istnieniu seksu analnego._

_Nigdy mnie nie opuszczaj. Nawet, kiedy każę ci to zrobić._

Ale jest też druga lista. I Sherlock wie, że niczego na tej liście nie można określić jako „w porządku". Tak naprawdę wszystko tam jest okropne. Nigdy wcześniej nie chciał nikomu nic oszczędzić. To zupełnie nowe doznanie, uczucie _dobroci_, może nawet _empatii_, które rozrywa go od środka, a został zaprojektowany tak, że czuje, jak pęka każdy szew. Ale bardzo chce oszczędzić Johnowi drugiej listy. Listy Nie W Porządku. Jest paskudna, ale wciąż ją roztrząsa, nie umie przestać i to taka męka: wiedzieć, gdzie pierwsza lista wchodzi w niebezpieczne regiony i które aspekty drugiej są wybaczalne. Na które John mógłby się zgodzić.

_Powiedz, że nigdy nie będziesz kochał nikogo poza mną, skoro już mnie poznałeś._

_Pozwól się zaprowadzić na stację kolejową w Liverpoolu. Jest pod ziemią, a my staniemy na torach i gdy pociąg będzie jechał, w ostatniej sekundzie oderwiemy się od siebie i rzucimy na przeciwne ściany, a kiedy pociąg nas minie, nic nam nie będzie. Obiecuję. Już to robiłem._

_Patrz, jak przykładam pistolet do głowy, z tylko jedną kulą na sześć karabinków i naciskam spust. Pewnie nic mi się nie stanie i zobaczę twoją twarz, kiedy będzie po wszystkim, twoją drogą, zmartwioną, zapadniętą, piękną twarz, kiedy będziesz świadkiem tego, że przeżyłem. Będzie wyglądać, jakbyś mnie kochał. Choć może jeszcze nie kochasz._

_Nie chcę cię nigdy zapomnieć, więc weź ten nóż i zrób długie, płytkie nacięcie po wewnętrznej stronie mojego uda. Nie szkodzi, że będzie boleć, naprawdę. Chcę je mieć._

- Nie wszystko jest w porządku – mówi Sherlock. - I nie chcę, żebyś się przekonał, że mam rację. Musisz iść.

- Okej – odpowiada John. Jest odrobinę zagubiony, mruga, ale przecież musi zachować spokój. - Chcesz mi powiedzieć... o rzeczach, o których nie chcesz mi powiedzieć. To... nie ma sensu, prawda?

- Ale tak jest.

- Bo, jak twierdzisz, nie wszystko jest w porządku.

- No, przynajmniej nie jesteś tak głuchy jak głupi.

- Biorąc pod uwagę, jak głupi jestem, powinieneś mi pomóc zrozumieć.

- Ty nic nie wiesz – szepcze Sherlock.

Potrząsa głową. Ma bardzo suche usta. Jak można wymagać wyjaśnień od kogoś, kto nie umie oddychać? To zbyt wiele, nawet jak na wysoko funkcjonującego socjopatę. Sherlock uderza się dłonią – tylko raz, bardzo mocno, choć nie na tyle mocno, by John się zdenerwował – w czoło. Trochę pomaga.

- Czasem nic nie rozumiem – mamrocze. - Nie masz pojęcia, jak to jest. Wszystkie fakty przed tobą, a ty nigdy nie wiesz, co jest słuszne. Codziennie. Czy ty, żyjący w tym swoim światku, masz pojęcie, jak niemożliwe jest zrobienie tego, co słuszne? Wiesz, jak to jest, kiedy wszystko jest takie przejrzyste i tak kurewsko szczegółowe, że nagle robi się szare? Chcę być... chcę ciebie. Obok mnie. Ale nie jak z pracą, nie mogę zawalić pracy, chcę cię... opętać. Tak. A wszystko, czego dotknę, rozkładam na części pierwsze i wyrzucam, gdy zużyję. Myślisz, że chcę, żeby tak było z tobą? Więc wynoś się z mojego mieszkania.

John zastanawia się nad tym. Jest zaskoczony, to na pewno. Patrzy w bok. Językiem nerwowo dotyka wargi. Zaczyna mówić, urywa. Sherlock kataloguje każdą chwilę, zachowuje je na później, kiedy Johna już nie będzie. Czyli za jakieś pięć sekund.

- Mogę ci mówić – mówi John po prostu. Strząsa z siebie płaszcz.

- Co?

- Mogę ci mówić. Jestem świetny w rozróżnianiu dobra i zła. To moja specjalność. Spytaj mnie o coś.

_To bardzo zły pomysł. Nie jesteś dla niego. Zapakujesz go w plastik i zamkniesz w piwnicy. Bóg jeden wie, co możesz zrobić. Nie rób tego, proszę, nie rób tego, już go kochasz, a znasz go miesiąc. Spraw, żeby sobie poszedł._

_A przecież jesteś jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Czy on nie zasługuje na jedynego w swoim rodzaju? Czy nie zasługuje na wyjątkowy gatunek? Nigdy byś go nie skrzywdził, to może być nawet akt wspaniałomyślności._

„Nie może" - myśli Sherlock, tonąc.

- Na suficie jest plama po szampanie, zrobiona na weselu i wszyscy albo odchodzą, albo w końcu umierają – zauważa.

- To prawda. I nie wiem, czy nie największa bzdura, jaką w życiu słyszałem.

- Pijesz czarną kawę, bez śmietanki i cukru.

- Jak do cholery...

- Zniszczę cię, wiesz?

- Zrobisz coś, czego nie udało się osiągnąć całej afgańskiej armii? Ja... gratuluję. Jesteś cudem.

- Wiesz, że powiedziałeś to na głos?

- Wiem wszystko – odpowiada John, kładąc bardzo stabilną dłoń na karku Sherlocka.

- O Boże. Do diabła z nami oboma. Pocałuj mnie – mówi z desperacją.

I John to robi.

I jest w porządku, naprawdę. Jest lepiej niż w porządku. Jest kochający, ciepły, mokry język tuż obok jego własnego i pewność siebie, i już dyszy, i jest w porządku.

Jest w porządku.

_W porządku w porządku w porządku Boże jest w porządku jest lepiej niż w porządku, być z nim to prawie jak nie być samemu. Tak bardzo blisko. Tak blisko, że tylko o włos od nie-bycia samemu nigdy więcej. Jest taki nudny, niewiarygodnie nieciekawy, a przecież mówi albo robi... w porządku. On też nie jest taki jak inni. Mój umysł jest ponad ich umysłami, tak jak jego serce. Więc jest antytezą nudy. Jest wyjątkowy, tylko nie tak jak ja. Jakim cudem powstał ktoś taki jak on? Nie skrzywdź go, zawsze go pytaj, żeby było w porządku. Spróbuj być jak on. Mniej szarego. Więcej kolorów. Ich kolorów, nie twoich._

Sherlock po prostu musi bardziej próbować. A poza wszystkim innym, teraz ma Johna, który powie mu, co jest dobre, a co złe. Prawda?

_Wygląda na to, że tak. Wygląda na to, że zdecydowanie tak._

Co za niewyobrażalna korzyść.


	2. Suita paradoksów

**Suita paradoksów**

John Watson jest człowiekiem, któremu nie przeszkadzają paradoksy. Nauczył się tego. Musiał.

Jest dobrym człowiekiem, a pojechał na wojnę.

Jest lekarzem, a ludzie już tak mają, że umierają.

Więc całkiem nieźle radzi sobie z antagonizmami. Lepiej niż inni, z większą lekkością. Większość przeciwieństw spowoduje najwyżej, że John zamruga kilka razy, wzdrygnie się wewnętrznie, uśmiechnie ze zmęczeniem. Po czym wróci do swoich spraw, a paradoks, czym by nie był, będzie mógł sobie istnieć w spokoju bez Johna oraz bez konieczności usprawiedliwienia swojej egzystencji. Dlatego dwa tygodnie po tym, jak wyrzucano go z jego własnego mieszkania jakby znajdowała się tam tykająca bomba i po tym, jak odkrył, że samozwańcza bomba nazywa się Sherlock Holmes i po tym, jak najwyższy, najbledszy, najbardziej zdumiewający i najpiękniejszy szaleniec na ziemi całował go tak, jakby niebo miało się zawalić, orientuje się, że nienormalność nie powinna go już aż tak zaskakiwać. Ostatecznie nie ma nic zaskakującego w tym, że sypianie z Sherlockiem Holmesem jest tak zaskakujące.

To jednak naprawdę trudne, nie być zszokowanym. Absolutnie wszystkim.

- Ja... co? O co chodzi?

Sherlock znów się gapi, tym razem na kark Johna. W tej chwili tenże kark zlany jest potem i poci się coraz bardziej, gdy John próbuje wytrzymać szczególny rodzaj spojrzenia, który zwykle zarezerwowany jest dla odciętych głów, scen zbrodni, rozbebeszonych ciał i innych nieruchomych obiektów, które kiedyś żyły, a teraz są dość obrzydliwie martwe. John nie widzi wyrazu twarzy przyjaciela, a jednak wie, jaki jest. Leżą obok siebie zarumienieni, tylko chwilę po, nie są nawet zupełnie osobno, a John czuje, jak spojrzenie oczu w kolorze szarego popiołu wwierca mu się w kręgosłup. Czasem John zastanawia się, czy Sherlock pamięta, że póki co John jest raczej ruchomym obiektem, który może się poczuć niezręcznie. Jego współlokator cofa rękę z jego biodra i delikatnie kładzie dwa smukłe palce na kręgosłupie. I nie da się temu zapobiec – nagle robi się o wiele bardziej szokująco.

- Nie wiedziałem, że jako dziecko grałeś w piłkę nożną.

- Och.

John potrzebuje kilku sekund, by zdecydować, co chce wiedzieć najpierw.

- Hm. To jest ważne?

- Nigdy mi nie mówiłeś.

Oczywiście, że John grał w nogę jako dwunasto- i trzynastolatek. Dwa lata. Tajemnicą pozostaje, jakim cudem tę informację można wyczytać z jego karku.

- Powinienem wyjawić to wcześniej? Dwa lata jako kijowy bramkarz są niewybaczalne?

- Nie, to cudowne.

I właśnie o to chodzi. Szok atakuje organizm. Blada jak księżyc, szalonooka obserwacja jest oczywista. Stanowiła już wcześniej centralny punkt tego mieszkania i czasem nawet była pomocna. John nie musi marnować czasu, by analizować samego siebie, swoje sny, swoją głupią nogę, skoro ktoś robi to za niego. Dzięki temu jego własne problemy nie wydają mu się zbyt ważne. John nie jest próżnym człowiekiem. Gdy oddał samego siebie na łaskę i niełaskę jedynego detektywa konsultanta w Londynie, nie miał nadziei, że przerażająco akuratne analizy ustaną. To w ogóle nie pasowałoby do jego przyjaciela, a zresztą John podejrzewa, że by za nimi tęsknił. Dedukcje i spostrzeżenia są więc czymś normalnym w ich życiu, czymś niezbędnym. Nie ma znaczenia, jak... odsłonięty się czasem czuje.

Ale „Nie, to cudowne", wypowiedziane cichym barytonem to po prostu trzęsienie ziemi. I on naprawdę tak myśli, John może być tego pewien. Sherlock nigdy nie mówi niczego, czego nie chce powiedzieć.

John Watson jest człowiekiem, któremu nie przeszkadzają paradoksy. Ale z niektórymi radzi sobie lepiej niż z innymi.

Na przykład dzisiejsza sprawa była dość paskudna, a on i Sherlock niemal zginęli przez jeden z tych trujących gazów, o których wrzeszczą żołnierze, gdy budzą się z koszmaru. Ich włosy nadal nieco śmierdzą palonym ługiem, chociaż myli je już co najmniej po trzy razy. Wyrzucili też ubrania i szorowali się nawzajem, aż ich skóry przybrały odcień różu. John nigdy nie widział skóry Sherlocka tak różowej. Teraz są nadzy, w łóżku Johna, a Sherlock leży na nim, opiera się na łokciach i uśmiecha szeroko, szczerze i oślepiająco. Uśmiech szaleńca.

- Fantastyczny dzień, prawda? Nie wiem, czy pamiętam lepszy.

Nie, nie był fantastyczny. Nie do końca. Niezupełnie. Nie był, biorąc pod uwagę trzech martwych transwestytów i bycie zamkniętym w przenośnej komorze gazowej, i przerażoną minę Lestrade'a, który ostatecznie jest doświadczonym policjantem. Nie był, jeśli przypomnieć sobie strach przed kolejnym oddechem – zimny pot i ciągle rosnąca panika sprawiły, że ciało Johna stało się idealnie stabilne i spokojne. Tak naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, jak to się dzieje. Ale to niespecjalnie przyjemne, zmienić się w maszynę zaprogramowaną na przetrwanie. Potem przez wiele godzin nic nie jest w stanie go przestraszyć. Przez wiele godzin nie czuje się człowiekiem, tylko niewrażliwą, oddychającą aparaturą. Z drugiej strony, był to dzień spędzony z Sherlockiem i z całą pewnością nikt się nie nudził.

- Tak. Według twoich standardów.

- Wolałbyś siedzieć w kinie i zapadać w katatonię?

- Nie, tylko... Wolałbym trochę więcej spokojnego oddychania w ciągu dnia. Nieco mniej wstrzymywania oddechu, mdlenia z niedotlenienia i przyciskania się do szczeliny w drzwiach. Ciut mniej.

Sherlock uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej, co nie powinno być możliwe. Nikt nie ma takich ust, myśli John. To mały cud.

- Ale cieszy mnie, że ty jesteś zachwycony.

John powoli odwzajemnia uśmiech. I stwierdza, że mówił szczerze.

- Oddychanie – wzdycha Sherlock - to nuda.

I kładzie dłoń na szyi Johna. Naciska leciutko, tylko tyle, by ograniczyć przepływ powietrza. Ten gest jest tak wypracowany, że John przez moment się zastanawia, czy zaraz zostanie zamordowany. Ale to nie miałoby sensu, Sherlock dostał swoją dzienną dawkę chaosu i destrukcji. Bycie zamkniętym w maleńkim pomieszczeniu, w którym ulatnia się gaz powinno wystarczyć na... och, przynajmniej dziesięć godzin. Może nawet do jutrzejszego obiadu. I wtedy Sherlock sięga między ich nogi i chwyta ich obu jedną ręką, unosi lekko biodra, by złapać równowagę, i znów się kładzie, a John nadal nie może oddychać, ale to już nie ma znaczenia. Sherlock porusza miarowo ręką i zwiększa nacisk tak na gardle przyjaciela, jak i na ich penisach, a John przypuszcza, że taka śmierć nie byłaby najgorszą z możliwych.

„Nie, Boże, nie" - myśli. A potem: „Czy on chce, żebym z nim walczył?"

Ale Sherlock wydaje z siebie dźwięk, który wygląda na zadowolone westchnięcie i zaciska wszystkie dziesięć palców, i jego loki opadają na twarz Johna i_ nie_.

Nikt mu całkowicie nie ufa. Nikt, oprócz Johna. Więc tym razem John nie protestuje.

Nagle usta Sherlocka są na wargach Johna, ale jeszcze się nie całują. Sherlock wyczuwa swoimi ustami, jak John ledwo oddycha, jak wciąga powietrze przez powstałą szczelinę, i John dochodzi do wniosku, że, gdyby pomyśleć racjonalnie, to w zasadzie przeciwieństwo pocałunku. Antypocałunek, który nie powinien go podniecać, ale doktor i tak widzi pod powiekami wybuchające gwiazdy. Oddech samego Sherlocka jest ciepły, niespieszny. Pieści wargi Johna, gdy ten walczy z niedotlenieniem. Wszystko staje się tak blade, jak skóra Sherlocka cztery godziny temu, tak głośne i genialne jak jego myśli, a potem tak czarne jak jego włosy i jest _cudownie_, jest _doskonale_, to nie powinno nigdy się skończyć, bycie całkiem na jego łasce, wrażenie, że ktoś trzyma w dłoni życie Johna. I nie jest to zwykły ktoś.

Takie niebezpieczeństwo wydaje się nieskończenie bezpieczne – John nie kontroluje niczego, więc nie może być niczemu winny.

Z każdą sekundą jest coraz gorzej i coraz lepiej. Krew pulsuje mu w uszach i w twarzy, i w przyrodzeniu, bo nie ma dla niej miejsca, płynie zdecydowanie zbyt szybko i ciśnienie jest zbyt wysokie. John orientuje się, że zaraz zemdleje, ale kiedy już ma odpłynąć, Sherlock daje mu oddech z własnych płuc. Jakby przeprowadzał usta-usta pod wodą. Jakby obaj tonęli.

„Szczerze mówiąc, pewnie toniemy" - myśli John, zaciskając pięści na prześcieradle, bo nie może się opanować.

Wszystko kończy się sekundy później i przypomina śmierć bardziej niż powinno. Oraz powstanie z martwych w promieniach chwały. Ale nic z tego nie jest zaskakujące. Ani odrobinę. Przecież Sherlock jest zupełnie szalony.

Tym razem niespodzianka przychodzi później. Sherlock doprowadza ich do porządku, John odzyskuje oddech i gdy Sherlock wraca do łóżka, wydaje się być jakąś niesamowitą nową istotą prosto z filmu przyrodniczego. John przygląda się kończynom, stawom, pięknym krzywiznom. Detektyw kładzie dłoń na twarzy Johna i całuje obie powieki. A następnie dramatycznym ruchem odwraca się tyłem, wyłącza światło i przerzuca sobie ramię Johna przez tors, splatając ich palce.

- Ludzie tacy nie są - szepcze John czule we włosy na karku przyjaciela.

- Nie? - Znudzenie. Cisza. - To znaczy jacy? - Znudzenie zniknęło, pojawia się zaintrygowanie.

- Ludzie, którzy duszą cię bez pytania, raczej nie używają twojego ramienia, by się ogrzać.

- Nie chodzi o ciepło. - Zduszony i nieco zirytowany głos. - Chcę cię [i]bliżej[/i].

John dostosowuje się do tego życzenia. Sherlock przesuwa nogę, by mogli przylgnąć do siebie mocniej. John jest skonsternowany. Paradoksy mu nie przeszkadzają od wielu lat. A jednak nieustannie się dziwi.

- To znaczy, ludzie z reguły trzymają się z daleka od kogoś, kto chce ich udusić.

- Tak?

- Tak. Z zasady.

Sherlock chwyta czubek palca Johna między wargi w geście najdrobniejszej, najniewinniejszej pieszczoty.

- Nie rozumiem, co jedno ma wspólnego z drugim.

John zamyśla się, wdychając zapach włosów, które nadal trącą chemiczną wojną. Kocha to. Nie może tego opanować.

A raczej kocha_ jego_, poprawia się.

- Naprawdę nie rozumiesz, prawda?

- Zamknij się – odpowiada Sherlock z zadowoleniem, powoli i delikatnie przesuwając palcami po pulsie Johna.

John Watson jest człowiekiem, któremu nie przeszkadzają paradoksy. Ale tym razem sprawy zaszły trochę za daleko.

Sherlock znalazł go w kontenerze pod kawałkiem połamanego metalu, naćpanego niemal do nieprzytomności, brudnego, nieruchomego i potwornie bladego. Niewiele różnił się od trzydniowego trupa. A przecież Sherlock zanurkował w metalowym pojemniku już po dwóch dniach. I sześć godzin po tym, jak to Donovan zupełnie gdzie indziej zastrzeliła porywacza, co, jak się zdało Johnowi, gdy się obudził, sprawiło, że cały świat Sherlocka się zawalił.

Ale Donovan chyba nie była z siebie bardzo dumna, w każdym razie John tego nie pamiętał. Mignęła mu, gdy leżał już na noszach, i wydawała się bardzo cicha i zamknięta w sobie. Uśmiechnęła się do niego. Przewróciła oczami za plecami Sherlocka. John próbował odpowiedzieć jej tym samym. Nie był pewien, czy mu się to udało.

Wszystko było takie niejasne. Tkwił tam tak długo, tak odwodniony i tak cholernie naćpany, że pozostanie przytomnym w ciemności wydawało mu się jedynym dostępnym lekarstwem. Więc zachował przytomność, choć było to gorzej niż potworne – z taśmą klejącą na ustach, w zimnie i z ostrymi kawałkami metalu, wbijającymi się w spuchnięte ciało. Mało brakowało, by tego nie przetrwał. Więc natychmiast pojechali do szpitala, o ile John dobrze rozumie, bo teraz ze szpitala wychodzą, a Sherlock nie dopuszcza pielęgniarki do wózka inwalidzkiego. Tak jakby był pilotem samolotu i bronił go przed porywaczami. Jon zaczyna myśleć, że to całe... „należenie" do Sherlocka jest niepokojące. Oczywiście, jest też słodkie. Ale Sherlock właśnie wścieka się na bardzo sympatyczną pielęgniarkę, jakby była kiepsko przebranym wampirem, a to Johna wkurza. Pielęgniarki powinno się lubić. Ciężko pracują, a zmartwieni współlokatorzy się na nie wydzierają. Tak jak przyjaciele. Koledzy. Socjopaci.

„Być może wszystkie określenia pasują" - myśli, gdy Sherlock zbacza z jego wózkiem kilka metrów z drogi, by uniknąć krawężnika.

Przyjeżdżają do domu. John nadal jest słaby i nie może nic na to poradzić, więc kieruje się w stronę kanapy, a Sherlock pozwala sterować sobą mężczyźnie, którego trzyma w ramionach.

Już samo to jest bardzo niepokojące.

John Watson pada na sofę, oddychając z trudem po wspinaczce po schodach. Seks z Sherlockiem jest teraz ostatnią rzeczą, o jakiej myśli. Jest w stanie skupić się tylko na swoim ciele, które tak cholernie boli, na plecach, które zostały solidnie posiniaczone, gdy wrzucono go do kontenera, na swoim życiu, które wyraźnie okazuje się zmierzać do samobójstwa. Nie mógłby żyć bez Sherlocka, wie o tym. Już nawet nie musi się nad tym zastanawiać. Ale zaczyna myśleć o sobie jak o małym rekwizycie w szalonej operze Sherlocka. Jak o postaci, która żyje i umiera, po której jest się w żałobie przez cztery sceny, jeśli w ogóle. Ale wcale nie chce odejść. Chodzi raczej o to, że świetnie zdaje sobie sprawę, że najpewniej wkrótce zostanie do tego zmuszony. Szkoda, bo z Sherlockiem stanowią naprawdę fantastyczny pożar.

- Nie wiem, co bym zrobił – odzywa się ktoś bardzo głębokim głosem.

John otwiera oczy. Sherlock w międzyczasie usiadł na dywanie i położył swoją kędzierzawą głowę na brzuchu Johna.

Detektyw ma problem z oddechem. Wygląda niemal tak samo, jak tydzień temu, gdy kłamał w żywe oczy młodemu kelnerowi, który wyszedł na dymka za elegancką restaurację. Sherlock twierdził, że umarł mu kot i musi natychmiast pożyczyć komórkę tego chłopaka. I były łzy, na zimno otarte kilka minut później, co zawsze irytowało Johna. Teraz też są. A może zaraz będą. Tyle, że tym razem raczej nie chodzi o kota. Ani o komórkę. John stwierdza, że jest znacznie, znacznie gorzej. Może dlatego, że tym razem nikt nic nie udaje?

John instynktownie głaszcze włosy przyjaciela. Ale Sherlock nie wtula się w jego dłoń jak zwykle. Otrząsa się.

Niespodzianka numer jeden.

- Jak śmiał cię tknąć. Naćpać cię, zamknąć w ciemności. Jak śmiał mi cię ukraść. Utopiłbym skurwysyna jak worek kociąt – mówi z mocą.

Niezaskakujące.

- To znaczy, o ile bym to przeżył, a nie sądzę. Nie sądzę, by ludzie mogli tak się _czuć_ i żyć dalej. Ja czułem to tylko trochę, bo żyłeś, ale nie wolno ci mnie zostawiać. Nigdy nie powinieneś mnie zostawiać, a jednak zostawiłeś. To nie była twoja wina. Ale nie mogłem tego znieść.

Niespodzianka numer dwa.

- Wszystko skończone, nie rozumiesz? Możemy wokół tego krążyć, ale tak naprawdę jesteś... to ty, cholera, nadajesz tempo i jeśli ktoś kiedyś na ciebie choćby _spojrzy_, coś mu zrobię.

Niezaskakujące.

- Trochę kiepsko – szepcze John, przesypując między palcami zmierzwione włosy.

- Tak?

- Tak.

- Co byłoby lepsze?

Niespodzianka numer trzy. John zastanawia się, kto tu zwariował, on czy Sherlock. Jeden z nich właśnie stracił kontakt z ich szczególną wersją rzeczywistości.

- No nie wiem. Mógłbyś mnie na przykład kochać.

Głowa na jego torsie kręci się wymownie w obie strony.

- Jasne. Okej. Dlaczego nie?

- Bo to nie jest nic _nowego_.

- Ach – odchrząkuje John, zgadzając się na to. - Dobra. Ja kocham ciebie. Co ty na to?

Usta Sherlocka wykrzywiają się, jakby John właśnie przywalił mu w te nieprawdopodobnie piękne kości policzkowe. Detektyw wtula twarz w bawełnianą koszulę Johna. Przez chwilę, dłuższą, niż John by się spodziewał, wydaje się, że używa jej, by uniknąć hiperwentylacji. A potem poprzez materiał całuje brzuch Johna. I niewiele czasu potrzeba, by koszula została zadarta do góry, rozporek Johna rozpięty i jego szczupły brzuch już jest mokry od śliny, a na jego biodrach zaciskają się dłonie i nic z tego nie jest szczególnie zaskakujące. Ale to, co było wcześniej, już tak. Potwory morskie i smoki nad Londynem, i słoma zmieniająca się w złoto, i latające samochody.

„O Chryste" - myśli John, gdy Sherlock bierze go w usta. Kilka sekund temu w ogóle nie był zainteresowany czynnością tego typu.

_Zaskakujące_.

Nie. Myśli o tym jeszcze raz.

_Wcale nie zaskakujące._

John Watson jest człowiekiem, któremu nie przeszkadzają paradoksy. Tak ogólnie. Ale czasem bywają bardzo wyczerpujące.

Gdy Sherlock się nudzi, ludzie cierpią. Cierpi pani Hudson, gdy przynosi im solidny kawałek chlebowego puddingu, a w ramach podziękowania musi radzić sobie z pytaniem, czemu, do licha, nie przyniosła czegoś użytecznego, na przykład świeżutkiego ciała, albo nie zostawiła ich w spokoju. Cierpi Lestrade, bo jego telefon wypluwa z siebie BZDURA!, gdy inspektor rano jest zajęty rozwiązywaniem krzyżówek, co skutkuje obawą, że Sherlock może czytać w myślach. Cierpi John, i to z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze, cierpi, gdyż kuchnię zaczynają wypełniać bardzo toksyczne eksperymenty. Zaparzenie herbaty staje się naprawdę niebezpieczne, gdy wszystko śmierdzi formaldehydem. Po drugie, znudzony Sherlock stanowi przykry widok, bo John Watson wie, że nuda rozdrapuje jego przyjaciela do żywego mięsa. A John jest bardzo empatyczny.

Ale tego wieczora w łazience znalazł trzydzieści dwa ludzkie zęby z korzeniami, leżące w kubeczku, którego używa przy myciu zębów. Znalezisko zaczynało śmierdzieć.

- Sherlock, co to jest, do cholery? - domaga się wyjaśnień.

- Muszę się dowiedzieć, jak szybko tracą kolor – odpowiada jego przyjaciel... partner... przekleństwo jego życia, tak, to pasuje... z kanapy, na której jakimś cudem zwinął się w kształt litery R. Zetknięte palce trzyma na wysokości ust. Nosi niebieski szlafrok – już od trzech dni. Cienki t-shirt zmienia codziennie rano, po prysznicu i goleniu. Nic więcej nie robi przez cały dzień.

- Dlaczego, do cholery, ja też muszę się dowiadywać, jak szybko tracą kolor?

- Nie, ja chyba zostanę w domu. Ale przynieś zupę miso.

John zaciska swoje własne zęby, które szczęśliwie jeszcze nie zostały poddane żadnym badaniom. I nagle trochę sake i tempury wydaje mu się świetnym pomysłem. Wkłada płaszcz i zmierza ku drzwiom.

- Weź szalik, jest mróz – słyszy za sobą.

Więc John chwyta jeden z sherlockowych, ten gruby niebieski i nie zapomina trzasnąć drzwiami.

Sake i tempura całkiem nieźle odwracają jego uwagę, a skoro już siedzi przy barze, rozmawia z sąsiadem z Baker Street, mieszkającym kilka domów dalej, sprzedawcą sprzętu do kina domowego. Pogawędka o zaletach głośników Bose naprawdę jest dziwna. Gorzej niż dziwna – nienaturalna, aczkolwiek bardzo sympatyczna, niczym podróż do egzotycznego kraju, którego mieszkańcy są przyjaźni i chcą cię nauczyć swojego języka. John pomrukuje i kiwa głową, i słucha wywodu dotyczącego bezprzewodowych głośników oraz płaskich telewizorów. Otrzymuje też propozycję sporej zniżki. Odmawia.

- Może twój chłopak byłby zainteresowany nowymi sposobami na spędzanie wieczoru?

- Mój chłopak ma... dość rozumienie rozrywki – stwierdza John.

- Raczej woli przebywać poza domem?

_Jeśli przez „poza domem" rozumiesz unurzanie się po łokcie we flakach, to tak. To dokładnie jego konik._

- Nie jest wielkim fanem telewizji. Szybko go nudzi.

- No, na BBC samo gówno, co nie? - zgadza się przyjaźnie sąsiad. - Na wypadek, gdybyś zmienił zdanie, tu masz moją wizytówkę.

John płaci i zapomina o zupie miso. Przypomina sobie o niej w połowie schodów i to go irytuje. Jest tak zdenerwowany, że ma zamiar ostro objechać pewnego gościa, który pewnie nie ruszył się z sofy i który uważa, że „zupa miso" jest najlepszą odpowiedzią na „ale dlaczego zęby?" Otwiera drzwi.

Okazuje się, że Sherlock się ruszył i teraz siedzi w swoim fotelu, ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. Wygląda na nieszczęśliwego. Szczerze mówiąc - wygląda, jakby go torturowano. Normalność codzienności zdaje się tak ranić tego faceta, że przez kilka sekund John zastanawia się, czy to wszystko ma sens, skoro nigdy nie potrafi odwrócić jego uwagi. Zamyka drzwi na klucz i myśli, kiedy zostanie oskarżony o zapomnienie zupy. Zdejmuje płaszcz. Jest zimno, więc zostawia szalik.

Sherlock nie mówi nic o zupie. Pewnie nie pamięta. Gapi się na wyłączony telewizor. Nie daje oznak życia.

„Ostatnią rzeczą, której tu potrzebujemy, jest kino domowe za trzy tysiące funciaków." - myśli John. - „Ostatnią rzeczą na świecie. Już prędzej będziemy potrzebować słonia albo wyścigówki. Albo pomnika Napoleona ze złota."

John podchodzi do półki z książkami i zdejmuje z niej „Pana i władcę". Zapala światło. Siada oparty o fotel Sherlocka, podkłada sobie poduszkę pod plecy, podciąga nogi i kładzie drugą poduszkę pod książką. Nie zainicjuje dla przyjaciela festiwalu zbrodni, ale nie będzie też stał z boku i patrzył, jak ten się rozpada. Przynajmniej będzie w pobliżu. Właśnie tutaj. Przed tym cholernym fotelem. Z zębami jakiegoś biedaka w johnowym kubku w łazience. Boże dopomóż.

Okazuje się, że książka jest naprawdę dobra. John zaczyna zapominać, że za nim tkwi cierpiący geniusz, chyba że kartka, którą przewraca, ociera się o jego kolano. Wtedy Sherlock zmienia ułożenie nóg, tak, że jest zwinięty w kłębek. Pod głowę podłożył oparte o jeden podłokietnik ramię, stopy wciska w drugi. Człowiek tak wysoki nie powinien być fizycznie zdolny, by uzyskać to konkretne ułożenie ciała. Ale Sherlock nieustannie robi rzeczy niemożliwe. Na przykład wpasowuje swoje ciało w maleńkie miejsca. Jego oddech owiewa teraz kark Johna.

- Bzykanko?

John walczy z wybuchem śmiechu. To nie jest łatwa walka.

- Hm, nie, dzięki. Nie jestem w nastroju.

- Ignorowałem cię?

- Ano.

- Och.

Mijają długie minuty. John zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy odmowa była słuszną zagrywką. Sherlock jest znudzony. Sherlock uwielbia gonić króliczka. Sherlock znów zdał sobie sprawę, że John istnieje. Czy nie lepiej jest to przeciągnąć, zdobyć dwie przyjemne godziny zamiast jednej? Dać Sherlockowi szansę, by ułożył strategię, poplanował, _pomyślał_ trochę? Ale teraz ucichł. Absolutnie przepiękny nos niemal dotyka jego własnego szalika, nadal owiniętego wokół szyi Johna. John zaczyna się martwić. Nie, żeby nie miał ochoty na seks, zdecydowanie nie. Ale chciał dać temu facetowi, który nie może znieść normalnego życia, możliwość manewru. Knucia.

- Nie jesteś bardzo zdeterminowany.

- Hm?

Sherlock nigdy nie powie „Co?" albo „Słucham?", skoro aksamitny pomruk wystarcza.

- Chodzi o seks.

- Co z seksem?

- Mówiłem, że nie jesteś bardzo zdeterminowany.

- Och, przepraszam, już o tym nie myślałem. Zdekoncentrowałem się.

- Czym?

- Twoje włosy nie są blond.

John odkłada książkę na ziemię. Odwraca się, niepewny, czy dobrze usłyszał.

- Słucham?

- Twoje włosy nie są blond. Ale to mi się podoba. To niewłaściwe, nie wiem, dlaczego, nie rozumiem, czemu teraz jest inaczej, nie znoszę, kiedy nie mogę nazwać koloru. Jest za dużo kolorów, wszędzie, jak choroby. To potworne.

John mruga.

- Tak?

- Tak. To jakby... - zastanawia się Sherlock. Jego oczy są bardzo blade. - Jest tysiąc rodzajów mikrofalówek, a ja znam je wszystkie. To jakby to samo.

John odwraca się zupełnie, tak że teraz Sherlock jest tuż przed nim, zwinięty w kłębek na fotelu. Rzadko widuje go z takiego punktu widzenia: ich twarze są niemal na jednym poziomie, Johna odrobinę wyżej. Sherlock wygląda pięknie pod tym kątem, uświadamia sobie John, co wcale go nie zaskakuje. Opiera czoło o brzeg podłokietnika.

- Mikrofalówki.

- Tak, o tym mówię. Mikrofalówki. Znam wszystkie rodzaje, to może się przydać, już się przydawało, bo każdy ma mikrofalówkę, więc nigdy nie wiadomo. Ale nie znoszę tego, że jest ich tak dużo. To... nieeleganckie. Bałagan. Zabiera miejsce na moim twardym dysku.

John przetrawia tę informację.

- I moje włosy... Są dokładnie takie. Jak mikrofalówki.

- Nie nie nie nie nie nie nie, twoje włosy nie są jak mikrofalówki, tyle kolorów przez cały czas – to jest jak mikrofalówki.

John przeciąga ręką po twarzy i pozwala sobie na uśmiech. Nie rozumie ani słowa z tej rozmowy i gdy się uśmiecha, nie czuje się tak głupi. Nie cierpi tego uczucia. Gdy Sherlock nazywa go idiotą nie reaguje w ten sposób, ale gdy nie nadąża za rozmową - zdecydowanie tak. Więc uśmiecha się i wzdycha.

- Nie jesteś głupi, a w każdym razie nie głupszy niż reszta, tylko nie pozwalasz mi skończyć. Twoje włosy nie są blond i nie są brązowe. Nie rozumiem tego, nie mam na to słowa i to powinno mnie irytować, ale myślałem o tym przez dziesięć minut i mnie nie irytuje. Więc zapomniałem o seksie, bo myślałem o twoich włosach. Pomagało.

John przełyka ślinę i dotyka włosów Sherlocka. Są czarne. Bardzo czarne. A tak naprawdę czarno-niebieskie, jak atrament.

- Jasne.

- Rozumiesz teraz?

- Więc, chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie podobają ci się różnice między wieloma podobnymi rzeczami, jak kolory i mikrofalówki. I kiedy moje włosy powinny cię denerwować, ale nie denerwowały, zacząłeś tak intensywnie myśleć o włosach, że... Hm. Zapomniałeś o seksie. Moje włosy są dla ciebie tak fascynujące, jak...

- Jak seks z tobą. Tak, o to chodzi.

- Sherlock, czy to oznacza, że seks ze mną jest... nudny?

Sherlock prycha ostro, z szelestem poprawiając połę szlafroka.

- A to już jest głupie.

John ma wrażenie, że w jego klatce piersiowej zapaliło się światło. Migoczące, ciepłe i promieniujące jak liście w słońcu.

- Czy to oznacza, że moje włosy są... pasjonujące?

- O właśnie. Wiedziałem, że w końcu załapiesz.

Nie może nie pocałować Sherlocka. A całowanie Sherlocka jest, rzecz jasna, niezwykłe. Zaskakujące, choć w tym momencie powinno już się stać pewną rutyną. Usta jego przyjaciela są zawsze pełne i miękkie, ale też zawsze otwierają się wtedy, gdy John najmniej się tego spodziewa. I nie da się przywyknąć do smaku detektywa, nieważne, ile razy próbowało się określić ten aromat na języku. A przecież czeka jeszcze tyle zaskoczeń, gdy seks się zaczyna, myśli John, ściągając szlafrok z ramion przyjaciela. Sherlock śmieje się z jego pośpiechu.

Ale nic nie jest bardziej zaskakujące niż świadomość, że kolor włosów Johna jest tak samo fascynujący jak uprawianie seksu. To oznacza coś bardzo ważnego, myśli John tuż przed tym, jak nie jest w stanie myśleć. To oznacza coś... niemal niebiańskiego. Paradoks trochę w stylu samej miłości.

- Pomyje – mówi później w szyję Sherlocka.

- Hmmm?

- Tak nazywała go moja mama. Kolor moich włosów. Pomyje.

- Pomyje – mówi Sherlock.

Tak, jakby mówił: „wspaniałe".

John Watson jest człowiekiem, któremu nie przeszkadzają paradoksy.

Do pewnego momentu.

- Kurwa – westchnął przed chwilą w stronę sufitu. Czuł się, jakby rozpadał się na części, w taki transcendentny sposób. Z kolanami przerzuconymi przez kościste ramiona Sherlocka i palcami wczepionymi w jego marmurowy.

A teraz Sherlock jest już na nogach, daleko od łóżka i sms-uje. John słyszał dzwonek komórki, ale był pochłonięty czymś innym i zapomniał. Ale Sherlock, oczywiście, nie. Obaj doszli trzy sekundy temu, a palce detektywa już latają po klawiaturze**. **Twarz, ze wszystkimi nieoczekiwanymi krągłościami i cudownymi nie-krągłościami, promienieje. Spodnie są opuszczone, a rumieniec nadal widoczny, jeszcze nie doprowadził się do porządku, ale już poświęcił swoją uwagę wiadomościom do... kogo?

Do kogo, do ciężkiej cholery?

- Mycroft – odpowiada niepytany Sherlock.

John zastanawia się, czy jest w stanie wstać. Okazuje się, że gniew to potężna motywacja. Wstaje. Pod łóżkiem znajduje używane bokserki. Wyciera się. I nie przestaje wbijać wzroku w dywan.

- Sprawa życia i śmierci, rozumiesz, bezpieczeństwo świata. Nużące, doprawdy. Dlaczego on nie może sam rozwiązywać swoich problemów? Stary, leniwy kocur, nie rusza się zza biurka, nic dziwnego, że jest gruby, skoro tylko siedzi na krześle i zadaje mi pytania.

John doprowadził się do porządku na tyle, że stwierdza, iż może owinąć ręcznik wokół bioder i udać się pod prysznic bez narażania pani Hudson na wrzask, gdyby pojawiła się... gdziekolwiek w polu widzenia. Ostatecznie, to jej dom. A John jest gentlemanem. Nawet jeśli w tej chwili czuje się raczej jak dziwka na telefon. Jednak jest gentlemanem.

„W przeciwieństwie do tego drania z komórką" - myśli niechętnie. - „Naprawdę nie rozumiem, czemu znoszę ludzkie szczątki w lodówce."

- To znaczy, on to robi specjalnie, udaje, że chodzi o czyjeś życie, gdy jest to dla mnie najmniej wygodne. Może i chodzi o życie, ale nie twoje, a inni mnie nie obchodzą.

John zatrzymuje się w drzwiach, zaciskając mocniej biały ręcznik w pasie.

- Trochę kiepsko – mówi przez ramię.

To tylko test.

Ale jego serce przyspiesza. A to się...

_... dało przewidzieć. Kochasz go, ale nie jesteś niczego pewien. Z zimną krwią zastrzeliłbyś człowieka, by go bronić, ale nie zawsze go lubisz, a czasem chcesz go udusić własnymi rękami. Pozwoliłbyś mu się zabić, ale nie znosisz, gdy traktuje cię jak swojego goryla i tu masz swoją granicę. On może i cię kocha, ale nigdy nie wpadło mu do głowy, by ci o tym powiedzieć. Pewnie by za ciebie umarł, ale przez większość czasu jesteś dla niego totalnie niewidzialny. Umarłbyś za niego bez wahania, ale on ledwo widzi, że tak jest. No więc co z tym robić?_

- Czemu „trochę kiepsko"? Kocham cię – pada pełna irytacji odpowiedź. - Nie możesz oczekiwać, że będę czuł to samo wobec ciebie, co wobec nich. To nielogiczne.

John niemal puszcza ręcznik. Trzyma go tylko dlatego, że dociera do niego, iż puszczenie go byłoby reakcją absurdalną, niemal jak z kreskówki. Z klasyków Warner Brothers. Ale tego naprawdę nie oczekiwał. To było...

_Szokujące._

_Bardziej niż szokujące. Zmieniające życie._

Nadal słyszy, jak te słowa odbijają się echem w jego uszach. Tak jak kliknięcia klawiszy pod palcami jego kochanka. Co jest...

_Niezaskakujące._

- Nie stój tak. Masz być gotowy za trzy minuty – ogłasza Sherlock, naciskając „Wyślij" i wciągając na siebie koszulę.

Więc John idzie pod prysznic i pozwala ciepłej wodzie spływać po ciele.

Myśli, że czeka go bardzo dziwne, nieustannie zaskakujące życie, skoro kocha go chodzący paradoks.

Ale nie przeszkadzają mu paradoksy. No i zaczyna podejrzewać, że sam może być jednym z nich.


	3. Śmierć i zmartwychwstanie Część 1

**Śmierć i zmartwychwstanie języka angielskiego. Część pierwsza**

Sherlock Holmes doszedł ostatnio do wniosku, że problem musi tkwić w języku.  
On i John Watson ewidentnie mówią dwoma różnymi rodzajami angielskiego. To oczywiste. Nie ma innego logicznego wytłumaczenia.  
Gdy Sherlock zgłębia tę hipotezę i patrzy w przeszłość, staje się dla niego coraz bardziej jasne, że odpowiedź tkwi w przepaści lingwistycznej. Przeprowadzi odpowiednie badania, gdy tylko wymyśli, jak najlepiej to zrobić. Znalazłby wyjaśnienie tylu sytuacji, w których doktor zaczynał w szoku mrugać, urywał zdanie, cedził słowa przez zęby, podczas gdy to, co mówił Sherlock, było bez wątpienia normalne, niezależnie od standardów. W końcu jest różnica między powiedzeniem do kogoś: „Chciałbym użyć tego skalpela i atramentu, żeby wytatuować swoje imię na twoich plecach. Albo gdziekolwiek, sam wybierz, byleby udowodnić, że do mnie należysz" a powiedzeniem komuś...

O, na przykład ta cała rozmowa o prezerwatywach. To było dzień po całowaniu. Dzień po tym, jak Sherlock kazał Johnowi wynieść się z ich mieszkania.  
Całowanie było tylko całowaniem przez jakieś pół godziny. Samego Sherlocka – który zapisywał w głowie każdy ruch i niuans – w ogóle to nie zaskoczyło, ale rozumie, że kogoś innego by mogło. Gdyby mu pozwolono, mógłby pozostać w takim stanie zawieszenia przez długie godziny, po prostu smakując i zachwycając się, że jego język jest w czyichś ustach, a ten ktoś nie protestuje. Teraz myśli, że to jak pokojowy podbój i John miał rację: nie ma nic lepszego od podboju, gdy krew uderza do głowy, a w żyłach płynie adrenalina, której Sherlock przecież nieustannie poszukuje. Uwielbiał to już z innymi facetami, a z Johnem czuje się tak, jakby doktor zaprosił go do swojej własnej głowy, jest tak bardzo _obecny_. I jest to niesamowite. A więc tylko się całowali przez dość długi czas. Po czym John wydał zduszony dźwięk i pociągnął detektywa z kanapy na podłogę, i już nie tylko się całowali, i może powinni byli być ostrożniejsi i użyć jednej czy dwóch prezerwatyw, ale Sherlock nie może sobie przypomnieć, by przyszło mu do głowy używać gumek przy seksie oralnym. Chociaż mogłoby to być ciekawe i w sumie chętnie by spróbował. W ramach eksperymentu, na pewno nie na stałe.  
Następnego dnia John szczerzył się głupio do wszystkiego.  
Nie, w sumie nie głupio. John nie jest głupszy niż większość ludzi, a od części jest dużo lepszy. Uśmiechał się po prostu... nieobecnie. W nieokreślony sposób. Sherlockowi to nie przeszkadzało, chociaż nieokreśloność zwykle go denerwuje. Raczej mu się podobało. Nowy, dotyczący Johna fakt do skatalogowania, a Sherlock nade wszystko lubi katalogować rzeczy dotyczące doktora Johna Watsona. Takie rzeczy, jak ta dopiero co odkryta, że John śpi na boku, skulony jak mały chłopiec. Na plecy odwraca się tylko wtedy, gdy jego sen zakłóci wizja burzy piaskowej i cudownie groźnego wystrzału z pistoletu. Sherlock wie, że powinien mu się bardziej podobać fakt, iż John uśmiecha się głupio przez cały ranek niż ten, że przewraca się na plecy, gdy śni o pustyniach. Ale tak nigdy nie było i nie jest. Ceni te obie informacje tak samo, tak jak wszystkie inne szczegóły.  
Tego popołudnia John usiadł przy kuchennym stole, pokrytym podejrzanymi przedmiotami i zakurzonymi papierami, z niewielką przestrzenią pozostawioną na kubek herbaty. Popijał herbatę PG Tips i robił listę zakupów. Sherlock obserwował go z miejsca, w którym siedział, z laptopem leżącym na pudle zamrożonych owczych embrionów, które właśnie się rozmrażały. Jeszcze nie powiedział Johnowi o owczych embrionach, ale były mu absolutnie niezbędne. Poza tym było zabawniej, gdy John sam odkrywał różne rzeczy. Lista zakupów z Tesco, napisana najcudowniej medycznym pismem, jakie Sherlock widział w życiu, wyglądała następująco:  
_Mleko_  
_Jajka_  
_Chusteczki_  
_Papierowe ręczniki_  
Tu John zaczął stukać długopisem o stół, a na jego twarzy pojawił mu się zachwycony uśmiech.  
- Chyba powinienem dorzucić do tej listy prezerwatywy, co?  
Sherlock spokojnie skończył wklepywać w komputer zdanie. Pisał e-mail do klientki z Walii, która nie podała wszystkich niezbędnych informacji. Musiał się dowiedzieć jakiej rasy psa ma jej księgowy, dużego czy małego, bo ludzie – zwykli ludzie – myślą o takich rzeczach jak swoje psy, gdy kupują nowe mieszkania za zdefraudowane pieniądze.  
- Nie warto.  
Brwi Johna... cóż, _zmarszczyły się_ to chyba za mocno powiedziane. Ale jego twarz uroczo się zapadła. Nie wyglądał na załamanego, ale tak, jakby uszło z niego powietrze.  
- Będę z tobą uprawiać seks jak tylko będziesz chciał, z przyjemnością, ale nie kupuj prezerwatyw. Strata pieniędzy.  
John oparł się na łokciach na stole, prawie wylewając herbatę. Nagle wyglądał jak bardzo profesjonalny medyk.  
- Kondomy to nie jest strata pieniędzy.  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się krzywo, lekko opuszczając brodę.  
- No wiesz, raczej nie zajdziesz ze mną w ciążę. Pomyśl tylko. Tak, jestem świrem, ale mam bardzo typowo męski układ rozrodczy, nie jestem biologicznym dziwadłem. Przypuszczam, że w twoim przypadku jest tak samo, więc nie rozumiem, czemu ty chcesz się bawić z tymi rzeczami, zupełna strata czasu, a poza tym...  
W tym momencie Sherlock uświadomił sobie, że rozmawiają o dwóch różnych rzeczach. Sherlock cały czas mówił żartobliwym tonem, a John, zamiast zrozumieć, kiwnąć głową albo może uśmiechnąć się jak wcześniej, wyglądał na coraz bardziej i bardziej wyczerpanego, jego brwi były coraz niżej, więc jakoś się rozminęli w tej rozmowie, a zatem...  
- Och – powiedział Sherlock pospiesznie, odkrywając nagle co jest grane. - O to ci chodziło? Ale nie, w porządku, naprawdę w porządku, obiecuję. Mogę ci pokazać papiery. Jestem całkowicie czysty. Musiałem przejść wszystkie możliwe badania pół roku temu, gdy ciało w kostnicy wybuchło, a od tego czasu nikogo nie miałem.  
I to już naprawdę powinno było rozwiązać problem.  
Sherlock myśli o tym jeszcze chwilę. Tak, powinno było być w porządku. To musi być kwestia języka.  
Ponieważ John nagle czarująco się wzdrygnął, a potem otworzył jedno oko, jakby patrzenie na Sherlocka było jak patrzenie na słońce, oblizał wargi, po czym zaczął gryźć czubek długopisu.  
- Okej – powiedział John.  
Przerwał, nie wiedząc jak zacząć.  
- Sherlock – powiedział.  
Sherlock czekał. Wstukał kolejne zdanie.  
- Czy ciało eksplodowało z powodu... nie, nie, pieprzyć to. Sherlock, nie mów mi nigdy, czemu ciało eksplodowało, dobra? Nawet, jeśli o to zapytam. Nie mów o tym tak długo, jak będę cię znał. Jasne?  
„A więc przez resztę twojego życia. W porządku." Kiwając głową, Sherlock próbował policzyć liczbę min, które zrobił John. „Dziewięć" - pomyślał. „Nie, dziesięć, jeśli liczyć mruganie". Nigdy nie widział ludzkiej twarzy, która byłaby tak ekspresyjna, tak oczywista. Łatwość, z którą dało się Johna Watsona odsłonić i rozczytać, sprawiała, że serce detektywa biło szybciej. Mógłby po prostu nakłuć swojego doktora na szpilkę jak motyla, i tylko obserwować, przez wiele miesięcy. Lat. Już zawsze.  
„Zły pomysł" - pomyślał.  
- No więc... - powiedział John.  
Oczywiste było, że jest tak skołowany, jak tylko człowiek być może. A to nie miało sensu.  
Sherlock szybko przemyślał raz jeszcze to, co zostało powiedziane, szukając rozbieżności, nielogiczności, błędów w rozumowaniu, paradoksów i ślepych zaułków. W końcu znalazł powód rozterek i zaczął się zastanawiać, czemu tego ranka tak źle mu się myśli. Czy bycie z Johnem go spowalniało?  
- Ach, jasne. Oczywiście, z _poprzednimi_ partnerami używałem prezerwatyw. Nie było ich tak wielu, zaledwie pięciu, ale rozumiem, że poczułeś się skonfundowany. Wcześniej gumki były, zawsze, a potem...  
- Eksplodujący trup – podpowiedział John, zaciskając mocno powieki.  
- Dokładnie, a potem nic, a teraz ty. Więc nie ma sprawy, wszystko jest w porządku.  
Sherlock z satysfakcją powrócił do pisania. Udało mu się nie powiedzieć: „I zawsze używałem nowej igły, za każdym razem". Był z siebie bardzo dumny, że to pominął, taka uwaga mogłaby się wypsnąć przez przypadek i wszystko zepsuć. Ludzie nie chcieli wiedzieć o tym, jak brał narkotyki, chociaż nie rozumiał, czemu. Ostatecznie jego ćpanie nie miało wpływu na _ich_ zdrowie. _Ich_ zdrowie pozostawało nienaruszone. Raz detektyw naprawdę schrzanił i Lestrade znalazł go niemal bez pulsu. Idiota zareagował tak, jakby chodziło o jego własne serce i...  
- Sherlock – powiedział John. Brzmiał, jakby ta rozmowa osłabiała go z każdą chwilą.  
- Hm?  
- A co ze mną?  
- No, jesteś tu.  
- Nie, co ze mną?  
- Co z tobą?  
- Mogę... na coś chorować. Tak teoretycznie.  
- Och, to co innego. Jeśli ty coś masz, ja też to chcę.  
I Sherlock nadal nie rozumie, dlaczego to konkretne stwierdzenie, które naprawdę było zupełnie niewinne, bo przecież tylko Sherlock znalazł się w niebezpieczeństwie i to teoretycznym; dlaczego dokładnie ta bezmyślna wypowiedź spowodowała, że łokieć Johna wreszcie potrącił kubek z herbatą, który spadł na podłogę z hukiem. Ostatecznie nie chodziło o jakąś deklarację wiecznej przynależności i nie powiedział tego, co chciał powiedzieć dziś rano (_Przysięgnij na swoje życie, że nigdy mnie nie opuścisz i nigdy nie przestaniesz patrzeć na mnie tak jak dzisiaj, jakbym był jakimś pozaziemskim cudem, bo gdybyśmy mieli wrócić do tego, jak sprawy miały się wczoraj, kiedy nie byłeś mój, wezmę bardzo długi, bardzo ostry, bardzo, bardzo japoński miecz i..._) Nie powiedział tego. Niczego w tym stylu. Tylko: „Ja też to chcę". Co powinno być w porządku.  
John spojrzał na rozbity kubek i pomyślał o ścierce, ale po nią nie poszedł. Zamiast tego wstał i obszedł stół, na stronę Sherlocka. Usiadł między kolanami detektywa, oparł się o stół oraz o – czego nie wiedział – rozmrażające się owcze embriony. Wyglądał bardzo, bardzo poważnie.  
- Też to chcesz.  
- Brawo, słuchałeś mnie.  
- Więc, zakładając na potrzeby dyskusji, że mam kiłę, z radością też byś ją nabył.  
- To tylko kwestia penicyliny.  
- Okej, jasne. Sorry, zapomniałem na moment, że jesteś geniuszem, moja wina. Zakładając na potrzeby dyskusji, że mam AIDS, byłbyś szczęśliwy, mogąc się zarazić?  
- Nie masz, ale na potrzeby dyskusji – tak.  
- Sherlock, to _nienormalne_ – odparł jego przyjaciel błagalnym tonem. - _Dlaczego?_  
- To nie jest nienormalne, to praktyczne. Byłaby większa szansa, że będziemy żyć tyle samo.  
Johnowi opadła szczęka. Jego oczy powtórzyły tę sztuczkę z mruganiem, a potem jedno zacisnęło się mocniej niż drugie. Z tej odległości Sherlock widział miejsce na szyi, które wczoraj ugryzł, i to chyba oczywiste, że chciał żyć tyle samo, co ten facet. To jasne. Potrzebował go jak nikogo innego, tylko tego konkretnego byłego żołnierza, wojskowego lekarza, ubierającego się w bardzo niemodne swetry, tego, którego zgięcie łokcia pachniało trochę jak herbata Chai. Gdyby wpadł do Tamizy albo utknął w płonącym domu, albo spadł z cholernego mostu, Sherlock podążyłby za nim. W ciągu sześciu sekund naliczył trzynaście kolejnych wyrazów johnowej twarzy i kochał je wszystkie, i nienawidził ręki doktora, która zasłoniła dwa i pół z nich, ale nie mógł nienawidzić ręki Johna tak, jak nienawidził wszystkiego innego. W sumie wcale jej nienawidził, po prostu chciał ją odsunąć, by nie zasłaniała widoku, i gdyby John Watson zachorował na malarię albo dyzenterię, albo cholerę, Sherlock też by chciał. „Ale" - pomyślał detektyw - „John chyba nie życzy sobie, bym to tak podkreślał." To stwierdzenie było dość podobne do pozycji trzynastej na liście Nie W Porządku.  
_13. (o ile mamy tę samą grupę krwi) Pójdźmy do szpitala, podłączmy się do maszyn transfuzyjnych i wymieńmy całą krew w moim organizmie na całą krew w twoim i vice versa. Najchętniej w dniu rocznicy czegoś ważnego. Obaj musimy być przytomni. Miałbym całą twoją krew, a ty miałbyś moją, co byłoby cudowne._  
„Naprawdę byłoby cudownie"- pomyślał Sherlock. Ale lepiej nie drążyć tego tematu.  
- Dlaczego to nie jest okej? - zapytał zamiast tego. Był coraz bardziej niespokojny. - John, do diabła, nie jesteś nosicielem HIV, już bym to wydedukował, no i miałbyś leki. Dlaczego nie jest w porządku? Czy ty...  
- Jestem zupełnie czysty, w wojsku robią masę testów i też z nikim nie byłem.  
„To za dużo" - pomyślał Sherlock. - „Za dużo mnie. Tak myślałem. Nie można na to pozwolić, bo on mnie zostawi i wszystko znów będzie zdecydowanie zbyt jasne i oszaleję. Albo będzie chciał mnie zostawić, a ja zrobię coś chorego, na przykład znajdę zamykany na kłódkę szklany pojemnik, w którym by się zmieścił. Co powiedziałby normalny człowiek? Co by powiedział Lestrade?"  
- W porządku, kup prezerwatywy, będzie bezpieczniej – powiedział Sherlock.  
John zakaszlał.  
- Skoro oboje jesteśmy czyści, to ich nie potrzebujemy. Ustalone. Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że w takim razie nasz związek zakłada całkowitą wierność?  
Po tym wszystko zrobiło się białe. John nie miał na myśli niczego szczególnego, chciał być tylko całkowicie i uroczo dokładny, ale ta świadomość nie powstrzymała bieli. Która była gorsza niż zbyt wiele kolorów. Detektyw zadrżał, próbując się przystosować. Jak eksplozja, jak kurewska supernowa, objawił się kolejny problem z językiem. Bo Sherlockowi ani razu nie przyszło do głowy, że mogą nie zakładać całkowitej wierności. Biorąc pod uwagę wykrzywienie ust Johna, stan detektywa był dość oczywisty.  
- O Jezu – powiedział miękko John. - Ja... przepraszam. Oczywiście, że nie zamierzałem, ale nie wiedziałem, czy ty...  
- Wychodzę – udało się powiedzieć zrywającemu się z krzesła Sherlockowi.  
- Nie, przestań. Sherlock, wracaj tu. Jestem idiotą. Nigdy...  
- Jesteś, wszyscy są.  
- No, ja powinienem orientować się trochę lepiej.  
- Hm, poczta musiała już przyjść, myślę, że...  
- Sherlock, pocze...  
- Trochę pospaceruję, niedługo wrócę...  
- Posłuchaj...  
- Potrzebuję plastrów, a ty nie masz brązowego cukru, pójdę...  
- Sherlock, _natychmiast przestań się ruszać._  
Sherlock wcale nie zamierzał posłuchać przyjaciela, ale kiedy już niemal założył płaszcz, John chwycił go za długie ramię i przyparł do drzwi, i pocałował tak, jakby przeprowadzał reanimację usta-usta. W gruncie rzeczy Sherlock tak to odczuł. Jakby umierał, odpływając w okropną białą chmurę, i nagle został ściągnięty z powrotem. Płaszcz zsunął mu się z ramion i opadł na rękę, która usiłowała zagarnąć jak najwięcej Johna Watsona. I było coraz lepiej. Biała chmura wycofywała się. Włosy Johna były bardzo miękkie, a jego ramiona bardzo stanowcze, był taki mały i tak bardzo zdeterminowany jak na kogoś tak małego. Sherlock znów mógł oddychać i nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć.  
John przerwał pocałunek i spojrzał mu w twarz. Jak ktoś tak mały mógł być tak ogromnie obecny?  
- Możesz mnie mieć całego, pod warunkiem, że nie wysadzisz więcej trupów. Zgoda?  
_Skąd wiedział, że go wysadziłem?_  
Sherlock desperacko pokiwał głową. To była sprawiedliwa umowa, bardzo _fair_. Zresztą, gdyby nie otrzymał całego Johna, zabiłby tego, kto miałby kawałki Johna, więc tak naprawdę będzie lepiej.  
- Tak, tak, ja... Tak. Całego?  
- Dokładnie.  
- Bo mam na myśli _absolutnie_ całego.  
- No tak, tak myślałem. Całe dobrodziejstwo inwentarza.  
- A co z...  
- Przestań gadać o gumkach – rozkazał John, zanim pocałował detektywa ponownie. - Zacznij gadać o tym, jaki seks chcesz uprawiać w tej chwili.  
„Język" - pomyślał Sherlock, gdy jego płaszcz spadł na podłogę. A potem: „Podejdę do tego naukowo".  
xxx  
Nie mija wiele czasu, gdy Sherlock ma już ułożoną listę pytań testowych. Podzielił je na trzy grupy, a każda składa się z dziesięciu osobnych testów. Jest też, rzecz jasna, grupa kontrolna, dotycząca rzeczy, które są tak normalne, że mówią je zwykli ludzie. Całkiem zwyczajne pytania, takie jak „Wolisz mleko odtłuszczone czy pełnotłuste?". Druga grupa pytań jest zbliżona w formie, treści i intencji do kwestii poruszonych na liście W Porządku. Trzecia grupa jest silnie związana z pozycjami na liście Nie W Porządku.  
Jest poniedziałek rano. John siedzi skulony na krześle, czytając w gazecie wiadomości ze świata. Zamiera za każdym razem, gdy natrafia na słowa „broń masowego rażenia", „uzasadniona wątpliwość" oraz „były prezydent USA, George W. Bush", co sprawia, że wygląda na starszego niż jest w rzeczywistości. A Sherlock jest absurdalnie zaintrygowany tym, na jak posuniętego w latach John czasem wygląda, jaki bywa spokojny i zmęczony. Niczym umęczony święty albo milczący poeta, albo amerykański kowboj. Serce detektywa bije szybciej, gdy John znów zamiera i pociera blade brwi wierzchem dłoni. Wie natychmiast, że John właśnie przeczytał „plan wycofania wojsk". Niewiarygodnie cieszy go to, że wie takie rzeczy o Johnie.  
Co więcej, o piątej rano, kiedy John wciąż spał, przejrzał wojskowe papiery przyjaciela. Mają tę samą grupę krwi, A-. Pewnie nigdy nie pójdą do szpitala, żeby się wymienić, ale niewymownie miło jest pomyśleć, że _mogliby_.  
Sherlock łączy czubki palców. W porannym powietrzu wyczuwa zapach sukcesu. Czas zacząć eksperyment. Grupa kontrolna.  
- Wolisz mleko odtłuszczone czy pełnotłuste?  
John spogląda na niego znad gazety i bierze łyk herbaty.  
- Słucham?  
- Wolisz mleko odtłuszczone czy pełnotłuste?  
- Coś ty zrobił?  
Sherlock opada na kanapę w swój ulubiony, bezwolny sposób, czując się bardzo szczęśliwy i rozluźniony. Rozwiązali wczoraj fantastyczną sprawę, były morderstwa i wojna gangów, i działania pod przykrywką, i szybka jazda samochodem. John prowadził, podczas gdy ktoś przyciskał detektywowi nóż do gardła.. Jest więc bardzo zrelaksowany. Ale też myśli nie do końca jasno, więc przechyla głowę w bok, by spojrzeć na Johna i rozluźnia ręce.  
- O co ci chodzi?  
- Słyszałeś, co powiedziałem. Przyznaj się. W lodówce jest mleko, a ja wiem, że to pełnotłuste mleko, bo sam je kupiłem. A kupiłem je, bo ty nigdy nie kupujesz mleka. Gdybyś kupował mleko, pewnie czułbyś się... No nie wiem, tak jak normalni ludzie ścigani przez wilki. Kupiłem je też dlatego, że wolę pełnotłuste mleko. Do herbaty albo do płatków, ale nigdy do kawy i oczywiście nigdy do zielonej herbaty, to chyba jasne. Wiedziałeś, że je kupiłem, widziałeś, jak wkładam je do lodówki. Nie przegapiasz takich rzeczy. Więc wiesz, że wolę pełnotłuste mleko. Powtórzę: co z nim zrobiłeś?  
Sherlock przesuwa ręką po włosach. Oczywiście, nic z nim nie zrobił. Ale przyznanie tego zaburzyłoby wyniki... no, już i tak dość spieprzonego eksperymentu.  
- Mamy mleko radioaktywne? Naładowane jadem kiełbasianym? Wymieszane z klejem? Co zrobiłeś?  
John powtarza pytanie, nie podnosząc wzroku znad herbaty i gazety i to... to jest tak cholernie piękne. Sherlock mruga i odkrywa, że może się tylko uśmiechnąć. Właśnie został ograny. Ograny z dużą finezją i to jest _wspaniałe_, równie dobrze mogłoby być Boże Narodzenie, tyle że Boże Narodzenie jest tylko raz w roku, a ogranie Sherlocka zdarza się raz na trzy, cztery lata, jeśli nie liczyć tego sprytnego drania, Mycrofta. Sherlock ma ochotę się roześmiać. Czuje, jak śmiech narasta od jego żeber do ust. Tak niewielu ludzi ma odwagę rzucić mu wyzwanie. Pewnie się boją, że ich zwiąże i postanowi się z nimi zabawić. Tego problemu nie ma, gdy chodzi o Johna. Sherlock zaczyna cicho, entuzjastycznie i z pewnym drżeniem podejrzewać, że mógłby związać Johna, kiedy by tylko chciał, więc ryzyka nie ma. Jest zabawa.  
„Nawiasem mówiąc" - myśli Sherlock - „to była spektakularna porażka języka angielskiego."  
- Bycza sperma – kłamie Sherlock, uśmiechając się leniwie. - To eksperyment.  
- Ty draniu – słyszy w odpowiedzi. - Od kiedy?  
- Nie przesadzaj, tylko od godziny.  
- Och, jasne. Masz farta, że miałem dziś ochotę na jaśmin.  
„Jak można przeprowadzić eksperyment, skoro grupa kontrolna jest skazana na porażkę?" - zastanawia się Sherlock. - „Cholera."  
_Spokojnie, lecimy dalej._  
Sherlock odczekuję jakieś półtorej minuty, a potem próbuje ponownie. Czerpie z grupy drugiej i pyta obojętnie:  
- Będziesz mi za chwilę potrzebny. Chcę zobaczyć, czy zaszczytujesz, jeśli będę cię tylko i wyłącznie pieprzył. Masz coś przeciwko?  
- Już kończę, zresztą te wiadomości są okropne. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu to czytam.  
To wywołuje atak cichego chichotu, który sprawia, że detektyw rozkłada się na kanapie jeszcze mniej symetrycznie. Nie jest w stanie przypomnieć sobie bardziej odjechanej rozmowy. Może nigdy takiej nie było. Ten facet, ten doktor z wyglądem jestem-całkowicie-normalny jest genialny, rozmawiać z nim to jak rozmawiać z jednorękim bandytą. Nieważne, czego Sherlock próbuje, odpowiedzi i tak nie przewidzi. Jest w stanie powiedzieć chyba tylko tyle, że eksperyment, który miał na celu określenie lingwistycznej konstrukcji ich komunikacyjnej bariery, jest całkowitą porażką, a detektywowi to wcale nie przeszkadza. Sherlock przyciąga kolana do piersi i uśmiecha się tak szeroko, jak tylko umie. Owija nogi ramionami i zamienia się w kiwającą kulkę. W historii ludzkiej mowy nie było nikogo takiego, jak ten człowiek. I Boże, Sherlock nie nudził się już od tylu dni!  
_Jeszcze jedno pytanie, dla równego rachunku? A potem porzucimy to badanie jako całkowitą porażkę nauki?_  
- Kiedy poznałem cię wtedy w Barts, chciałem otworzyć ci czaszkę i zajrzeć do środka.  
John zerka na niego i uśmiecha się.  
- Takie właśnie miałem wrażenie. Więc nie mam pretensji. Dobra robota.  
Sherlockowi nie udaje się zachować równowagi na kanapie, więc zsuwa się na ziemię, śmiejąc się jak pięciolatek.  
- Ale wiesz co? - dodaje John. - Sherlock. Chryste, co cię napadło? Sherlock, wiesz, jaką myśl pamiętam?  
- Jaką? - pyta Sherlock, uspokajając się trochę. Bardzo chce się dowiedzieć.  
- Pomyślałem, że powinno mi to bardziej przeszkadzać.  
- I miałeś rację.  
Sherlock usiłuje zebrać się do kupy, niemal płacząc. Przyciska dłoń do piersi, jakby próbował utrzymać w sobie śmiech. Śmianie się tak mocno nie jest szczególnie dobre dla wizerunku. Ale John Watson jest najwidoczniej szalony i to jest prześmieszne. No i cudownie jest się dowiedzieć, że Sherlock może sobie być wysoko funkcjonującym socjopatą, ale jego współlokator, John Watson, po prostu zwariował.  
- Ależ śmiej się ile chcesz – mówi z zadowoleniem John, przewracając stronę gazety. - Ostatecznie nie jesteśmy na miejscu zbrodni.  
„Bzdura" - myśli Sherlock.  
A potem pada na ziemię, śmiejąc się do rozpuku.  
xxx  
Następnego dnia ktoś podkłada trującą bombę gazową w Scotland Yardzie. Troje ludzi jest rannych, ale nikt nie zginął, co cieszy Johna, a Sherlock też jest całkiem zadowolony, chociaż nie pokazuje tego po sobie. Morderstwa są interesujące, śmierć jest zawsze interesująca, ale bomby są po prostu niechlujne. Dzisiejsi kryminaliści naprawdę powinni się wstydzić, tak strasznie nisko upadli. Sherlock kiedyś przeczytał o mordercy, który zamordował byłego współpracownika, wbijając mu sopel w kręgosłup, żeby dowody po prostu się roztopiły. Chętnie uścisnąłby mu dłoń. Potem, rzecz jasna, by go aresztował.  
Wytropienie przestępcy zajmuje dziewięć godzin. Znajdują go w bardzo miłym mieszkanku na St. James. Zamachowiec wyposażony jest w wielki nóż i kilka granatów. A Yard, oczywiście, jeszcze nie dotarł. Wywiązuje się dość spektakularna walka, po której o bardzo miłym mieszkanku można powiedzieć następujące rzeczy: granat wybuchł w jadalni, kawałki mahoniu i niebieskiej porcelany, i ściany w kolorze kości słoniowej są wszędzie, drugi granat, nadal zabezpieczony, poturlał się pod czerwoną kanapę w pokoju obok, wielki szklany stół rozbił się na kawałki, a na jego środku leży nieprzytomny przestępca.  
Sherlock pachnie tak, jakby granat wybuchnął tuż obok niego, jest cały pokryty tynkiem ze ścian, ale poza tym nic mu się nie stało.  
Johnowi prawie nic się nie stało. Kawałek szkła ze stołu utknął w jego ramieniu, rozcinając cienką kurtkę. Doktor właśnie go usuwa. Nawet za bardzo się nie krzywi.  
- Czasami – szepcze Sherlock. - ledwie mogę się powstrzymać, żeby cię nie zjeść.  
Po czym zapada cisza. Przez następne 1,46 sekundy mózg Sherlocka jest bardzo zajęty:  
_Kurwa._  
_To przez adrenalinę, ty idioto, boże, jesteś takim idiotą, na liście Nie W Porządku jest w tej chwili dwadzieścia sześć pozycji, a ty po prostu wypaplałeś punkt dwudziesty pierwszy na miejscu zbrodni, to przez ruch jego rąk, gdy walczy, czyż nie, te spokojne łokcie i boże, trzyma pistolet jakby to było przedłużenie jego ramienia, to wspaniałe, on jest wspaniały, robi się taki spokojny, to jak magia, tak jakby siedział na szczycie góry sącząc herbatę, i dlaczego przyszło ci do głowy, że on chce wiedzieć o punkcie dwudziestym pierwszym, teraz już nigdy nie zobaczysz tego jego spokoju, nigdy, bo nikt normalny nie będzie ganiał za facetem, który chce skonsumować niektóre części jego ciała na kolację, tylko te, których nie są mu potrzebne, bo inaczej by ci się skończył; ale chodzi o to, że normalni ludzie chodzą na chińszczyznę a potem do kina i boże, to takie strasznie, strasznie obrzydliwe, obrzydliwe jest to wszystko, oni są tacy zajęci i tak pędzą w te wszystkie miejsca, a te miejsca są po prostu nudne, śmiertelnie nudne i nikt nie jest jak John, spójrz na niego, jaki jest stały i spokojny, i bardzo nie-zajęty, jaki mały i jaki cichy, gdy pogrąża się w sobie, on nigdy nie zrozumie, co się dzieje, kiedy ty próbujesz być cichy, ale gdyby został na długo, może by trochę załapał, ale teraz, oczywiście, nie zostanie, bo zdecydowałeś, że to świetny pomysł, by poinformować go, że uważasz, że jest jadalny, ty jebany idioto, idioto, idioto._  
- O Boże, tak – mruczy John, rzucając szkło na ziemię i zgniatając swoimi wargami wargi Sherlocka.  
Sherlock myśli, że jego własne usta musiały być otwarte zanim John do nich dotarł. Nie ma jednak pewności, bo wciąż wychodzi z niemal półtorasekundowej czystej paniki. Brak oczekiwanej reakcji przeszkadza mu tylko przez chwilę. Zaciska pięści na płaszczu Johna i są zęby, i języki, i ciepło, i _tak_, i John musi być _bliżej_, i, Jezu, on smakuje tak, jak pachnie cukiernia, ale bez cukru, po prostu ciepło i dobrze, i żywo, i o co chodzi z tą kurtką Johna, są najbliżej siebie jak mogą, ale zdecydowanie za daleko i nie może dłużej wczepiać się w kurtkę, trzeba ją _zdjąć_.  
Odsuwa się. Ma wrażenie, że coś mu amputowano.  
- Nie, czekaj... Nie, dlaczego przestałeś?  
Zdarcie kurtki z Johna zajmuje 2,35 sekundy i jest to zdecydowanie zbyt długo.  
- Wyglądasz jak cholerne miejsce zbrodni – wzdycha Sherlock.  
Zatrzymanie się na kurtce to zły pomysł. Ściąga z ramion Johna czarną koszulę i odkrywa strumyczek krwi oraz małą ranę w kształcie ust na ramieniu.  
Naprawdę wygląda jak usta. Jest tylko bardziej czerwona.  
„Pieprzyć to" - myśli Sherlock i pochyla głowę.  
- Ty też wyglądasz jak miejsce zbrodni – jęczy John.  
Detektyw uśmiecha się. Ma krew na ustach i wszystko jest takie _niesamowite_. A więc przemywanie rany językiem Sherlocka nie jest niewybaczalne. Może być tego pewien, bo jedna ręka Johna opiera się o szczupłą talię detektywa, a druga mocno chwyta jego włosy.  
- Kocham miejsca zbrodni – Sherlock przerywa całowanie rany Johna. To bardzo ważne, by John rozumiał. - John, kocham je.  
- Myślę, że... Boże... że ja też kocham miejsca zbrodni. Co ty w zasadzie...  
- Ślina jest naturalnym antyseptykiem.  
- A, tak. Jasne. To prawda – syczy John.  
- Smakujesz _genialnie_. Smakujesz jak burza, jak chleb z masłem i solą, jak miedziane monety.  
- Burza ma smak?  
- Nigdy nie czułeś zapachu burzy?  
- Masz na myśli elektryczność?  
- Tak, ale...  
- _Z chlebem_?  
- Zamknij się, zamknij się, o tak.  
Tym razem, gdy Sherlock wsuwa język w usta Johna, doktor opada na podłogę, co w przekonaniu Sherlocka jest doskonałym pomysłem. Naprawdę rewelacyjnym, tak samo jak to, że Sherlock zgubił płaszcz, a jego koszula w kolorze burzy właśnie została z niego ściągnięta. Smak krwi i śliny Johna przypomina mu butelkę białego burgunda za osiemset funtów, którą kiedyś dał mu Mycroft, gdy detektyw drugi raz odmówił szlachectwa. Minerały, trochę jabłka, nieco kwasu i nutka masła, nie może się zdecydować, czy irlandzkiego, czy też francuskiego. Jeśli Sherlock wymyśli, jak ten smak zabutelkować, zrobi to. Rozpina pasek Johna.  
- To zły pomysł – mówi John, który już wsunął dłoń w spodnie Sherlocka i drży, gdy Sherlock warczy w jego usta.  
Detektyw uśmiecha się tak szeroko, jak tylko może, nie przerywając pocałunku. Za każdym razem przekonuje się, że całowanie Johna jest niemal lepsze niż seks. Będąc w Johnie podczas pocałunku czuje się tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy dosłownie jest w Johnie.  
- Oczywiście, że to zły pomysł, dlatego to robimy.  
- Oczywiście. Słusznie.  
- Ten facet jest _bardzo_ nieprzytomny?  
- Co najmniej godzina - raportuje John.  
- Dzięki za komplement, John, ale biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, może mnie nie być stać na tak imponujący...  
- Sherlock. Ściągaj. Ciuchy. Już.  
Sherlock śmieje się. To szaleństwo. Wszystko jest szalone. Ale w ich szalonym świecie, który razem stworzyli, Sherlock wcale nie jest świrem. Jest całkiem normalny. A to zapiera mu dech w piersiach.  
W kieszeni ma wazelinę, teoretycznie do ust, ale producenci po prostu są skromni i nie zamieszczają wszystkich możliwych zastosowań na etykietce. I teraz, kiedy już się porozumieli w temacie prezerwatyw, okazuje się, że John jest tak samo nastawiony do seksu, jak do wszystkiego innego: jest jasny i prosty, i otwarty, i ciepły, i niezbyt wybredny. Co jest bardzo dobre, bo Sherlock nie jest w stanie zmarnować więcej cennego czasu. Normalnie eksperymentowałby z grą wstępną do momentu, w którym John wyglądałby, jakby rozpadał się na kawałki albo chciał go pobić, ale teraz jest inaczej. Czuje smak krwi Johna na języku i potrzebuje być _bliżej_. Zawsze, gdy widzi Johna, myśli _bliżej_, ale tym razem są w innym świecie, a John wygląda tak, jakby wcale nie chciał czekać. Jest zarumieniony, jego włosy w kolorze słomy są potargane, a oczy, otoczone kurzymi łapkami, błyszczą.  
Wchodzi w Johna, obaj gwałtownie wypuszczają powietrze, a John się krzywi.  
- Czy...  
- Nie, jesteś genialny, Boże, jesteś naprawdę dobry, a pod plecami chyba mam jakiś odłamek.  
- Chcesz, żebym...  
- Jest okej.  
- Mogę...  
- Jeśli się nie ruszysz, zacznę wrzeszczeć.  
Więc Sherlock się porusza bez wahania. Tak równo i czysto, i głęboko jak tylko potrafi, a jest muzykiem, więc dobrze sobie radzi. Ma nadzieję na pięć minut, ale mijają dwie, a on znów przyciska usta do ranki w ramieniu Johna i dotyka językiem nacięcia, i John znów wydaje z siebie _ten dźwięk_, jakby miał zaraz umrzeć i był tym niesamowicie zachwycony...  
Detektyw otwiera oczy. Chce widzieć, chce mieć dowód. W normalnych okolicznościach byłby właśnie całkowicie pochłonięty blizną Johna na lewym ramieniu. Przypomina mapę jakiegoś miejsca zniszczonego trzęsieniem ziemi (Sherlock wciąż próbuje to miejsce zidentyfikować), namalowaną na skórze i wyglądającą niezwykle harmonijnie, niczym bakterie na szalce Petriego i jakie to wspaniałe, że wszystko się idealnie złożyło. John został postrzelony, więc jest teraz w Anglii. Sherlock pewnie nie powinien się tak cieszyć z rany postrzałowej i wie, że lepiej o tym nie mówić. Czasem jest mu trudno. Jednak nie teraz, nie w obliczu okruchów szkła i drobnego cięcia, które już nie krwawi.  
Nie w obliczu zupełnie _nowej_ blizny, o której można myśleć.  
Usta Sherlocka wciąż otaczają tę piękną ranę, kiedy John faktycznie krzyczy. Z obawy przed sąsiadami przyciska dłoń do warg Johna i przesuwa zęby po nienaruszonej skórze, gdy wstrząsa nim dreszcz. Myśli, że gdyby ktoś mu powiedział o tej nocy pół roku temu, przed spotkaniem Johna, nie uwierzyłby w ani jedno słowo.  
Nawet teraz nie do końca może uwierzyć, a noc się już kończy.  
Myślą, że trzeba się ubrać i wstać, i zadzwonić do Yardu. Ale tego nie robią. Jeszcze nie. Sherlock rozłożył się na Johnie i ma wrażenie, że jeśli się ruszy, będzie to porównywalne z wyrwaniem sobie powiek, a John jak dotąd nie narzeka. Wkrótce zacznie, ale Sherlock zachował tyle zdrowego rozsądku, że przynajmniej przesunął ich z odłamków, które okazują się fragmentami pojemnika na kawę, więc jest im dość wygodnie. Loki Sherlocka ocierają się o szyję Johna.  
- A więc jesteś wampirem – mówi John z zadowoleniem. - Tak myślałem.  
Sherlock czuje się absolutnie zbulwersowany.  
- Bzdura – odpowiada gwałtownie, z naciskiem, przesuwając czubkiem palca po żebrach Johna.  
- Hej, przecież tylko żartowałem. Chodzi o to...  
- Wampiry chcą zamieniać normalnych ludzi w istoty takie jak one. Ja nie chcę, żebyś kiedykolwiek stał się taki jak ja, masz być dokładnie taki, jaki jesteś, słyszysz? Nie przypominaj mnie w ogóle, bo to najgorszy koszmar, jaki mogę sobie wyobrazić. Ty... będący taki, jak ja.  
„Język" - myśli Sherlock. - „Język to taki bajzel. W ogóle nie przypomina seksu. Ale jeśli mnie nie zrozumie, to przynajmniej nigdy... mnie nie zrozumie. A to już coś."  
John myśli o tym stwierdzeniu, przesuwając dłonią po włosach Sherlocka. To przyjemne, jakby głaskał kota. Tak jakby Sherlock był kotem. I to jest cudowne, bo koty są wspaniałe i o wiele lepsze niż wampiry. Zdaje się, że John lubi jego włosy.  
- Masz rację. Ja, hm... pomyliłem się. Ale nie możesz mnie winić, spójrz na siebie.  
- Och, niech zgadnę – cedzi Sherlock z obrzydzeniem. - Jestem _wysoki_, mam czarne włosy, jestem blady...  
- Nie, nie o to chodzi. Dołeczki.  
- Co?  
- Wampiry mają najlepsze dołeczki w policzkach. To oczywiste, wszyscy o tym wiedzą.  
Sherlock unosi głowę, by spojrzeć na Johna.  
- Zwariowałeś?  
- Uśmiechnij się do mnie. Tym uśmiechem, którego używasz, kiedy udajesz normalsa i chcesz, żeby ktoś wpuścił cię do mieszkania, dał telefon albo pożyczył dziesięć funtów.  
Sherlock uśmiecha się. Chodzi o „Olśniewający Uśmiech".  
- O właśnie, właśnie. Dlatego się pomyliłem, chodziło o dołeczki. Chryste, naprawdę są dobrze ukształtowane.  
Z twarzą Sherlocka dzieje się coś bardzo dziwnego. Ma to coś wspólnego z faktem, że fałszywy uśmiech znika, bo nadchodzi prawdziwy. Z tego, co pamięta, nigdy wcześniej mu się to nie przytrafiło. Jego twarz nie ma pojęcia, jak sobie poradzić z tak gwałtowną zmianą i wszystko się dzieje bez jego zgody. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że przez chwilę wygląda jak ktoś, kogo należy natychmiast zamknąć w wariatkowie. John nie umie powstrzymać wybuchu śmiechu, gdy transformacja dobiega końca i na twarzy Sherlocka pojawia się prawdziwy uśmiech, zamiast Uśmiechu Normalnych Ludzi. John całuje go we włosy i wciąż się śmieje.  
- To straszne. Nabijasz się ze mnie – zauważa Sherlock, znów opuszczając głowę.  
- Zdarzyło ci się to już kiedyś? Fałszywy uśmiech, a potem uśmiech?  
- Zamknij się.  
- Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby ludzka twarz robiła coś takiego.  
- Zamknij się.  
- To jakby patrzeć na dwóch ludzi w jednej głowie. Jesteś obłąkany, wiesz o tym? Wadliwie zaprogramowany.  
- Ale mnie lubisz.  
- Tak?  
- Oczywiście, że tak. Jestem cudem.  
- Boże, tak – mówi John, oddychając głęboko i uśmiechając się we włosy Sherlocka. - Cholernie, cholernie tak. Jesteś niezwykły.  
xxx  
Niedługo potem Sherlock znajduje Johna w kontenerze.  
W szpitalu Sherlock myśli o kilku ostatnich dniach, siedząc na plastikowym krześle przy łóżku Johna i czekając, aż pozwolą im iść do domu. Musi uporządkować wydarzenia, uczucia i myśli, wpasować je w odpowiednie miejsca. Przeprowadzić diagnostykę swego twardego dysku. Jeśli tego nie zrobi, ze stresu mózg po prostu katapultuje mu się z głowy.  
Na przykład: jest człowiekiem, który znosi wiele rzeczy uznanych przez innych za nieznośne. Całkiem lubi bezsenność i głód. Wyostrzają procesy myślowe, a pusty żołądek do tego jest jak kotwica, przypomina mu, by myślał jasno, sprawnie i szybko. Szukał Johna przez dwa dni. W tym czasie nie jadł i nie spał, co nie było trudne. A jednak te dwa dni były najgorszym okresem w jego życiu mimo _problemu_ i to _ekscytującego problemu_, sprawy, nad którą mógł pracować. Gdy znikł John, wszystko stało się takie samo jak przed jego pojawieniem się. U boku detektywa nie było nikogo, gdy wszystkie szczegóły świata wyły mu w twarz. I nikt nie odwracał uwagi od wycia świata w jego głowie.  
I gdyby Sherlock musiał to znosić przez choćby jeszcze jeden dzień, wyszedłby z siebie.  
To ma sens. Sądzi, że to naprawdę dało się przewidzieć. Pragnie Johna, potrzebuje Johna, nie jest w stanie znieść świata bez Johna. Całkowity egoizm, który do niego zupełnie pasuje. Niech będzie.  
Ale co, do diabła, oznaczało to inne uczucie, ta świadomość, że John cierpi, niczym ciągły pisk w uszach? Ono było zupełnie nieegoistyczne. Niemal współczujące. Przynajmniej przypuszcza, że w ten sposób współczucie może odczuć świr. I nie umie tego przypuszczenia odegnać, a przecież nie cacka się ze sobą, jak zawsze.  
Wszak współodczuwanie z ofiarą nie jest użyteczne, tak jak wyobrażanie sobie, co może się z nią stać. Gorzej funkcjonujesz. Stajesz się wolniejszy, głupszy, mniej świadomy. Robiło mu się niedobrze od wyrzutów sumienia i w końcu był w zupełnie innej części miasta, gdy Donovan zastrzeliła sukinsyna, którego zamierzał torturować aż do śmierci. Ona była w Spitalfields. A on w Norwood, podążając za tropem, który w końcu doprowadził go do kontenera.  
Sherlock przypuszcza, że Donovan nie będzie więcej rzucać mu kłód pod nogi. Bo kiedy wreszcie znalazł Johna i próbował go obudzić, Donovan patrzyła na niego bardzo twardo, a potem nagle w ogóle już na niego nie patrzyła i powiedziała innym policjantom, żeby spierdalali i zrobili coś pożytecznego, i wbijała przy tym wzrok w Andersona. To było... nieoczekiwane. Lestrade byłby pewnie jeszcze bardziej zaskoczony, gdyby nie wydzwaniał właśnie na pogotowie. Wszystko przegapił. Przegapił też wymianę zdań między Sherlockiem a Donovan, gdy podjeżdżała karetka.  
- To ja powinienem był strzelać – powiedział Sherlock ostro.  
- Może i tak – przyznała. Jej głos był nieoczekiwanie łagodny. - Ale wtedy, jak sądzę, nie podeszłoby to pod obronę własną. No i wiesz... przynajmniej nie zawiodłam Johna. Myślałam, że będziesz z tego zadowolony.  
Sherlock odszedł. Sally być może dodała pod nosem: „Nawiasem mówiąc, ciebie też nie zawiodłam". Ale nie obchodziło go to, więc nie upewniał się.  
W szpitalu, najpierw w ambulatorium i teraz na oddziale, John wygląda po prostu źle. W złym, fluorescencyjnym świetle jest trupio blady, a przecież i bez pomocy świetlówek był blady. Przypomina postać z niemego filmu, a Sherlock nie może tego znieść. I jakimś cudem jest szary, przez narkotyki i długie zamknięcie w tym cholernym kontenerze, a w szpitalnym łóżku wygląda na znacznie mniejszego. Nie można oczekiwać, że detektyw zniesie to, na jak małego i zmęczonego John wygląda. Wory pod jego oczami są wręcz podwójne, a jego skóra blada jak papier, mimo lekkiej pustynnej opalenizny. Ale jest czysty i wszystko już w porządku, nie powinno być żadnych komplikacji, ale Sherlock jest przekonany, że to ich zniszczyło. On sam czuje się zniszczony. Gorzej niż zniszczony.  
Po czekaniu, które wydaje się trwać długie miesiące, a Sherlock nie znosi czekać, przyjeżdżają do domu. Co za bagno.  
Ma nadzieję, że w ciągu kilku minut wylądują w łóżku. Nie będą nic robić, tylko odpoczywać, tylko oddychać (może oddychanie nie jest tak nudne, jak sądził?). Ale John wciąż nie bardzo jest w stanie chodzić, jest zbyt zmęczony, więc pada na sofę zamiast dotrzeć do którejś z sypialni.  
Sherlock patrzy na niego z przerażeniem.  
Jego kolory _nadal_ wyglądają źle. Sherlock nie do końca rozumie kolory Johna, ale te nie są właściwe. Tak jakby nie wyszli z ambulatorium, jakby piętno złego oświetlenia naznaczyło ich na zawsze, jakby świetlówki mogły krzywdzić. „Może mogą" - myśli Sherlock. Co więcej, gdy opuszczali oddział, piosenka już grała i podążyła za nimi do windy. To instrumentalna wersja jednej z tych bardzo orkiestrowych piosenek Beatlesów i teraz tkwi w głowie Sherlocka niczym policyjna syrena. Sherlock krzywi się i myśli: „Zmiażdż ją".  
Ale ciągle tam tkwi. Na granicy świadomości. A detektyw zna tekst, więc pojawiają się też słowa. Sherlock po raz pierwszy w życiu nienawidzi umiejętności myślenia o dwóch rzeczach naraz. Co gorsza, on naprawdę bardzo lubi tę piosenkę, ale teraz chce, żeby zniknęła. Detektyw zdejmuje z siebie płaszcz i szalik, rzuca je na krzesło i odwraca się w stronę sofy.  
John nie jest w stanie się poruszyć, bo od razu drży. I to takie _złe_, myśli Sherlock. Czy na świecie nie ma już nic ciepłego?  
Najcieplejszą rzeczą, o której wie, jest brzuch Johna, kiedy ma on na sobie sweter, tak jak teraz. Więc detektyw opada na kolana i układa głowę na brzuchu przyjaciela. Jest tak ciepły, jak powinien być. Przynajmniej John wie, jak należy wszystko robić, przynajmniej John jest niezmienny, przynajmniej John jest cholernym punktem odniesienia w tym pieprzonym cyrku i to John cierpi, i to chyba najsmutniejsza rzecz, o jakiej Sherlock kiedykolwiek pomyślał.  
„Kiedy ludzie płaczą, w normalnym życiu... czy to jest zależne od nich, jak stanie? Czy niezależne, jak bicie serca? A może i to i to, jak mruganie albo oddychanie?" - zastanawia się Sherlock. Bo z jakiegoś powodu zapomina, jak się oddycha.  
- Nie wiem, co bym zrobił – mówi miękko.  
John otwiera oczy. Patrzy w dół, na Sherlocka. Oddychanie staje się coraz trudniejsze. John nie powinien być jedyną ciepłą rzeczą, której Sherlock może się trzymać, John powinien zdrowieć w spokoju, bez Sherlocka, który mu wszystko zabiera, John nie powinien być chodzącą organizacją charytatywną. To takie niesprawiedliwe, że jego brzuch jest jedyną ciepłą rzeczą na świecie i Sherlock nie jest w stanie się odsunąć. John delikatnie wsuwa palce we włosy Sherlocka i drży. Obaj nie mają dna, tyle że John zawsze daje, a Sherlock nigdy nie dostaje wystarczająco dużo. Jest w stanie myśleć o sobie z dumą jako o cudzie, tak jak jest w stanie myśleć, że jest świrem, i zbytnio nie cierpieć, ale nie jest przyzwyczajony do bycia Tym Złym. To obrzydliwe. On jest obrzydliwy. A ta cholerna piosenka nadal gra na obrzeżach jego umysłu. To doprowadza go do wściekłości. Wszystko przez tego skurwysyna, wcześniej było w porządku.  
- Jak śmiał cię tknąć. Naćpać cię, zamknąć w ciemności. Jak śmiał mi cię ukraść. Utopiłbym skurwysyna jak worek kociąt.  
John tylko słucha. Nie zabiera dłoni z głowy Sherlocka.  
- To znaczy, o ile bym to przeżył, a nie sądzę. Nie sądzę, by ludzie mogli tak się czuć i żyć dalej. Ja czułem to tylko trochę, bo żyłeś, ale nie wolno ci mnie zostawiać. Nigdy nie powinieneś mnie zostawiać, a jednak zostawiłeś. To nie była twoja wina. Ale nie mogłem tego znieść.  
Wciąż nie może tego znieść, nie może nawet znieść samego wspomnienia. Kiedy oddychanie stało się tak trudne? Czy tak wygląda płacz?  
Jeśli tak, płacz jest _okropny_.  
- Wszystko skończone, nie rozumiesz? Możemy wokół tego krążyć, ale tak naprawdę jesteś... to ty, cholera, nadajesz tempo i jeśli ktoś kiedyś na ciebie choćby_ spojrzy_ coś mu zrobię.  
John uśmiecha się lekko.  
- Trochę kiepsko.  
- Tak?  
- Tak.  
Sherlock nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie ma w nim nic dobrego. Nic. Bo to, co powiedział, wyszło z jego serca i jakimś cudem nadal jest złe. Naprawdę wierzył w każde słowo i podarował je niczym prezent. I nadal jest cholernie złe. A piosenka nadal gra. Wtedy przypomina sobie, jakie jest zadanie Johna. To może niesprawiedliwe, że ma ciepły brzuch i umie powiedzieć, co jest dobre, a co nie, ale obiecał wyjaśnić, na czym polega różnica między dobrym a złym.  
- Co byłoby lepsze? - pyta.  
Bo naprawdę nie ma pojęcia.  
Jak na te okoliczności, John wygląda na całkiem rozgarniętego. Głaszcze kciukiem skórę Sherlocka tuż przy linii włosów.  
- No nie wiem. Mógłbyś mnie na przykład kochać.  
_O Boże, źle._  
Sherlock kręci głową, pocierając nią o wełnę. Jego gardło zaciska się, serce wali mu jak oszalałe, a mózg właśnie rozleciał się na siedem tysięcy stron. I ta piosenka. Która ciągle gra. Nie chce przestać.  
_Zmiażdż piosenkę._  
Próbuje.  
Faktycznie, miażdży ją i teraz jest podzielona, przeplata się z innymi kawałkami z płyty. I gra, gra non-stop. To niewłaściwe. Wolałby kopnięcie prądem od usłyszenia jeszcze jednego wersu, a prąd już go kiedyś poraził. Nawet dwukrotnie.  
- Jasne – mówi John z lekkim westchnięciem. - Okej. Dlaczego nie?  
- Bo to nie jest nic _nowego_ – odpowiada nieszczęśliwie.  
Nie o to chodzi, nie do końca, to tylko fragment prawdy, ale nie chce wyjawić całego powodu. Jest dość długi. A Sherlock już nie ma pojęcia, co jest w porządku. Wszystko, co tylko powie, zdaje się znaczyć co innego niż sądził.  
- Ach – odchrząkuje John, jakby właśnie podjął decyzję. - Dobra. Ja kocham ciebie. Co ty na to?  
To zupełnie _druzgoczące._  
Sherlock wzdryga się, jakby ktoś go uderzył, i tak, pewnie tak wygląda płacz. Okazuje się, że nie zależy od woli, co jest ciekawe z naukowego punktu widzenia i stanowi zupełnie nową informację. Detektyw stwierdza, że jeśli ukryje całą twarz w brzuchu Johna, to może nie zemdleje, więc to robi, myśląc jednocześnie:  
_Dlaczego, do diabła, nawet zasugerowałeś żebym ci to powiedział (**yellow lorry slow**) i to właśnie teraz, nie mogę tego powiedzieć, po prostu nie mogę, wcale nie dlatego, że powtarzałbym starą informację, chociaż musisz wiedzieć, co czuję, jeśli nie masz najmniejszego mózgu w całej Anglii (**I never give you my number**), ale nie do końca dlatego, przecież powinno się wypowiedzieć te słowa, kiedy jest się szczęśliwym, czyż nie (**soon we'll be away from here**), kiedy dzieje się coś cudownego, wtedy powinno się to powiedzieć, kiedy się fruwa (**one two three four five six seven**) i wiem, że nawet w takich chwilach o tym nie myślałem (**and in the middle of the celebration, I break down**), ale pieprzona Donovan przydała ci się bardziej niż ja (**boy, you're gonna carry that weight**) ja byłem totalnie bezużyteczny, a zresztą, jeśli cię kocham, a już na pewno, jeśli powiem ci o tym właśnie dzisiaj (**all the money's gone, nowhere to go**), to będą cię wrzucać do kontenerów przez resztę twojego życia (**any jobber got the sack**) po co mówić coś takiego w dniu tak strasznym jak ten, nic z dzisiejszego dnia nie jest warte uhonorowania w ten sposób, ty idioto (**and in the middle of negotiations, you break down**), dlaczego jesteś takim idiotą i jak możesz mnie kochać, jeśli to ty masz całe ciepło i ja wysysam je z ciebie jak pijawka, a zresztą powiedziałem ci już, że kocham miejsca zbrodni (**I only give you my situation**), kocham miejsca zbrodni, John, pamiętasz, jak ci to powiedziałem (**and in the middle of investigation, I break down**), tego idealnie wspaniałego dnia (**carry that weight a long time**), tego dnia, którego nie mógłbym sobie wyobrazić, gdybym próbował, a jestem geniuszem z wyobraźnią boga, John, a ty byłeś czymś, czego nigdy nie oczekiwałem i nadal nie oczekuję (**once there was a way to get back homeward**), i byłeś miejscem zbrodni, pamiętasz (**you never give me your money**), przypomnij sobie, jak byłeś miejscem zbrodni, a ja cię posmakowałem i byłeś idealny, i czy nie słyszałeś ani słowa? (**all good children go to heaven**) Nie słyszałeś mnie?_  
„Język" – myśli Sherlock, czując się zupełnie wyczerpany. - „Jebać język angielski. Wyrzuć to z siebie, wyrzuć."  
Sherlock bardzo chce odezwać się do Johna, powiedzieć coś _a propos_ ostatnich wyznań. I to takie straszne, zorientować się, że język jest zupełnie bezużyteczny. Obrzydza go sam pomysł, że jakieś słowa miałyby pojawić się w jego ustach, i czuje się bardziej pusty niż powinien się czuć ktoś, kto ma w sobie taki szalony odmęt. A więc, myśli Sherlock, gdy podciąga sweter Johna i przyciska usta do miękkiej skóry, John musi być _bliżej_. Inaczej stanie się coś strasznego.  
Poprzestałby na tym, gdyby John zaprotestował. Ale przyjaciel tylko lekko wygiął się w jego stronę, jakby bezmyślnie, więc w porządku. Wszystko już jest w porządku, rozepnie te cholerne spodnie i weźmie Johna w usta, i już nigdy nie będzie musiał się martwić o resztę. Przynajmniej wie, że to jest w porządku. I nie oczekuje nic w zamian. Tylko Johna obok, żywego, i czegoś prawdziwego na języku, innego niż słowa.  
Czegoś dobrego.  
I jest dokładnie tak cudownie, jak myślał. Ale tylko przez chwilę, bo orgazmy są jak śmierć. Więc, oczywiście, te Johna nie są inne. Nagłe, błyskawiczne i pojedyncze.  
Po wszystkim idzie do łazienki, przez dziesięć minut gapi się w lustro i próbuje sobie przypomnieć, jak to było być nim cztery dni temu. Nie pamięta.  
Wychodzi z łazienki i zmienia pościel na swoim łóżku, bo już najwyższy czas. Wszystko się zakurzyło, gdy obaj zniknęli na tak długo.  
Nie wie, gdzie jest jego zapasowa pościel i nie chce mu się o tym myśleć, więc wyciąga johnową z szafy na piętrze. Zastanawia się, czy będzie pasować na jego łóżko. Pasuje. Kończy, wraca do salonu i delikatnie wsuwa jedno ramię pod ramiona Johna i drugie pod jego kolana.  
- Najwyższy czas iść spać – ogłasza cicho.  
John znów jest zupełnie nieprzytomny, więc nie odpowiada. Wspaniale. Sherlock zanosi go do sypialni, gdzie łóżko już na nich czeka.  
Rozbiera ich obu, układa Johna na łóżku, a następnie sam wsuwa się pod kołdrę i gasi światło. Leży na plecach całkowicie wyprostowany, z palcami zetkniętymi na wysokości ust. Piosenka zniknęła. Zniknęła, gdy John szczytował, gdy jego dłoń zacisnęła się na włosach Sherlocka. Wierzchnia warstwa mózgu Sherlocka znów jest cicha. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że pod spodem dzieją się różne rzeczy, ale nie zamierza się nad nimi zastanawiać tej nocy. Pozostanie w wierzchniej warstwie, z Johnem tuż obok i pościelą pachnącą doktorem.  
- Sherlock.  
- Hmmm?  
- Nie mam pojęcia, skąd się tu wziąłem – kontynuuje śpiący, czuły głos. - I wiem, że jestem niski. Ale jeśli jeszcze kiedyś mnie podniesiesz, zamorduję cię.  
Sherlock uśmiecha się do ciemności. To prawdziwy uśmiech i jest zadowolony, że nikt nie może go dostrzec. Zazwyczaj na liście Nie W Porządku jest od dziewiętnastu do trzydziestu pozycji. Ale ostatnia nigdy się nie zmienia. Czasem jest numerem dwudziestym trzecim, a czasem, jak teraz, dwudziestym siódmym. Ale zawsze ostatnim. I tym, co do którego ma pewność, że nigdy go nie zwerbalizuje:  
_27. Gdybym umierał, naprawdę umierał, na jakąś chorobę albo z powodu trucizny, rany postrzałowej czy wybuchu i zostałyby nam sekundy, i nic nie dałoby się zrobić, chciałbym, żebyś mnie zabił. To byłby najlepszy sposób na zakończenie życia. Chciałbym, żebyś był jedyną rzeczą na tyle wspaniałą, że byłaby zdolna mnie zabić. Chciałbym ci to podarować._  
Myślenie o śmierci nie jest wcale dla Sherlocka przykre. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że pod tym względem różni się od większości ludzi. Przypuszcza, że bycie martwym byłoby bardzo spokojne, poza tym przydarza się wszystkim. Ludzie już tak mają, że umierają. A reszta, krótki interwał między byciem urodzonym a byciem cichym... To właśnie sobie wyobraża, gdy słyszy słowo „piekło".  
- Jesteś strasznie daleko – zauważa John.  
Sherlock wzdycha, opuszcza dłonie i przysuwa się do niego.


	4. Śmierć i zmartwychwstanie Część 2

**Śmierć i zmartwychwstanie języka angielskiego. Część druga**

Sherlock nieco przeprasza się z językiem następnego dnia. Świętuje życie i śmierć angielskiego, mówiąc Johnowi „Dzień dobry", czego celowo nigdy wcześniej nie robił. Według niego ten zwrot nie ma sensu, bo skąd można wiedzieć, czy dzień będzie dobry? John patrzy na niego jak na pacjenta psychiatryka, co jest w porządku. Po prostu nie będzie się tym dłużej przejmował.

I kontynuuje pracę, którą kocha, którą poślubił. John czuje się lepiej, więc mu towarzyszy. Stojąc obok Sherlocka, widzi wszystko, morderstwa i kradzieże, i miłości, i zemsty, i grubą warstwę chciwości, która oblepia świat. Próbują powstrzymać ludzi przed czynieniem zła.

Niekończące się zadanie.

Więc jest co robić.

Są więc sprawy i są wspaniałe.

Jest John i jest wspaniały.

Są chwile między kolejnymi zbrodniami i one nie są wspaniałe.

Ale John pozostaje nawet, gdy nie ma zbrodni, a to już coś.

Skoro angielski dla niego umarł, Sherlock nie czuje się winny, gdy w końcu wspomina przy Johnie, że go kocha. Rzuca te słowa między nich niczym niedopałek papierosa. Wydusza je z siebie najbardziej znudzonym, obojętnym tonem, jaki ma w zanadrzu, bo John znów marudzi coś o humanitaryzmie. To go wkurza. Tak go irytuje, że John chce, by przejmował się _nieznajomymi _ofiarami. To nie ma sensu. Przejmuje się już jedną osobą i zdecydowanie wystarczy. Nie chce czuć tego samego w stosunku do innych ludzi, wykończyłoby go to. Więc mówi „kocham" tak, jakby mówił „idiota" i świetnie o tym wie. Nic go to nie obchodzi. John milknie i pogrąża się w myślach, więc może detektyw popełnił błąd, ale nie martwi się zbytnio, bo John przekrzywia głowę i teraz lepiej widać dołeczek w jego brodzie. Zresztą John sam się o to prosił. Żeby dopraszać się tych słów podczas ostatniego z Niewymawialnych Dni! (Sherlock starannie usuwa wszystkie detale dotyczące tych dni. Poza nazwą.)

I tego się trzymają. Paskudnych zbrodni, risotta pochłanianego o trzeciej w nocy, kuchennych eksperymentów i głodnego seksu.

„A więc nie potrzebuję angielskiego" - myśli Sherlock triumfalnie.

A potem następuje całych sześć dni _nudy_.

Nic się nie dzieje, nic, co się wydarzyło, nie ma znaczenia, nic się nigdy nie wydarzy. Znikają wszystkie kolory, _absolutnie wszystkie_, wróciła biel i jest jeszcze gorsza niż była. Sherlock wyobraża sobie, że ta biel go kiedyś zabije. Przez nią nic nie widzi. Nie widzi ciemnego fioletu swojej ulubionej koszuli, nie widzi, czy curry będzie smaczne, nie widzi, ile razy przechodzień prał ubrania, nie widzi, czy coś jest różowe czy łososiowe, nie widzi lakieru na skrzypcach i nie widzi włosów Johna. Utracenie kolorów pomyj jest kroplą przelewającą kielich goryczy. W końcu, desperacko pragnąc, by coś się wydarzyło; coś co przepędzi całą biel i go wybudzi, bo spada w najgłębszą otchłań, gdzie, jak wie, panuje nieustanny wrzask; Sherlock pisze na Sztuce Dedukcji:

_Do wszystkich autorów żałosnych anonimowych gróźb: jeśli macie choć odrobinę jaj, teraz jest dobry czas na działanie, bo nie mam co robić._

Następnych kilka dni jest cholernie cudowne.

Sherlock dwa razy niemal zostaje otruty, raz w obecności Johna. Zdąża odepchnąć ravioli doktora. Strzelają do niego trzy razy i za każdym razem John odpowiada strzałami. Aresztują każdego, kto odważy się ich zaatakować, aresztują elegancko i bezwzględnie, i Sherlock jaśnieje jak choinka w Boże Narodzenie. Niemal przejeżdża go samochód, ale udaje mu się odturlać na bok, a John strzela w oponę. Do tego w plakat punkowego koncertu, wiszący na ścianie, o którą opiera się Sherlock, wbija się najprawdziwsza zatruta rzutka. Sprawa kończy się spektakularnym pościgiem po ulicy Embankment aż do doków na Tamizie.  
Gdy wszystko się odrobinę uspokaja, John robi się podejrzliwy. Ma to miejsce w piątkowy wieczór, gdy słońce właśnie zachodzi, a oni siedzą w mieszkaniu.

- Ciężko mi uwierzyć, że tylu ludzi zupełnie niezależnie od siebie nagle zapragnęło cię zabić – zauważa doktor.

Sherlock ledwo go słucha. Biel odeszła, a on znakomicie sobie radzi. Pisze właśnie artykuł o tym, jak odgadywać cudze hasła. Może i publikowanie go nie jest najrozsądniejsze, ale przynajmniej uwzględnił w nim wskazówki, jak stworzyć hasło naprawdę nierozszyfrowalne, a zarazem łatwe do zapamiętania. John siedzi na kanapie z laptopem na kolanach i też stuka w klawiaturę.

- Sherlock?

Sherlock rejestruje, że coś zostało powiedziane.

- Chyba cię nie zaskakuje, że ludzie chcą mnie zabić, prawda? - Uśmiecha się krzywo.

- Nie – przyznaje John. - Zaskakują mnie okresy posuchy i nagły zalew spraw.

- Może ma to coś wspólnego z tymi siłami, których nie rozumiem. Z fazami księżyca, na przykład – sugeruje Sherlock niewinnie. Pisze: „...daty urodzin słynnych postaci historycznych połączone ze słowem, które przywołuje barwny obraz w głowie, są przypadkowe, a zarazem nietrudno je zapamiętać..."

- Mógłbyś zrozumieć fazy księżyca, gdybyś spróbował. I nie, nie sądzę, żeby ci twoi mordercy byli wilkołakami.

Dziesięć minut później John gwałtownie zatrzaskuje klapę sherlockowego laptopa.

Detektyw jest tak zaskoczony, że nie jest w stanie wykrztusić słowa. John stoi tuż obok jego skrzyżowanych nóg i trzyma swój własny komputer, który świeci Sherlockowi w twarz. Na ekranie, oczywiście, otwarta jest Sztuka Dedukcji. I wyzwanie, które rzucił bandytom. John jest tak wściekły, że wygląda na spokojnego, tak jak wtedy, gdy trzyma pistolet. Jaki to dokładnie poziom wściekłości? Sherlock przez moment próbuje to obliczyć, ale przyjaciel udaremnia mu ten zamiar.

- Co ty, do kurwy nędzy, wyrabiasz? - warczy.

- Przestań – ostrzega go Sherlock ostro. - Potrzebowałem tego. Musiałem się ruszyć, żeby _myśleć_.

- Zaprosiłeś na wojnę gang kryminalistów żeby myśleć, a za pole walki wybrałeś sobie Westminster? Sherlock, czyś ty, kurwa, zwariował?

- Nie przesadzaj, nie chciałem...

- Ależ oczywiście, że nie chciałeś, by cokolwiek źle poszło, nie planowałeś niczego złego, nawet o tym nie pomyślałeś. No nie mogę... Jasne. Więc tyle znaczy dla ciebie cudze życie. Właśnie tyle. Dla ciebie to jak gra w szachy. Moje życie, życie innych ludzi. Tak, wiem, że oni są dla ciebie osobną kategorią, kategorią małych, drewnianych pionków, ty cholerny, pieprzony dupku. Ja bywam nieco bardziej absorbującym kawałkiem drewna, a wszyscy inni to po prostu pionki. No i twoje życie – może hetman? - ale nadal figurka do gry. Oczywiście, że nie dbasz o nie jak normalni ludzie. A ja biorę udział w tych wszystkich pojedynkach... Czym jestem? Skoczkiem? Gońcem? No dalej, powiedz. No i co, Sherlock? Mam czytać takie rzeczy i się nie wściekać? To chore, to chore, o ilu rzeczach nie pomyślałeś przed opublikowaniem tego. Czy kiedyś przyszło ci do głowy, że otwarty sezon na Sherlocka Holmesa może się skończyć twoją śmiercią?

Sherlock zamyka oczy. Nie może odpowiedzieć, to się źle skończy, bo tak – przyszło mu to do głowy.

- Boże. Jesteś pieprzonym obłąkańcem – wzdycha John.

- A ty zupełnym idiotą – warczy Sherlock. - Wiesz, że taki jestem, po prostu nigdy nie pomyślałeś, że mogę być taki [i]zawsze[/i]. A będę.

- To po to, żeby sobie udowodnić, że jesteś inteligentny? Tylko po to? Spoko, jesteś najinteligentniejszym człowiekiem na ziemi, zadowolony? Napiszę to na blogu. Już w porządku? Chodzi o inteligencję?

- Czasami – szepcze.

- O odwagę?

- Nie.

- A więc o ryzyko. I o inteligencję.

- Chodzi o _nudę._

- A reszta świata może iść się jebać.

- Mniej więcej. Nie. Nie chciałem, by ktoś ucierpiał, i się udało

- Jakimś cudem.

- Jeśli naprawdę tak myślisz, jesteś tak głupi jak wszyscy – wścieka się Sherlock. - Jesteś? Bo do tej pory myślałem, że jednak jesteś nieco mądrzejszy. Dokładnie pięciu ludzi nie ucierpiało i to żaden cud, to nie ma nic wspólnego z cudem.

John przesuwa językiem po dolnej wardze. Nadal trzęsie się ze złości. Sherlock ma wrażenie, że ogląda National Geographic. Małe, puchate i miękkie stworzonko, które nagle okazuje się mieć bardzo ostre zęby.

- Jasne. Więc tak już będzie. Takie rzeczy będą się zdarzać.

- Pewnie tak.

- Sherlock, czy ty chcesz, żeby zabił mnie jakiś świr, którego dziesięć lat temu, na studiach, posłałeś do pierdla?

- Umarłbym pierwszy.

- Chcesz umrzeć?

- Nie w tej chwili.

John gwałtownie wciąga powietrze.

- Sherlock – mówi – czy ty nie możesz być szczęśliwy bez jakiejś masakry przez głupie sześć dni? Chcesz, żebym patrzył, jak umierasz?

„A to" - myśli Sherlock - „byłoby bardzo ciekawe."

- Gdybym umierał, chciałbym, żebyś przy tym był. Ale nie chodzi mi o to, co tobie – odpowiada Sherlock. - Przestań mnie męczyć, to bez sensu, nie zrozumiesz tego. Angielski nie działa, to okropne.

- Okropne jest to, że wolisz, żebym dalej się wściekał, niż zmarnować odrobinę energii, żeby pomóc mi zrozumieć.

- To nie będzie miało dla ciebie żadnego sensu.

- Nie, to tobie się nie chce.

- Nie zrozumiesz tego.

- A moje niezrozumienie będzie gorsze niż twoja śmierć?

- Tak – syczy Sherlock, wypadając przez drzwi i zbiegając ze schodów.

Spaceruje całe wieki, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydaje. Zapomniał płaszcza, ale wieczór nie jest bardzo chłodny, powietrze się nagrzało w ciągu dnia, a zresztą Sherlock nie odczuwa zimna tak jak normalni ludzie. Podobnie jak niczego innego. Idzie na północ, poprzez most York i do Regents Park. Ponad nim, na drzewach, pojawiają się pączki, a róże nie są już gołymi, smutnymi krzaczkami. Idzie brzegiem jeziora z łódkami, mija tłumy szarych ptaków i szarych pomników. Nie zatrzymuje się. Znajduje ławeczkę pod wielką wierzbą płaczącą. Może to ławeczka znajduje jego, bo on na pewno jej nie szukał. Siada, zastanawiając się, czy cała ta sprawa z komunikacją mogłaby być jeszcze bardziej męcząca. Kilkanaście metrów od niego staruszka karmi gołębie popcornem, a Sherlock myśli, czy ptakom taki posiłek służy. Pewnie nie.

W jego głowie jest cicho, ale to tylko chwilowe. Więc zastanawia się, co powinien przynieść Johnowi, by przeprosić za to, kim jest. Przynajmniej ma coś do roboty.

Rozważył i odrzucił już kwiaty, jedzenie, komórkę nienależącą wcześniej do siostry Johna i nowy sweter, dzięki któremu John wyglądałby jak weteran wojenny z piękną blizną na lewym ramieniu, a nie wielka kluska, gdy nagle John siada obok niego. A raczej wślizguje się pod jego ramię. Ewidentnie musiał go śledzić. Sherlock zastanawia się nad tym... oczywiście, odkąd przebiegł przez Baker Street. Nie zarejestrował tego wcześniej, bo John nie stanowi zagrożenia.

- W porządku? - pyta John.

Sherlock nie może się zmusić do odpowiedzi, mimo że to tylko sposób na zaczęcie rozmowy.

- Źle to rozegrałem – mówi doktor przepraszająco.

Detektyw przełyka ślinę i zaciska dłoń na ławce. To prawda, ale pewnie nie powinien się zgodzić.

- Możesz przytaknąć, wiesz? Nie jestem aż tak podły.

Sherlock lekko kiwa głową. John ma rację. I nie ma racji.

- Chodzi o to, że nie zadałem właściwego pytania. Chciałbym to naprawić. Jesteś gotowy?

- Na twoje jedno właściwe pytanie?

- Tak.

- No, skończmy z tym już – jęczy Sherlock dramatycznie.

- Co się dzieje w twojej głowie, kiedy jest tak źle, że robisz takie rzeczy? Co tam masz?

Sherlock potrząsa głową i czuje, jak w gorzkim uśmiechu unosi mu się jeden kącik ust.

- Nie chcesz tego wiedzieć.

John splata dłonie. Też nie ma na sobie płaszcza i przysuwa się jeszcze bliżej. Jego włosy nie są w kolorze blond i nie są brązowe, i to jest cudowne. John ma grupę krwi A-. John śpi zwinięty w kłębek, jak kot, dopóki w jego głowie nie pojawi się burza piaskowa. John pachnie jak każda ciepła rzecz, którą Sherlock napotkał w swoim życiu, każda dobra rzecz, ale przede wszystkim jak korzenna herbata. Zwłaszcza tam, gdzie można mu wyczuć puls. John jest niezastąpiony. John jest zbyt ciekawski.

- Spróbujmy – sugeruje John.

- Nie cierpię wielkich słów, ale to, co proponujesz, przeraża mnie na śmierć.

- Nie boisz się niczego.

- Nie? Jak na lekarza masz beznadziejny zmysł obserwacji, a nawet najlepsi lekarze są kiepskimi obserwatorami. Nie da rady. Nie mówisz moim językiem.

- Dobra. Jeśli ci powiem, co cię przeraża, spróbujesz?

- Ależ ja wiem, co zaraz powiesz – mówi Sherlock niechętnie. - Oszczędzę ci kłopotu i cię wyręczę: twoim zdaniem, boję się, że jeśli zrozumiesz, o co chodzi, przestraszysz się mnie i odejdziesz. Bzdura.

- Jasne. Tylko idiota mógłby wpaść na coś takiego. Myślę, że jeśli spróbujesz to wytłumaczyć, po raz pierwszy w życiu, i to mnie, a ja nie zrozumiem, załamiesz się.

Sherlock odwraca głowę i patrzy w dół, na Johna. Oczy Johna nie są niebieskie i nie są zielone, i nie są piwne. W tej chwili marszczy brwi i ma sto siedemdziesiąt cztery centymetry wzrostu, a to zagłębienie pod jego nosem smakuje bardziej jak _on_ niż cokolwiek innego, i to wszystko Sherlocka w tej chwili przeraża. Bo John ma rację.

- No dalej – mówi John cicho. - Umiem wiele zrozumieć. To mój talent, tak jak odróżnianie dobra i zła. Przepraszam, że cię tak zjechałem wcześniej, że nie byłem bardziej cierpliwy, ale trudno z tobą wytrzymać. Czasem chcę cię udusić. Jesteś chodzącym paradoksem. Pomóż mi zrozumieć. Jesteś geniuszem, więc na pewno umiesz to zrobić.

Sherlock lekko otwiera usta.

- Przestań robić taką minę, zastanów się tylko, okej? Po prostu... odetchnij, a potem mi powiedz.

Więc Sherlock zastanawia się, jak się wysłowić, obserwując staruszkę trującą gołębie kukurydzą. Detektyw wie, że porażka jest nieuchronna, ale równie dobrze może ułożyć plan bitwy.

_Mikrofalówki doprowadzają mnie do szału._

_Znikają wszystkie kolory, zostaje tylko biel i nie widzę wtedy twoich włosów._

_Wszystko na świecie oprócz ciebie mogłoby się spalić na proch._

_Jestem niezwykły i jeśli nie jestem niezwykły nieustannie, to jestem tylko socjopatą, który lubi myśleć o umieraniu._

_To chińska tortura wodna._

_To czytanie mapy po serbsku, kiedy znasz tylko angielski._

_To nieustanna bitwa._

_Czasem jestem taki zmęczony, ale nigdy tego nie pokazuję, bo to nie jest takie zwykłe zmęczenie, po prostu nigdy nie wiem, co jest właściwe._

I nagle wie, jak to przekazać. Ta koncepcja nie ma nic wspólnego z mikrofalówkami, za to bardzo dużo z Johnem Watsonem.

- Nie spodoba ci się to, co zrobię, ale muszę trochę cię... skrzywdzić, jeśli chcesz mnie zrozumieć – wzdycha Sherlock. - Nigdy tego nie planowałem, odpuściłbym, ale ty tego chcesz, prawda? Jesteś pewny?

John nawet nie mruga.

- Absolutnie. Nie żałuj sobie.

- Jesteś szalony, wiesz? - pyta Sherlock zimno. Kładzie dłoń na skroni Johna, opierając łokieć na oparciu ławki. - Wadliwie zaprogramowany.

- I kto to mówi.

- Dobrze, więc... i jestem tu cały czas, tuż obok, przerwij, jeśli nie będziesz mógł tego znieść. - Sherlock chce zamknąć oczy, ale tego nie robi. Będzie patrzył na Johna, upewni się, że nic mu nie jest, i że słucha. - Wyobraź sobie ostrzał w Afganistanie. Jesteś w samym środku, John, latają kule, czołgi obrywają z moździerzy, ludzie krzyczą. Głuche, okropne dźwięki. Tylu ludzi krzyczy, niektórzy są wściekli, inni przerażeni, a jeszcze inni umierają. Niektórzy są ranni, inni zabijają. Dorośli, kobiety, dzieci, wszyscy cierpią, a ty nie rozumiesz ani słowa, bo mówią w dari albo w paszto. Wrzaski odbijają ci się echem w uszach. Wszędzie dookoła eksplozje, jest ich tyle, że nie wiesz, kiedy kończy się jedna, a zaczyna druga. Gorąc jest do zniesienia, dzwoni ci w uszach. Gdyby krzyki się urwały, nadal słyszałbyś pisk. Ale krzyki się nie urywają, ogień jest coraz bliżej, a ty nie możesz się ruszyć. Jesteś uwięziony, w samym środku. Możesz to zobaczyć? Widzisz to, naprawdę to widzisz?

- Tak – mówi John miękko. Jego oczy są szeroko otwarte, a ręce bardzo stabilne.

- Więc chowasz się w swojej głowie, tak? Głęboko w środku, gdzie jest cicho? Jesteś tam teraz, tylko dlatego, że to opisałem, prawda?

John kiwa głową. Jego włosy ocierają się o palce Sherlocka. Detektyw zaciska mocno oczy z bardzo prostego powodu. Nie jest w stanie utrzymać ich otwartych.

- A co, jeśli w twojej głowie byłoby gorzej niż na zewnątrz?

Nie jest w stanie otworzyć oczu, nie umie spojrzeć na Johna i zobaczyć, jak przyjaciel nie rozumie. Nie może. Ignorancja Johna go zniszczy, w chwili, w której John zapyta „A próbowałeś litu?" Sherlock poczuje bardzo silną potrzebę rozłożenia ramion i skoczenia z czubka Eye of London. Więc nie patrzy. Czuje twarz Johna pod palcami. Jak dotąd, jest nieruchoma. Bardzo nieruchoma. Na razie jest skupiony. Na razie.

- A co, jeśli nigdzie nie byłoby cicho? I co, gdybyś wcale nie był tobą... co, jeśli byłbyś inteligentny, bardzo inteligentny, gdybyś był najinteligentniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego możesz sobie wyobrazić i czuł to wszystko aż do kości, gdybyś nie mógł przestać być inteligentnym albo nie mógł znaleźć ciszy... Co, gdybyś musiał zostać tam, gdzie krzyki, już na zawsze?

- Oszalałbym – mówi John.

- No więc tak właśnie to wygląda.

- Cały czas?

- Nie. Czasami. Gdy się nudzę. Chociaż... nuda nie jest w takim momencie najlepszym słowem.

Zapada cisza. Sherlock ledwie jest w stanie oddychać.

- Na miłość boską, spójrz na mnie, ty obłąkańcu – żąda John.

Sherlock otwiera oczy. John wcale nie wygląda na zagubionego. Nie uśmiecha się, tak jak wtedy gdy czegoś nie rozumie i się tego wstydzi. Nie zamiera, tak jak wtedy, gdy nie rozumie czegoś ważniejszego i nie przejmuje się wstydem. Wygląda tak, jak wtedy, gdy coś dokładnie rozumie. Jego cienkie brwi są uniesione, usta zaciśnięte, cały jest cichy i spokojny.

- Byłeś nieznośnym chamem, w związku z czym jak zachowałem się raczej obrzydliwie. - zauważa John. - Ale... Po prostu... Gdy nie możesz mi czegoś powiedzieć, czy nie możesz powiedzieć, że nie możesz powiedzieć? I wtedy jakoś to wyciągnę?

Sherlock zastanawia się. Czuje taką ulgę, że to podziałało, że ma wrażenie, iż łaskocze go skóra. Tak jakby jeszcze przed chwilą była naciągnięta za mocno, a teraz idealnie pasowała.

- Myślę, że mogę spróbować.

- I wtedy – kontynuuje John. - kiedy będziesz się tak czuł, możemy spróbować... jakichś alternatyw wobec twojego zwykłego pragnienia śmierci?

- Jakich alternatyw?

- No nie wiem. Strzelnica.

- Nuda.

- Eksperymenty?

- Nie zawsze wystarczają.

- Irytowanie twojego brata.

- Niezłe.

- Lekcje latania.

- A po co?

- No to seks.

- Jak mam uprawiać z tobą seks, jeśli cię nie widzę? Nie mogę nic zobaczyć, gdy to się dzieje, nawet ty blakniesz. To właśnie próbowałem odzyskać.

- Twoje libido ma dużo wspólnego ze wzrokiem, co?

- Jestem mężczyzną. Nie jestem _biologicznym_ dziwadłem. Skup się.

- Pieprzyć to – mówi John, wzruszając ramionami. - Więc będziemy ryzykować życie i udowadniać, że jesteśmy mądrzy. Pasowało to nam, jak dotąd.

Kobieta rujnująca gołębie żołądki zerka w ich stronę, gdy Sherlock pochyla się i całuje Johna, jakby ten był antidotum na truciznę. O ile pamięta, nigdy nie całował nikogo w parku. Nie, żeby nie chciał, raczej dlatego, że _oni_ nie chcieli. Zwłaszcza Seb, z tym swoim snobistycznym podejściem jestem-homo-dopóki-mam-ochotę i aspiracją do wyrwania kobiety z wyższych sfer. Taka postawa nie tylko odrzucała Sherlocka, lecz także raniła jego uczucia. Które ma. Uczucia, znaczy się. Sherlock jest żywą legendą, jest chodzącym cudem, ludzie powinni chcieć się z nim całować publicznie. Powinni go _zachęcać_ do takich czynności. Wybaczył Sebowi bycie biseksualistą, ale nie mógł przymknąć oka na hipokryzję. Więc nie ma nic przeciwko, o nie, _boże, nie_, jest w porządku, _bardzo, bardzo w porządku_, nigdy nie widział nic niestosownego we wsuwaniu języka pomiędzy czyjeś zęby tuż obok jeziorka z łódkami. I John też uznał, że to w porządku, Dzięki Bogu.

Ale najbardziej cudowne jest to, że John ewidentnie wskrzesił całkowicie martwy język. Sherlock nie przestaje go całować, jego usta są zbyt ciepłe, ale uśmiecha się do jego warg. I nagle czuje jeszcze większą wesołość i zaczyna się cicho śmiać.

- Czego się znowu chichrasz? - dopytuje się John. Jedna jego ręka leży na udzie Sherlocka, a druga na bladym karku.

- Niczego. Jesteś bardzo dobrym lekarzem. Bardzo, bardzo dobrym, lepszym niż myślisz. Nie przesłuchuj mnie, teraz się całujemy.

- Nie przesłuchuję cię, a zresztą... Droczę się z tobą z czystej sympatii. Ale jeśli dasz się zabić, _zamorduję cię_. Możesz być pewien. Jasne?

- Idealnie – wzdycha Sherlock. - Boże, to idealnie, a ty nawet nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy. Ty jesteś idealny. Teraz się zamknij. Nigdy wcześniej nie całowałem się z nikim w Regents Park.

Więc całują się, dopóki nie dochodzą do wniosku, że im wystarczy. Sherlockowi zabiera to dużo czasu. Słońce prawie już zaszło, a policjanci zaczynają patrzeć na nich podejrzliwie. Jest nieco dekadencko i publicznie, i w związku z tym - niezwykle.

I zdaje się, że Johnowi to w ogóle nie przeszkadza.

xxx

Po dokładnie dwóch tygodniach Sherlock popełnia poważny błąd.

John jest z ekipą z Yardu na parterze stodoły. Jest z Detektywem Inspektorem Geoffem Lestrade'em, którego Sherlock lubi coraz bardziej, z Andersonem, cholernym bucem, i z Donovan, do której Sherlock ostatnio puszcza oko. Nigdy nie odpowiedziała mu tym samym, ani razu, tylko stale przewraca oczami. Ale on wie, że ta kobieta nie życzy mu źle. I że uśmiecha się, gdy na nią nie patrzy, widzi to w lusterkach samochodowych i podejrzewa, że ona zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. To już coś. No i nie zawiodła Johna, prawda? Wszyscy ci ludzie – oraz większość potencjalnych przestępców – znajdują się na dole. Sherlock, jak zwykle o kilka kroków przed resztą, jest na piętrze. Stoi przed mężczyzną, którego naprawdę szukają, liderem gangu zbirów. Facet wygląda jak istna definicja przestępcy, ze złotymi zębami i imieniem, które brzmi jak przekleństwo. Kratides. I nagle dzieje się coś bardzo, ekscytującego, bardzo interesującego i niezbyt szczęśliwego.

Facet o imieniu Kratides, winny zmuszania do niewolnictwa seksualnego na wybrzeżu Tamizy, jakimś cudem ma maczetę. I jej używa.

Nóż przecina udo Sherlocka jakby ciął trawę. A on upada.

Zupełnie jak ścinana trawa.

„Widziałem kiedyś, jak ścinali zboże na wsi i to dokładnie tak wyglądało. Ale nie było tak czerwone. I, nawet pomijając czerwień, siano nie tworzy takich kałuż." - myśli.

Wszystko odrobinę zamazuje mu się przed oczami.

Beton jest niewiarygodnie zimny. Sherlock usiłuje krzyczeć o pomoc, ale stwierdza, że nie jest w tym zbyt dobry, bo nie ma żadnego doświadczenia. Nigdy nie wołał o pomoc. Nigdy. Zawsze przypuszczał, że jest ponad to. Więc zmuszenie głosu do współpracy, gdy ból przenika ciało, a przed oczami wybuchają iskry, jest raczej trudne. Sherlock zastanawia się, co lekarze mają na myśli, gdy mówią „wykrwawiać się", i czy właśnie to, co się z nim dzieje. Bardzo trudno jest wydać z siebie dźwięk, gdy rozpruto ci udo, a może nawet podbrzusze, ale jeśli naprawdę się wykrwawia, John pewnie chciałby wiedzieć. Ostatecznie, jest lekarzem.

Naprawdę powinien spróbować krzyknąć. To cięcie może mieć coś wspólnego z tętnicą udową. Próbuje, ale już nie jest w stanie.

Telefon ma w kieszeni po nieuszkodzonej stronie. Świetnie. Trzęsie się, szybko traci siłę w palcach, ale udaje mu się wystukać właściwą wiadomość. Wszystko, co najważniejsze. Wszystko, co chce, by wiedziano o człowieku, którym się stał przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy.

_Pierwsze piętro, mordowany._

_Byłeś najlepszym, co mnie spotkało._

_SH_

xxx_  
_

Sherlock budzi się w szpitalu.

Okazuje się, że boli go wiele różnych części ciała. Bardzo boli. A ewidentnie jest pod wpływem środków przeciwbólowych.

Na przykład noga. Zdaje się, że jest z nią naprawdę kiepsko. Głowa na drugim miejscu, ale dzielnie ubiega się o pierwszeństwo. Detektyw ma wrażenie, że mózg wypełnia mu pajęczyna.

_**Sunday morning yellow lorry any jobber magic feeling.**_

Nie, to nie tak. Próbuje jeszcze raz.

_**One sweet dream once there was a way came true today to get back homeward.**_

O matko, nie. Co za bzdury.

Nic nie działa tak, jak powinno. A gdy się porusza...

Och.

Sherlock spogląda w dół i dostrzega szpitalną piżamę. I grubą warstwę bandaży wokół swojego uda.

_Po co mi to?_

W sali nie ma nikogo poza nim. Jest malutka, a jednak dziwnie pusta. Ściany w kolorze nudnego beżu. Zapytałby Mycrofta, czy tę prywatność zawdzięcza jemu, ale, oczywiście, nie ma pojęcia, gdzie się podziała jego komórka. Bardzo niepokojące. To tak, jakby go zakneblowano. W sali znajduje się jedno okno z zaciągniętymi roletami. Koło łóżka stoi parawan, ale Sherlock i tak widzi drzwi. Jedynki są drogie, a więc to faktycznie robota Mycrofta. Sherlock jest zadowolony z tej dedukcji. Jeszcze chwila i, sądząc po tej dziwnej ciszy, uznałby, że jest jedynym człowiekiem na świecie.

Czuje też niezwykłą suchość w gardle. To niewłaściwe, przecież do ramienia ma podłączoną kroplówkę. Po czym zerka na nią, na torebki wiszące na wieszaku i uświadamia sobie dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze, ma niesamowitego farta, że żyje. Po drugie, stracił masę krwi i właśnie jest poddawany transfuzji. No jasne, dlatego wysiadły mu ślinianki. Igła wbita w ramię jest czymś bardzo znajomym, ale nie zastanawia się nad tym. Nie daje rady. Tkwi w otchłani, na poziomie piekła.

Już za późno. Wbija wzrok w metal w swoim ramieniu. Otrząsa się.

Bardzo próbuje nie myśleć o tym, jakie to wszystko jest obrzydliwe. Może znieść unieruchomienie, ale nie własną słabość. Może znieść rany, ale teraz jest inaczej. Nie może się nawet _poruszyć._ I, oczywiście, może znieść leczenie w szpitalu, to zdarzyło się więcej razy niż umie policzyć („Piętnaście, łącznie z tym" - poprawia się. Stanowcze _nie_ dla niedopowiedzeń.). Co jest obrzydliwe, to idea, że kawałki jego ciała należą teraz całkowicie do obcej osoby, że to, co ma pod skórą, jest obce. Jego serce bije jak szalone, to _ohydne._

Gdy otwierają się drzwi, Sherlock zmusza się, by uchylić powieki.

Najpierw zauważa, że John coś mówi. Worki pod jego oczami znów podwoiły swoją wielkość i jest bledszy niż zwykle, ale bardzo spokojny, i ewidentnie tłumaczy, co się stało, i to naprawdę smutne, że Sherlock znów utracił swój angielski, już całkiem nieźle się nim porozumiewali. John marszczy brwi. Jest tak zmęczony, że nawet dołek w jego podbródku wygląda na głębszy. Ma na sobie szpitalne spodnie i biały, bawełniany t-shirt. Sięga do nadgarstka Sherlocka i kładzie palce, by zbadać puls, jednocześnie zerkając na zegarek.

Wtedy Sherlock zauważa, że do lewego ramienia Johna przyklejony jest plaster.

To niemożliwe.

Może jednak?

Ludzie tacy jak on nie zasługują na takie rzeczy. Marzenie stało się rzeczywistością.

- Dobra. Jest nieźle – mówi John. To pierwsza rzecz, którą Sherlock naprawdę zarejestrował. - Twój puls jest mocniejszy. Dzięki Bogu.

Sherlock zerka na torebkę od transfuzji, a potem na ramię Johna.

- Był masakryczny karambol na M4 – wyjaśnia John. - Cysterna wywaliła się na autostradzie. Coś strasznego, oczywiście nie miało nic wspólnego z nami. Ale skończyła im się cała krew A-.

Sherlock unosi brew w niemym pytaniu.

- Prawie półtora litra, ale dali mi wystarczająco dużo osocza, żeby... czy ty masz pojęcie, jakim jesteś kretynem? Możesz już mówić? Świetnie. Zamknij się. Prawie odsze... myślałem, że odszedłeś. Jezu, Sherlock, to była najgorsza rzecz, jaką mogłeś mi zrobić... i _maczeta_? Na litość boską, teraz co, jebany rapier? I do tego _sam_? Nie mogłeś poczekać dwóch cholernych minut, żeby... i jeszcze sms. Nie przyszło ci do głowy, żeby krzyknąć? Jak na geniusza, przysięgam, jesteś największym debilem na świecie. Mam dość. Naprawdę. Po prostu... wystarczy. Najprawdopodobniej będziesz chodził bez problemów, miałeś masę szczęścia i świetnego chirurga, znam go trochę, ale... Sherlock, wybacz, ale dlaczego, do diabła, uśmiechasz się jak kompletny wariat? Nie mam na to siły.

- Przepraszam – szepcze Sherlock. - Ale to taki wspaniały dzień. Jak Boże Narodzenie, jak... najlepszy na świecie.

Łagodna twarz Johna zaczyna przypominać pomięty kawałek papieru i to najbardziej zdumiewająca rzecz, jaką Sherlock widział w życiu. Doktor wzdycha i próbuje coś zrozumieć. Nie jest mu łatwo, utknął w ślepej uliczce, a Sherlock go za to nie wini. Ale nie umie przestać się uśmiechać. Wszystko jest zbyt cudowne. John wygląda na coraz bardziej zdenerwowanego, i wtedy dostrzega, na co patrzy Sherlock – na jego ramię.

- Jesteś... o Boże.

Jeden z kącików ust Sherlocka unosi się jeszcze wyżej.

- Zachwycony z powodu transfuzji?

Sherlock kiwa głową. To zupełnie niesamowite. Jak to się mogło stać? Nigdy nie przypuszczał, ze jego życie może się tak doskonale ułożyć. Wszystkie fragmenty układanki pasują.

John przejeżdża dłonią po twarzy i siada na brzegu łóżka, uważając na ranę po maczecie. Sięga po szklankę wody, a Sherlock posłusznie bierze z niej łyk. Przypuszcza, że nadal się uśmiecha, bo John wygląda, jakby chciał nim potrząsnąć. Ale nic na to nie można poradzić.

- Podsumujmy. Prawie umarłeś. Prawie umierając, wysłałeś mi SMS. Był niemal słodki. Niemal wzruszający. Ale niezupełnie. W każdym razie mam namacalny dowód. A teraz oddałem ci krew, a ty masz radochę jak dzieciak w wesołym miasteczku.

Sherlock wzrusza ramionami i znów szczerzy zęby.

- Weź trochę mojej.

- Co?

- Możesz sobie zabrać moją krew w ramach rewanżu.

- Sherlock, to przeczyłoby całej idei transfuzji.

- No i co, John. Co z tego? To prezent.

John odgarnia kosmyk czarnych włosów, który wyraźnie zasłaniał mu wyraz twarzy Sherlocka.

- Pozwól, że ci coś wyjaśnię. Moja krew, którą długo i namiętnie produkowałem, jest w moich żyłach. I w twoich. Z kolei _twoja_ krew została na podłodze w stodole. I to _twoja wina_. Rozlałeś się na beton, rozumiesz. Ty absolutnie nieznośny dupku. Straciłeś tyle krwi, przeraziłeś mnie na śmierć.

- Wiem. Przepraszam, weź sobie mojej.

John mruga, walcząc z uśmiechem.

- Jesteś zupełnie naćpany, prawda?

Sherlock zastanawia się nad tym pytaniem i nie może się z nim zgodzić. Potrzebuje dużo więcej dragów, żeby się naćpać. Ale jeśli mówi coś idiotycznego albo Nie W Porządku – a przypuszcza, że właśnie to robi – bycie naćpanym stanowi niezłą wymówkę.

- Tak, ale to bez znaczenia, myślałem o tym od wieków i byłoby idealnie. Dam ci trochę.

- Nie.

- Odrobinę.

- Dzięki bardzo, nie chcę nawet kropli zmorfinizowanej, wampirycznej krwi.

- Nie jestem wampirem – mówi Sherlock, zanim orientuje się, że John żartuje. Wargi doktora nadal drgają od z trudem powstrzymywanego uśmiechu. - Dobra, w porządku, jestem wampirem, więc po prostu... zregeneruję się, prawda? Nie można mnie zabić w ten sposób. Więc weź sobie trochę.

- Potrzebujesz swojej krwi.

- Tylko tyle, ile wejdzie do strzykawki. Weź. Nie rozumiesz, jaki to wspaniały dzień? - śmieje się Sherlock.

- Ty... - mówi John bardzo ostrożnie i czule, a jego cienkie wargi przyciskają się do szerokich ust Sherlocka. - ...właśnie zostałeś zdiagnozowany jako niepoczytalny. Przez profesjonalistę. I przestań chichotać, jesteśmy w szpitalu.

Sherlock przestaje, ale tylko dlatego, że John go całuje. Myśl, że John całuje Sherlocka, w którego ciele w tym samym momencie płynie krew Johna jest po prostu magiczna. Przypuszcza, że nie wydarzy się nigdy nic lepszego, nie śmiałby nawet o tym marzyć. Nic nie może być wspanialsze niż posiadanie krwi Johna, podczas gdy John go całuje. Ale John jest przecież nieprzewidywalny, a wiodą niebezpieczne życie. Może kiedyś coś pobije na głowę nawet ten moment. Sherlock nie oczekiwał niczego, więc rozsądnie jest założyć, że nie przewidzi też następnego niesamowitego wydarzenia.

Jak _wspaniale_.

- Tylko malutki zastrzyk. Powiedz, że to przemyślisz.

- Przemyślę, przemyślę, gdy nie będziesz tak naćpany. - John całuje teraz jego powieki i jest tak spokojnie. W końcu wszystko jest ciche i ciepłe. - Chociaż będzie to pozbawione jakiegokolwiek medycznego sensu. To twoja idea romantyzmu?

- To rozsądna hipoteza – zgadza się Sherlock.

- No jasne. Powinienem był to przewidzieć. Twój romantyzm jest nieco przerażający.

- Dobrze sobie radzisz ze stresem. Dobrze sobie radzisz teraz.

- Dzięki. Chcesz mi zdradzić coś więcej, skoro już jesteś na pochodnych opium?

- Piosenka nie chciała przestać grać, próbowałem ją zmiażdżyć, a ty sprawiłeś, że zniknęła.

John mruga i poprawia prześcieradło.

- Nie ma za co.

- Angielski się popsuł, ale go naprawiłeś.

- To niemożliwe. I nonsensowne. To niemożliwy nonsens, ale – i jakoś mnie to nie dziwi – myślę, że rozumiem.

- Jeszcze będziesz chciał mojej krwi, zobaczysz. - Oczy Sherlocka same się zamykają. Jest bardzo szczęśliwy i bardzo, bardzo zmęczony. - A przynajmniej odrobiny. Jestem niesamowity, spójrz no na mnie.

- No, to ci muszę przyznać, jesteś niesamowity. I zazwyczaj bardzo piękny. Ale teraz wyglądasz jak miejsce zbrodni, serio.

„Nic nie szkodzi. Kochasz miejsca zbrodni" - myśli Sherlock.

Już się nie martwi, czy to przypadkiem nie jest myślenie życzeniowe. Na ramieniu Johna Watsona jest blizna, która wygląda jak mapa jakiegoś miejsca i Sherlock Holmes kiedyś wymyśli, jakiego. John Watson wygląda na młodszego o dziesięć lat, gdy się uśmiecha. John Watson strzela z pistoletu, jakby ten wyrastał mu z ramienia. John Watson wie, co jest dobre, i to on podarował detektywowi krew, więc to musi być w porządku. Wszystko jest w porządku. To niemal tak, jakby ktoś go rozumiał. Albo i lepiej – jakby ktoś wreszcie _próbował_. „Gdyby John Watson był trochę większy" - myśli Sherlock mętnie. - „byłby proporcjonalnie lepszy i cieplejszy, to fakt naukowy. Wtedy nikt by do niego nigdy nie strzelił, bo rozpoznałby go z daleka i nie mógłby tego zrobić. Dzięki bogu, że jest tak mały. I że nie trafili. Inaczej mógłby nie przyjechać do Londynu."

- Kochasz miejsca zbrodni. – Uśmiecha się Sherlock. Gdy zasypia, czuje dotyk palców na twarzy.

- Boże, tak – słyszy ostatkiem świadomości. - Oczywiście, że kocham.


	5. Cały pokryty Część 1

**Cały pokryty twoim niewidzialnym imieniem. Część pierwsza.**

John jest przekonany, że któregoś dnia Sherlock się ogarnie.

Nie, nie stanie się mniej obłąkany, to akurat jest pewne... Ale w końcu John przestanie być centrum wszechświata tego pokręconego, wkurzającego, niesamowicie cudownego szaleńca. Nie lubi o tym myśleć, ale nie może się powstrzymać.

Nie, żeby John był niepewny siebie. Może i nie jest geniuszem, ale nie jest głupi, skończył uniwerek, nawet z zaawansowaną chemią męczył się tylko odrobinę, potem przeszedł specjalne szkolenie w wojsku, no i rozwiązuje piątkowe krzyżówki. Może i nie jest przystojny, ale wygląda sympatycznie i nigdy by o sobie nie powiedział, że jest brzydki. Jest niski, ale umie zabić człowieka z bardzo, bardzo dużego dystansu. Nie ubiera się modnie, ale porządnie i czysto. Może zbyt łatwo się denerwuje, ale jest świetnym słuchaczem i doskonale rozumie ludzi, których słucha. Czasem się boi, ale jest odważny. To już coś.

Ale żadna z tych cech nie tłumaczy Sherlocka. Ani tego, co spokojnie można określić jako sherlockową... obsesję.

Dociera to do niego w czwartkowe popołudnie około piątej, gdy lądują w gejowskim barze na East Endzie, śledząc podejrzanego.

John zdaje sobie sprawę, że Sherlock Holmes _nigdy_ nie przestanie go zaskakiwać. Ciągle wynajduje na to nowe sposoby, a potem udaje, że to, co zrobił, całkowicie mieściło się w granicach normy. Na przykład teraz udaje geja. Rozpiął dodatkowy guziczek bielutkiej koszuli, kościstym łokciem opiera się o bar, odgarnia włosy z karku i zdecydowanie zbyt często dotyka kołnierzyka tymi niesamowicie długimi palcami. I flirtuje z archeologiem, który wie, gdzie jego sąsiad przechowuje zapasowe klucze do mieszkania. Sherlock pragnie kluczy do mieszkania. Archeolog pragnie Sherlocka.

John pragnie kolejnego drinka. A także skończyć z tą cholerną zaborczością, przez którą czuje się jak nastolatek.

Archeolog jest wysoki, ma krótko przycięte, jasne włosy, bardzo niebieskie oczy, niedbale wygniecione ciuchy, pod którymi z całą pewnością kryją się bardzo porządne muskuły. Ale nikt w barze nie ślini się do archeologa. Wszyscy ślinią się do Sherlocka, który właśnie wypił kieliszek wódki, oblizał wargi i przesunął jednym palcem po wierzchu drugiego, tego cudownego, jednocześnie okrągłego i spiczastego. Teraz Sherlock uśmiecha się i skubie wargę górną jedynką przez dokładnie pół sekundy. John zastanawia się, czy dla archeologa miałoby znaczenie, że Sherlock wcale taki nie jest, że jest lepszy i mroczniejszy, i bardziej złośliwy, i bardziej opanowany, i bardziej szalony i czy archeolog chciałby z nim wtedy iść do łóżka? Jest w stanie założyć się o pięćdziesiąt funtów, że facecika by to wcale nie obeszło. Wystarczy _popatrzeć_ na Sherlocka. Chryste.

W tym świetle jego kości policzkowe są matematycznym absurdem. Po pierwsze, powinny należeć do kobiety. Po drugie, powinny być ostre. Ani jedno, ani drugie się nie zgadza.

_Jezu Chryste._

Sherlock się odwrócił i teraz opiera oba łokcie na barze i jest tak piękny i taki sensualny... nie, wróć, _seksualny_... że pewnie każdy facet w tym barze, o ile nie ma problemu ze wzrokiem, jest już twardy. Zbyt wyraźnie widać alabastrowy tors. Jakimś cudem jego oczy lśnią srebrzyście, jakby miał w głowie generator świateł. John nigdy nie widział, by Sherlock tak mocno wysuwał do przodu miednicę. I nawet nie to jest najgorsze. On trzepocze rzęsami. _Rzęsami_. Na świecie nie było nikogo bardziej homo, a Sherlock nie jest nawet... czy Sherlock _jest_ gejem?

„Zupełnie mi odbiło" - myśli John. - „Był we mnie osiem godzin temu."

Sherlock kładzie dłoń na ramieniu blondyna, ściska je lekko, a tamten bardzo naturalnym ruchem opuszcza rękę na talię detektywa. John patrzy w bok. Gdyby tego nie zrobił, zepsułby całe przedstawienie. Na przykład wdając się w niezłą burdę. Sherlock nigdy by mu tego nie zapomniał, a poza tym w barze w tej samej chwili naprawdę dzieją się rzeczy o wiele bardziej niemoralne. Dopóki nie patrzy, jest w stanie przeczekać falę wściekłości. A musi, bo nie chce skomplikować Sherlockowi sprawy, mordując nieznajomego w gejowskim klubie. Lestrade mógłby nie wykazać zrozumienia.

John widzi od razu, że Sherlock się dowiedział, gdzie są klucze, bo detektyw dziękuje archeologowi za szota, mruga do niego i kieruje się w stronę drzwi. Porusza się już normalnie, niczym elegancka lokomotywa wyjeżdżająca ze stacji. John idzie za nim. Stają w uliczce za kuchnią, gdzie wszystko śmierdzi smażonym olejem. Z leżącego kartonu syczy na nich rudy kot.

- Ty nawet nie jesteś gejem, nie? - zastanawia się John.

- Hmm? - Sherlock pisze SMS-a. Oczywiście. Jego palce poruszają się z prędkością światła, oczy są wbite w ekran. John wyciąga ręce i zapina jego koszulę tak, jak zwykle. Od razu czuje się lepiej.

- No, homo. Jesteś gejem?

- Nie do końca – przyznaje jego partner. - Straszliwie kłopotliwe, w budynku jest dozorca i tylko jedna winda, schody przy głównym wejściu, zobaczą nas, gdy będziemy wchodzić po klucze. Będę musiał użyć okna.

- To jedenaste piętro.

- Tak.

- Sherlock.

- Mycie okien na wysokościach.

- Słucham?

- Piszę do gościa z ekipy sprzątającej, jest mi winien przysługę, wyciągnąłem jego brata z więzienia pół roku temu...

- Nie, nie, Sherlock, moment. Kiedy powiedziałeś, że nie jesteś do końca gejem...

- Tak jak ty – zauważa Sherlock obojętnie.

- Więc ty... jasne. Sypiasz z kobietami.

- Nigdy.

Sherlock wysyła wiadomość. Zatrzymuje się, wsuwa telefon do kieszeni kurtki i wbija wzrok w Johna. Krzyżuje ramiona na piersi, mruży lekko oczy. Jest zarazem skoncentrowany i zupełnie obojętny. Po prostu próbuje zrozumieć, co, do cholery, tym razem zdenerwowało Johna.

- Nigdy nie spałeś z kobietą, ale jesteś nie do końca gejem.

- Właśnie. Nie do końca gej. Tak jak ty.

- Nie, sorry, ja akurat przeleciałem masę kobiet, na trzech kontynentach nawiasem mówiąc. Jestem po prostu biseksualny.

- Azja, Europa, Ameryka Północna – dedukuje Sherlock bez namysłu. - Nigdy nie spałem z kobietą, ale to przypadek, brakuje mi danych. Mogłem to zrobić. Rzadko kiedy chciało mi się o kogoś starać i zawsze to byli mężczyźni.

- Ale nie chciałeś... To znaczy... Poczekaj.

Sherlock myśli.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie pociągali mnie z powodu ich biologicznej płci. Tylko dlatego, że byli, jacy byli. To prawda. Na przykład taki Charles, przecież nie spałem z nim tylko dlatego, że jest mężczyzną.

- Właśnie. Tak, dokładnie, właśnie o to mi chodzi. Czekaj. Charles?

- Facet, z którym przed chwilą rozmawiałem. Charles. Nie uprawiałem z nim seksu z powodu jego płci. Podobał mi się.

To wystarcza, żeby pchnąć rozmowę na zupełnie nową drogę. Teraz John jest zły. Wcześniej był zły dla zasady i teoretycznie. Ale teraz... teraz jest zły naprawdę.

- Gość, przed którym właśnie udawałeś geja, z którym flirtowałeś, ty... ty... to twój eks.

- Jeden z nich. Bo co?

Gdyby na miejscu Sherlocka stał ktokolwiek inny – jakikolwiek inny facet – John przywaliłby mu w twarz. Zamiast tego John odwraca się, by nie widzieć, jak detektyw unosi brwi. Gapi się na stojącą mu tuż przed nosem ceglastą ścianę, zabrudzoną i pomazaną farbą. Kontempluje ją przez minutę, po czym opiera o nią czoło.

- Hej, hej, spokojnie - mówi Sherlock. Brzmi bardziej na zirytowanego niż zaniepokojonego. - Nigdy...

- …nie pomyślałeś, że mogę mieć z tym problem – mówi John cegłom. Jest zdegustowany i pełen obrzydzenia. - Akurat to – mimo twojego geniuszu – nigdy nie przyszło ci do głowy. Że mogę mieć coś przeciwko.

- Niby dlaczego? Potrzebuję tych kluczy. Potrzebowałem, mamy już sposób. Mycie okien.

John uderza głową w ścianę. Tylko raz. Nie boli, ale wystarczy, by zwrócić uwagę Sherlocka. John sam z siebie nie lubi dramatów. Ale mówi sherlockową wersją angielskiego, sherlockową wersją mowy ciała i sherlockową wersją ciszy. Wszystkie te języki są bardzo dramatyczne. I bardzo skuteczne. Sherlock łapie Johna za ramiona, zatapia dłonie w jego czarną koszulę i odwraca go. Plecy Johna uderzają w ścianę i to już coś. Malutkie zwycięstwo, ale jednak triumf.

- Nie rób tego – mówi Sherlock ostrzegawczo.

- Okej. Przyszło ci do głowy, że może mi się nie podobać, jak rzucisz się na swojego eks?

Sherlock prycha. To oznacza, że John zachowuje się głupio.

- Ale on stanowi tylko dane.

- Tylko... kompletnie ci odbiło. Jest bardzo, bardzo, bardzo przystojny, Sherlock.

- Nudny.

- I wygadany.

- Nudny.

- Sherlock, on zarabia na życie, latając dookoła świata.

- Może sobie zarabiać na życie, latając na wyspy Bergamuty, i tak jest nie do zniesienia.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że twoje odwołania do dziecięcych wierszyków są dość niepokojące?

Oddech Sherlocka przyspiesza, a on sam zaczyna się martwić. Przyjmuje krytykę, ale, sądząc ze zmarszczki między brwiami tuż pod tym miejscem, gdzie jego włosy odgarnięte są na bok, nadal nie do końca rozumie.

- Spróbuję to wyjaśnić – proponuje John. - Kiedy byłem chłopcem, wycięto mi migdałki. Przedtem uwielbiałem lody truskawkowe. Byłem w stanie jeść je codziennie, ale nie mogłem, bo po nich bolało mnie gardło. A po operacji mamie było mnie żal i jadłem je... cóż, codziennie. Mama pozwalała mi na nie, bo nie mogłem jeść nic innego. Najpierw było super. Ale potem wszystko się zmieniło. Znudziły mi się. Nie mogłem już na nie patrzeć. Okropna sprawa z tymi lodami, ale to moja wina, to ja ostatecznie wariowałem na ich punkcie. Sam rozumiesz, kiedyś się tym zmęczysz. Któregoś dnia. Bycie z... - John odchrząkuje głośno. - Nie chodzi o to, że nie jestem wystarczająco dobry, po prostu... Przesadzasz. Tak myślę. Wymęczysz mnie. To znaczy, dla siebie, bo ze mną w porządku, nigdy nie było lepiej, ale ty... ty tak robisz. Tracisz zainteresowanie. Sherlock, co ja... co się dzieje?

- Wycięto ci migdałki?

Sherlock brzmi, jakby złamano mu serce. Jest załamany, jakby John właśnie przyznał, że sam pieprzył Charlesa Archeologa dziesięć minut temu.

- Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś? – jęczy.

- Nie – mówi John słabo. - Nie, nie, nie, nie. Nie, ty obłąkańcu. Udawałeś geja dla tego faceta. Tuż przede mną. Dotykał cię.

- Czego jeszcze nie masz? Oprócz migdałków. Myślałem, że masz migdałki. Powiedz.

- Był jednym z bardziej pociągających facetów, jakich widziałem.

- Był _eksperymentem_.

- O Boże – wzdycha John z przerażeniem. - Jakiego rodzaju?

- Normalnego! Wszyscy mają swoje eksperymenty! - wybucha Sherlock z intensywnością trzylatka. - To zupełnie niesprawiedliwe! Wszyscy inni, wszyscy, John, śpią z ludźmi w ramach eksperymentu, żeby sprawdzić, czy ten ktoś pasuje. To normalne, prowadzić eksperymenty, przymierzać sobie ludzi, sprawdzać, czy się ich lubi. Nie udawaj, że jestem inny tylko dlatego, że... A nie, _wybacz_, prawie zapomniałem, że ludzie pieprzą się ze sobą po prostu dlatego, że chcą, i gówno ich obchodzą cudze uczucia. Ale to w porządku, wszystko jest w porządku, o ile Sherlock Holmes ograniczy się do romantycznego wzdychania albo do walenia konia co kilka tygodni, tylko dlatego, że moje uczucia nie są... bo nie jestem... Spieprzaj.

- Cały czas udawałeś przed nim geja? – wścieka się John. - Czy byłeś... sobą? Taki, jaki jesteś? No dalej, ile możesz wytrzymać, grając...

- Dwa tygodnie i tak, byłem...

- Więc dlatego znów musiałeś udawać, żeby historyjka się zgadzała, nie wierzę...

- Wszyscy udają! Dlaczego to cię złości? - pyta Sherlock desperacko. - To chore, to bez znaczenia. Nie może mieć znaczenia.

- Dlaczego nie może?

- Rozmowa o tym jest bezsensowna z logicznego punktu widzenia. Nigdy nie będę już z nikim innym. Nie jestem hetero, nie jestem gejem, _jestem z tobą_. Jak mam ci to wbić do głowy? Jestem...johnoseksualny. Noż cholera, jesteś mój, powiedziałeś, że mogę cię mieć, powiedziałeś. Obiecałeś.

- To prawda – przypomina sobie John. - Chryste. To szaleństwo. Własność Sherlocka Holmesa.

Te słowa wywołują ciche mruknięcie, jakby to była najlepsza rzecz, jaką Sherlock kiedykolwiek usłyszał. John natomiast nie do końca rozumie, _dlaczego_ tak jest, dlaczego detektyw miałby być całkowicie zakręcony na jego punkcie. Ale nie jest łatwo myśleć, gdy wygląda na to, że Sherlock Holmes próbuje się w ciebie wtopić tylko przy pomocy pocałunku. Język wysokiego mężczyzny jest wszędzie, zaś jego obie ręce znajdują się na gardle Johna, kciuki uciskają miejsca wokół krtani, a pozostałe palce miękką skórę pod szczęką. John przez chwilę zastanawia się, czy Sherlock wolałby martwego, wypchanego Johna od żywego i oddychającego. Ale przecież to niemożliwe. Po czym coś sobie przypomina i wybucha śmiechem.

- Nie możesz posmakować braku migdałków – zauważa wesoło.

- Idiota. Oczywiście, że mogę.

- Nie, naprawdę nie możesz.

- Mogę spróbować.

I próbuje. Przez co najmniej dwie minuty, ciągle używając palców. Pocałunek zapiera dech w piersiach, jest wszechogarniający i pochłaniający. Tak, _pochłaniające_. To dobre słowo na te konkretne pieszczoty w publicznej uliczce. Nagle John słyszy cichy dzwonek, po czym na swoim torsie czuje wibracje telefonu Sherlocka, który detektyw trzyma w kieszeni kurtki.

Pół sekundy później telefon znajduje się już w dłoni detektywa. Jego ciemne włosy są jeszcze bardziej zmierzwione niż zwykle, a wargi zaczerwienione. Sherlock pisze SMS-a, więc John może się gapić bez ograniczeń, przy okazji próbując odzyskać oddech. „Gapienie się na Sherlocka Holmesa nie ma nic wspólnego z lodami truskawkowymi" – myśli. – „Nic. To bardziej jak uzależnienie od heroiny. Albo oddychanie. W co ja, cholera, wdepnąłem."

John myśli o Charlesie Archeologu i jest dość z siebie zadowolony.

- Tak! – woła Sherlock, wyrzucając pięść w powietrze w dziecinnym wyrazie triumfu. – Tak, tak, tak. Genialnie. Jestem genialny.

- Jesteś – zgadza się John.

- Idziemy myć okna na jedenastym piętrze.

- Prowadź.

Po myciu okien, włamaniu, kradzieży laptopa, odważnej ucieczce przez okno razem z dowodami dla Lestrade'a oraz włamaniu się na zahasłowane pliki z dokumentacją finansową mogą wracać do domu. A do tego są w całkiem niezłym stanie. John jest zadowolony. Ostatnio naprawdę dostawali w kość, ale dziś wszystko poszło dobrze, od wstępnych dedukcji aż do Sherlocka bawiącego się w mycie okien. Sherlockowi się podobało, a John jest w bardzo dobrym nastroju. I wpada na pewien pomysł.

- Musisz coś zjeść – przypomina Sherlockowi. – Tu niedaleko jest dobra kantońska knajpa. No wiesz, uwolniłeś siostrę właścicielki od zarzutów o przemyt.

Sherlock potwierdza mruknięciem i bierze Johna pod ramię.

- Po obiedzie… - mówi John powoli. - …zastanawiam się, czy mógłbyś coś dla mnie zrobić?

Sherlock unosi brew.

- Możesz poudawać geja w domu?

Detektyw zamiera.

- W niebieskim szlafroku? – dodaje John.

- Jeśli pytasz, czy jestem w stanie zachowywać się jak pedał u nas w domu, to oczywiście, ale…

- Tylko i wyłącznie w niebieskim szlafroku. To eksperyment – mówi John uwodzicielsko.

- Och. _Och_ – Sherlock wzdycha, zaczynając rozumieć. Myśli o tym, uśmiechając się miękko. – Nie wściekniesz się?

- Nie – obiecuje John. – Nie przez eksperyment.

- No to w porządku. Jeśli chcesz, to tak. Ale nie jestem pewien, czy ci się spodoba.

- Charlesowi się podobało?

- Tak, jestem w tym bardzo dobry.

- A tobie?

- Też. Dopóki się nie znudziłem i musiałem znów stać sobą. To _ja_ byłem problemem.

- No cóż, to tylko eksperyment. Ale mnie się będzie podobać, o ile będzie podobać się _tobie_.

- Skoro tak mówisz – Sherlock wzrusza ramionami i idzie dalej. – Ale będziesz musiał być na górze, przykro mi, nic na to nie mogę poradzić. Inaczej sobie nie radzę, to za dużo, stałoby się coś strasznego. Nie jestem głodny, ale jeśli masz ochotę na coś kantońskiego, to musimy iść tędy.

Johnowe stopy przez chwilę nie są w stanie się ruszyć. Ale jest bardzo dobry w przechodzeniu nad różnymi rzeczami do porządku dziennego.

Później bardzo trudno mu się zdecydować, czy zabrać Sherlocka (któremu ten konkretny eksperyment ewidentnie bardzo przypadł do gustu; przed chwilą rozmazał dżem na szczęce Johna, żeby móc go zlizać) do łóżka, by uprawiać z nim niespieszny, cudowny seks, czy też przyprzeć go do ściany i zmazać mu z twarzy ten słodki uśmieszek. Ale Sherlock jest na to o wiele za wysoki. A szkoda, bo John szybko traci cierpliwość. Jest tak twardy, że widzi gwiazdy, i ma bardzo wyraźny dowód, że i jego przyjaciel nie będzie w stanie czekać dużo dłużej. Ostatecznie to Sherlock usiadł na jedynym niezagraconym kawałku stołu kuchennego, machając nogami i odsłaniając erekcję. Uśmiecha się kapryśnie, przekrzywia głowę, a teraz owinął nogi wokół nagiej talii Johna, podczas gdy John całuje go, jakby jutra miało nie być. „Tak, obie te opcje miałyby swoje plusy" – myśli John, obrysowując sutki detektywa paznokciami – „ale najlepiej działać instynktownie". I to szybko. Sherlock pochyla głowę, jęczy miękko w usta Johna i jest wspaniale, chociaż Johnowi i tak drętwieje kark.

- Nie pragniesz mnie jeszcze? Będę dobry, obiecuję, że będę dobry. Kręci mi się w głowie przez ciebie – mamrocze baryton. Jakieś osiem oktaw wyżej, niż normalnie.

Johna jakoś nie dziwi, że ten Sherlock ma bardzo wybujałe ego. Kimkolwiek ten Sherlock by nie był i skąd by się nie wziął.

- _Tobie_ kręci się w głowie przeze _mnie_? – śmieje się John. Jego dłoń odsuwa niebieski materiał i gładzi porcelanową skórę.

- Boże, oczywiście. Nigdy się tak nie czułem, chcę ci powiedzieć o wszystkim.

- Ja… Naprawdę? O czym?

- Kiedy się dotykam, myślę o tobie. Że jesteś we mnie i jest tak cudownie, że nie mogę oddychać.

To wystarczy. Naprawdę, cholera, wystarczy. Ocean samokontroli Johna nie jest nieskończony, więc ściąga Sherlocka ze stołu kuchennego. W pierwszym odruchu chce go po prostu odwrócić i położyć na blacie, ale ten stół z zasady jest niebezpiecznie niehigieniczny. Więc umiejętnie manewruje przyjacielem tak, że ten kładzie się na brzuchu na ich bardzo zużytej Sofie Dumania, po czym bardzo wolno zsuwa szlafrok na jedną stronę i siada na kolanach. Jego ręce są idealnie spokojne, a oddech przyspieszony.

- Ale _podoba_ ci się, prawda? – mruczy w ucho Sherlocka.

- Głupiutkie kochanie. – To wcale nie jest głos Sherlocka, jest o wiele delikatniejszy. Ale prawdziwy Sherlock pojawia się w mrugnięciu, które John dostrzega, gdy detektyw odrzuca głowę do tyłu. To jedna z najdziwniejszych rzeczy, jakie John widział w życiu, lecz jakimś cudem podnieca go jeszcze bardziej. Tak jakby to było możliwe.

John przytula usta do kręgosłupa detektywa. Serce wyrywa mu się z piersi.

- Czy ty masz pojęcie, jak piękny jesteś?

„Prawdziwy Sherlock" – myśli John – „powiedziałby _Tak, jestem tego doskonale świadomy._ Cholerny dupek."

- Chciałbym, żebyś mi pokazał, proszę, pokaż mi, proszę, nie wytrzymam dłużej – błaga ten inny Sherlock. Drży, gdy już śliska dłoń Johna przesuwa się w dół jego pleców.

John wsuwa w niego palce, a Sherlock gwałtownie wciąga powietrze. Doktor myśli, że Charles Archeolog – czego by Sherlock mu nie zrobił – jest bardzo, bardzo, bardzo durnym bucem.

Gdyby nie wojskowa dyscyplina, wszystko by się natychmiast skończyło. Ale John zaciska zęby i myśli o rozbrajaniu broni, zimnych szpitalnych gabinetach i o tym, jak się usuwa pęcherzyk żółciowy. Udaje mu się przeczekać najgroźniejszy moment, więc, gdy już jest w stanie, chowa twarz w bladych łopatkach, z których zsuwa się jedwab. Wzdycha z wdzięcznością.

- Boże, kochanie, powiedziałem _proszę_ – jęczy drżący, zachwycający nie-do-końca-Sherlock leżący pod nim.

- Więc powiedz jeszcze raz – wyrzuca z siebie John przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Sherlock, oczywiście, nie zadowoli się prostą prośbą. Ostatecznie, jest geniuszem, chociaż w tej chwili udaje raczej najlepszą dziwkę na świecie.

- Proszę, pieprz mnie. Tak tego pragnę, ty nie? _Proszę_.

- Boże, jesteś cholernym zagrożeniem dla zdrowia – warczy John, gwałtownie napierając biodrami. – Jesteś niebezpieczny. Powinni zawiesić ci na szyi jakieś ostrzeżenie, jakiś znak. Jesteś _niesamowity_.

Sherlock uśmiecha się, zaciskając oczy. To prawdziwy uśmiech. Nie Uśmiech Normalnych Ludzi i nie nowoodkryty Uśmiech Flirtującego Geja. Jak widać, bycie nazwanym zagrożeniem dla zdrowia mile go połechtało. Ostatecznie, to jest Sherlock, z tym swoim mrocznym samozachwytem. Więc John nie czuje się winny, gdy kolejnym ruchem bioder strząsa uśmiech z twarzy przyjaciela, a Sherlock zaciska pięści na poduszce i bardzo szybko mruga.

John błyskawicznie zatraca się w świecie, który jest Sherlockiem. Uprawiał wcześniej seks z mężczyznami, ale żadnego z nich nie kochał. Pieprzył się z kimś tak wysokim, ale tamten nie wydawał z siebie dźwięków przypominających mruczenie małego tygryska. Był wcześniej zakochany, ale nigdy opętany. A lepiej żyć chwilą, myśli z czymś bliskim desperacji, gdy dociera do krawędzi, a Sherlock nagle wciska twarz w kanapę, chociaż doktor go jeszcze nie dotknął. Bo ten mężczyzna jest cudem, a John jest zwyczajny.

I któregoś dnia Sherlock się ogarnie.

Teraz jest bardzo spokojny. Wygląda, jakby spał, choć to nieprawda. Ostrożnie, z walącym sercem, John odsuwa się i opada za przyjacielem na kanapę. Powinni się umyć, ale teraz naprawdę ma to w nosie. Odwraca Sherlocka tak, że ten wtula twarz w szyję Johna, a doktor może wdychać wszystkie mroczne sekrety jego włosów. Otula ich obu niebieskim szlafrokiem, po czym mocno obejmuje Sherlocka.

- Powiedz mi jeszcze raz, że jestem piękny – słyszy w uchu leniwy głos.

- Hej, przestań – szepcze John, zacieśniając uścisk.

- Dlaczego?

- Chcę cię z powrotem. To był eksperyment. Jestem z genialnym, wampirycznym detektywem konsultantem, który lubi myśleć, że jest socjopatą. Wróć.

Sherlock przez chwilę milczy.

- Ja nie udawałem.

John mruga, po czym się uśmiecha. Oczywiście, to jego prawdziwy głos, po prostu bardziej miękki, rozleniwiony rzadką, pasywną rolą w seksie.

- Nigdy nie widziałem niczego piękniejszego od ciebie, wliczając w to miejsca zbrodni. Jesteś… jedynym, na co warto patrzeć. Jesteś niebezpiecznie cudowny. I nieprawdopodobnie próżny.

Sherlock wzdycha z zadowoleniem i przytula się bliżej. Nagle John strasznie za nim tęskni, tęskni za sprytnym, pozbawionym manier stworzeniem, według którego raj powinien być pokryty krwią. Co John zrobił najlepszego? A jeśli on nigdy nie wróci? Co, jeśli to była jedna wielka pomyłka, a teraz Johnowi został uroczy pedałek z innego świata, zamiast nieznośnego, johnoseksualnego obłąkańca z umysłem pracującym na najwyższych obrotach?

- Powiedz mi coś. Coś bardzo sherlockowego – żąda, z trudem walcząc ze strachem.

Sherlock przesuwa palcem po podbrzuszu Johna.

- Nie masz żadnych blizn pooperacyjnych, więc, o ile mogę wydedukować, brakuje ci tylko migdałków. Ale muszę wiedzieć, czy moja konkluzja nie mija się z prawdą. To bardzo ważne.

John nie może powstrzymać westchnięcia ulgi.

- Tylko migdałki. To ważne, na wypadek, gdybyś wreszcie zdecydował się mnie zgrillować na obiad?

- Mmm. Nie. To do czegoś innego.

John śmieje się. Sherlock wrócił i jest wspaniały. Doktor dochodzi do wniosku, że tak jest lepiej. Eksperyment był bardzo udany, ale ludzie nie mogą nic poradzić na to, kogo kochają, prawda?

- Wspominałeś, że stałoby się coś strasznego. Co zrobiłeś Charlesowi Archeologowi? – pyta, przyciskając wargi do czoła Sherlocka.

- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć.

- Dlaczego?

- To… nie w porządku.

- Słucham?

- Są dwie listy – tłumaczy Sherlock, nadal brzmiąc, jakby odpływał. John zastanawia się, czy zawsze tak ma po pasywnym seksie, czy też to, że tym razem był to John, ma jakieś znaczenie. Bo po jego głosie można sądzić, że go zahipnotyzowano. – W Porządku i Nie W Porządku. Nie nazywałem ich tak, zanim cię poznałem, ale moje pragnienia zawsze były… pokatalogowane. On mi się tylko podobał, to co innego, więc listy były bardzo krótkie. Po trzy pozycje na każdej.

John niewiele z tego rozumie.

- Nie podobam ci się?

- Nie – odpowiada jego przyjaciel z uśmiechem. – To nie do końca właściwe słowo.

- No więc są listy. Myślę, że już o tym wspominałeś. Jasne. Dam radę, jestem dzielny.

- Nie, nie dasz.

- Powinienem się martwić o swoje życie? Coś ty zrobił?

- Powiedziałem ci już. Znudziłem się. Stałem się sobą.

- Ale ja _ciebie_…

- Miał jakiś bardzo cenny, długi kawałek drewna, który gdzieś wykopał, jakiś totem. Dość gładki, może jakiś starożytny bożek płodności, nie mam pojęcia, wykasowałem to, ale on go uwielbiał, co było idiotyczne. Po piwie gadał więcej o tym, jak _go_ znalazł niż o tym, jak znalazł _mnie_. No, ale drewienko miało tysiące lat, było bardzo cenne dla naukowców, nie wspominając już o wartości finansowej. Więc trochę się wściekł, gdy odkrył, że użyłem go na nim noc wcześniej.

John śmieje się tak mocno, że mężczyzna w jego ramionach wydaje się nagle dość ciężki. Sherlock jest dobrze zbudowany, ale bynajmniej nie _ciężki_. Ale klatka piersiowa Johna trzęsie się tak, że Sherlock wydaje się nagle trudny do utrzymania.

- Przeleciałeś kogoś bezcennym antykiem, bo zbierał więcej komplementów niż ty?

- Mówiłem, Nie w Porządku. Skup się.

Może i nie w porządku, ale za to bardzo zabawne. John uspokaja oddech. Chichocze jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym całuje włosy przyjaciela.

- A ile pozycji jest na moich listach? Tej W Porządku i Nie w Porządku?

- Odpowiednio trzydzieści siedem i dwadzieścia osiem.

- Jasna cholera – mówi John, zszokowany.

- Zapomnij, że ci o tym powiedziałem – żąda Sherlock niewyraźnie. W ogóle nie jest sobą w tym momencie. – Wykasuj to.

John zastanawia się, czy powiedzenie Sherlockowi, że nie jest w stanie „wykasować" czegoś z głowy, ma sens, ale nagle jest bardzo śpiący. Poza tym tak naprawdę wcale nie chce tego powiedzieć. Nie to ma w głowie, nie to go męczy, gdy budzi się rano, żeby zobaczyć szare oczy, wpatrzone w niego, jakby był świeżym trupem. Nie to tak naprawdę się dla niego liczy w tej chwili.

- Nigdy się nie ogarniaj – szepcze do Sherlocka, który już zasnął. - Zostań taki, jaki jesteś. Dla mnie. Tak długo, jak jesteś w stanie.

xxx

Następnego dnia Sherlock się nie ogarnia. Ale też nie jest do końca tym samym dupkiem, którego John uwielbia. Co jest niepokojące. Na przykład, przygotowuje herbatę. To dość ciekawe, bo John nie był pewien, czy Sherlock w ogóle wie, skąd bierze się herbata. A tu proszę, na ich małym stoliczku stoi czajnik English Breakfast. John znów zaczyna się martwić.

Martwi się jeszcze bardziej, gdy Sherlock całuje jego palce, gdy doktor podaje mu telefon. Nie, żeby Sherlock nie bywał czuły. Raczej przeciwnie, czasem bywa szokująco uroczy. Ale jego wersja czułości zwykle polega na zjadaniu reszty tosta, tylko dlatego, że John skonsumował większość. Albo na wypisywaniu własnego imienia na johnowej skórze czubkiem palca, gdy myśli, że John śpi (John zdaje sobie sprawę, że docenia to bardziej, niż normalny człowiek powinien). Albo na zużywaniu całej ciepłej wody, żeby John musiał się wykąpać w tej, której Sherlock już użył. To jeden z ulubionych numerów detektywa. John nazywa to Gambitem Wodnego Recyklingu. Powinien się wściekać za każdym razem, gdy coś takiego ma miejsce. Ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, nie wścieka się. Tak jak nie przyznaje się do tego, że budzi się za każdym razem, gdy jego przyjaciel dochodzi do wniosku w środku nocy, że musi napisać mu na skórze SHERLOCK HOLMES.

Gdy to nowe, normalne zachowanie trwa godzinę czy dwie, John zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy nie powinien wykorzystać trochę swojej przewagi i wyrzucić kilku ludzkich resztek, które znalazł w szufladzie na warzywa. Ale wtedy dzwoni Lestrade, Sherlock z prędkością wiatru owija się płaszczem i John zapomina o swoim pomyśle.

Gdy docierają na miejsce zbrodni, John zdaje sobie sprawę, że ten dzień będzie bardzo męczący.

Czasami, myśli, Anderson jest zwykłym palantem. W inne dni Anderson jest nieznośnym chamem. A w jeszcze inne dni, jak dzisiejszy, Anderson jest okrutnym dupkiem. I wtedy sprawia, że John, mimo najlepszych chęci, z trudem zachowuje cierpliwość.

Doktor dość lubi większość ekipy z Yardu. Są profesjonalistami, jak on sam. Sherlock zdaje się doceniać fakt, że John ich lubi. Dzięki przyjacielskości Johna Sherlockowi łatwiej jest dostać to, czego chce, i robić różne rzeczy tak, jak chce. A obie te kwestie są na bardzo wysokim miejscu na liście rzeczy niezbędnych detektywowi do życia. Na przykład, kiedy Sherlock powiedział nowemu detektywowi inspektorowi Hopkinsowi, że ma pamięć godną złotej rybki, która wypadła z akwarium na ziemię, Johnowi i tak udało się dostać od DI Hopkinsa zdjęcia miejsca zbrodni. Co do ludzi, z którymi częściej pracują, bywa jeszcze lepiej. John kiedyś czekał na przyjazd Lestrade'a na rogu ulicy razem z Sally Donovan i wspólnie gwizdali piosenki The Kinks. Sherlock dotarł przed Lestradem i westchnął dramatycznie. Doktor mu darował, bo dokładnie tak samo zachowuje się, gdy John sugeruje, że mogliby obejrzeć jakiś film.

No i, oczywiście, jest jeszcze detektyw inspektor Geoff Lestrade, bardzo przyzwoity człowiek. John wie takie rzeczy już przy pierwszym spotkaniu. Lestrade naprawdę jest wspaniały, nawet gdy pominie się jego przyjemnie nienapastliwy, chrapliwy głos i niezmierzone zasoby cierpliwości. Lestrade zdaje się nie tylko chcieć rozwiązać sprawę, ale też chce tego, co najlepsze dla Sherlocka. John naprawdę nie może go za to nie lubić. Za to, że Lestrade ma nadzieję, że Sherlock Holmes jakoś się dogada z Yardem.

I do tego Anderson.

Grupa policjantów i dwóch Nie-Amatorów gapi się na ciało, które zostało powieszone na żyrandolu w bardzo nieluksusowym hotelu. Anderson doszedł do wniosku, a John nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić, że mężczyzna został utopiony, zanim go powieszono. Na jego szyi widać ślady pourazowe, ale raczej powierzchowne, a wody w płuca raczej by nie nabrał od pozostania w tym paskudnym pokoju. John jest pewien, że Sherlock sam by to wszystko wydedukował, ale Sherlock zawsze odwołuje się do medycznych ekspertów, bo sam nie jest lekarzem. Sherlock szanuje fachowców.

Rzecz jasna, nie szanuje Andersona. Z wzajemnością.

- Oczywiście, to ofiara zarezerwowała pokój – mówi Sherlock do nikogo konkretnego, może oprócz Johna. A Lestrade'owi wolno słuchać.

- Skąd wiesz? – zastanawia się Lestrade, kiwnięciem głowy pozwalając ratownikom medycznym na zdjęcie ciała z żyrandola. – Nie mamy jego dowodu osobistego ani portfela. W recepcji powiedzieli, że pokój wynajął niejaki John Smith. Nie znoszę tego dupka, wcina się we wszystkie miejsca zbrodni.

- Buty w szafie. Paryskie. Tak jak te, które ma na sobie. I identyczny rozmiar. Na pewno wszędzie znajdziecie jego ślady.

- I co, myślisz, że zabójca podrzucił go do hotelu i przygotował małą inscenizację? To idiotyczne.

- Nie, tylko się tak wydaje. Musi być jakaś przyczyna utopienia przed powieszeniem. Boże, to wspaniałe, nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem.

- Słyszycie to, co ja? – prycha Anderson w stronę wychodzących ratowników. – Jak dzieciak w cholernym cyrku. Zero szacunku. Gdyby to była jego matka, chciałby sam przeprowadzić autopsję. Pewnie przeglądając jej zdjęcia z rodzinnego albumu.

Sherlock go słyszy, ale przestał się odzywać do Andersona jedenaście dni temu, gdy ten nazwał go ześwirowanym chujem, a Sherlock zapytał, czy Anderson wie, że jego żona pieprzy się ze swoim psychiatrą. I wydawało się, że gorzej być nie może, a jednak sytuacja ciągle się pogarsza. John z kolei wie, że Anderson nie mógłby się mylić bardziej. Sherlock jest bardzo wrażliwy na punkcie swojej matki. I dlatego detektyw milczy. Sherlock jest groźny, ale jest też bardzo ostrożny. A John zdaje sobie sprawę, że trzymając się tematu matrony Holmes, Anderson aż prosi się o śmierć w ciemnej uliczce.

- W sumie pewnie sama jest nienormalna – kontynuuje Anderson. – Jestem gotów założyć się z każdym o piwo, że matkę świra zamknięto już w psychiatryku.

Sherlock nie połyka przynęty, lecz pochyla się nad trupem ze strzykawką, który ukradł cholera wie któremu ratownikowi. Wbija ją ofierze w płuco, wyciągając próbkę płynu.

- Boże, on naprawdę jest psychicznie chory. – Anderson dalej świetnie się bawi. Zerka na Johna. – Musi ci się z nim cudownie mieszkać. Nie chce przypadkiem zużytych chusteczek zamiast czynszu? Albo próbek skóry? Przypuszczam, że o takich rzeczach nie piszesz na blogu.

Jak dla Johna robi się odrobinę zbyt prywatnie. Rozumie to dopiero później, gdy przypomina sobie to popołudnie. Wie, że nie powinien pozwolić, by Anderson go sprowokował. Ale Sherlock zachowuje się… dziwnie. Igłę, którą wbił w ciało, wyciąga nieco bardziej złowieszczo niż ją wbijał, a to nie jest łatwe do osiągnięcia. I nadal nic nie mówi. Nawet nie patrzy na Andersona. John krzyżuje ramiona na piersi, pełen złości i współczucia. Powtarza sobie, żeby poczekać pięć cholernych minut i wszystko się skończy.

- Hej, Sherlock, ostrożniej z tymi zwłokami – niepokoi się Lestrade, odwracając się i widząc, co robi jego ulubiona wyrocznia. – Możesz na nas polegać z badaniami, wyślemy ci rezultaty.

- Mogę? – zastanawia się Sherlock obojętnie.

- Jak na sobie samym.

- Nie dzisiaj, dzięki.

Sherlock ostrożnie wyciska z próbówki kroplę na zdjętą rękawiczkę i unosi płyn do nosa.

- Woda z Tamizy. Ale będę to musiał jeszcze potwierdzić – oświadcza radośnie.

- Jezu, jak pedofil przed podstawówką – prycha Anderson do Johna. – Jak ty to znosisz? Równie dobrze moglibyśmy obserwować, jak wali konia.

- Dla twojej wiadomości, z równą przyjemnością obserwuję, jak wali konia. – John traci cierpliwość.

Głowy kilku ratowników odwracają się. Lestrade próbuje ukryć zadowolony uśmieszek, kaszląc w rękaw. Sherlock nie reaguje i gdzieś w tyle głowy John zastanawia się, dlaczego. Ale jest zbyt wściekły, by zapytać.

Z kolei Anderson wydaje się rozumieć, że to on posunął się za daleko.

- Jasne – mówi nieprzyjemnym głosem. – No, pomyliłem się. Bez urazy. – Wyciąga rękę.

- Nie uścisnę ci dłoni.

- Ale… - zacina się Anderson. – Och, daj spokój, żartowałem tylko. Dlaczego nie?

- Bo Sherlock nie lubi, gdy dotyka się jego rzeczy – warczy John, wychodząc z pokoju tak szybko, jak tylko może.

Na korytarzu jest o wiele ciszej. A ściany są zdecydowanie zbyt pstrokate. Ale już mu lepiej. Na korytarzu nie słyszy ratowników medycznych. Na korytarzu nie widzi reakcji Sherlocka na ten mały spektakl, a raczej – nie widzi jego braku reakcji. Gdy Sherlock zajmuje się sprawami kryminalnymi, ciężko mu _naprawdę_ coś zauważyć. John czuje skurcz bólu w nodze i przyciska dłoń do uda. Ma ochotę pięścią zmazać ten złośliwy uśmieszek z twarzy Andersona, chce mu porządnie przywalić za te dziecinne, okrutne zaczepki, które nie powinny mieć znaczenia ani dla niego, ani dla Sherlocka. John nie wstydzi się tego, co powiedział, ale ma świadomość, że nie może drugi raz stanąć twarzą w twarz z Andersonem i się nie ośmieszyć, nie stracić cierpliwości. Anderson celowo ranił Sherlocka, a John wie, że Sherlocka można zranić o wiele łatwiej niż to się ludziom wydaje. A więc zostanie na korytarzu i będzie miał nadzieję, że Sherlock będzie pamiętał, by po niego przyjść. Ale nie może znów stanąć przed Andersonem. Facet prosił się o złamaną szczękę.

Sherlock pojawia się pięć minut później. Sunie przez korytarz. Jego twarz jest nieodgadniona. To może oznaczać wszystko. John niepewnie oblizuje dolną wargę.

- Tędy – mówi Sherlock, przemykając obok.

John podejrzewa, że wyjdą z budynku tylnym wejściem, ale tak się nie dzieje. Sherlock zatrzymuje się gwałtownie, z uwagą badając kilkoro drzwi. Według Johna wszystkie wyglądają tak samo. Po chwili Sherlock z kieszeni wyciąga szwajcarski nóż militarny i klęka przed jednymi z nich.

- Włamujemy się? – pyta John. Nie otrzymuje odpowiedzi, jest zanadto oczywista. – Czy to ma coś… wspólnego ze sprawą? Znalazłeś coś?

- To nie ma nic wspólnego ze sprawą. Bądź przez chwilę cicho.

To faktycznie zajmuje tylko chwilę. Gdy Sherlock otwiera drzwi, wpycha Johna do środka, po czym sam wchodzi. Obraca się wokół własnej osi z zawieszką „Nie przeszkadzać", wiesza ją na zewnętrznej klamce, po czym zamyka drzwi z głośnym kliknięciem. Odwraca się i robi trzy kroki w stronę Johna, opierając jedną dłoń na biodrze. Nie można nie zauważyć różnicy między Sherlockiem sprzed dwóch sekund i obecnym Sherlockiem. Jego oczy są roziskrzone, usta rozchylone, a żyła na szczupłej szyi wyraźnie pulsuje.

W gruncie rzeczy wygląda jak supernowa, co może nie być dobrym znakiem.

„Oto i on" – myśli John.

Sherlock powrócił. I jest taki piękny. John nie jest w stanie znaleźć innego słowa niż „piękny". Tak, pisze bloga, ale nie jest kimś, kto rozpływałby się nad gołębio-białą skórą i cudownie pociągającymi oczami albo nad lekko wklęsłym torsem Sherlocka. Wszystkie te rzeczy sprawiają, że Sherlock jest kimś zupełnie nieprzewidywalnym, a przecież dla Johna jest jak kotwica. Nawet w głowie nie porównuje go do letniego dnia, bo w Sherlocku nie ma nic letniego. Nie porównuje go do niczego. Nie może. Jest prostym człowiekiem, a Sherlock jest niezrównany.

- Masz obsesję na moim punkcie, prawda? – pyta Sherlock.

Przez chwilę John jest naprawdę zaskoczony. Spodziewał się wielu rzeczy, ale nie złośliwości. Nie za lojalność. Sherlock nie do końca rozumie empatię, ale rozumie lojalność. Więc przez chwilę John jest nie tylko zaskoczony. Jest naprawdę zraniony.

- Co?

- Słyszałeś. – Sherlock przysuwa się bliżej. Zaraz będzie tuż obok, a wtedy Johnowi nie uda się udawać, że jest panem samego siebie. – Masz obsesję. „Sherlock nie lubi, gdy dotyka się jego rzeczy"? Jeśli to nie dowód, to nie wiem, co to ma być.

Nagle John orientuje się, że Sherlock się z niego nie wyśmiewa.

On stwierdza fakty. Z trudem oddychając.

I John odkrywa naraz trzy rzeczy.

Po pierwsze, to gra, bo Sherlock tak wygląda, gdy gra się zaczyna. Może to nawet jedna z tych najlepszych gier, kiedy gra wstępna stanowi zasłonę dla prawdy. Jedna z tych gier, które mógł wymyślić tylko Sherlock, bo Sherlock powiedziałby coś miłego, gdyby księżyc stał się niebieski albo niebo zamieniło się w gigantyczną tęczę. Po drugie, to gra dla dwojga. Po trzecie, Sherlock chce, żeby John z nim zagrał.

I oczywiście John przyłącza się do gry bez wahania.

- Musiałeś mnie obserwować dość uważnie, by to zauważyć – odpowiada John spokojnie. – W zasadzie, czy bywają jakieś momenty, kiedy mnie _nie_ obserwujesz? Patrzysz na mnie, cholera, nawet kiedy śpisz. Ktoś mógłby stwierdzić, że nieźle ci odbiło, stary.

Sherlock uśmiecha się, wyciąga ręce i przyciąga do siebie Johna za kołnierzyk od koszuli. Oddychanie nagle staje się nieco cięższe. Wszystko robi się cięższe. I twardsze. Boże, _wszystko_. Czy Sherlock Holmes został stworzony z czystego pociągu seksualnego? Uda przyjaciela przysuwają się bliżej, a John przyciska dłoń do jego talii.

- Ubóstwiasz mnie – szepcze Sherlock. Jego usta są o milimetry od ust Johna.

- No wiesz, to nie ja zwariowałem na punkcie migdałków.

- Jestem wszystkim, o czym myślisz. Przyznaj to.

- Gdybyś mógł ode mnie oderwać oczy na jedną cholerną sekundę, uznałbym, że coś w tym jest.

- Jestem twoim bohaterem. Jestem cholernym ideałem Johna Watsona.

- Wybacz, ale nawet nie wierzyłeś w bohaterów, zanim mnie spotkałeś. Udowodniłem ci, że istnieją.

- Należysz do mnie.

- Hm, trochę tak, jak należy do ciebie butla z tlenem pod wodą, nie?

- Nigdy nie widziałem kogoś tak opętanego.

- Świetnie. Bo ja też nie.

Pocałunek w ogóle nie przypomina tego z poprzedniej nocy. O nie. Ten pocałunek bardziej przypomina koktajl Mołotowa. Wargi detektywa płoną. Już porzucił kołnierzyk Johna i wbił palce w jego plecy. John ma wrażenie, że po jego kręgosłupie spływa płynna lawa, a skóra mu płonie. Ich biodra przyciskają się do siebie znacząco. „No jasne, powinienem był się spodziewać: seks za obrażenie Andersona" – myśli John, a potem – „Czy on wszystkich tak całował, czy tylko mnie?" – a potem – „Ależ wali mu serce, czuję uderzenia w gardle. Już jest zbyt niebezpiecznie, a jeszcze się nie zaczęło."

„Świetnie" – myśli jeszcze John, wpuszczając język Sherlocka nieco głębiej.

Sherlock odsuwa się i patrzy w dół. To spojrzenie byłoby zupełnie niezrozumiałe dla kogoś, kto nie widział w swoim życiu wilka, który patrzy na drugiego wilka pośród śnieżnej zawiei. John widział kiedyś coś takiego, w jakimś dokumencie przyrodniczym. Inaczej nigdy by tego wzroku nie rozpoznał.

- Pozwoliłbyś mi na wszystko, na co miałbym ochotę – zauważa Sherlock. – Chcesz, żebym zrobił z tobą wszystko.

- Jeszcze tego nie ustaliliśmy? Chcę tego, co chcesz ze mną zrobić.

- Nie wiesz tego.

- Wiem.

- Nie możesz tego wiedzieć, to niemożliwe.

- Bzdura.

- Jak to?

- Jeśli myślisz, że nigdy nie widziałem twojej twarzy, gdy dochodzę, to z twoim geniuszem coś jest nie tak.

Już po chwili ich ciuchy latają dookoła, jakby John był zamknięty w pokoju z małą wichurą, co w sumie nie jest dalekie od prawdy. Już po chwili nieprawdopodobne kości policzkowe Sherlocka są lekko zarumienione, a zaciśnięcie pięści na włosach Johna robi się odrobinę bolesne. Detektyw przez pocałunek próbuje wpełznąć do ust Johna. To nie do końca metafora. Jest szybko, jest drapieżnie, jest wściekle, jest w porządku. Jest cudownie. To jedyna rzecz, jakiej John doświadczył, a która sprawia, że czuje się lepszy od siebie samego. John całkiem lubi Johna, ale John potrzebuje czegoś więcej. Na przykład walczenia z talibami. Wie, że bycie postrzelonym było bardziej szlachetne od wielu rzeczy, które robili jego starzy przyjaciele i znajomi, i ludzie których lubił, i ludzie, których nie lubił. Ratowanie życia dzielnych żołnierzy było lepsze od bogacenia się, starania o awans albo o seks czy od kupowania domu.

Ale mieszkanie z powodzią zwaną Sherlock Holmes jest jeszcze lepsze, myśli John, gdy klęczy na niemodnym dywanie. Sherlock jest za nim i nadal jest nieprawdopodobnie wysoki, mimo że też uklęknął. Wchodzi w Johna i w tym samym momencie wsuwa kilka cudownych palców do jego ust.

Próbując oddychać, John zastanawia się, dlaczego pragnie tylko więcej i głębiej.

- Uwielbiasz mnie – mówią mu usta przy jego uchu. Palce wysuwają mu się z ust na tyle, by mógł odpowiedzieć i ani milimetra dalej. – Umarłbyś za mnie. Już próbowałeś.

- A ty hiperwentylowałeś przez następną godzinę. – John z trudem łapie powietrze. – To było dość żałosne. Potrzebujesz mnie. Przyznaj się. _Potrzebujesz_ mnie.

- Kazałeś mi uciekać.

- A ty powiedziałeś, że to ja nadaję tempo.

Albo to satysfakcjonuje Sherlocka, albo pieprzenie gardła Johna palcami podczas faktycznego pieprzenia staje się ważniejsze. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak się zaczęło, powinno się skończyć błyskawicznie, ale tak nie jest. John podejrzewa, że to dlatego, iż Sherlock jest geniuszem i umie przedłużać. A pod koniec, gdy jedna ręka Sherlocka obejmuje go w talii, a druga dalej tkwi w jego ustach, John przypuszcza, że jeśli Sherlock się kiedykolwiek ogarnie, będzie to oznaczać śmierć.

„O ile Sherlock i tak nie jest moją śmiercią" – myśli John, gdy ręka obejmująca go w talii sięga niżej i już nie może się opanować.

Potem wreszcie robią użytek z łóżka. Ramię Sherlocka obejmuje plecy Johna, a on leży z głową na klatce piersiowej przyjaciela i słucha, jak bardzo dziwne serce bije tak, jakby było zupełnie zwyczajne. Jakimś cudem to go uspokaja.

- Kochasz mnie – mówi John. Jest bardziej niż połowicznie przekonany o słuszności tego stwierdzenia.

- A ty kochasz mnie – odpowiada gładko szaleniec leżący pod nim.

- Rozwiązałeś sprawę?

- Niby dlaczego?

- No, jeśli nie, to… - John nie do końca wie, co ma myśleć. – Sherlock, rozwiązałeś ją w tej chwili, prawda?

- Nie – ziewa Sherlock. – Ale rozwiążę. Facet nazywa się Blessington. Trup, znaczy się. Dojdę do rozwiązania w sześć godzin, to nie jest bardzo skomplikowany przypadek.

- Ale… Czekaj. Moment. Przerwałeś dochodzenie, żeby się ze mną kochać?

John przekręca głowę, by spojrzeć na Sherlocka, a ten uśmiecha się do niego leniwie i John czuje się jak najprawdziwszy geniusz. Którym nie jest i świetnie o tym wie. Ale czasem Sherlock świeci tak jasno, że John zaczyna myśleć o sobie jak o pryzmacie. Jak o przewodniku światła. Lata świetlne minęły od czasu, gdy był samotny i jest miliard razy lepiej niż wtedy, gdy biegał pod ostrzałem. John jest nadprzewodnikiem. John jest słoneczną baterią. John jest najbardziej chętnym do współpracy szkłem powiększającym.

- Warto było? – pyta.

- Idiota – wzdycha Sherlock.

I rozwiązuje sprawę Blessingtona w sześć godzin od wyjścia z zawłaszczonego pokoju hotelowego. A w następnym tygodniu znika na dwa dni.


	6. Cały pokryty Część 2

Dziękuję Ani za pomoc z tłumaczeniem wiersza Kiplinga i jednocześnie proszę o wyrozumiałość, bo żadna z nas nie aspiruje do tłumaczenia poezji noblistów...

**Cały pokryty twoim niewidzialnym imieniem. Część druga.**

Przede wszystkim należy zaznaczyć, że Sherlock się nudził, zanim zniknął. A to zawsze jest niebezpieczne. Na początku bawił się formatowaniem „Sztuki Dedukcji". Potem przeorganizował swoje źródła i w końcu zaczął układać dokumenty ze spraw. To była środa.

W piątek John myślał, że Sherlock traci zmysłu.

Detektyw przez trzy godziny grał na skrzypcach najsmutniejszą możliwą wersję Bacha, a John nie zostawiał go samego, bo z jednej strony był dość zaniepokojony, ale z drugiej muzyka była przepiękna. Ale potem Sherlock zaczął grać coś innego. Melodia płynęła przez chwilę i nagle urywała się, niby spadając z wodospadem. I tak w kółko. Spokojny, smutny dźwięk i załamanie nad przepaścią. Po dwudziestu minutach człowiek rzygał tą melodyjką, po godzinie zupełnie nie był w stanie jej znieść. Więc John wyszedł z mieszkania i poszedł do pubu na piwo, zostawiając Sherlocka jego choremu hałasowi i bolesnym dźwiękom molowym.

Od tego czasu minęła godzina, więc John dochodzi do wniosku, że Baker Street nie powinna już stanowić zagrożenia dla ludzkich uszu. Ale kiedy wraca, Sherlocka nigdzie nie ma.

Najpierw John postanawia się nie martwić. Może detektyw został wezwany do Yardu, chociaż wtedy wysłałby Johnowi SMS-a, żeby też się tam wybrał. Może poszedł na spacer. Może jego równie nienormalny brat przyjechał go podenerwować i Sherlock uciekł. A może – co równałoby się z cudem – wybrał się do sklepiku na rogu, bo zabrakło im jajek.

John wyciąga telefon i wstukuje:

_gdzie jesteś?_

_JW_

I czeka na odpowiedź, z pełną premedytacją się nie martwiąc.

Jest w stanie nie martwić się o dorosłego i dość niebezpiecznego faceta przez pięć godzin, a potem pisze do Lestrade'a.

_czy Sherlock bawi się z wami?_

_JW_

Jego telefon ćwierka jakieś pół minuty później, chociaż dochodzi już północ.

_Nie widziałem go od paru dni. Coś nie tak?_

Po zastanowieniu, John postanawia najpierw zapytać panią Hudson. Wypada przez drzwi i zbiega po schodach. Stukanie do mieszkania pani Hudson o tej porze to chyba nienajlepszy pomysł, ale była już świadkiem gorszych rzeczy. A może Sherlock po prostu siedzi u niej na herbatce. Przecież znają się od tylu lat.

Pani Hudson otwiera drzwi. Jej szlafrok jest w lekkim nieładzie, podobnie jak włosy. Oczy też ma niespokojne. John myśli, że ziołowe tabletki uspokajające poszły dziś w ruch. Kobieta uśmiecha się do Johna wyczekująco.

- Wszystko w porządku, mój drogi? W telewizji pokazują jakiegoś pana, który twierdzi, że może się komunikować z duchami zmarłych zwierzątek. To pewnie oszustwo, ale jak uszczęśliwia ludzi! Jak myślisz, coś w tym może być?

- Nie mam pewności, ale sądzę, że to bzdura. Pani Hudson, nie widziała pani Sherlocka?

Jej wargi zaciskają się.

- Nie, nie widziałam. Znowu się pokłóciliście?

- Ja, hm... Nie sądzę. Nie. W każdym razie mnie o tym nie poinformował.

- I dobrze. Sherlock to dobry chłopak, ale ten jego temperament... Jesteś aniołem, naprawdę. Próbowałeś zadzwonić na komórkę?

- Wysłałem mu SMS-a.

- Ojej. Chcesz wejść? Właśnie wstawiłam wodę na herbatę, możemy się napić razem.

John wchodzi za panią Hudson do jej przytulnego mieszkanka. Na ścianach wiszą fotografie sympatycznie wyglądających ludzi, a powietrze przesiąknięte jest zapachem lawendy, którą kobieta odświeża pościel. Doktor siada przy stole kuchennym, jednym uchem słuchając gościa w telewizji, rozmawiającego z martwym kotem. Po kilku sekundach pojawia się przed nim kubek Darjeelinga.

- Tylko ten jeden raz – zaznacza słodko pani Hudson, jak zawsze. - No, teraz zastanówmy się nad tym twoim mężczyzną. Gdzież on się podział? Razem coś wymyślimy.

Ale nic nie wymyślają. Pani Hudson, chociaż bardzo zmartwiona, kładzie się o trzeciej. John wychodzi z domu i spaceruje po oświetlonej elektrycznymi latarniami Baker Street, próbując zignorować ból niepokoju w klatce piersiowej. Sherlock jest tak wysoki, że nie da się go przegapić. John nieustannie ma nadzieję, że zaraz wpadnie na niego na zakręcie i dowie się, że jego przyjaciel zdecydował się na porąbany pomysł udokumentowania każdej cegły na ich ulicy albo przeczytania wszystkich graffiti, które znajdzie, by zabić nudę, ale może po prostu rozmawia z bezdomnymi o jakichś niewyjaśnionych zbrodniach. Po Sherlocku naprawdę można się spodziewać wszystkiego, bo Sherlock jest szalony. Ale John go nie spotyka. Jest środek nocy i spacerowanie po Westminster powinno być przyjemne. A jednak żaden z mijanych płaszczy nie jest wystarczająco ekskluzywny, drogi i dopasowany, żaden z przechodniów nie przypomina zbytnio kota i żadna z głów nie jest rozczochrana i czarna we właściwy sposób.

Sherlocka nigdzie nie ma. Więc John idzie przed siebie.

_martwię się. Gdzie jesteś, ty świnio?_

_JW_

O brzasku, gdy bolą go nogi, a oczy zachodzą łzami ze zmęczenia, John kupuje kawę.

_przepraszam za świnię. Odezwij się, ty dupku._

_JW_

John powstrzymuje się od skontaktowania z Mycroftem aż do powrotu do mieszkania. Z kilku powodów. Po pierwsze, Sherlock może i ma nierówno pod sufitem, ale to nic w porównaniu do jego brata. Po drugie, gdy Sherlock się dowie, że John spiskował z Mycroftem, jego obraza będzie straszliwa. Nie obejdzie się bez miotania po mieszkaniu, prychania, złośliwości o sile rażenia bomby nuklearnej, wściekłego zarzucania połami szlafroka, wyczynów akrobatycznych kończących się twarzą w poduszce i dewastacji tapety. Ale po bezsennej nocy i wymianie SMS-ów z coraz bardziej zaniepokojonym Lestrade'em John łamie się i pisze do Wielkiego Brata.

_nie widziałem Sherlocka od 19 zeszłego wieczoru. Jakieś pomysły?_

_JW_

Na odpowiedź czeka dokładnie dziesięć sekund.

_Jadę._

_MH_

Mycroft Holmes wkracza do ich mieszkania dwanaście minut później. Nie puka. Mycroft nigdy nie puka, a gdy otwiera drzwi, John jakoś nigdy go nie słyszy. Mycroft po prostu materializuje się znikąd, zapewne dzięki mocy magicznej parasolki. Sherlock jest irytujący, ale Mycroft bije go pod tym względem na głowę. Za każdym razem. Jest jak postać z Harry'ego Pottera, pojawia się i znika kiedy tylko chce, a parasolka to pewnie zaklęta różdżka. John siedzi przy stole, podpierając brodę na rękach i przyznaje przed samym sobą, że już nie jest Bardzo Zmartwiony. Jest niemal Zmartwiony Na Śmierć. I nie pomaga fakt, że uśmieszek Mycrofta jest jakby przygaszony.

- Ach, John – mówi Mycroft tym swoim dość-grzecznym-acz-niekoniecznie-przyjaznym tonem. Nie zadaje sobie trudu, by na niego popatrzeć. Wyraźnie bada ich mieszkanie. „I dobrze" - myśli doktor. Jeśli ktokolwiek może znaleźć Sherlocka Holmesa, to zrobi to Mycroft Holmes. - Cieszy mnie, że ograniczyłeś czas pracy w przychodni, Sherlock lubi mieć widownię dla swoich małych triumfów.

John nie zamierza nawet spytać, skąd Mycroft to wie.

- Minęło ponad dwanaście godzin. Nie mogę... czy on już tak kiedyś robił?

- Znikał? - Mycroft odwraca się do Johna, delikatnie przesuwając po ustach kciukiem i palecem wskazującym. - No cóż. Zależy, co się stało tym razem. Być może tak. Nie wykluczałbym tego. Z drugiej strony, może i nie.

- Pieprzyć to. Co, mamy się martwić, że porwali go samozwańczy stróże moralności? Zaatakowali najemni przestępcy? Czy może udał się do Narni?

- Ja zawsze się o to martwię, doktorze – wzdycha Mycroft, uśmiechając się smutno. - Już mówiłem, to mój naturalny stan. Szkoda, bo to mało komfortowe. Jak sądzę, gdy ostatnio widziałeś Sherlocka, był w stanie znużenia egzystencją.

- Ty... niby co, wydedukowałeś to?

- Stan waszej poduszki z flagą Zjednoczonego Królestwa nie mógłby być bardziej wymowny. I nie odłożył smyczka z powrotem do futerału.

Telefon Mycrofta dzwoni cicho. Mężczyzna wyciąga go z wewnętrznej kieszeni szarej marynarki. John myśli, że bracia Holmes nie mogliby ubierać się lepiej, nawet gdyby im za to płacono. Mycroft odczytuje wiadomość i zamiera.

- Sherlock nie opuścił mieszkania w zwykły sposób.

- Skąd wiesz?

- O to bym się nie martwił, John. To nie ma nic do...

- Czy na nasze wejściowe drzwi nakierowana jest kamera?

- Nie ograniczaj swojej wyobraźni, John, to do ciebie nie pasuje. Sherlock nie wyszedł też tylnymi drzwiami ani dachem. Zadziwiające. Jak rozumiem, przeszukałeś całe mieszkanie?

- Oczywiście. Pokój po pokoju, nawet dwa razy. Poza kredensem. Ale Sherlock nie zmieściłby się do kredensu.

Mycroft uśmiecha się pobłażliwie, słysząc zaczepny ton Johna.

- Czarująco logiczne, z pewnością zaoszczędziłeś dużo czasu. No cóż, niemniej pozwolę sobie jeszcze raz dokładnie przeszukać mieszkanie, łącznie z kredensem. Możesz mi towarzyszyć, ale to zajmie dłuższą chwilę.

John wysyła kolejnego SMS-a do Lestrade'a, zamiast towarzyszyć Mycroftowi. Gdy starszy Holmes wraca, siada naprzeciwko Johna i elegancko zakłada nogę na nogę. Sprawdza godzinę na zegarku i zaciska wargi.

- Przydało ci się to na coś? - dopytuje się John.

- Sherlocka tu nie ma.

- Wiem, na tym polega problem. A co, myślałeś, że przesiaduje pod łóżkiem, urządzając cholerny piknik?

- John, myślę, że się ze mną zgodzisz: gdy chodzi o mojego brata, lepiej jest nie wykluczać z góry żadnej możliwości. A więc... Sherlock nie czuł się najlepiej, ale wasze domostwo pozostało nienaruszone, nie chciał cię martwić, jego zamiarem było zniknąć nie dłużej niż na godzinę czy dwie, nie został zmuszony do opuszczenia mieszkania wbrew własnej woli, wyszedł stąd jedną z trzech możliwych dróg w taki sposób, że nie został zarejestrowany przez kamery. A obecnie pozostaje zaginiony.

- I wiesz to wszystko ze stanu naszego mieszkania?

Kąciki ust Mycrofta unoszą się, ale to najbardziej zrezygnowany uśmiech na świecie. I nawet nie do końca uśmiech, raczej jego imitacja. Jego telefon znów dzwoni i Mycroft unosi go do ucha.

- Ach tak? Rozumiem. Bardzo dobrze, dziękuję. - Mycroft odkłada komórkę do kieszeni.

- Pomocne informacje?

- Wręcz przeciwnie. Wyłączył swój telefon.

- Sherlock nie wyłącza telefonu. Nigdy.

- Jestem tego doskonale świadomy.

- Całkiem nieźle go znasz – zauważa John. - Mimo jego... No cóż. Jego...

- Zdrowego antagonizmu? Owszem.

- Martwimy się o niego?

- Martwimy się o niego – zgadza się Mycroft. - Nieustannie.

Dwadzieścia minut później Mycroft wsiada do bardzo drogiego, czarnego samochodu, zapewniwszy wcześniej Johna, że zrobi wszystko, co w jego mocy. John nie do końca wie, co to oznacza, ale przypuszcza, że teraz Sherlocka szuka cały brytyjski rząd, co jest całkiem satysfakcjonujące. Z kolei John udaje się do Yardu. Lestrade natychmiast informuje go, że imię i opis Sherlocka krążą po komisariatach i wszyscy go poszukują.

- Nie, żebyśmy specjalnie potrzebowali opisu – stwierdza Sally Donovan sucho. - Każdy gliniarz w Londynie rozpozna Sherlocka Holmesa z zamkniętymi oczami. Odór złośliwości wystarczy.

- Nie mam nastroju na sherlockowe dowcipy. Przestań się wygłupiać i lepiej go poszukaj – warczy John. - Może mieć poważne kłopoty.

Twarz Donovan nagle wyraża współczucie. Sherlock doprowadza ją do szału, ale Johna naprawdę lubi.

- Tak, ale jeśli ma kłopoty, to też jest przyczyną czyichś kłopotów. Nie martw się.

Ale John się martwi. Martwi się tak, że ledwo pamięta o tym, by coś zjeść, a sen, oczywiście, nie wchodzi w grę. Nic poza szukaniem Sherlocka nie wchodzi w grę. Wpada do każdej knajpy, w której pamięta, że byli z Sherlockiem, wypytuje kelnerów, czy go nie widzieli i rozczarowuje się za każdym razem. Jedzie do mieszkania, ale Sherlocka nadal tam nie ma. Godziny upływają na poszukiwaniach. John ma nadzieję, że są to sensowne poszukiwania, ale nie ma pewności, bo nie może spytać Sherlocka. Kupuje kolejną kawę i napój pali go w pusty żołądek. Płaci bezdomnej kobiecie pięćdziesiąt funtów, by znalazła jego przyjaciela i mówi jej, że ma w zanadrzu pięćset funtów nagrody. Ostatecznie, Sherlock ma pieniądze.

John wysyła do Mycrofta SMS-a o piątej rano, po kolejnej nieprzespanej nocy. Zajęło go pisanie o pomoc do czytelników jego bloga i strony Sherlocka.

_coś nowego?_

_JW_

Otrzymuje następującą odpowiedź:

_Żadnej wiadomości, ani złej, ani dobrej. Co mnie martwi._

_MH_

John mruga. Wstukuje numer Sherlocka, wbrew wszystkiemu mając nadzieję, że telefon będzie włączony.

_nie rób mi tego. muszę wiedzieć, gdzie jesteś. wszystko w porządku? możesz powiedzieć, co się stało? proszę. wyślij wiadomość, na litość boską, użyj geniuszu do czegoś sensownego._

_JW_

John siedzi na fotelu Sherlocka i myśli wściekle „...nie było nawet notatki, nie było nawet notatki..." gdy wreszcie zasypia. Tę decyzję podejmuje jego ciało, nie umysł. Budzi się koło czwartej po południu, a jego telefon wibruje. Gwałtownie wyciąga go z kieszeni. Jest wściekły na siebie, że zasnął, chociaż na jawie i tak niczego nie osiągał.

_Zgubiłem się._

_SH_

To dwa najbardziej przerażające słowa w życiu Johna.

Bliski paniki, odpisuje:

_gdzie jesteś? jak to miejsce wygląda? jesteś ranny? jesteś sam?_

_JW_

John dyszy ciężko i wbija wzrok w telefon w dłoni, ledwo mrugając. Nie odrywa od niego oczu przez siedem minut. Dokładnie tyle czasu zabiera Sherlockowi wysłanie odpowiedzi.

_Mały pokój, pachnie pleśnią. Nie na mapie. Sam._

_SH_

- Kurwa! - warczy John, opadając na fotel.

Zaczyna myśleć.

Pleśń. Sherlock nie opuścił mieszkania w zwykły sposób. Sherlock nie chciał zniknąć na dłużej niż kilka godzin. Sherlock nie chciał go martwić.

_Pleśń._

John zrywa się z fotela, chwyta zapasowe klucze, które zostawiła im na wszelki wypadek pani Hudson, i zbiega po schodach, przeskakując po dwa stopnie naraz. Serce wyrywa mu się z piersi.

Otwiera kluczem drzwi od numeru 221C, wołając: „Sherlock!" i w ogóle się nie przejmuje, ile desperacji jest w jego głosie. A brzmi to dość okropnie. Mieszkanie tchnie pustką, po zawilgoconych ścianach pełznie grzyb i John myśli, że ten loch, w którym znaleźli adidasy, to naprawdę paskudne miejsce. Okropne. Jedyny dźwięk w pomieszczeniu to hałas, jaki robi John, szukając swojego przyjaciela. Doktor wpada do największego pokoju.

Sherlock siedzi na wilgotnym dywanie, opierając się o plamę pleśni na ścianie. Nogi wyciągnął przed siebie, jedno kolano ma odrobinę wykręcone.

Wygląda fatalnie. Jest śmiertelnie blady, a jego skóra cienka jak papier. Wszystkie żyły wyszły mu na wierzch. Oczy ma niemal przezroczyste. Gdy odnajdują Johna, mrużą się odrobinę. Może zauważyły ruch doktora. John ląduje na jednym kolanie obok Sherlocka, unosi ręce do jego twarzy, gorączkowo dotykając przyjaciela. Ale nie wie, co się dzieje, bo Sherlock wykrzywia się, jakby coś było bardzo nie w porządku.

- Dobra, co ci się stało? - naciska John. - Jesteś ranny? _Gdzie_ jesteś ranny?

Sherlock nic nie mówi.

John przypomina sobie SMS-a.

- Sherlock, to ja. John. Co ci się stało? Jak to: zgubiłeś się?

Sherlock z niepokojem zaciska usta.

- Czemu się przemalowałeś na biało?

„Jezu Chryste" - myśli John.

Serce wali mu jak oszalałe, jego umysł jest spokojny, a dłonie niewzruszone jak fundamenty wieżowca.

- Nie przemalowałem – mówi wolno. - To nawet... to niemożliwe. Nie widzisz mnie?

- Nie wyglądasz jak ty – szepcze Sherlock. Łączy czubki palców na wysokości ust. By to zrobić, musi je przecisnąć koło ramion Johna.

- To ja, John.

- Wiem, że John, widzę twoje imię.

- Że co?

Sherlock potrząsa głową i wzdycha smutno.

- To czasem dzieje mi się w głowie na miejscu zbrodni. Białe słowa. Na miejscach zbrodni mi nie przeszkadzają, pomagają odsunąć inne kolory i się skupić, ale ty... nie potrzebuje ich z tobą. Dlaczego się zmieniłeś, dlaczego tak wyglądasz? Biała czcionka, małe litery, j-o-h-n.

John nie wie, czy Sherlock zdołałby go przestraszyć bardziej gdyby świadomie próbował. I to właśnie wtedy, kiedy John zaczął myśleć, że wie, co się dzieje w głowie Sherlocka. Przesuwa palce z twarzy detektywa na puls w jego szyi. Jest przyspieszony, ale dość stabilny. Tylko te źrenice... są zbyt małe jak na ilość światła w pomieszczeniu.

„Co, do kurwy nędzy?"

- Nie masz pojęcia, gdzie jesteś, prawda? - pyta John. - Ani od kiedy. Minęło _kilka dni_, Sherlock. Gdzie teraz jesteś?

- Zamknij się – mówi Sherlock, drżąc. - Nie rozumiem cię, mówisz matematyką.

- Co?

- Buczysz jak lodówka. Proszę, przestań. Jak źle nastawione radio.

To coś Johnowi przypomina, ale przez chwilę nie wie, co. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego przyjaciel uważa język angielski za frustrujący, że Sherlock czasem wierzy, iż nie warto nic mówić, jeśli nikt nie rozumie. Ale to konkretne sformułowanie jest... dziwne. Znajome. Z jakiegoś powodu przypomina mu muzykę, którą Sherlock grał, zanim zniknął. Smutny, stały dźwięk i gwałtowna śmierć w przepaści. W kółko i w kółko, i w kółko, i w kółko. Kiedy o tym myśli, coś jeszcze pojawia się w jego pamięci. Wysoki, dźwięczący, nieharmoniczny, elektryczny hałas i słodki, smutny, męski głos. Mężczyzna, który mówi, że na minutę się zagubił. _I lost myself. Zgubiłem się._ Jasna cholera.

- Sherlock – mówi John. Naprawdę jest na granicy paniki. - To słowa piosenki Radiohead.

- Pięćdziesiąt dziewięć godzin.

- Co?

- W mojej głowie. Gra od pięćdziesięciu dziewięciu godzin. Nie mogę jej zatrzymać.

Sherlock ma podwinięte oba rękawy. Samo to nie jest dziwne, ale lewy został podciągnięty wyżej, a potem niestarannie zsunięty w dół. John chwyta łokieć przyjaciela i zadziera rękaw. Na przedramieniu detektywa widnieje zastygła kropelka krwi. Nie pierwszy to taki ślad, ale o tym John już wie.

- Coś ty, kurwa mać, wziął? - wybucha.

- Tak naprawdę to nie wiem.

- _Nie wiesz?_ Kompletnie oszalałeś. Jak to _nie wiesz_?

Dłoń Sherlocka sięga za jego plecy. Wyciąga jednorazową strzykawkę. John ma wrażenie, że krew zamarza mu w żyłach.

- Myślę, że to ma coś wspólnego z tym.

- Jasne. Dzwonię po pogotowie.

- Nie – jęczy Sherlock. Wyciąga lewą dłoń i powstrzymuje Johna przed wyjęciem telefonu. - Proszę, już się kończy. Tak myślę. Wysłałem ci SMS-a, prawda? Napisałem do ciebie, przypomniałem sobie o tobie, jesteś lekarzem, jesteś... jesteś moim lekarzem. Tak, właśnie tak, tak jest napisane pod twoim imieniem. Doktor. Nie zabieraj mnie do szpitala, Mycroft się wścieknie.

- Mam gdzieś, czy twój brat się wścieknie, zasłużyłeś na to, on już się wścieka, coś ty, do kurwy nędzy, wziął? To nie kokaina, wystarczy spojrzeć na twoje źrenice... czy to morfina?

- Nie. Nie chciałem... ale... Było... nie.

John zmusza się do uspokojenia oddechu. Ma ochotę wymusić odpowiedź siłą, ale to nic nie da. Próbuje więc z innej strony.

- Co się działo w twojej głowie? - pyta cicho. - W ten sposób przypomnisz sobie, co zrobiłeś, żeby się uspokoiło.

Długie, czarne rzęsy opadają, gdy detektyw puszcza strzykawkę. Trze twarz rękami. John ma pewność, że w ogóle nie spał, a to może być ta lepsza część informacji. Ale nie zamierza odpuścić.

- Tak, właśnie... Tak. No więc, było...

- „Karma Police" grająca przez prawie sześćdziesiąt godzin – podsuwa John cierpliwie, myśląc jednocześnie, co też się porobiło z jego życiem.

- I kolory zniknęły. Wszystkie. Chciałem, żeby wróciły, bo nie widziałem skrzypiec i twoje oczy były puste, to było straszne. Ale wiem, że kiedy jest biało, to nie jest biało tak naprawdę, mam tylko biało w głowie, więc... i głowa mnie bolała, bardzo. Wszystko bolało. Myślę, że nigdy wcześniej tak nie bolało. Albo tylko kilka razy. Więc wymieszałem kilka rzeczy, żeby było lepiej. To chemia. Nauka.

- To nie miało nic wspólnego z nauką, ty pojebany idioto – John zamyka oczy, zmuszając się do spokoju. - No więc... Radiohead, kolory, ból głowy... Co zażyłeś na ból głowy?

Sherlock zaciska powieki.

- Oksykodon, dożylnie.

- Zabiję cię – miota się John. - Naprawdę, cholera jasna, zamorduję cię. Kiedy rozwalę ci łeb, ty draniu, piosenka przestanie grać. Co jeszcze?

- Piosenka była iluzją, więc... a tak, haloperidol. I jeszcze... Chciałem, żeby kolory wróciły, więc tak, pamiętam, dodałem odrobinę LSD.

John nie zamierza pytać Sherlocka, skąd to wszystko wziął, tak jak nie zamierza się zastanawiać, jak włamał się do mieszkania. Zna opinię Sherlocka na temat procedur bezpieczeństwa w Barts i zamków pani Hudson. Więc narkotyki go nie zdumiewają. Detektyw ma szpital na wyciągnięcie ręki i jest chemikiem. Poza tym Johnowi nie starcza miejsca w głowie, by zastanawiać się: „jak". Lekarska część jego mózgu jest teraz na wojnie z częścią żołnierską, która trochę się też nawala ze współczującą. Ta pierwsza chce uśpić Sherlocka tak prędko, jak to tylko możliwe, bo śpiąc, Sherlock ma większe szanse nie zwariować i szybciej pozbyć się narkotycznego koktajlu z organizmu. Ostatnia część go żałuje, bo nawet gdy był w szpitalu z otwartą raną w udzie i potrzebował krwi Johna, by przeżyć, nie wyglądał na tak... zagubionego. A środkowa część chce mu dać w mordę za to, co zrobił, _jak śmiał_ zrobić coś takiego, jak mógł?

- Zażyłeś dożylnie miks zmodyfikowanej heroiny i neuroleptyku, a potem dodałeś do tego _halucynogen_?

- Nie podziałało.

- Oczywiście, kurwa mać, że nie podziałało. Piłeś coś w ogóle?

- Dwa razy, z kranu. Boże, widzę wszystko to, co mówisz – szepcze Sherlock.- Tik-tik-tik-tik, jak na taśmie telegraficznej. Jak znalazłeś to miejsce, jak mnie znalazłeś? Nie ma go na mapie, jest gdzieś indziej. Skąd wiedziałeś, jaka piosenka gra?

- Wszyscy znają tę piosenkę. Idziemy do domu – mówi John. - Wstawaj, chodź ze mną.

- Skąd mam wiedzieć, że jesteś prawdziwy?

John zamyka oczy i liczy do dziesięciu, bo naprawdę zaraz zamorduje tego faceta. Za to, co zrobił sobie, swojemu pięknemu umysłowi, za to, co się dzieje z Johnem, kiedy widzi przyjaciela w takim stanie. Jest tak wściekły, że ledwie może oddychać.

- Zapytaj białych liter.

Sherlock przechyla głowę i wbija wzrok w Johna. „On naprawdę nie może bardziej schudnąć" - myśli John. - „Nawet o kilka gramów". Nie pozwoli Sherlockowi Holmesowi więcej stracić na wadze. Skoro już należy do Sherlocka, to Sherlock należy do niego i naprawdę trzeba ustalić jakiś limit. Thin White Duke wyglądałby przy Sherlocku jak pączek w maśle.

- Mówią, że naprawdę tu jesteś.

John znacząco wyciąga rękę. A potem Sherlock wstaje i wychodzą. Sherlock jest zbyt chudy, zbyt zimny, jest zbrojownią sił, która została kompletnie opustoszona. Naprawdę, można się rozpłakać widząc taką stratę, taki brak samoświadomości. Dlaczego bezcenne arcydzieło samo wyrzuca się do śmieci? Ta cała historia jest tragiczna. Złamałaby Johnowi serce, gdyby na to pozwolił.

Ale nie pozwala.

Gdy Sherlock widzi ich mieszkanie, można odnieść wrażenie, że pokonali pustynię, a nie kilka metrów korytarza i schody. Wyraźnie czuje taką ulgę, że ledwo może ustać na nogach. John kładzie go na jego łóżku, które od jakiegoś czasu jest ich łóżkiem (plakaty seryjnych morderców na ścianach należy pominąć milczeniem) i wychodzi na korytarz, by wysłać kilka SMS-ów.

_wrócił._

_JW_

Mycroft odpowiada w ciągu pięciu sekund.

_Zatem odwołuję oddziały specjalne. Postaraj się go nie zgubić przez kilka miesięcy, przekroczyliśmy budżet. Wszystko z nim w porządku?_

_MH_

Wysyła Mycroftowi potwierdzenie i w tej samej chwili przychodzi odpowiedź Lestrade'a na identycznego SMS-a.

_Niech się pierdoli, ledwo żyję, nie spałem od... Wszystko z nim w porządku?_

John odpisuje, że tak. Ale, by mieć pewność, pospiesznie wraca do Sherlocka, niosąc szklankę wody.

Sherlock wślizgnął się w szary dres i t-shirt. Leży na plecach, wbijając w sufit nieszczęśliwy wzrok. Nie wygląda jak ktoś, kto zamierza szybko zasnąć.

- Wypij to – rozkazuje John.

Sherlock posłusznie pije. A potem po prostu gapi się dalej. Łączy palce przy podbródku i zastyga w bezruchu. Jest idealnie spokojny i niesamowicie rozbudzony.

- Musisz się przespać – mówi John bezsilnie.

- Już nigdy nie zasnę – szepcze Sherlock. - Właśnie to sobie uświadomiłem. Jak robak w mózgu. Sen? Sen jest dla normalnych ludzi. Tak bardzo chciałbym zasnąć, ale, cholera, czyś ty zwariował? To się nigdy nie stanie. Próbowałem ze wszystkich sił, ale to nie wystarcza. To nie wystarcza.

John podejmuje jednocześnie dwie decyzje. Po pierwsze, Sherlock nigdy więcej nie usłyszy Thoma Yorke'a, chociaż John nie do końca wie, jak go odizolować od popkultury. Po drugie, jeśli próbowało się walczyć z ogniem przy pomocy wody, gaśnicy, dynamitu, a ogień wciąż szaleje, można już tylko zwalczyć ogień przy pomocy ognia. John zaciska wargi, idzie po swoją apteczkę i wyciąga nową strzykawkę. Pewnie już sam zupełnie zwariował, jeśli naprawdę zamierza to zrobić, ale Sherlock stuka palcami wskazującymi w rytm wersu „This is what you get when you mess with us".

- Przeprowadzimy chirurgicznie odessanie – zapowiada John.

Sherlock unosi brwi.

- Dlaczego? Jak?

- Bo leki ci nie pomogą, a ja jestem lekarzem. Możesz _przesunąć_ piosenkę?

Sherlock marszczy brwi, przekręca się na bok i przyciąga kolana do klatki piersiowej. Chowa twarz w poduszce i ociera się o nią jak wymęczony kot.

- Nie wiem. Myślę, że tak.

- To przesuń ją do ramienia.

John wbija igłę w ramię Sherlocka, to złe ramię, lewe ramię, ramię, na które z zasady nie patrzy i wyciąga odrobinę krwi. To ciekawe – przeprowadza najbardziej idiotyczny medyczny zabieg w historii ludzkości, a jednak nie ma wrażenia, że robi coś niegodnego lekarza. Medycyna służy temu, by ludzie czyli się lepiej. John, jak się okazuje, też służy temu, by ludzie czuli się lepiej. Talizman to cenna rzecz. Udowodniono, że placebo przyczynia się do wyzdrowienia. Kiedyś mycie rąk wydawało się zbędne. Chemioterapia przypomina magię. Sztuka może leczyć umysły. Zioła pomagają. Sherlock jest szalony.

I już naprawdę nie zostało nic mniej inwazyjnego, prawda?

Sherlock z fascynacją wbija wzrok w krew w strzykawce. Jego oczy robią się szkliste i przestaje mrugać. John nawet nie musi pytać, o czym przyjaciel myśli, co zapewne stanowi zarówno jego błogosławieństwo, jak i przekleństwo. Sherlock słyszy piosenkę w strzykawce, w przezroczystym muzycznym więzieniu.

John nie daje sobie szansy na przekonanie się, że to, co zamierza zrobić, kwalifikuje go do pokoju bez klamek. Wbija igłę we własne ramię i wprowadza do żyły tę kroplę świeżej krwi. Odczekuje chwilę, po czym wylewa na wacik odrobinę wody utlenionej i przyciska go do obu ukłuć.

- Wyłączyłem ją – mówi, kładąc się obok jedynego człowieka, który sprawił, że poczuł się jak zbawca.

xxx

Sherlock śpi tylko cztery godziny. John budzi się w niemal zupełnych ciemnościach i orientuje się, że jest obserwowany. Już prawie noc, a Sherlock wydaje się bardzo blady. Ale zawsze jest blady, a kącik jego ust wykrzywia się w czymś, co przypomina uśmiech, gdy zauważa, że John otworzył oczy.

- Wróciłeś – mówi John niewyraźnie. Leży na kołdrze, podobnie jak Sherlock, i ma na sobie dżinsy. Odnosi wrażenie, że przejechał po nim pociąg.

Sherlock kiwa głową.

- Zamorduje cię – dodaje John stanowczo. - Oksykodon? Zamorduję cię na śmierć.

- Nie ograniczaj się – szepcze przyjaciel. - Ale chcę być przytomny.

- Spierdalaj, Sherlock, raz w życiu nie chodzi o to, czego ty chcesz.

- Wiem.

- Jesteś _chory_, żeby mi mówić coś takiego.

- Wiem.

- Ale zasługujesz na to, zasługujesz na najgorszą rzecz, którą mógłbym ci zrobić.

- _Wiem_.

Przez dziesięć minut nie odzywają się, słuchając tykania zegara. Sherlock nawet na chwilę nie odrywa od niego oczu i to w jakiś sposób pomaga Johnowi podjąć decyzję. Nie jest ani przyjemna, ani specjalnie sprawiedliwa. Cholera, John zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest wątpliwa moralnie. Ale coś takiego nie może się powtórzyć. Nigdy. I, podczas gdy Sherlock nie mruga i nie przestaje patrzeć w twarz Johna, doktor powoli wycofuje się do najcichszego miejsca w swojej głowie, gdzie zbiera się na odwagę. Cuda nigdy nie były w jego stylu, ale ostatnio zabił niewidzialną piosenkę. Podpiera się na łokciach i turla się na Sherlocka, kładzie na nim i jest gotowy, by zrobić coś niesamowicie odważnego, bo właśnie doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma innego wyjścia. John nigdy nie myślał o sobie jako o cudotwórcy, ani razu, ale może _spróbować_ zdziałać niemożliwe. Został wytrenowany do robienia takich rzeczy... do walki z wiatrakami. Ostatecznie nie przypomina sobie żadnej opowieści, w której podróż do Afganistanu skończyłaby się dobrze dla jakiegoś młodego żołnierza.

Sherlock wciąż patrzy na Johna. Jego oczy płoną.

_Ale to słońce największym z twych wrogów_

_Nigdy, przenigdy nie zdejmuj hełmu z głowy_

_Gdy ono cię dopadnie, na ziemię powalony_

_Zginiesz jak głupiec, nie żołnierz._

_Głupiec, głupiec, głupiec, nie żołnierz..._

- Posłuchaj mnie – mówi John, patrząc z góry na piękną, nieziemską twarz przyjaciela. Twarz, którą John wciąż z łatwością widzi nieruchomą, martwą, jak wyrzeźbioną z wosku.

Sherlock znów kiwa głową. Więc John zaciska pięści na włosach detektywa.

_Nic ci po ślicznej, kiedy wystygł prowiant_

_I nie miłości od życia chce żołnierz._

_Nie, nie, nie miłości chce żołnierz…_

- Nigdy nie powiedziałem Harriet, że jeśli jeszcze weźmie do ust alkohol, zostawię ją. Nie mógłbym tego zrobić. Tobie też tego nie zrobię. Ale mogę przysiąc ci jedno. Jeśli... znów rozpłyniesz się w powietrzu... znikniesz... Jeśli będziesz chciał ukryć przede mną swoje ćpanie, jeśli odejdziesz, jeśli zakopiesz się w jakiejś norze, a ja nie będę wiedział, czy żyjesz... Nie. Nie. Nieważne, czy to będzie dwieście dwadzieścia jeden C, południe Francji czy salon masażu w Hong Kongu... To będzie koniec.

- Zabijesz mnie? Powtarzasz się.

- Nie. _Opuszczę cię_. Opuszczę cię na zawsze. Zostawię samego. Możesz być pewien. Pewnie będę musiał wyrwać sobie serce, ale będzie mnie na to stać. Powiedziałeś, że jestem wadliwie zaprogramowany. Mogę to zrobić. _Mogę_. Opuszczę cię i to mnie pewnie zabije, ale ty tego już nie zobaczysz.

Sherlock jest zszokowany.

John od czasu do czasu zastanawiał się, jak by to wyglądało, a teraz, gdy już wie, wcale mu się to nie podoba. Detektyw wygląda strasznie, jakby właśnie usunięto mu grunt spod nóg.

- Znajdę cię – mówi Sherlock z mocą. - Znajdę cię wszędzie.

- Niekoniecznie.

Nagle John – który do tej chwili myślał, że jego szkolenie wojskowe było bez zarzutu – znajduje się pod Sherlockiem, z rękami mocno przyciśniętymi do łóżka. Sherlock przytrzymuje jego uda swoimi kolanami. Uścisk Sherlocka na nadgarstkach doktora jest niezwykle ostrożny, ale bardzo zdecydowany i bardzo wyraźnie mówi jedno: John nigdzie nie pójdzie. Nigdy. John nie próbuje walczyć, bo wie, że nie wygra. To by tylko dolało oliwy do ognia, który powinien jak najszybciej zostać ugaszony.

Więc leży bardzo spokojnie, patrząc, jak mężczyzna nad nim zachowuje się całkowicie zgodnie ze swoim charakterem. Powinien być przerażony. Ale jest _zafascynowany_ i na tym polega tragedia.

- No więc, jak to jest w tym twoim maleńkim móżdżku? - pyta Sherlock tym swoim bardzo niebezpiecznym tonem, którego jeszcze nigdy nie użył, będąc sam na sam z Johnem. - Miło jest mieć takie dziecinne pomysły? Ignorowanie wszystkich niewygodnych faktów... czy to jest cudowne, John? Czy jest wygodne? Zastanawiam się, rozumiesz, bo chyba doszedłeś do wniosku, że można mnie zastraszyć, co jest beznadziejnie _głupim_ błędem. Nie zostawisz mnie. Wiesz, co by się stało, gdybyś mnie zostawił? Próbowałbyś się ukryć i popełniałbyś kolejne błędy, zupełnie idiotyczne pomyłki, bo jesteś zwyczajny, a ja bym cię wytropił, zabrałbym cię z powrotem, bo ja nie jestem zwyczajny, jestem_ niesamowity_. I _należysz do mnie_. Więc nawet przez jedną cholerną sekundę nie wyobrażaj sobie, że mógłbyś po prostu zniknąć i nie zostawić za sobą śladu. Za wysoko mierzysz.

_Gdy przed pierwszym atakiem skryć byś się chciał_

_Nie oglądaj się na tych, których dosięgnął strzał._

_Ciesz się, że żyjesz, i ufaj w swój fart_

_I na front marsz! tak jak żołnierz._

_Marsz, marsz, marsz, tak jak żołnierz._

- Mogę i zrobię to – odpowiada John.

- Zamknij się, to _niemożliwe_.

- Nie z pomocą twojego brata.

- Nie poprosisz mojego brata o pomoc.

- Poproszę, jeśli znów znikniesz, żeby poćpać. Chcesz się założyć?

Sherlock oddycha tak ciężko, że prawie hiperwentyluje. Jego oczy są dzikie, niczym u wściekłego kota.

- Mógłbym cię teraz zabić, żebyś tego nie zrobił – zauważa spokojnie.

_Gdy zginął oficer, na sierżantów padł strach_

_Pamiętaj, że to koniec, z pola bitwy zwiać._

- Mógłbyś – zgadza się John. - Mogłeś mnie zabić masę razy. Ale, Sherlock, nie zabijesz mnie. Ten jeden jedyny raz pozwolisz się zastraszyć, bo to jestem ja i nie zabijesz mnie, nigdy mnie nie zabijesz.

- Dlaczego?

Jego głos jest pełen desperacji. Jakby naprawdę potrzebował się tego dowiedzieć, co, według Johna, łamie serce.

- Już wiesz, dlaczego – odpowiada John łagodnie.

- Powiedz mi.

Sherlock błaga. Wyraźnie zadaje sobie to pytanie nie pierwszy raz. I John myśli, jak strasznie jest być lata świetlne od normalności i być samemu sobie prawem, jeśli w końcu się orientujesz, że mógłbyś zrobić krzywdę ludziom, których najmniej chcesz zranić. John przypuszcza, że to musi być najgorsze uczucie na świecie, jak wtedy, gdy twój nowotwór okazuje się złośliwy albo gdy jest się wystawionym na zabójczą dawkę promieniowania radioaktywnego. Myśli o tym, jak bardzo _ostrożny_ jest Sherlock, jaki _dokładny_, jaki _przewidujący_ i kocha go za to.

- To ty mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, gdybyś się nad tym zastanowił.

- Nie mogę. Nie wiesz, jak to jest.

- Nie muszę wiedzieć, jak to jest mieć pewność, że mnie nie zabijesz. Gdybyś mnie zabił, nigdy byś się nie dowiedział, co jeszcze mogę zrobić.

- Och, dziękuję. - Sherlock gwałtownie łapie powietrze. John zastanawia się, czy ludzie mogą być ranieni tak mocno, że gdy pozwalają sobie na pokazanie tego, rozkruszają się na tysiąc kawałków, bo wydaje się, że właśnie to się dzieje z jego przyjacielem. Detektyw puszcza johnowe nadgarstki i zmienia się w załamaną kulkę. - Wiedziałem, że powiesz mi, dlaczego. Właśnie tak. Nigdy nie chciałem... Czasem nie jestem w stanie myśleć, przepraszam, ja...

- Sherlock, zamknij się – rozkazuje John.

_Gdy ranny sam zostałeś, wkoło afgański step_

_Zaraz przyjdą kobiety i zabrać cię będą chcieć_

_Podtocz się do broni i strzel sobie w łeb._

_I przed Bogiem stań, tak jak żołnierz._

John trzyma go bardzo mocno. To nie jest trudne, bo Sherlock przypomina teraz szmacianą lalkę, po prostu wtulił się w przyjaciela, a dłonie Johna nigdy nie były spokojniejsze. Gdzieś w jego głowie kołacze się myśl, że nie pewnie nie powinni doskonalić sztuki przetrwania we własnej sypialni, ale nic go to nie obchodzi. Zdecydował, że z tym człowiekiem przetrwa każdą burzę. Przecież nie uciekł z armii z podkulonym ogonem – odszedł, bo nie mieli już dla niego nic do roboty. Teraz jest tak samo. Będzie użyteczny dla Sherlocka. Tak po prostu jest. Nie musi dorabiać do tego jakiejś filozofii.

Może to szaleństwo. Ale szaleństwo nie ma znaczenia, bo John wie, kiedy coś jest dobre. A Sherlock jest tego wart.

- Nigdy więcej nie zniknę – szepcze Sherlock. - Po prostu... Nie chciałem, żebyś na to patrzył.

John czuje, jak rozgrzewające poczucie triumfu wygrywa ze smutkiem i wypełnia jego klatkę piersiową. Nawet gdyby podbił Azję, nie mógłby się czuć inaczej niż po usłyszeniu takich słów od wciąż drżącego mężczyzny w jego ramionach. Poza tym przekonanie Sherlocka Holmesa, by działał tak, jak mu kazano, jest pewnie trudniejsze. John głaszcze palcami plecy przyjaciela, tak jakby cały czas wiedział, że wygra. Co za niesamowite uczucie. Sherlock Holmes może zrobić wszystko, a Johnowi Watsonowi udało się go ujarzmić. John czuje się jak król. O ile Sherlock się nie ogarnie, może i mają jakąś szansę?

- Ale co, jeśli nie będę chciał zniknąć? Co, jeśli to będzie wypadek, nie możesz odejść, jeśli to będzie wypadek, prawda? Co, jeśli znów się zgubię?

- Jeśli się zgubisz, znajdę cię. - John wie, że jest w stanie to zrobić. Wie, że mówi prawdę. - Pójdę za tobą wszędzie. Przysięgam na Boga – wszędzie.

- A co, jeśli zgubię się we własnej głowie?

- Wejdę ci do głowy.

- Jak możesz być pewien?

- Kocham cię. Coś wymyślę.

- Nie mów tego. – Podrywa się Sherlock.

John patrzy w dół, ale twarzy Sherlocka nie da się dostrzec.

- Na litość boską, Sherlock, nie ma lepszego czasu, żeby powiedzieć...

- Przestań, przestań. Powiedz mi coś miłego, jeśli musisz, cokolwiek, ale nie to, dzisiejszy dzień na to nie zasługuje, wykasowuję go całego poza ważnymi chwilami. Powiedz coś innego.

John milknie na chwilę.

- Jesteś pieprzonym miejscem zbrodni – mówi w końcu ze łzami w oczach.

- No tak – Sherlock wolno wypuszcza powietrze. - Tak. A my kochamy miejsca zbrodni.

John myśli, że z tym mężczyzną będzie bardzo trudno żyć. Już jest trudno. To jak mieszkać z piranią podczas krwotoku. John nigdy nie będzie miał żadnej prywatności, nawet nie we własnym, pozbawionym migdałków, gardle, a teraz jego partner oszalał na tyle, że wymienili się krwią, więc już naprawdę niewiele zostało. Ale tak jest lepiej niż gdyby miał wrócić do nicości, która kiedyś wypełniała jego życie. O tyle lepiej, że doktor ma wrażenie, iż nigdy nie musiał podjąć świadomego wyboru. John zastanawia się nad sherlockową wersją angielskiego, myśląc, co jeszcze chciałby usłyszeć tak bardzo, jak nazwanie go miejscem zbrodni.

- Jesteś też zagrożeniem dla zdrowia.

- To prawda. - Nagle Sherlock robi się bardzo spięty. - Ale nie zabiłbym cię. Nigdy. Przepraszam. Tylko cię straszyłem, przyrzekam.

- Kłamiesz, prawda?

Sherlock myśli o tym.

- Nie. Według mnie, nie.

To jedna z najmilszych rzeczy, jakie John kiedykolwiek usłyszał. Co za szaleństwo. Uśmiecha się do ciemności i nikt nie widzi tego uśmiechu.

- Sherlock, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że groźby w stylu „Jeśli mnie opuścisz, zabiję cię" są...

- Bardziej niż nie w porządku. Są książkową definicją Nie W Porządku.

- I zdajesz sobie też sprawę, że nie mogą się znów pojawić w przyszłości.

- Tak, oczywiście, ale przestraszyłeś mnie. Nie powinienem był tego robić, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Pewnie jesteś zły. Wiem, że jesteś zły, czy jesteś zły, ale sprawię, że znów mnie polubisz. Jestem wspaniały w sprawianiu, że mnie lubisz. Wynagrodzę ci to, zrobię coś niesamowitego.

- Mhm, pewnie tak.

- Mogę zrobić wszystko. Co chciałbyś na początek?

- Chciałbym, żebyś poszedł spać – mruczy John. - I nie zmajstrował znów czegoś podczas snu.

Przez kilka następnych godzin faktycznie śpią. Około piątej rano John budzi się kolejny raz, bo czuje na karku wypisywane delikatnie czubkiem paznokcia R-L-O-C-K. Gdy pod tymi literami zaczynają się pojawiać kolejne (H-O-L), John zdaje sobie sprawę, że może nie budziłby się, gdyby Sherlock pisał literami pisanymi, a nie kapitalikami. Zastanawia się, czy zwrócić mu na to uwagę. Sherlockowi nie zaszkodzi odrobina konstruktywnej krytyki, a John mógłby spać. Przez jakieś pięć minut, gdy detektyw poprawia swój napis, John myśli, jak najlepiej ująć w słowa swoją sugestię.

Ale nic nie mówi. Tak samo, jak nie wyznaje, że dawno przejrzał idiotycznie oczywisty Gambit Recyclingu Wody. Po prostu ponownie zanurza się w sen, jako mężczyzna z niewidzialnym imieniem wytatuowanym na karku. Gdzieś w zakątku umysłu wie, że napis się łączy z niewidzialnymi literami SHERLOCK HOLMES na przedramieniu, na łydce, na obojczyku, na miednicy, na udzie, na biodrze, na lewym ramieniu i na tyle lewego ramienia, i na miejscu zaraz powyżej lewego ramienia i na plecach, gdzie kula przestrzeliła lewe ramię. Sherlock jak dotąd nigdy nie wykonał swego niewidzialnego dzieła dwa razy w tym samym miejscu. Chyba, że udało mu się to zrobić bez obudzenia Johna.

„Któregoś dnia" - myśli John - „będę cały pokryty twoim niewidzialnym imieniem."

Jest to jakiś cel, w każdym razie. I należy do niego dążyć.

xxx

W kolejny czwartek Sherlock rozwiązuję sprawę, w którą zamieszana jest zatruta papeteria, rosyjski pierścionek na przemyt, miłosny trójkąt i złote binokle. Detektyw jaśnieje jak okno wystawowe Harrodsa. John jest absolutnie pewien, że nikt na świecie nie płonął jaśniej. Sherlock jest magiczny, a teraz obejmuje Johna ramionami w talii na środku ulicy i okręca go w szalonym kółku. Normalnie John miałby coś przeciwko byciu podniesionym jak dzieciak i miotanym dookoła ku uciesze przejeżdżających obok motocyklistów, ale jak zwykle zapomina zaprotestować. Jednak tym razem, gdy Sherlock dociera do chodnika i stawia go na nogi, znajduje w sobie odwagę i mówi, co mu leży na sercu.

- Jak długo taki będziesz? – pyta, zanim jest się w stanie powstrzymać.

- Jaki?

John wzrusza ramionami. Ma wrażenie, że od stresu łaskocze go skóra.

- Taki jak teraz. Zwariowany na moim punkcie… Jak długo będziesz tak na mnie patrzył? Po prostu… kiedy tak na mnie patrzysz… poczekaj. To mnie przeraża. Że przestaniesz i nie będę… że któregoś dnia przestaniesz. To wszystko. Nie wycofuję się, chcę… chcę być z tobą i ci pomagać. Tak długo, jak będę w stanie. Po prostu chcę_ być_. Z tobą. Jak długo mam szansę być twoją… Hm. Obsesją?

Sherlock mruży oczy.

- Naprawdę o tym myślisz?

- W zasadzie codziennie – przyznaje się John.

Nieprzyzwoicie cudowny uśmiech pojawia się na twarzy Sherlocka.

- John, miałem trzy lata, kiedy opętał mnie dźwięk skrzypiec, a pierwszą sprawę rozwiązałem, mając lat siedem. Czy którąś z tych rzeczy odrzuciłem?

- No… nie. Ale…

- To nie _moja_ wina, że nie poznaliśmy się aż do tego dnia w Barts, prawda?

- Oczywiście, że nie, ale…

- Jesteś strasznym idiotą – mówi Sherlock czule.

Mija pięć albo sześć sekund i John się orientuje, że odwzajemnia uśmiech przyjaciela. Może i jest idiotą. Stara się wyobrazić sobie Sherlocka Holmesa, który nie kocha skrzypiec i nie rozwiązuje zagadek kryminalnych. Nie jest w stanie. Co więcej, gdy próbuje sobie wyobrazić Sherlocka Holmesa, którego nie obchodzi, czy John ma migdałki, czy nie, stwierdza z zachwytem, że tego też nie jest w stanie zrobić. Sherlock jest nienormalny i johnoseksualny, i jest najrzadszym, najjaśniejszym stworzeniem na ziemi.

- Jestem idiotą – zgadza się John. – Ale ci to nie przeszkadza, prawda?

- Oczywiście, że nie. – Sherlock szczerzy zęby. – Wszyscy są.

- No cóż. – John odchrząkuje. – Masz ochotę zrobić coś z twojej listy?

- Której?

- Obojętnie. Zaprotestuję, jeśli to będzie zbyt szalone.

Sherlock myśli, pochylając głowę. Jest bardzo, bardzo zadowolony z propozycji. John zastanawia się, które opcje odrzuca na rzecz których i stwierdza, że nie jest nawet przerażony faktem, że połowa z nich jest pewnie _okropna_.

- Mogę zdjąć ci odciski palców i zbadać je pod mikroskopem?

- Jasne. Naprawdę, to wszystko?

- A potem posmarujesz palce jeszcze raz atramentem i odbijesz je na mojej skórze? Gdzieś, gdzie nie widać, obiecuję.

- Nie wolałbyś zostawić swoich odcisków palców na mnie?

- Tak – przyznaje Sherlock. – Ale to może zbyt wiele.

- Nie, w porządku. Niepokojąco przyjemna koncepcja. Ale, Sherlock… czuję, że się ograniczasz. Odciski palców są w porządku. Może coś innego? Coś z drugiej listy? No powiedz.

Jego przyjaciel wyraźnie się waha. Tak jakby John miał uciec z krzykiem, gdyby jakiś punkt z Drugiej Listy ujrzał światło dzienne. Ale ostatecznie Sherlock opiera dłoń na biodrze i idzie za ciosem.

- Mogę skosztować twoich oczu?

John nie nosi soczewek kontaktowych, a jego wzrok jest bardzo dobry, więc myśli o tym. Sam pomysł wydaje mu się bardziej niekomfortowy niż obrzydliwy. Czy da radę nie zamknąć oczu? Ale potem przypomina sobie te wszystkie dni w innym świecie, gdy piasek i kurz wciskały mu się do rogówki, i jak często musiał używać mokrych chusteczek. A przecież język Sherlocka jest bardzo delikatny, bardzo miękki i mokry, i ciepły. Przynajmniej wtedy, gdy nie zachowuje się jak armia idąca na podbój.

- Dlaczego nie – mówi John przyjaźnie. – To nie będzie najbardziej szalona rzecz, jaką zrobiłem w życiu. Ostatecznie najechałem na Afganistan.


	7. Wider than a mile…

_**Wider than a mile…**_

Jest dawno po północy, a Sherlock na jakiś czas przestał być Sherlockiem, by stać się przewodnikiem. Światło, przenikające przez szyby salonu, jest naznaczone węglową ciemnością, ciepłe i metaliczne. Chłodne miejskie powietrze, o tysiącu zapachów w każdej cząsteczce, przeciska się przez szpary w oknach. Ale Sherlock tym razem nie dostrzega wszystkich szczegółów. Nie jest w stanie. Stoi, szczupły, blady, owinięty w błękit, na małym stoliczku przy kanapie. Stracił rękę. Nie pamięta, kiedy to miało miejsce, pewnie z godzinę temu. Chwilowo to tylko mechanizm służący trzymaniu smyczka.

Nie, nie mechanizm. Sherlock otwiera gwałtownie oczy, po czym znów je zaciska. A jeśli już mechanizm, to z żyłami zamiast przewodów, ścięgnami w miejscu przekładni i obudową w cielistym kolorze.

Sherlock wie, że bywa niesamowity. Zdarzają się momenty, kiedy jest nadkomputerem, ogarem gończym, złodziejem, a jego nagrodą pozostaje lekarz wojskowy ze słodką, łagodną twarzą i zabójczym palcem na spuście broni. Są też inne momenty, a Sherlock jest wtedy udręką, tak dla siebie, jak i dla innych. Ale teraz, jak co kilka miesięcy, jeśli ma szczęście, a świat mu na to pozwoli, wcale nie jest Sherlockiem Holmesem.

Stradivarius w jego dłoniach drży i nuci, i pulsuje jak żywa istota. Skrzypce odsuwają się od niego, jakby w trwodze, po czym znów wstydliwie szukają jego dotyku. Patyna błyszczy, a struny drgają leciutko. Głaszcze je smyczkiem najdelikatniej jak może. Są tak bardzo wrażliwe, nadwrażliwe, przecież gra już od pięciu godzin, są już zbyt wrażliwe na Chopina, a Mendelssohn wygiąłby plecy skrzypiec w łuk i złamał ich kręgosłup, więc z rozgorączkowanych strun spływają delikatne dźwięki. Stare angielskie pieśni. Kołysanki. Piosenki o lodowatych zimach i utraconych miłościach.

_Moon River, wider than a mile…_

Sherlock znów otwiera oczy.

Przed nim stoi John. Nie zauważył go wcześniej. Jest tuż przed stolikiem, co oznacza, że jego głowa znajduje się na wysokości bioder Sherlocka. Włosy doktora w kolorze pomyj są potargane od snu, a ramiona skrzyżowane na wełnianym swetrze, który zarzucił na piżamę. Sherlock dedukuje, że w pokoju jest lodowato, ale nie stać go na zakonotowanie większej ilości faktów poza tym, że John uśmiecha się jedną stroną ust. Oczy Johna są tak ciemne w mrugającym, elektrycznym świetle latarni ulicznych, że Sherlock nie widzi błękitu. Ale wie, że tam jest.

Detektyw nie jest już detektywem, a to zdarza się bardzo rzadko, więc nie przerywa gry. Gra za wszystkie momenty, kiedy jest go za dużo, i za wszystkie, gdy jest go za mało. Gra dla Londynu. Gra dla rzeczy, o których nie pamięta, że są piękne, i dla wszystkich, o których zapomniał, że są brzydkie.

Gra dla osoby, która wpuściła Sherlocka pod skórę mimo lekarskiego zdrowego rozsądku, a John patrzy. Nawet nie drgnie. Sherlock w ciemności lepiej widzi wszystkie zmarszczki na jego twarzy. To nie ma sensu, ale gdy chodzi o Johna Watsona, nic nie ma sensu. Gra dla zachwyconych kurzych łapek, które wywołuje uśmiech Johna i dla głębokich półkoli z Afganistanu, i dla worków pod oczami, za które Sherlock może winić tylko siebie. Wszystkie są takie same. Wszystkie są Johnem, więc gra dla nich.

Gra długi czas.

Dźwięk urywa się.

- Witaj, Jagodowy Przyjacielu* - mówi Sherlock.

- Witaj, Łamaczu Serc* – mówi John.

Sherlock pozwala, by grawitacja ściągnęła dłoń ze smyczkiem ku ziemi, ale zostawia Stradivariusa na ramieniu. Skrzypce cicho, kochająco dyszą, cudownie wycieńczone. Ich odłożenie byłoby okrucieństwem.

- To chore: być zazdrosnym o skrzypce – szepce John. Z czułością. Ze smutkiem, myśli Sherlock.

- Nie mam nic przeciwko – odpowiada uczciwie.

John tylko patrzy.

- Masz rację - dodaje Sherlock, chcąc być pomocny. – Nie zejdę.

John waha się przez chwilę, a potem wchodzi na wąski stolik. Sherlock zgarnął wcześniej wszystkie papiery i książki na ziemię, więc jest na nim miejsce. Chociaż nie za wiele.

- Dlaczego wyglądasz tak smutno? – pyta Sherlock. – Myślałem, że lubisz moją grę.

- Lubię. – John gładzi dłonią szlafrok Sherlocka, jakby tak naprawdę chciał dotknąć skrzypiec, ale obawiał się ataku zębów i pazurów. I ma rację, myśli Sherlock. John zwykle może dotykać skrzypiec, ale nie teraz. Nie, gdy Sherlock stracił rękę. – Tylko… nie zrozumiesz.

Sherlock przechyla głowę.

- I tak jesteś piękny – mówi John. – Nie masz pojęcia, jak to jest się zastanawiać, jak… jak to jest. Być pięknym.

Gdy Sherlock myśli, czy w jakiś abstrakcyjny sposób uważa się za pięknego, dochodzi do wniosku, że tak. Zazwyczaj. W tej chwili nie jest nawet sobą, więc pytanie staje się o wiele bardziej obiektywne. Kim jest Sherlock Holmes i czy jest piękny? No cóż, tak. Jest osobą, o której ludzie będą mówić długo po jej śmierci, która będzie żyć poza grobem przez dziesiątki lat, ponieważ jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju.

- Zastanawiam się, jak to jest być dobrym – odpowiada.

John wypuszcza powietrze z płuc tuż przed tym, jak Sherlock go całuje. Usta przyjaciela są miękkie od snu, od czułości, od melancholii i zrozumienia, zapisanego na każdym włóknie jego DNA. Sherlock wciąż trzyma skrzypce na ramieniu, ale prawą dłonią przyciska do siebie biodra Johna, a zaciśnięte na smyczku palce opiera na jego krzyżu.

A więc znów ma dłoń. Na Johnie.

Sherlock nie jest już przewodnikiem.

Nie przejmuje się tym.

Pocałunek zmienia się. Sherlock powraca na ziemię niczym nieważka kometa. Oczywiście, że John to zauważa. Odsuwa się i patrzy w górę. Jego palce głaszczą szczękę Sherlocka. Raz, dwa, trzy razy.

- Zniszczyłem ci to, prawda? Przepraszam.

- Zawsze w końcu się niszczy.

- A jak często się zdarza?

- Często. Czterdzieści trzy razy. Wróci.

John kiwa głową. Sherlock drży i odkrywa, że wie, iż w pokoju jest zimno, tylko dlatego, że John jest ciepły. Po czym zdaje sobie sprawę, że John go kocha, że John całował go przed chwilą, a jednak John wygląda na najsmutniejszego od wielu tygodni. Mruga intensywnie, wbijając wzrok w obojczyk Sherlocka, próbując swój smutek ukryć. Bezowocnie.

- Chciałbym wiedzieć, czemu tak wyglądasz – mówi Sherlock. – Przestań. Nie zrobiłem niczego okropnego i jest tyle świata do zobaczenia. Zobaczymy go jutro.

- No tak – szepcze John. – I kochasz mnie.

- A ty kochasz mnie.

- A więc będziemy oglądać świat. Jutro.

- Oczywiście.

- Nie wybierasz się do łóżka, prawda?

- Nie.

- Jasne. A więc dobranoc. Powiedz skrzypcom, że jest mi przykro, że przeszkodziłem.

John wraca do sypialni.

Sherlock podchodzi do okna. Pozwala skrzypcom ześlizgnąć się z ramienia i patrzy na Londyn. Wie, że na niebie są gwiazdy, niewidoczne przez światła miasta i smog. Chciałby je dzisiaj zobaczyć, chociaż nie jest w stanie ich zrozumieć. Jutro pewnie ujrzy o wiele za dużo świata, ale na razie jest cicho. A tak naprawdę lepiej niż cicho, jakby był gdzieś… pomiędzy. We śnie albo w iluzji. Dryfuje w ciszy na maleńkiej tratwie na wpół zapomnianego dźwięku.

* W oryginale: „huckleberry friend" i „heart breaker" – nawiązanie do słów piosenki "Moon River" (jak w zasadzie cała ta część).


	8. Odrzuć dziś swe kajdany Część 1

**Odrzuć dziś swe kajdany. Część pierwsza.**

_John leży na kocu w kolorze khaki na środku pustyni, a jego ciemne, ciemne, ciemnoniebieskie oczy są zamknięte. Sherlock leży koło niego__,__ na plecach, wbija wzrok w nieprzejrzyste niebo i czeka na eksplozję kleistej krwi i srebrnego potu. Ale nic się nie dzieje. Jest cicho. Może jednak nie są w Afganistanie. Może Wojna jest daleko od nich, może znaleźli się w innym czasie, chociaż Sherlock jest zbyt cyniczny, by wierzyć w długotrwały pokój w Afganistanie. Jak nie ta Wojna, to Inna. Może są gdzieś indziej – w Egipcie? w Kenii? – ale Sherlock nigdy nie widział pustyni na własne oczy, musi się dopytać Johna. Nie do końca chce przerwać tę olbrzymią, niezgłębioną ciszę, więc przekręca się na bok, by sprawdzić, czy John może w jakiś niewerbalny sposób objaśnić mu, gdzie się znaleźli._

_Ale John nie wygląda w porządku._

_Jego krew stała się niebieska._

_Sherlock próbuje wymyślić, co to znaczy, skąd właściwie wzięło się określenie „błękitna krew", bo interesuje go etymologia słów, a zresztą to może pomóc Johnowi, którego skóra staje się szara od potoczków krwi płynących pod nią. W każdym razie detektyw woli etymologię od medycyny. Błękitna krew… oryginalnie oznaczała pochodzenie nieskażone obecnością Maurów wśród przodków, ale z czasem to znaczenie się zdezaktualizowało. Sherlock przypuszcza, że niebieska krew jest tak delikatna, że aż wodnista. Rozrzedzona, czysta krew, krew anemiczna. Ale jak to się ma do medycyny? Detektyw sądzi, że to ma coś wspólnego z tlenem, z tym, czy on się w krwi znajduje czy też nie, ale nie pamięta, jak być powinno. Na pewno najlepsza byłaby czerwień, skoro to typowa dla Johna barwa._

_John uchyla powieki. Nawet maleńkie żyły w białkach jego oczu są błękitne._

_Och._

_Sherlock przypomina sobie, co się wydarzyło między nimi, i jest całkowicie,__cholernie przerażony._

_John mówi._

_- Opuszczę cię. Opuszczę cię na zawsze. Zostawię samego. Możesz być pewien. Pewnie będę musiał wyrwać sobie serce, ale będzie mnie na to stać._

_- John – szepcze Sherlock. – Masz w sobie złą krew._

_Zazwyczaj John jest doskonałym słuchaczem, ale teraz nie słucha. Tylko otwiera cienkie, blade usta, by mówić dalej, jakby Sherlock się nie odezwał. Jest taki zimny, taki odległy, tak bardzo opanowany, niczym doskonale zaprogramowana, nieczuła maszyna, naprawdę - imitacja prawdziwej osoby - Sherlockowi obrzydliwie przypomina Sherlocka Holmesa. Błękit sprawia, że John wygląda jak martwy. A może jest martwy? To całkiem możliwe, skoro Sherlock całe życie zatruwał swoją krew, obecnie krążącą w żyłach jedynego naprawdę dobrego człowieka, który był w stanie go tolerować. Może krew…_

_- Powiedziałeś, że jestem wadliwie zaprogramowany. Mogę to zrobić._

_- Poczekaj, ja…_

_- Mogę. – John jest ohydnie dumny z tego faktu._

_- Nie. Nie, nie, nie, nie. To nie ty to mówisz. To nie twoje słowa, nie twoja krew, to moja, nie ty to mówisz, nigdy nie jesteś…_

_Chce powiedzieć „okrutny". John nigdy nie jest okrutny. Nawet, gdy zabija._

_- Opuszczę cię i to mnie pewnie zabije._

_- Oddawaj, oddawaj! – Sherlock podczołguje się do John__**a**__, chwyta go za ramiona i szuka jakiegoś otworu, jakiejś rany, którą mógłby wyciągnąć tę złą krew. John ma na sobie ciemnoniebieską, bawełnianą koszulę i parę starych jeansów. Detektyw szarpie się dziko z rękawem, by wreszcie odsłonić ramię przyjaciela. Widać ślad po ukłuciu, ale już zabliźniony. Ot, kropla zaschniętej krwi. Żadnego wejścia. Zapieczętowane. Bezużyteczne._

_- Ale ty już tego nie zobaczysz – podsumowuje John._

_To nie może być możliwe, nie powinno być, ale John uśmiecha się jak Sherlock. Widząc to, detektyw niemal się dusi. To najgorszy wyraz twarzy na świecie, a przybrał go najmniej odpowiedni człowiek, jakiego tylko można sobie wyobrazić._

_- Znajdę cię – mówi Sherlock, chcąc upewnić siebie samego. – Znajdę cię wszędzie._

_- Niekoniecznie – mówi John głosem głębszym i bardziej zdławionym niż zazwyczaj._ T_ak, nie ukrywajmy, brzmi to tak, jakby John należał do arystokracji._

_- Dlaczego jesteś mną? – błaga Sherlock. – Nie chciałem tego. Jezu Chryste, naprawdę. Nie jestem wampirem. Przestań być okrutny. To nie ty jesteś okrutny, to ja, i to zwykle przypadkiem. Przestań. Nie możesz mnie tak zostawiać, tak do mnie mówić. Nie możesz udać się gdzieś, gdzie cię nie znajdę, to niemożliwe._

_- Nie z pomocą twojego brata._

_- Nie poprosisz mojego brata o pomoc._

_- Poproszę, jeśli znów znikniesz, żeby poćpać. Chcesz się założyć?_

_Sherlock przesuwa palcami po twarzy doktora, która okazuje się być trupio zimna. Zbyt zimna, by być martwa, i zbyt zimna, jak na leżącą pod rozpalonym słońcem na środku cholernej pustyni. Gdy jego palce dotykają warg Johna, John wykrzywia w złośliwym uśmieszku__kącik ust._

_Jego klatka piersiowa drga. Śmieje się._

_- Nigdy byś się ze mnie nie śmiał, przestań. Oddaj mi moją krew. – Sherlock oddycha spazmatycznie. – Chciałem tylko, by fragment mnie był z tobą też wtedy, kiedy nie jesteśmy razem… Boże, błagam, przestań się śmiać._

_- Niby dlaczego? Nie bądź głupi. Gdybyś był na moim miejscu, przestałbyś się śmiać?_

_- Nie wiem._

_- Powinieneś wiedzieć. Jeśli nie możesz mnie uczyć, jeśli teraz, kiedy jestem tobą, nie możesz sprawić, bym był w tym lepszy, to kto może? Nawiasem mówiąc, to wspaniałe uczucie. Bycie tobą. To jak być bogiem. Widzę wszystko o wiele wyraźniej. Byłoby idealnie, gdyby nie te wrzaski. Te wszystkie wrzaski na samym dnie straszliwie przeszkadzają, prawda? Powinieneś był mnie wyraźniej ostrzec. No wiesz, o wrzaskach. Zanim twoja krew pojawiła się w moich żyłach._

_- Nigdy nie chciałem, żebyś je słyszał. Powiedz, że ich nie słyszysz._

_- To twoja wina, że je słyszę, prawda?_

_- Nie jestem wampirem – powtarza Sherlock słabo, zamykając oczy._

_- Bardzo byś chciał w to wierzyć. Tak sobie myślę, są tu jakieś wioski?_

_- Bo co?_

_- Bo może ktoś jeszcze chce twojej krwi. Może wszyscy. Jesteś wspaniały. Jesteś absolutnie niesamowity. Oczywiście, że będą chcieli._

_- Nie będą._

_- Ale inaczej nie usłyszą wrzasków._

_- Przestań. To nie ty, to…_

_Oczy Sherlocka znów się otwierają. Tym razem John uśmiecha się szeroko. To szalony, opętany, maniacki uśmiech dość wysoko funkcjonującego socjopaty._

_- Czyż nie jesteśmy wspaniali? – pyta John wesoło. – Chyba jesteśmy najwspanialszymi, najmądrzejszymi ludźmi, jakich znam. Sprawię, że wszyscy na świecie będą tacy jak my._

_Nagle w dłoni Sherlocka pojawia się nóż. Nie podnosił go, nie ma pojęcia, skąd się wziął, ale jest ciężki i zakrzywiony, i wygląda na arabski, i do tego – nie musi nawet sprawdzać – jest bardzo, bardzo ostry._

_- Mógłbym cię teraz zabić, żebyś tego nie zrobił – szepcze Sherlock._

_- Nie zabijesz mnie, Sherlock. – John śmieje się z zachwytem. - Nigdy mnie nie zabijesz._

_- Dlaczego?_

_- Bo nas nie można zabić. – Głos Johna jest niemal ciepły, gdy jego wykrzywione, martwe palce przesuwają się po gardle Sherlocka. – Przecież wiesz, że jesteśmy ponad tym wszystkim. Wkrótce wszyscy na świecie usłyszą wrzaski i już nigdy nie będziemy samotni._

_Pchnięcie, które Sherlock wymierza w brzuch John, zadaje szeroką, głęboką ranę, to jak patroszyć rybę, ciemna krew bucha, na rękach Sherlocka wydaje się gęsta jak oliwa, przecież nie chciał zabić Johna, nigdy, ale chce wypuścić swoją krew, wtedy może wszystko znów będzie w porządku, a John nadal się śmieje, gdy gęsta, niebieska krew pulsuje w rytm jego serca, wylewa się na koc i poza niego, pod nich, na piasek i cały świat robi się niebieski, śluzowata masa płynie powoli na perłowe ziarna..._

- Sherlock.

_…ale może bez złej krwi odzyska Johna, jeszcze jest nadzieja, tak, im mniej krwi tym lepiej, wtedy pojawi się prawdziwy John, ten który zasypia w taksówkach wtulony w płaszcz Sherlocka, który w ogóle nie słodzi kawy, a oto i wnętrzności Johna, tkwi już w nich po łokcie, ale one są takie zimne mimo że zła krew wycieka na wydmy, jakby dotykał węgorzy w lodowatej rzece…_

- Hej. Sherlock.

_…dlaczego on nadal jest taki zimny i nagle różowy, i blady, i czerwony, i przerażony, skąd się wziął ten ból w jego oczach, dlaczego John trzęsie się z przerażenia i otwiera usta do krzyku, co na boga Sherlock zrobił…_

- Sherlock!

Budzi się gwałtownie. Jego pięści są zaciśnięte na prześcieradle i dyszy, jakby przebiegł kilka mil w sięgającym kolan bagnie. Ma na sobie krew, własną, szafirową krew, która nie chce być czerwona i to jest obrzydliwe. Krew jest szkarłatna i przynależy do miejsc zbrodni, i kostnic, i próbówek, wtedy jest wspaniała, ale tu jest zła... kolorowa krew na całym cholernym t-shircie i cholernym łóżku, i...

- Sherlock, Boże, co... no już, obudziłeś się. Hej, Sherlock, spójrz na mnie! Wszystko jest w porządku.

Lampka przy łóżku zapala się.

Do połowy skopana kołdra. Norma. Wszędzie góry teczek z dokumentami dotyczącymi różnych spraw i wycinki z gazet - nie do końca wie, po co je jeszcze trzyma, skoro wszystko można znaleźć w Internecie. Norma. Zmięty szlafrok na podłodze. Norma. Niezliczone plakaty absolutnie wszystkich, od Kuby Rozpruwacza do Jeffrey'a Dahmera. Zupełna norma, chociaż nie w standardowym rozumieniu tego słowa, wie o tym. Po jego mięśniach, pod t-shirtem, spływają strużki potu. Co nie jest normą, ale przynajmniej to nie krew.

I jest John. Ma szeroko otwarte oczy, już się zupełnie rozbudził. Jego ciemnoblond włosy są potargane, a oddech lekko przyspieszony. Siedzi na kolanach, opierając jedną rękę na sherlockowym udzie, a drugą trzymając na rozwichrzonych lokach przyjaciela. Jest żywy, ma zbyt pomarszczoną twarz jak na kogoś w swoim wieku i wygląda absolutnie piękne. Tak jak piękne jest czyste, ciepłe, pogniecione pranie, tak piękne, że aż boli.

- Co do diabła... - wzdycha John, powoli zabierając dłonie i oglądając się, by spojrzeć na zegar. Gdy odwraca się z powrotem, jego brwi są uniesione.

Sherlock zamyka oczy i kurczowo przełyka ślinę. Potrząsa głową.

- Posłuchaj, chodź tu, nie powinieneś...

Sherlock targa teraz palcami swoje włosy tak szybko, jak tylko może, tak jakby to mogło wymazać to, co ma w głowie. W przeszłości czasem pomagało, gdy coś było zbyt świeże, by to usunąć.

- Sherlock.

Teraz nie pomaga.

- Sherlocku Holmesie. Wyrywanie włosów nic ci nie da.

- Skąd wiesz? - warczy ze złością.

- Bo uderzanie ściany w moim starym mieszkaniu też nie pomagało.

- Nie?

- Hm. Przykro mi to powiedzieć, ale nie. Tylko posiniaczyłem dłoń.

- A więc nic nie pomoże.

- Nic? Nic na ziemi?

- Dokładnie.

- Jesteś... tego pewien?

- Absolutnie. Nic legalnego.

- Rozumiem. No cóż. W porządku. Jeśli pomogłoby ci tylko coś nielegalnego, równie dobrze możesz się uspokajać tutaj, ze mną, a nie tam, przerażając mnie na śmierć.

Jest w tym jakaś logika, skoro to i tak nie ma znaczenia, to może się zgodzić, a Sherlock bardzo teraz potrzebuje logiki. Opuszcza dłonie i przysuwa się tam, gdzie John zdaje się chcieć, żeby był, i wtula głowę w jego szyję. W ten sposób John pachnie o wiele bardziej jak John. Nos Sherlocka jest tak blisko jego ucha i krawędzi obojczyka. John pachnie jak kolor pomarańczowy, dyniowo-pomarańczowy, ale nigdy jak pomarańcze czy jak dynie. Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że to nie miałoby sensu dla nikogo poza nim, ale, ostatecznie, nikt tego nie usłyszy. Uchyla lekko powieki i obserwuje delikatne pulsowanie tętnicy Johna.

Obserwuje z napięciem. Zmusza swój mózg do czegoś innego niż odtwarzanie wciąż na nowo obrazu Johna, który wykrwawia się niebieskim śluzem na środku pustyni i przekłada puls na wyobrażeniowy monitoring bicia serca. To jak ćwiczenia na uspokojenie.

-^v-^v-^v-^v-^v-^v-^v-^v-

No i to jest czerwona krew. Właściwa krew.

Tylko odrobinę zepsuta przez krew Sherlocka.

Wzdryga się, zanim może się powstrzymać. Miało być [i]idealnie[/i]. Było idealnie, zanim stracił rozum, stracił swoją drogę, po czym spektakularnie stracił cierpliwość, a potem pewnie duszę. Nie ma pewności, czy kiedykolwiek miał duszę, pewnie nie, ale i tak obecnie czuje, że bardzo mu jej brakuje. Nie czuł tego jeszcze rano, ale rano nie wyśnił snu.

- Co się stało? - szepcze John w czubek jego głowy.

- Nie pytaj -wzdycha, wyciągając palec i głaszcząc jego czubkiem żebro.

- Twierdzisz, że nie możesz mi powiedzieć?

- Tak.

- Sherlock -John brzmi bardzo poważnie. - Wtedy w nocy, kiedy…

- _Przestań_.

John odczekuje chwilę, po czym przechodzi na tryb żołnierza. Sherlock dokładnie wie, kiedy Johnowi włącza się tryb żołnierza. Pachnie płótnem i nieśmiertelnikami.

- Nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi, o czym myślałeś – mówi miękko. – Po prostu… w tej twojej głowie mogło być wszystko, byłeś taki wyczerpany i teraz, kiedy śniłeś, powiedziałeś…

- Proszę, przestań. Dla mnie.

- Ale może ty… nie pamiętasz. Albo, no nie wiem… nie chcesz pamiętać.

Sherlock pamięta absolutnie wszystko, co wydarzyło się w jego głowie, kiedy John powiedział, że go zostawi, uda się gdzieś, gdzie Sherlock go nie znajdzie, jeśli zajdą pewne hipotetyczne okoliczności. Sherlock odtwarza sobie każde zdanie wewnętrznego monologu, aż do bardzo słyszalnych słów „Mógłbym cię teraz zabić". Wykasował wiele informacji dotyczących tego dnia, ale nie to, o czym myślał, zanim zrobił coś, co nawet dla zupełnego idioty byłoby Ani Trochę Nie W Porządku, byłobyKarykaturą Wszystkiego Co Jest Dobre W Związku. Nie usunął tego z bardzo istotnego powodu **. **Wprawdzie brak moralnego kompasu bywa w pewnych sytuacjach niewygodny, a uważanie się za złego też nie należy do przyjemności, ale da się to znieść, bo to w końcu _de rigueur_.

Z drugiej strony, czucie się głupim to najgorsza tortura. A on czuje się głupio. I przecież mógł Zniszczyć Wszystko.

Nie chodzi o to, że myśli o pięknej śmierci, chodzi o to, że się nie zabija. Nie chodzi o to, że chce pozbawić Jima Moriarty'ego zmysłów, zanim zamorduje sukinsyna, ale o to, że o tym nie wspomina. Nie chodzi o to, że bardzo chciałby się dowiedzieć, jak wygląda serce Johna, z odsłoniętą aortą, komorami i gorącymi, pulsującymi mięśniami. Chodzi o to, że zwykle nie jest na tyle głupi, by _powiedzieć coś takiego na głos_.

A więc proces myślowy zabrał około 2,5 sekundy z błędem w okolicach jednej dziesiątej, i przebiegł następująco:

_John idzie drogą dookoła są żółte pola kukurydzy nigdy mnie tam nie było wszystko jest nowe a on jest sam **powiedz mu **John nurkuje w basenie właśnie wyskoczył ponad powierzchnię uśmiecha się do swojej żony o kasztanowych włosach takich samych jakie ma ich dwójka dzieci lat osiem i dziesięć i cała trójka ma go za małego króla **musisz mu powiedzieć** John gra w nogę we wrześniu w Manchesterze ze znajomymi których nigdy nie widziałem nie znam ich imion na ziemi leżą suche liście nie znam ich imion żadnego imienia **niech on to zatrzyma** John leci samolotem i patrzy na białe chmury które wyglądają bardzo stabilnie nagle odwraca się i dotyka dłoni która złapała go za ramię dłoń należy dobardzo przystojnego ciemnookiego businessmana który kocha go tak jak umie ale ma romanse z przygłupimi chłopcami z klubów kiedy wyjeżdża z miasta wyjeżdża od Johna który nie ma pojęcia o tych zdradach **powiedz coś** John znajduje się w szpitalu polowym w Brazylii i pomaga innym ludziom, obcym; ludziom, których nigdy nie widziałem dotyka ich i nigdy ich nie poznam i nigdy się nie dowiem co zrobił kogo uratował i jak ich bolało **POWIEDZ COŚ** John całuje opalonego gracza rugby który pisze beznadziejną poezję do której John się uśmiecha bo jest Johnem a John uśmiechnąłby się do worka węgla gdybyś mu go przytargał ostatecznie jest idiotą a powietrze pachnie solą i wodorostami i zapach wnika we włosy Johna i zmienia je **POWIEDZ COKOLWIEK, ZATRZYMAJ TO** John umiera na zaawansowanego raka wątroby w Newcastle ma pięćdziesiąt lat jest podłączony do tysiąca rurek i nie ma nikogo kto wpełzłby na jego łóżko z dwoma identycznymi zabójczymi tabletkami i…_

Dokładnie wtedy otworzył usta. Niestety.

- Pamiętam. – Sherlock zauważa, że jego głos nie brzmi tak, jak powinien. Jest zachrypnięty i zduszony.

Detektyw ponownie milknie. John myśli przez chwilę, przesuwając dłoń z torsu przyjaciela na plecy, by mieć większy zakres ruchów. Leciutko głaszcze czubkami palców kręgosłup Sherlocka.

- Gdzie byłeś przed chwilą? Bo nie w Londynie.

- Pustynie – mruczy Sherlock. – Śniły mi się pustynie. Śniłem o pustyniach, ty tam byłeś i to wszystko była moja wina.

- Wojna była twoją winą?

- Gorsze rzeczy były moją winą.

- Chyba nie jestem w stanie pomyśleć o niczym gorszym.

Sherlock zerka w górę, zastanawiając się, czy nie błądzi. Może nie powinno być gorszych rzeczy niż Wojna, a przynajmniej nie powinno się tak mówić na głos. Może to była obraza. Ale John nie brzmi, jakby był zły, zniecierpliwiony albo jakby się wyśmiewał. Marszczy brwi i przyciąga Sherlocka bliżej, przesuwając mu lekko kciukiem między wargami.

- Ale wiem, że ty jesteś w stanie – zaznacza, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewa coś jak pełen bólu podziw. – Masz talent do wymyślania naprawdę zjebanych rzeczy. Jesteś Stephenem Hawkingiem Zjebania. Powinieneś mieć katedrę na uniwersytecie.

Trudno nie odwzajemnić uśmiechu, a Sherlock dość lubi dziwne nie-komplementy Johna. Ten był szczególnie dobry. Dostanie się do archiwów pamięci i zasługuje na pełen wdzięczności wyraz twarzy. Ale ten uśmiech wyglądałby jak Uśmiech Normalnych Ludzi, a John widzi różnicę. Zamiast tego Sherlock leciutko przygryza kciuk przyjaciela i układa się wygodniej.

- Dlaczego wampir miałby śnić o pustyniach? – zastanawia się, próbując znów poczuć senność.

- Nie jesteś wampirem. – Tym razem John brzmi na bardziej niż zmartwionego. Brzmi na zaniepokojonego. Uścisk jego ramion zwiększa się niemal niezauważalnie. Niemal. Ale nie dla Sherlocka.

- Nieważne. Chodzi o to, że nigdy na żadnej nie byłem. Na pustyni. Dlaczego wybrała się tam moja podświadomość?

- Może moja krew bawi się z twoim cyklem REM.

To oczywiście miał być żart, ale w obecnym stanie nielogicznej półświadomości brzmi całkiem prawdopodobnie. John ziewa i sięga do wyłącznika światła.

- Jakieś krajobrazy twojego autorstwa, o które powinienem się martwić?

Sherlock krzywi się, ale przynajmniej John nie może go już zobaczyć. Wzrok doktora w nocy jest doskonały, niemal tak dobry, jak sherlockowy, ale przystosowanie się zabiera mu przynajmniej trzy minuty. Sherlockowi natomiast – jedną minutę dwadzieścia sześć sekund.

- Nie sądzę. Już dawno temu je wykasowałem.

- Spoko. W taki razie obaj będziemy do końca świata śnić o pustyniach – mówi John sucho. – Dopóki jeden z nas się nie obudzi.

xxx

Sherlock, jako mistrz zapominania o różnych rzeczach, postanawia o tym zapomnieć.

Mówi sobie, że to im by się nie przysłużyło w żaden sposób. Egzystencja z nieustannym poczuciem winy byłaby idiotycznym marnowaniem wspaniałego życia i rozwijającej się kariery, a poza tym jest cudowny na tyle różnych sposobów, że – o ile nie zrobi znowu czegoś tak _głupiego, głupiego, dziecinnie, rozpaczliwie, idiotycznie głupiego_ – wszystko będzie w porządku. To, że Sherlock ma w sobie krew Johna, jest cudowne. Ma ją w sobie pod prysznicem i pośrodku drogi, i kiedy powtarza sobie, żeby nie zakopać Andersona gdzieś, gdzie nikt tego dupka nie znajdzie. I, teoretycznie, im cudowniejszy będzie Sherlock, tym lepiej jego krew przysłuży się Johnowi, nawet jeśli zawiera szczątkowe ilości oksykodonu, leków przeciwpsychotycznych i kwasu. To był przypadek. John ma zazwyczaj idealne wyczucie czasu i – myśląc bardzo krótkoterminowo i bardzo samolubnie – w tym przypadku nie było inaczej. Ale myśląc bardzo długoterminowo i samolubnie, Sherlock naprawdę wolałby żyć bez świadomości, że zatruł komuś organizm.

Więc przestaje. John zasługuje na coś lepszego. John zasługuje na to, co najlepsze, i już się Sherlock postara, żeby to właśnie dostał. Więc robi wszystko, by być wspaniałym. Jest w tym bardzo dobry. A dodatkowo to doskonale odwraca uwagę od innych rzeczy.

Ten pomysł, że będzie dla Johna małym cudem, sam w sobie działa jak mały cud. W ciągu miesiąca**, **mimo że Sherlock zupełnie nie potrafi pojąć, dlaczego, John pozwala mu skosztować swoich gałek ocznych. Okazuje się, że smakują mniej słono niż reszta Johna i mniej jak herbata z Bombaju, bardziej słodko, przypominając w tym – co zadziwiające – jego ślinę. Gałki oczne Johna Watsona smakują jak delicje wymyślone dla Sherlocka Holmesa.

- Nie – mówi John ze śmiechem.

- Dlaczego nie?

- Po pierwsze, nie widzę żadnego powodu, żeby tak miało być. Sorry, nie obrażaj się.

John jest całkowicie nagi, podobnie jak Sherlock, który leży na brzuchu ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami, niczym nastolatka, i patrzy, jak John się z niego śmieje. Nikt inny się z Sherlocka nie śmieje, więc musi się do tego przyzwyczaić. John siedzi po turecku na kapie na łóżku, umięśnione nogi ma otulone kołdrą i pozwala detektywowi się przyzwyczajać. Na zewnątrz jest już pewnie ciemno, a mieszkańcy Londynu robią te swoje szalone, zwyczajne, codzienne, nudne rzeczy. Część z nich jest pewnie nielegalna i Sherlock zapewne będzie musiał rozplątywać uwite przez nich sieci następnego dnia. Życie jest piękne. Nie wie dlaczego, co nie oznacza, że nie może tego docenić.

- Uprawialiśmy już seks, było wspaniale, jest sobota, nie jesteś głodny, ja jestem nagi, a ty _niezajęty_ – mówi Sherlock głosem, w którym słychać leciutką urazę.

John tylko znów się śmieje, przesuwając palcami po brwiach.

- Ale widzisz, to nie jest logiczne. W twoim argumencie brakuje logiki, twoje założenia są błędne. Bo z tego wynika, że za każdym razem, kiedy jestem nagi, powinienem lizać twoje oczy. W rzeczywistości wolałbym… ha. Niemal wszystko inne.

- To _interesujące_.

- Wierzę na słowo, dzięki.

- Zaraz powiesz mi, że chcesz się ubrać, iść na kawę i na musical na West Endzie.

- W dniu, w którym ci to powiem, możesz spokojnie uznać, że nie mam już żadnego instynktu samozachowawczego.

- Więc chcesz robić coś innego? Coś, co nie jest nudne?

- Może.

- Obiecujesz, że nie jest nudne?

- Nie jest.

- Powiedz.

- Okej. Twój pierwszy pocałunek. Opowiadaj.

Sherlock skubie nitkę wystającą z kapy i myśli. O ile zabawa jest obustronna, to nie będzie całkowita strata czasu, bo każdy moment, którego nie przepracuje, już zawsze będzie poświęcał zapamiętywaniu Johna Watsona. A John zwykle szybko się zakrywa. Ale w pokoju jest ciepło i tym razem pozwala Sherlockowi patrzeć na bliznę tak długo, jak ten chce, a Sherlock tyle wie o Johnie, że dzięki indukcji doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, iż ta nagość jest jednocześnie zamierzona i szczodra.

- Victor. W kaplicy, jakbyśmy nie mogli iść gdzie indziej. Miałem szesnaście lat. Byliśmy razem w szkole z internatem. Zaprzyjaźniłem się z jego psem, bo chciałem, żeby mnie zauważył.

John kiwa głową z rozbawieniem.

- Zauważył cię już wcześniej, zapewniam cię. Ale plan miałeś niezły. I jak poszedł eksperyment? W sensie: całowanie?

- Idealnie. Nie uciekł. – Na twarzy Sherlocka pojawia się wilczy uśmieszek.

- To zawsze dobrze rokuje.

- Owszem. A ty?

- Jane Whitcomb, oboje mieliśmy lat trzynaście, w jej piwnicy, eksperyment podobny do twojego, bo nikt nie uciekł. W sumie jak teraz o tym myślę, to chyba ona chciała mnie uwieść. Nie mieliśmy pojęcia, co robimy, ciągle myliliśmy lizanie się z obijaniem o siebie naszych twarzy. Masakra. Byłbyś obrzydzony. Pierwszy seks?

- Victor – odpowiada Sherlock, maltretując nitkę. – Dwa tygodnie później, w jego pokoju. Chociaż nie do końca wiem, czy to odpowiadałoby twoim wyobrażeniom o seksie. Nieważne. Prawdziwy seks też Victor, pół roku później, w moim pokoju, kiedy już sprawiłem sobie porządny zamek.

- Och. – John jest zaskoczony. Po czym zdaje sobie sprawę, że może nie powinien. – I byłeś…

- Proszę cię. Zawsze byłem sobą, poza Charlesem. Chciałem się czuć normalnie i nie sądziłem, żeby inaczej mnie chciał. Dwa tygodnie normalności mi wystarczyły. Zresztą, w szkole przecież już wszyscy mnie znali.

- Więc co poszło nie tak z Victorem?

- Nic – zastanawia się Sherlock. – Był… był bardzo miły. To był bardzo udany eksperyment z powtarzalnymi pozytywnymi wynikami. Ja go lubiłem,on sobie ze mną radził, do seksu przeszliśmy dość szybko, bo on był inteligentny, a ja bardzo inteligentny. Chyba skończył jako wykładowca teologii na Oksfordzie. Ciekawe, nie myślałem o Victorze Trevorze od lat. Pachniał jak drogi płyn do naczyń, podobało mi się to. I umiał czytać anglosaski. To też mi się podobało.

- Zerwał z tobą, kiedy poszedł na uniwerek?

- Żaden z nas nie zerwał.

- Cóż, o ile wiem, już się nie spotykacie.

- To Trevor senior zerwał. Rozumiesz, nie wszyscy uważają, że to w porządku.

Usta Johna drgają. Kiwa głową z nagłym smutkiem. Sherlock automatycznie rozpoczyna dedukcję, gdy John marszczy brwi w namyśle. _Kolega z wojska – flirt został odkryty – sprzeczka – prześladowania? – bez prześladowań, był wyższy rangą – drobny incydent – nigdy nie zaraportowany – nie doszło do rozwiązań siłowych – jakiś zafajdany bigot próbował sprowokować Johna, ale ten się mu nie dał._

Sherlock uśmiecha się w przestrzeń, gdy John wraca na ziemię.

- Przykro mi – mówi John. – To nie powinno było cię spotkać.

- Oczywiście, że powinno, nie bądź śmieszny.

- Ale… Sherlock… To okropna sytuacja, a jeśli chodzi o Victora…

- Zapomnij o Victorze. Ja zapomniałem. Wszystko z nim w porządku. Tak sądzę. I cieszę się, że tak się skończyło.

John tylko mruga i uśmiecha się z frustracją, domagając się dalszych wyjaśnień.

- Gdybym został z Victorem, pewnie nigdy bym z nim nie zerwał i wtedy nie musiałbym szukać współlokatora, skoro miałbym już finansowego partnera z seksualnymi usługami w pakiecie, nie wspominając już o tym, że znalibyśmy się jak łyse konie – stabilizacja, spokój i wszystkie te bzdury, więc nigdy nie jęknąłbym przy Stamfordzie, że potrzebuję odpowiedniego współlokatora, a on nigdy by sobie o tym nie przypomniał, kiedy narzekałeś na ceny w Londynie. Więc naprawdę się cieszę, że Trevor senior jest starym, głupim bigotem.

- Sherlock… - próbuje John. – Nie możesz po prostu… Odrzucanie ludzi w ten sposób naprawdę nie jest w porządku.

- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego.

Sherlock nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że coś tu idzie źle. Ale jednej rzeczy nigdy nie jest w stanie zrobić – siedzieć okrakiem na barykadzie. Już i tak wystarczy, że musi się pilnować, gdzie przekroczył granice, mówiąc prawdę, nie stać go jeszcze na nagłą zmianę frontów. John powiedział kiedyś Sherlockowi, że ze strony Sherlocka było Trochę Niezręczne wspominać, że na szczęście w chwili paniki Moriarty zamordował Starą Kobietę zamiast Małego Chłopca, co było o wiele mniejszą stratą. Rozwiązaniem nie było nagłe przyznanie, że Stara Kobieta pewnie o wiele więcej wiedziała i dzięki nabytej wiedzy była intelektualnie bardziej przydatna społeczeństwu niż Mały Chłopiec. Szczerze mówiąc, jakoś w ogóle nie pomogło.

- Nie rozumiesz, czemu powinieneś mu chociaż trochę współczuć?

- Właśnie tak. Nie mam w sobie zbyt wiele empatii.

- Ładnie powiedziane.

- Chwila, po której ty właściwie jesteś stronie?

- Zaczynam myśleć, że Victora. Mamy wspólne zainteresowania. Ten biedak pewnie cię kochał.

- To „pewnie" jest niepotrzebne, bo tak mówił, a ja wiedziałem, kiedy kłamie. I kogo to obchodzi?

- Jego, nawet jeśli tylko jego, ty cholerny… - John przygryza wargę, urywając w pół zdania.

Sherlock zamiera, boleśnie sfrustrowany z powodu angielskiego. Angielskim ostatnio można się posługiwać, nie jest martwy, ale czasem to jak wiosłowanie łyżką od zupy. Wie, że nie należy chwalić swoich byłych – kiedyś powiedział Johnowi, że Sebastian miał głowę do liczb i gdy chodziło o finanse był niczym idealnie nastrojony Stradivarius, po czym John zamilkł na dwie godziny, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że Sherlock najpierw podziwiał umysł Seba, a umysł Johna pracuje całkiem nieźle, ale jest zupełnie zwyczajny i żaden z nich nie ma złudzeń, że jest inaczej. Nie w porządku jest też ignorowanie albo tej rozmowy by w ogóle nie było. Nie w porządku jest udawanie, że byli okropni. John wie, że libido Sherlocka poza Obiektem Admiracji jest niemal zerowe, oraz, że Sherlock jest dość drobiazgowy.

_Co się właściwie dzieje?_

- Jak się wtedy czułeś? – nie ustępuje John. – Nie teraz. Nie z perspektywy czasu. Co czułeś wtedy?

Sherlock rozmyśla nad tym.

- Byłem zirytowany.

John trze dłońmi twarz. Wygląda na głęboko nieszczęśliwego, ale na szczęście Sherlock wie, że tak nie jest.

- Zirytowany – powtarza.

- _Wyjątkowo_ zirytowany? – proponuje Sherlock radośnie. To brzmi całkiem nieźle.

- A teraz, kiedy znalazłeś kogoś innego, z przyjemnością myślisz o skurwysynach, którzy z okrucieństwem niszczą życie miłosne swoich synów. Cieszysz się, że ktoś taki stanął na twojej drodze.

- I do tego cieszę się, że zostałeś postrzelony.

- Sherlock…

- To prawda – nalega, całkiem świadomy, że wkracza na pole minowe, a także, że John zdecydowanie nic-nie-rozumie i trzeba podjąć drastyczne środki.

Ale John wygląda na wściekłego, więc należy trochę zmienić plany.

- Taki ból i cierpienie są dla ciebie tylko środkami do celu, który ci pasuje, tak? – John drąży temat. – Jezu, Sherlock. Naprawdę tak myślisz? Każda ilość bólu i cierpienia jest w porządku, o ile w końcu wszystko obróci się na dobre?

- Przestań zachowywać się jak idiota.

- Więc przestań się zachowywać jak dupek bez serca.

- Łatwo mogę udać sentyment, ale nie będę tego robił dla twojej przyjemności – warczy Sherlock. – To bez sensu. Jeśli musiałem stracić Victora, by spotkać ciebie, to żegnaj Victorze. Ostatecznie drań nie porzucił dla mnie rodzinnej fortuny, prawda? _Prawda_? Gdyby mój brat zaoferował _tobie_ dwadzieścia tysięcy funtów i świetlaną karierę sędziego, porzuciłbyś mnie? Po prostu nie rozumiem, czemu chcesz, żebym się nad nim roztkliwiał. Nie znosisz, kiedy płaczę na zawołanie, nie myśl, że nie widziałem, jak na mnie wtedy patrzysz. Tego chcesz? Łez?

- Nie, nie mówiłem…

- Co do twojego postrzału, żyjesz. I to inaczej niż wcześniej, oczywiście, i _tak_, jestem z tego zadowolony, nie zniósłbym myśli, że mógłbyś być inny, nieoznakowany i _zwyczajny, nudny_, że wybrałbyś pracę w biurze, w cholernej agencji ubezpieczeniowej zamiast pójść z podniesioną głową na Wojnę. Sama ta myśl jest _okropna_. Bo ty _nie_jesteś normalny. Nie można przewidzieć, co zrobisz, można tylko zgadywać. I to jest piękne, i przysięgam, chyba tylko udajesz, że nie wiesz o co chodzi, twoja noga boli coraz mniej, a ta blizna jest najpiękniejszym fizycznym dowodem, jaki w życiu widziałem, jest _sztuką_, jest dziełem Rembrandta, jest cholernym _Chopinem wyrytym we włóknistej tkance i nieelastycznym kolagenie_, to właśnie twoja blizna, jesteś głupi, jeśli tego nie widzisz, ale nie powinienem się dziwić, a zresztą pewnie byłbym martwy, gdybyś nie nauczył się zabijać ludzi z pistoletu przez okno z odległości dwudziestu metrów.

Johnowi opada szczęka. To bardzo satysfakcjonujące.

- Więc dobrze – wzrusza ramionami Sherlock. – Zachowuj się jak idiota. Marz o mojej śmierci. Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. No dalej. Nie żałujesz, że się zaciągnąłeś, jesteś z tego zadowolony, cieszysz się, że byłeś dzielny i użyteczny, że stałeś się sługą-Królowej-i-kraju, pewnie nadal wysyłasz nowojorczykom, razem z którymi walczyłeś, kartki na Boże Narodzenie, więc żałowanie postrzału jest idiotyczne. Czysta hipokryzja. I bez sensu jest denerwować się, że mnie to cieszy. Jestem tutaj. Nie robię ci krzywdy. Po prostu się cieszę. Cieszę się i jestem zupełnie nieszkodliwy, widzisz? Nawet cię nie dotykam. Leżę… sześćdziesiąt sześć centymetrów od ciebie. Jeśli nie chcesz się cieszyć ani patrzeć, jak się cieszę, to idź sobie.

Czasem Sherlockowi się wydaje, że pewna _wystarczająca_ ilość angielskiego sprawi, że jego punkt widzenia staje się zrozumiały. To tylko kwestia miary. Ale to nawet dla niego był maraton. Milknie i przygląda się efektom. John… John nadal jest tuż obok i jest Johnem. Jest zszokowany. Przede wszystkim mruga, co chwilę lekko drga mu warga. Jego kwadratowa twarz jest dość zarumieniona, wpada w róż, a Sherlock z determinacją _obserwuje_ i _jest zadowolony_. Język Johna może pojawić się w każdej chwili. O, właśnie. Wspaniale.

- Sherlock, co ty wyprawiasz?

- Rejestruję, jak wyglądasz, kiedy jesteś w szoku. I cieszę się z tej możliwości, John, nadal cię cieszę i zamierzam utrzymać ten stan, tę radość, więc przestań próbować _wszystko zepsuć_. To irytujące.

Usta Johna zamykają się z cichym kliknięciem. Sherlock czeka. Nie musi czekać długo – John kładzie się na brzuchu tuż przed nim, obaj podpierają się na łokciach, a Sherlock jakimś cudem wciąż jest wyższy. Nie, nie _jakimś cudem_. Jego przedramiona są dokładnie…

- Czy to twoja wersja optymizmu? – pyta John bardzo blisko sherlockowych warg.

Od razu lepiej, myśli detektyw. Oddech Johna nadal pachnie odrobinę tak, jak smakuje skóra Sherlocka, co jest fantastyczne. To dobro na miarę Bożego Narodzenia. Sherlock przechyla głowę, by ich wargi zbliżyły się do siebie jeszcze bardziej i ukradkowo węszy. Widział, jak koty zaczynają mruczeć, gdy wywęszą otwartą puszkę z jedzeniem. Doskonale wie, jak się wtedy czują.

- Może. Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym.

- Twoja wersja optymizmu jest…

- Nie mogę przestać się cieszyć, nie zmusisz mnie.

- Jasna cholera, zamieniasz się w Pollyannę. Gdyby Pollyanna była skrzywionym umysłowo, uwielbiającym flaki trzylatkiem.

Sherlock nie może powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu. Ale nic nie szkodzi. Szczerzenie się i zadowolenie całkiem nieźle ze sobą współgrają, o ile dobrze rozumie. I podoba mu się, że jego włosy ocierają się o johnowe czoło. To tak jakby go dotykać, a jednocześnie nie być dotykanym.

- Sherlock, twój moralny relatywizm jest bardzo niebezpieczny i niezbyt logiczny.

- Wiem – szepcze. – I od tego mam ciebie.

- Od tego? – John się uśmiecha. – I od czego jeszcze?

- Przede wszystkim od całowania.

- Myślałem, że od płacenia połowy czynszu. I plusowania za ciebie u Lestrade'a.

- Nie, jesteś od całowania.

- Nie od kupowania mleka?

- Od całowania.

- O ile dobrze pamiętam…

Leciutki ruch do przodu, zaledwie magnetyczne skłonienie głowy – Sherlock naprawdę nie wie, który z nich to zrobił – i miękkie szerokie wargi obejmują miękkie wąskie wargi i zadowolenie znika. To przerażające, w tym nie ma dna, zdaje sobie sprawę Sherlock, gdy język Johna styka się z jego własnym językiem i któryś z nich wydaje z siebie zduszone „Tak!", bo Sherlock wie, że nie ma hamulców, jeśli nie jest bardzo skupiony, a John nie jest ostrożny, gdy chodzi o jego uzależnienie od Sherlocka. Wydaje się nie uważać, że wysokie dawki Sherlocka Holmesa mogą być toksyczne dla organizmu. Uważa _na_ Sherlocka i dba _o_ Sherlocka, i zajmuje się Sherlockiem, i całkiem dobrze też zajmuje się sobą, ale nie zważa na to, _ile_ Sherlocka zażywa w danym momencie. Ten obecny moment jest całkiem niezłym przykładem, bo Sherlock przekręcił zdecydowanie Johna na plecy i całuje go, jakby całowanie i pieprzenie były jednym i tym samym. Co jest prawdą, myśli, w każdym razie pod względem estetycznym. Nawet jeśli tylko dla niego.

John nigdy nie powie mu: „Wystarczy", więc Sherlock sam przestaje, po to tylko, by spojrzeć w dół i zobaczyć Johna, zwyczajnego, nadnaturalnego Johna, który go nie powstrzymuje.

- Jak bycie szczęśliwym ze mną różni się od bycia szczęśliwym z Victorem Trevorem? – pyta w końcu John. Jest bez tchu, zdezorientowany i może – nareszcie! – odrobinę mile połechtany.

- Nie jestem z tobą _szczęśliwy_.

- Nie?

„Nie, nie do końca" – myśli Sherlock. – „Ale tyle rzeczy kiedyś nie miało znaczenia, a teraz wszystkie mają i nie mogę sprawić, żeby przestały. Na przykład, kiedyś było miło myśleć o absolutnie każdym rodzaju śmierci. A teraz ty masz znaczenie, więc musiałbyś ze mną być."

- Szczęście jest nieistotne – zaznacza. – Jesteś _podstawową potrzebą_. To nie to samo.

„Nie jest też tak wygodne, tak bezpieczne, tak przyjemne. Ale na szczęście nie przepadam zbytnio za wygodą albo bezpieczeństwem, albo przyjemnością."

- No dobrze – mówi John, unosząc głowę, sięgając w stronę ust Sherlocka po więcej. – A więc zdrowie sokolookich terrorystów i homofobicznych patriarchów.

Po godzinie nadal są w łóżku, a John znów wygląda na zamyślonego. Jego głowa leży na kolanach Sherlocka, a jego kolana są podciągnięte do klatki piersiowej. Odpoczywa w ciszy, opierając policzek o sherlockowe udo. Robią tak czasem, gdy umysł Sherlocka jest wystarczająco cichy, rekompensując sobie codzienną manię. Czasem nawet nie uprawiają seksu, chociaż tym razem robili to dwukrotnie i gdyby Sherlock chciał, mógłby wsunąć swój palec tam, gdzie kochał Johna i trzymać go tam, aż w pokoju zrobiłoby się zupełnie ciemno. John mu na to pozwala. Ale czemu jest taki zamyślony? Bardzo często bywa zamyślony, jest bardzo myślący, nawet jeśli nie jest geniuszem, a Sherlock czasem nadąża za jego tokiem myślenia. Ale nie teraz, i to jedna z tych rzeczy, które sprawiają, że John jest fascynujący. Więc Sherlock zadowala się myśleniem o tym, że długoś

między nosem Johna i jego bardzo cienką, zupełnie poziomą, idealnie zaokrągloną górną wargą (_jak się nazywa taki kształt, jak nawias, jak przecinek? Mewi oskrzydli?_) jest taka sama, jak długość między pierwszym kłykciem serdecznego palca Sherlocka a jego czubkiem. To nic konkretnie nie znaczy, ale i tak jest bardzo satysfakcjonujące.

- No co? – pyta Sherlock.

- Nic. Ale byłoby straszne, jak sądzę. Byłoby okropne.

- Co by było?

- Zastanawiałem się, jakby to było kochać cię, gdyby zupełnie cię to nie obchodziło.

- John, nie bądź obrzydliwy – prosi Sherlock, otrząsając się, jakby usłyszał najbardziej przerażającą opowieść o duchach.

xxx

Wszystko się psuje w kolejnym tygodniu.

Tym razem winna jest sprawa, co Sherlocka zaskakuje. Nie zawsze rozumie Johna, zwłaszcza od kiedy jest z nim w związku, ale świetnie sobie radzi ze sprawami, bo je akurat rozumie jak nic innego. Docierają za przywódcą narkotykowego gangu aż do paskudnego małego mieszkania w Norwood, które dealer zamierzał podpalić i sfingować własną śmierć, by zacząć nowe życie pod imieniem Jack Cornelius, na którego konto przelewał dzikie ilości pieniędzy. To byłaby lekka, przyjemna zbrodnia, gdyby nie fakt, że Oldacre – naprawdę nazywa się Jack Oldacre – potrzebował trochę ludzkich szczątków, by wypełnić swój plan. Rzeczone szczątki obecnie śmierdzą w kuchni.

Podczas walki przestępca złamał nadgarstek, a następnie został przywiązany przez Sherlocka do krzesła. Lestrade będzie lada chwila, detektyw wysłał mu SMS-a, ale w międzyczasie Sherlock chciałby się dowiedzieć, skąd Oldacre wziął na wpół rozłożonego trupa mężczyzny w średnim wieku. To ciekawe. John jest w drugim pokoju, szuka dokumentów, które mogłyby powiązać Oldacre'a z Corneliusem.

- Ekshumacja na cmentarzu? – chce wiedzieć Sherlock. – Ciało zostało poddane działaniu żrących chemikaliów.

- Chyba nie sądzisz, że ci powiem?

Twarz Odlacre'a przypomina pysk wrednego mopsa i jest w nim coś, co sprawia, że po skórze Sherlocka przebiega dreszcz. Jest głupi i samolubny, i przerażony, i zachwycony sobą, wszystko naraz. Odrażający.

- Zapłaciłeś komuś, żeby zrobił to za ciebie?

„Drogi Jimie" – myśli Sherlock. – „Proszę, pomóż mi, żebym mógł zniknąć z pieniędzmi". Zimny dreszcz przechodzi mu przez kręgosłup. Ma rację, czuje to w kościach. Umie rozpoznać technikę artysty, jego pociągnięcia pędzla, tak jak umie powiedzieć, że Bach jest autorem jakiejś melodii, nawet jeśli nigdy wcześniej jej nie słyszał, chociaż słyszał wszystko, co Bach skomponował. „Drogi Jimie, potrzebuję trupa, nie musi być świeży, a pieniądze nie grają roli."

Twarz Oldacre'a wykrzywia skurcz.

- Gadaj – szepcze Sherlock.

- Niby czemu?

- Bo inaczej sprawię ci ból.

- Nie masz jaj. – Śmieje się szyderczo, ale w jego oczach czai się przerażenie.

Sherlock niemal bezmyślnie sięga po złamany nadgarstek przestępcy i wygina go do tyłu. Nie chodzi o ból, ból jest w gruncie rzeczy dość nudny. Ale chce odpowiedzi i nie znosi tego faceta, który się z niego nabija i jednocześnie odsuwa w przerażeniu, to okropny człowiek, a Jima Moriarty'ego trzeba zabić któregoś dnia, więc Sherlock wykręca nadgarstek tak mocno, jak tylko może. Jack Oldacre krzyczy.

- Zapłaciłeś komuś, żeby ci go tu dostarczył, prawda?

Oldacre dyszy ciężko, podczas gdy jego oczy wypełniają się łzami bólu i przerażenia, i milczy.

Więc Sherlock robi to jeszcze raz.

Oldacre znów wrzeszczy, robi się dość nieznośnie i nieelegancko. I wtedy w progu pojawia się John.

- Sherlock, co się tu, kurwa mać, dzieje?

- Coś mało pomyślnego – wzdycha Sherlock.

John trzyma w dłoni plik papierów, a jego oczy są dziwnie jasne. Błyskawicznie blednie, co jest nie w porządku. Nie powinien być tak blady, obaj są całkowicie bezpieczni. Rzuca papiery na ziemię i nagle wygląda, jakby ktoś zrobił mu krzywdę.

- O co chodzi? – pyta Sherlock ze zdumieniem.

John gwałtownie potrząsa głową.

- Czy właśnie zapytałeś weterana z Afganistanu, o co chodzi, jednocześnie torturując podejrzanego?

I gdy całą sytuację ujmie się w takich słowach, robi się o wiele bardziej zrozumiała. Gdzieś za Johnem otwierają się drzwi, to pewnie ludzie z Yardu. John idzie ich powitać. Następne dziesięć minut jest dość chaotyczne, bo Lestrade bada od dawna martwego trupa, więc Sherlock musi z nim porozmawiać, a potem inspektor zaprowadza Oldacre'a do oczekującego wozu policyjnego i zanim Sherlock wie, co się dzieje, nie może nigdzie znaleźć Johna. Nie ma go ani w mieszkaniu, ani na ulicy.

Detektyw wyciąga komórkę.

_Jesteś zły. Jesteś zły? Chodziło o M, musiałem się dowiedzieć o M._

_SH_

Idzie ulicą z rozpiętym, powiewającym za nim płaszczem i wiszącym luźno szalikiem. Wbija wzrok w telefon, a ten zachowuje śmiertelne milczenie. Sherlock przechodzi przez ulicę, nie rozglądając się na boki, i cudem unika uderzenia przez mercedesa.

_M owinął cię materiałami wybuchowymi i zrobię wszystko, by go dopaść. WSZYSTKO. Ale nie to, jeśli to cię złości. Gdzie jesteś?_

_SH_

Nic. Sherlock wsuwa telefon do kieszeni, po czym znów go wyciąga. Wszyscy się na niego gapią, bo jest bardzo wysokim mężczyzną, który idzie bardzo szybko, ale nikt z tych wszystkich nie jest Johnem, to normalni ludzie z Norwood, niosący torby z zakupami i kubki z kawą, i prowadzący psy na smyczy. Taksówka, prosto na Baker Street. Sherlock potrzebuje taksówki. Sherlock potrzebuje sprawdzić, jak teraz wygląda John, czy jego twarz odzyskała swoje kolory, czy znów kuleje. Ma wrażenie, że wrzucono go do wody, zawiniętego w kaftan bezpieczeństwa.

A co, jeśli Johna nie będzie na Baker Street, kiedy tam dotrze? Co, jeśli John pojechał do siostry? Co, jeśli ktoś znokautował Johna uderzeniem w głowę i znów zawinął w materiał wybuchowy? Co, jeśli John przechodził przez ulicę i był zły, więc nie zobaczył samochodu i sam został przejechany przez mercedesa? To się zdarza. Co jeśli John nigdy nie wró…

- Kurwa – syczy Sherlock, ze wściekłością uderzając w klawisze telefonu.

_Możesz być żywy i wściekły na mnie, o ile jesteś żywy i nie odejdziesz. Proszę._

_SH_

Podróż taksówką warto zapamiętać tylko dlatego, że była tak przerażająca, iż Sherlock musiał sobie wyrecytować wszystkie teksty z płyty White Album, by powstrzymać mózg od katapultowania się z głowy. Wysiada, wyciąga klucze, pędzi po siedemnastu stopniach, przeskakując po dwa naraz. I widzi znajomo zabałaganiony pokój i stół, przy którym czyta gazety, a John je tosty na śniadanie. I widzi, że Johna tam nie ma, a serce zaciska mu się boleśnie.

Wtedy słyszy kroki. Kroki Johna na schodach.

Sherlock wybiega z pokoju i spotyka przyjaciela wpół drogi. Jest jeszcze wyższy niż zwykle, bo stoi o stopień wyżej. Gdy przyciąga do siebie Johna, głowa doktora sięga mu tylko do poziomu brzucha.

- To była chyba najgorsza rzecz, jaką mogłeś mi zrobić – ogłasza, obejmując mocno ramiona Johna.

- Witaj w klubie. – Głos Johna jest stłumiony i bardzo zmęczony.

- Nie chciałem.

- Nie chciałeś wykręcić facetowi złamanego nadgarstka? _Dwa razy_?

- Nie, zezłościć cię. Nie chciałem cię zezłościć.

- Rozumiesz, czemu jestem na ciebie wściekły?

- Tak.

- I czemu to jest poważny problem?

- Tak. Ale nie pomyślałem o tym.

John patrzy w górę i wygląda na bardzo zmęczonego i nieszczęśliwego. Sherlock nie może znieść tego wyrazu twarzy, John dokładnie tak wyglądał ,zanim Sherlock powiedział: „Jesteś lekarzem" i zaprosił go na miejsce zbrodni od różowej damy. John wyglądał tak przed-Sherlockiem i to jest okropne.

- Więc co z tym zrobimy? – pyta.

Jedyna odpowiedź, która przychodzi Sherlockowi na myśl, wydaje się cudowna, idealna dla talentów Dobrego Człowieka i Wysoko Funkcjonującego Socjopaty.

- Sprawimy, że będę lepiej funkcjonował – zarządza Sherlock. – Zaczniemy za godzinę albo dwie. Jesteś głodny.


	9. Odrzuć dziś swe kajdany Część 2

**Odrzuć dziś swe kajdany. Część druga**

Postanawiają zacząć od siedmiu grzechów głównych, gdyż John jest dobry, ale nie religijny, a Sherlock z zasady szanuje klasykę. Wyszukują je na Wikipedii i zapisują na kartce papieru. Sherlock, jak zwykle, gdy nad czymś pracuje, rozpina mankiety i podwija rękawy niebieskiej koszuli.

- No cóż, dwa mogę wykreślić z miejsca – odkrywa.

Na stole stoi wzięte na wynos curry. John odrywa mały kawałek naan i żuje go z namaszczeniem.

- Trochę kiepsko.

- Ale to oczywiste, że trzeba je odrzucić.

- Które?

- Przede wszystkim nieczystość. Przecież nie przestanę cię pożądać.

_John w swetrze, który jest na niego o trzy rozmiary za duży, wygląda tak, że chce się go zjeść. John po walce na pięści, z raną na ustach, a ja ją całuję, całuję, aż moje wargi stają się czerwone. John czyta książkę, zwinięty w kłębek na łóżku, i wygląda jak cudowny, mały kotek. John przegląda nieśmiertelniki, które trzyma w komodzie. John bierze kąpiel w tej samej wodzie, której i ja użyłem. Penis Johna w moich ustach, tak głęboko, że ledwo mogę oddychać. Pięść Johna, zaciskająca się na moich włosach w korytarzu._

Laptop Johna leży obok biryani. Doktor z rozbawieniem przegląda artykuł w Wikipedii.

- Pożądanie… Nadmierna miłość, miłość do człowieka ponad miłością do Boga. Kochasz mnie bardziej niż Boga?

- Jeśli Bóg istnieje, to tak.

- To chyba bluźnierstwo, które nie jest grzechem głównym, a powinno być, ale jakoś mi to nie przeszkadza. Które jeszcze?

- Pycha. Bycie dumnym, o ile ma się powód do dumy, jest logiczne. Nie rozumiem sensu fałszywej skromności.

- Ty w ogóle nie rozumiesz sensu skromności.

- No bo jestem genialny.

John śmieje się, wręcz wybucha śmiechem, zakrywa usta dłonią i krztusi się mlecznym łykiem czaju. Po chwili zerka na Sherlocka przepraszająco i potrząsa głową.

- Tylko ty. Tylko ty możesz być zdolny do uznania grzechu pychy za niezbędny do egzystencji. Nie zabierzemy ci dumy, równie dobrze moglibyśmy próbować odebrać ci szkielet. Ale reszta…

- Tak sobie myślę, że ze względu na pewne okoliczności, musimy też wyrzucić gniew.

John chowa głowę w dłoniach. Na jego twarzy pojawia się udawana rozpacz.

- Sherlock, właśnie oprotestowałeś trzy z siedmiu. To fatalna proporcja.

- Gdybym spotkał Jima Moriarty'ego, zrobiłbym mu coś strasznego, a on w końcu by umarł, bo bym go zabił – mówi Sherlock zdecydowanie. – Szkoda, że nie umiem wskrzeszać zmarłych, żeby móc go zabić ponownie. Kiedy myślę o tej zielonej kurtce z futerkiem, chcę go udusić własnymi rękami, a kiedy myślę o basenach, mam ochotę wbić mu nóż w serce i przekręcić, a kiedy myślę o snajperach, chętnie podałbym mu arszenik i patrzył, jak zdycha. Nie musi ci się to podobać, ale to prawda. I, ewidentnie, gniew. Gniew, z którego może wyniknąć coś dobrego.

John wyciąga rękę i ujmuje dłoń Sherlocka. Muska ją ustami, po czym wstaje, by włożyć resztki do lodówki, zaraz obok martwego nietoperza i trzech par świeżych ludzkich uszu.

- Taki gniew mogę tylko popierać. Sam bym chętnie pieprzonego chuja zabił.

John podchodzi do lodówki z pojemnikami.

- Sherlock.

- Mhm?

- Uszy.

- Nie, dziękuję.

- Sześcioro uszu, Sherlock.

- Kolejny problem.

- Dokładnie o tym mówię. Problem. Uszy.

- Nie, problem z nieumiarkowaniem w jedzeniu i piciu.

John wraca, wyglądając jednocześnie na rozbawionego i wymęczonego. Łapie Sherlocka za ramiona, ponad jego lokami czytając tekst na ekranie komputera. Głowa Sherlocka automatycznie opiera się o obojczyki doktora.

- Nie ma żadnego problemu z nieumiarkowaniem.

- Jest. Chcę wiedzieć _wszystko_ na temat rozwiązywania zbrodni i to wygląda mi trochę na nieumiarkowanie.

- To tylko obsesja.

- W porządku. Chcę też zobaczyć, jak wyglądasz pod skórą, chcę zapamiętać twój kod genetyczny, chcę założyć cię jak płaszcz i zamieszkać w twojej klatce piersiowej.

-To faktycznie pewien brak umiaru – przyznaje John bez tchu. Jego usta nikną we włosach Sherlocka, a dłonie zaczynają się poruszać, leciutko głaszcząc ramiona. – Zamierzasz znaleźć sposób na zawetowanie każdej pozycji, prawda? To niesamowite. Po prostu… zupełnie niesamowite, twoja moralność jest niesamowita. Ten projekt nam nie wychodzi. No wiesz, Projekt Wyższe Funkcjonowanie. Jak zawetujesz lenistwo?

_W zeszłą środę nie wychodziliśmy z łóżka przez cały dzień. Sprawiłem, że doszedłeś tylko przy pomocy palców w tobie, podczas gdy leżeliśmy twarzą w twarz i całowaliśmy się, rozbierałem się powoli na części jedną ręką, a twój oddech trwał w moich ustach, to była najlepsza środa ze wszystkich śród, samo to zajęło nam ponad godzinę, a kiedy kończyłeś, moje usta były na twoich i nigdy w życiu nie robiłem niczego cudowniejszego._

- Zeszła środa – mówi Sherlock. – Była dobra.

- Chryste, zeszła środa. Podnieca mnie sama myśl o zeszłej środzie.

- Więc powinieneś o niej częściej myśleć.

- Lenistwo odpada, pewnie. Co dalej?

Teraz dłonie Johna wędrują już po klatce piersiowej Sherlocka, rozpinają guziki przy pomocy zwinnych lekarskich palców, a John kryje całą twarz we włosach przyjaciela. Sherlock postanawia szybko się rozprawić z pozostałymi pozycjami.

- Chciwość w naszym przypadku jest bez sensu – stwierdza, a jego oddech przyspiesza. – Chciwość i miłość to to samo, jak sądzę. Chcę mieć każdy kawałeczek ciebie i czasem, gdy ktoś ściska twoją dłoń, mam ochotę zrobić mu krzywdę.

- To kiepsko. Tak bardzo, bardzo kiepsko.

Naprawdę, nie jest łatwo się skoncentrować, gdy dłoń Johna wślizguje się pod rozpiętą koszulę i zatacza leniwe kółka na piersi Sherlocka. Poza tym, nie tylko John lubi myśleć o Zeszłej Środzie. Powinno się świętować Zeszłą Środę co roku, organizować paradę z platformami i, może, kolorowymi balonami.

- Nie skrzywdziłbym ich tak naprawdę, obiecuję. Stać mnie na więcej.

- Została nam zazdrość. Jak coś wymyślisz, to tak mnie zadziwisz, że cię kreatywnie nagrodzę.

- Zazdrość jest prosta – wzdycha Sherlock, gdy paznokieć przyjaciela drażni jego sutek. – Grałem na skrzypcach, zobaczyłeś mnie i powiedziałeś, że to chore, by być zazdrosnym o skrzypce, wyglądałeś tak smutno i, jak sądzę, to była najczystsza zazdrość, ale nie mogła być zła, bo ty jesteś dobry. Ty zawsze jesteś dobry.

- Wygrał pan toster – ogłasza John, po czym łapie Sherlocka za włosy, odciąga jego głowę do tyłu i całuje gwałtownie w usta. Sherlocka ogarnia fala uczucia, które całowanie zawsze wywołuje. Chwyta obejmujące go ramię, wyciągając Johna zza krzesła na swoje kolana. John na kolanach Sherlocka to naprawdę coś bardzo dobrego, w ten sposób są niemal tego samego wzrostu, a John rozpina do końca jego koszulę i zsuwa mu ją z ramion.

- Ale wciąż jestem zły – mówi John, przygryzając miękką, dolną wargę Sherlocka. – Tortury nie są w porządku, Sherlocku Holmesie. Niezależnie, czy chodzi o Moriarty'ego, czy nie. Czy jesteś Williamem Szekspirem Wyjątkowo Spieprzonej Moralności, czy nie.

- Myślałem, że jestem Stephenem Hawkingiem Zjebania.

- Zasłużyłeś na nowy tytuł. – John rozpina teraz pasek Sherlocka. Jego ręce pozostają na skórze, a usta na obojczyku detektywa, ten zaś delikatnie splata długie palce na karku doktora.

- Możemy sprawić, że wejdę na wyższy poziomie funkcjonowania. Spróbujemy czegoś innego. Nie chcę cię ranić.

- Wiem, że możemy. Mam nowy plan, który ma wiele wspólnego z twoimi zainteresowaniami i pomoże mi zrozumieć twój mózg.

To dobrze, że John ma plan, naprawdę bardzo dobrze, ale Sherlock traci zainteresowanie rozmową, gdy dłoń Johna wsuwa się pod gumkę jego bielizny. Być może miałby ochotę przenieść się do sypialni albo chociaż na kanapę, ale trudno jest myśleć jasno, gdy John zaspokaja cię, obejmując nogami twoje uda i nieustannie głaszcze cię po włosach. Szczerze mówiąc, Sherlock przypomina sobie o propozycji Johna dwadzieścia minut później. Sam John jest nagi i nadal siedzi na jego kolanach, bo niektóre rzeczy są zbyt przyjemne, by je tak po prostu przerwać.

- Jak mam się nauczyć być dobrym bez idei grzechów głównych?

- Zajmiemy się wszystkimi sprawami po kolei – odpowiada John poważnie.

- Jakimi sprawami? Moimi?

- W pewnym sensie. Przejrzymy te twoje listy.

Sherlock zamiera. W jego głowie rozlega się głośny i ostry dźwięk alarmowych dzwonów. Są boleśnie natarczywe.

- Daj spokój – mówi John. – Nie mogą być aż tak złe.

Sherlock drży i dochodzi do wniosku, że na to nie da się odpowiedzieć nic mądrego.

- Hej, słuchaj, nie będę cię zmuszał. Nie będę nalegał, żebyś mi zaufał, chociaż bardzo bym chciał. Ale to… to jest poważna sprawa, Sherlock. Mogę cię ciągle kochać każdego dnia, mam nadzieję, że do końca życia, ale nie… nie jestem w stanie zapomnieć, że tortury są dla ciebie akceptowalne. Mogę ci wybaczyć, mogę wybaczyć to, co się stało, gdy się zgubiłeś, ale zapomnienie to coś innego. Przykro mi, nie umiem czegoś wykasować z głowy. Nie chodzi o to, żebyś był bezgrzeszny, zaczęcie od siedmiu grzechów głównych w oczywisty sposób nie wypaliło, ale musisz próbować być lepszym. Nie jestem w stanie myśleć o Norwood i nie…

- Powinieneś był uciec – mówi Sherlock załamanym głosem. Myśli o tej chwili kilka miesięcy temu, kiedy leżał na kanapie kontemplując plamy po szampanie na suficie i wszystkie straszne rzeczy, które mogłyby spotkać Johna, gdyby John pozwolił Sherlockowi się kochać.

- _Ty_ powinieneś był uciec – odpowiada John. Myśli o tej chwili kilka miesięcy temu, kiedy został owinięty materiałami wybuchowymi i nie obchodziło go to, o ile Sherlock był żywy.

- Chyba żaden z nas nie jest zbyt dobry w uciekaniu.

- Ano nie.

- Nie jestem bezpieczną osobą. Naprawdę chcesz to zobaczyć ze wszystkimi szczegółami?

- Zrobiłbym o wiele więcej, żeby cię zatrzymać.

„Łatwo ci mówić" – myśli Sherlock. – „Jeszcze nie byłem twoją śmiercią."

- Nie sądzę, żebym mógł ci je pokazać - mówi. – Przepraszam. Po prostu nie mogę.

Tej nocy John nie jest w stanie zasnąć. Kręci się z boku na bok, aż w końcu to Sherlock zasypia i już nie czuje miotającego się przyjaciela. Za to w momencie, w którym odpływa w nieświadomość, znów znajduje się na pustyni, tym razem z Johnem w normalnym kolorze.

_John siedzi przy stoliku do kawy pośrodku jakiejś doliny. Otaczają go piaskowe wydmy. Nalewa do dwóch kubków płyn, który wydaje się być czerwoną krwią. Krew płynie wartko, jest więc bardzo świeża. John uśmiecha się nieco nieśmiało, przekrzywia głowę jak wtedy, gdy flirtuje. Dzięki wzorkom na porcelanie Sherlock rozpoznaje komplet pani Hudson, chociaż nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego John miałby przewozić te naczynia do Afganistanu. A na pewno właśnie tam są, co do tego nie ma wątpliwości. W Afganistanie._

_- Jedna kostka czy dwie? – pyta John._

_W miseczce leżą kawałeczki kości i zębów. John wrzuca jeden do krwi w swojej filiżance i spogląda na Sherlocka wyczekująco._

_- Czyja to krew? – pyta Sherlock._

_- Nasza – odpowiada John. – Pamiętaj, że teraz mamy wspólną._

_- Dlaczego ją pijemy?_

_- Zmazujemy twoje grzechy dzięki komunii świętej. Tylko tak można ocalić twoją duszę. Wiesz, że ją straciłeś? W ten sposób ją odzyskamy._

_Sherlock podchodzi do stołu. Wtedy widzi, że John unosi filiżankę do ust i nie wygląda dobrze. Jego ciało pokrywają głębokie nacięcia. To jego zęby służą jako kostki cukru, jego kości dzwonią w małej miseczce._

_- Nie rób tego. Przestań, przestań, odłóż to! Nie jestem wampirem – błaga Sherlock._

_- Nie, jesteś grzesznikiem. Ktoś musi za ciebie zginąć. Ktoś całkowicie, idealnie dobry._

_John ześlizguje się z krzesła na piasek. Nie ma w nim życia, zniknęły jego zęby i krew i kości. Sherlock może już tylko krzyczeć._

Tym razem, gdy Sherlock się budzi, John siedzi na nim, przyciskając się całym ciałem do jego klatki piersiowej i obejmując dłońmi jego twarz. Jeden z nich dyszy desperacko, prawdopodobnie Sherlock, pot któregoś z nich zalewa mu oczy, albo też oczy piekielnie mu łzawią. Jego serce znów bije jak oszalałe, wszystko się tli i wiruje, i rozpada, i jest okropne.

- Już w porządku, w porządku. Jestem tutaj. Mój Boże. Sherlock, co w ciebie wstąpiło? Co ci się, do cholery, śniło?

- Jezu Chryste – rzęzi Sherlock.

- _Nie musisz_ mi mówić, ale…

- W porządku, wygrałeś, pokażę ci obie listy. Dobrze. Tylko nie umieraj.

W ciemnościach czuje, jak czyjaś dłoń głaszcze go po czole. Jest bardzo spokojna. Bardzo ciepła. Odrobinę szorstka.

- Nie umrę – mruczy John. – Nie umrę. I dziękuję. Ale nie pozwalaj mi się tak dręczyć w snach, Sherlock. Nieprzyjemnie się na to patrzy.

xxx

Ta propozycja jest przerażająca. Bardziej przerażająca niż chwila, w której Sherlock zobaczył żółte graffiti jasno mówiące, że John został porwany i bardziej przerażająca niż jego drugie przedawkowanie morfiny i moment, w którym Mycroft wkroczył na ostry dyżur. Ale jest w stanie zrobić o wiele więcej niż wypisać Listy W Porządku i Nie W Porządku, jeśli to oznacza, że John z nim zostanie.

Sherlock, wyłącznie w samoobronie, wyznacza kilka podstawowych zasad tego przedsięwzięcia, z których pierwsza i najważniejsza brzmi, że wypiszą listy na tablicy. Nie chodzi o wypieranie, raczej o… efektywność. Jeśli John zblednie i zacznie bardzo szybko mrugać z powodu jakiegoś punktu, Sherlock musi być w stanie wymazać go jak najszybciej, żeby mogli o nim zapomnieć i żyć dalej.

A więc potrzebują tablicy i kredy. W następny poniedziałek, kiedy nie mają sprawy do rozwiązania, a John nalega, by to wreszcie zrobili, jeśli już się na to zdecydowali, Sherlock znajduje swoje klucze do Barts i wchodzą tam po godzinach. Dwóch mężczyzn idzie korytarzem w stronę kostnicy, nie rozmawiają, obserwują mruganie fluorescencyjnego światła. Obaj zachowują całkowite milczenie. Sherlock nie jest w stanie wykrztusić ani jednego słowa. Angielski nigdy nie był jego najlepszym kumplem, a teraz ma wrażenie, że wydał mu wojnę. Kiedy docierają do drzwi bez numeru, za którymi, jak Sherlock wie, kryje się tablica i nic więcej, detektyw wyciąga srebrzysty klucz z kieszeni i otwiera zamek. John ma zamiar wejść zaraz za nim, gdy zatrzymuje go dłoń Sherlocka na klatce piersiowej.

- Najpierw je wypiszę, potem możesz wejść – zarządza detektyw.

- Dobra, jasne – John zgadza się po chwili namysłu. – Oczywiście. Dobry Boże, Sherlock, przestań wyglądać, jakbyś był gościem na własnym pogrzebie.

- Ależ dokładnie o to chodzi – warczy Sherlock, zamykając drzwi. – _Chciałbym_ być… och, do diabła z tym.

Piętnaście minut później, mając całe ręce pokryte bladożółtym pyłem, Sherlock otwiera drzwi. Już dawno ściągnął płaszcz, ma na sobie ładną, białą koszulę i mimochodem zastanawia się, czy nie uwalał jej kredą. Myślenie o kredzie na koszuli jest o wiele lepsze niż myślenie o tym, że głowa Johna zaraz eksploduje.

- Uprzedzam lojalnie – wzdycha – to wszystko prawda.

Wchodzą do pokoju i John podchodzi do tablicy, jakby wypisano na niej sens życia. Opiera się o biurko. Wciska dłonie pod pachy, krzyżując ramiona.

- Ożeż kurwa mać – mówi.

Jego brwi opadają w kierunku idealnie prostego nosa. Powoli czyta obie listy. Obie jeszcze niedawno miały po jednym punkcie więcej, ale można było wykreślić Oglądanie Odcisków Palców Johna i Zostawienie Ich na Sherlocku, oraz – co bardzo ważne – Smakowanie Oczu Johna. Więc obecnie na tablicy znajduje się trzydzieści sześć i dwadzieścia siedem pozycji.

Sherlock patrzy na Johna.

John czyta.

John przerzuca ciężar z nogi na nogę i odchrząkuje.

Jego niebieskie oczy przesuwają się z lewa na prawo. W bardzo ciemnych źrenicach są też kropki innych kolorów. W złym świetle te oczy wyglądają na brązowe. Jego włosy w kolorze pomyj są zielonkawe przez oświetlenie na suficie.

John nadal czyta.

Ale już przeczytał tę część.

- Jezu Chryste – mówi John.

I dalej czyta.

Sherlock słucha jednostajnego dźwięczenia instalacji przytrzymującej jarzeniówkę. To niemal nie do zniesienia.

- Okej – mówi John dokładnie trzy i pół minuty później.

Sherlock czeka. Jeśli jego partner nie powie zaraz czegoś więcej, to będzie oznaczać, że Sherlock ma kłopoty. Albo będzie je miał, bo uderzy doktora w twarz.

„Nie, nie zrobię tego" – myśli. – „To działa tylko w filmach."

John unosi palce, by dotknąć warg. Palce już tam zostają. Przykrywają usta.

_Co to oznacza?_

Nie ma innego wyjaśnienia: John czyta listy drugi raz. Przeczytanie kilku deklaracji nie zajmuje tyle czasu.

A charakter pisma Sherlocka jest bez zarzutu.

Więc nie to stanowi problem.

Słowa piosenki pojawiają się w sherlockowej głowie:

_drown, drown_  
_sailors run aground_  
_in a seachange nothing is safe_

- Jasne – stwierdza John.

Powraca do lektury. Krzyżuje nogi w kostkach i wciąż opiera się o biurko.

_strange waves_  
_push us every way_  
_in a stolen boat we'll float away_

Tak, jest dokładnie jak w piosence, decyduje Sherlock.

_In a turnstile backwards we fly_

John gwiżdże cicho.

- Kurwa mać, jestem tu! – wybucha w końcu Sherlock.

- Okej, tak, tak, tak, przepraszam, to było… Przepraszam. No tak. Ha. Jesteś tu, bardzo obecny, jesteś tuż obok mnie. Cześć.

- Cześć – warczy Sherlock.

- Cześć.

- _Cześć_. To nie jest właściwa odpowiedź, gdy dwoje ludzi już powiedziało sobie…

- Przepraszam! Przepraszam. Dobra, jesteś tu, jesteśmy razem, jasne. Tak. Razem. Więc…

Sherlock czeka.

- Więc… - powtarza John.

- Dobra. Wychodzę – decyduje Sherlock.

- Czekaj! Poczekaj, proszę. Po prostu trochę mnie zaskoczyłeś. Troszeczkę. No, dużą troszeczkę. _Dużą_. Nie trzyj tak oczu, uspokój się. Kochasz mnie.

- Tak.

- To nie jest twoja standardowa odpowiedź na…

- Chwilowo nie jestem całkowicie przekonany o zasadności mojej standardowej odpowie…

- _Oczywiście_, że wciąż…

- _Nie_ mów tego! Dzisiejszy dzień jest straszny. Powiedz to i…

- To idiotyczne. Ty jesteś idiotą. Zbzikowanym.

- Tak, jestem, możesz to zobaczyć wypisane wielkimi literami na tablicy, więc zatrzymaj swoje emocjonalne słodkie słówka dla…

- Ależ z ciebie dzieciak. Przestań mnie, kurwa, cenzurować, nie mogę…

- A więc dobranoc.

Gdy Sherlock się cofa, John chwyta jego ramię gestem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, mocne palce zaciskają się na szczupłym nadgarstku. Po czym rozpina mankiet z francuskiego jedwabiu i podciąga go do góry. Blade ramię odsłania się, cała połać skóry, a Sherlock jest całkowicie przekonany, że chodzi o narkotyki i to nie pomoże fali wywołanych paniką nudności. Za chwilę zupełnie zwariuje, przybędzie biała chmura i biel go pożre. Nagle John zaczyna coś pisać na niebieskich żyłach na nadgarstku Sherlocka. Odkrycie, że doktor faktycznie _pisze_ zabiera Sherlockowi dłuższą chwilę.

O-H-N W-A-T-S-O-N

Przerywa i patrzy na Sherlocka wyczekująco. Ale trudno jest w takich warunkach coś odpowiedzieć. Serce Sherlocka zamieniło się w coś krystalicznego w kształcie kopuły, przewodzącego elektryczność i wydzielającego napalm i wiązki laserowe. Nie umiałby dokładnie opisać struktury ani funkcji tego urządzenia, ale dokładnie coś takiego mu przypomina. Czuje je w swojej klatce piersiowej.

- Ty… Ty o tym wiedziałeś – mówi głupio.

John uśmiecha się krzywo i liże koniec palca wskazującego.

T-A-K-T-Y-S-Z-A-L-O-N-Y-D-U-P-K-U

- Od kie…

- Od wieków.

John sięga do czoła Sherlocka. Samego środka jego czoła.

M-Ó-J

Na jakieś pięć sekund zapada cisza.

- Wyraziłeś się jasno. Myślę, że już nie musisz tego mówić – zaczyna Sherlock chrapliwie. – Tej… innej rzeczy. Bo to było… dobre.

John wzdycha.

- Więc ty to powiedz.

- Dobrze. Kochasz mnie. Dobrze.

Przez chwilę obaj spoglądają na listy i są dość zaskoczeni biegiem wydarzeń.

- Myślę, że tak właśnie wygląda atak serca – szepcze Sherlock.

Wtedy John popycha go na krzesło, co, w przekonaniu Sherlocka, jest genialnym pomysłem. Być może najlepszym, jaki John kiedykolwiek miał. Bóg jeden wie, że Sherlock potrzebował chwili spokoju, gdy zdarł z Johna materiały wybuchowe. A Teraz wydaje się niemal tak samo niebezpieczne jak Wtedy. Sherlock spogląda na Johna, który wpadł na ten cały pomysł, bo przecież nie jest neurochirurgiem, och, nie, John jest zwykłym chirurgiem i idiotą. Sherlock potrzebuje pomocy. Coś musi się wydarzyć albo język roztopi mu się w ustach. To, że takie wydarzenie przeczyłoby prawom nauki nie oznacza, że nie może…

-Muszę to zrozumieć, ale… nie po kolei. Okej?

Sherlock kiwa głową i zamyka oczy.

- No więc… Pozycja dziesiąta na liście W Porządku. Wyjaśnij.

Sherlock otwiera oczy.

_10. Rozwieść się z Johnem._

- Akurat to jest dość proste – mówi z miłym zaskoczeniem. – Podobno zawarcie związku małżeńskiego jest intymnym przeżyciem duchowym, co wydaje mi się dość niemodnym przesądem, no ale potem jest miesiąc miodowy, a to już coś. Ale ja tak o tobie nie myślę. Jak o… o osobie, która zmywa albo przynosi pensję, albo umożliwia przywileje podatkowe. Jesteś czymś więcej… jesteś jak oddychanie. Więc moglibyśmy to zrobić, ale potem musielibyśmy wrócić do tego, co było wcześniej. Do tego, co jest teraz.

John milknie na chwilę i przechyla głowę.

- Twoja idea małżeństwa jest… staromodna.

- Nie, jeśli wierzyć moim danym.

- Twoje dane są bzdurne. A więc masz ochotę na noc poślubną, ale nie chcesz prać moich skarpetek.

- Równie dobrze można powiedzieć, że nie chcę prać swoich skarpetek.

- Sherlock, ty już robiłeś pranie. Ku mojemu zdumieniu. Kilkakrotnie.

- Pachniało jak ty. Podobało mi się. I mogłem wydedukować…

- Jasne – wzdycha John, pocierając twarz. – Cudownie, pierzesz moje ciuchy, żeby szpiegować mnie po plamach. To takie… typowe, Boże, zmiłuj się. Spisek Pomocnego Pracza.

Sherlock słyszy wielkie litery, choć nie do końca wie, dlaczego są konieczne.

- Ale nadal nie rozumiem, czemu rozwód jest W Porządku – dodaje John.

- A dlaczego nie? Oczywiście, że jest w porządku, miliony ludzi biorą rozwód. To jak kupno nowego samochodu.

- Jasna cholera. Przenieś rozwód na listę Nie W Porządku.

- Ale…

- Już.

Sherlock chwyta gąbkę i kredę, i wykonuje polecenie. To przyjemne. Takie… domowe.

- Teraz – ogłasza John – pozycja piąta na liście Nie W porządku.

_5. Powiedzieć Johnowi, że go kochasz idealnego dnia._

- Dlaczego to jest _Nie_ w Porządku? – chce wiedzieć John. – Powinno być wspaniałe.

- Ach. To może mieć coś wspólnego z wydarzeniami idealnego dnia.

John myśli przez chwilę. Jego oczy nagle rozszerzają się, po czym doktor je mruży. Gwałtownie przekręca głowę, by spojrzeć na Sherlocka.

- Czy my… czy my umieramy w idealnym dniu?

- Możliwe.

- Obaj?

- To nie jest wyklu…

- Masz to dokładnie obmyślone? Czy jesteśmy zamieszani… pieprzyć to, nie. Nieważne. Sherlock, musisz coś dla mnie zrobić. Więc tak. Weź Idealny Dzień, czym by nie był i wsadź go tam, gdzie wsadziłeś wybuchającego trupa w kostnicy. Nie mów mi. Nigdy. Nigdy nawet o tym nie wspominaj. Zamknij gdzieś tę prawdę, zablokuj ją.

_Idealnego dnia umieram, a gdy umieram, John bierze nóż i kończy to, co ktoś inny zaczął, i gdy wykrwawiam się na śmierć, on obraca ostrze w swoją stronę, i…_

- Sherlock, słuchasz mnie?

- Tak.

- Wysadziłeś trupa w kostnicy?

- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć.

- Jak wygląda Idealny Dzień?

- Nie mam pojęcia.

Omawiają jeszcze inne punkty, kłócąc się, choć niezbyt intensywnie. Sherlock zaczyna mieć wrażenie, że John zachowuje coś na koniec, bo jest bardzo efektywny. Według Johna nigdy nie staną na torach i niemal nie umrą, by rzucić się w ostatniej chwili na przeciwległe ściany. Nigdy nie pozwoli Sherlockowi zagrać w rosyjską ruletkę. John nigdy nie przestanie kochać Harry tylko dlatego, że wolno mu kochać tylko Sherlocka. Sherlock się na to zgadza, ostatecznie wiedział, że to Nie w Porządku. John nigdy nie przypali sobie papierosem biodra, tam, gdzie tylko Sherlock mógłby to oparzenie widzieć, bo wprawdzie Sherlock kocha Johna i uwielbia papierosy, ale to jeszcze nie znaczy, że to jest W Porządku. Nigdy nie wymienią się nie-niezbędnymi narządami wewnętrznymi. Zresztą, to i tak nie ma zbyt wiele sensu, bo John nie ma migdałków, a to rujnuje symetrię, ale nie wymienią też wyrostków robaczkowych, mimo że mają tę samą grupę krwi i w zasadzie tę samą krew, bo John sądzi, że to rodzaj operacji plastycznej, a operacje plastyczne są idiotyczne.

John zaczyna chichotać.

- Co? - pyta Sherlock.

- Punkt piętnasty na liście Nie w Porządku. Uwielbiam go. Nie zrobimy tego, chociaż jestem pewien, że mógłbyś to łatwo zaaranżować, ale strasznie mi się podoba.

_15. Sprawić, by John strzelił Andersonowi w jego bezużyteczną, żałosną twarz. Najlepiej w Muzeum Historii Naturalnej, gdyż Anderson musiał kiedyś włożyć szkielet jaszczurki do torby na dowody i nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze, a szkielety dinozaurów są jak jaszczurze, tylko o wiele większe, zatem Anderson pewnie nienawidzi dinozaurów, a więc chciałbym, żeby dinozaur był ostatnią rzeczą, którą ten dupek zobaczy._

- Dziękuję - mówi Sherlock. - Ja też go lubię.

- Okej. Mogę pokombinować tak, żebyś mógł zrobić rentgen całego mojego ciała, więc możesz wymazać punkt ósmy z listy Nie w Porządku i wpisać go na listę W Porządku.

- Zrobisz to?

- Dlaczego nie?

Sherlock, szczerząc zęby, przepisuje punkt ósmy na listę W Porządku.

- Zadziwiające, ale punkt szósty na liście W Porządku to jedna z najbardziej podniecających rzeczy o jakich słyszałem. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego. Bo przecież... nie. Nie wiem. Ale powinieneś był to zaproponować wieki temu. Nie patrzyłem na to celowo, inaczej zaciągnąłbym cię w kącik na bzykanko. To genialne i takie proste. Nie mam pomysłu, czemu aż tak mi się podoba, może dlatego, że jednak jestem lekarzem. Robimy to. Mam oczywiście termometr, który natychmiast odczytuje temperaturę i sam zdecydujesz, gdzie go włożysz.

Sherlock uśmiecha się szeroko do Johna i podkreśla: _6. Zbadać dokładną temperaturę ciała Johna, kiedy jest zrelaksowany, podniecony i kiedy szczytuje._

- Rozumiem, o co ci chodzi, ale, po dłuższym namyśle, musimy przenieść punkt trzydziesty drugi na listę Nie w Porządku.

- Ale ja ci ufam. Mówiłem ci już.

- Nie bez słowa bezpieczeństwa, nie ma mowy.

- Bez słowa bezpieczeństwa, _dokładnie o to chodzi_.

- Słowo bezpieczeństwa albo nic.

- Bez słowa bezpieczeństwa, nic nie rozumiesz, chodzi o to, że pozwolę ci na tyle, ile będziesz chciał. Żadnych słów bezpieczeństwa.

- No to zapomnij o tym.

Sherlock sztywnieje i przenosi punkt trzydziesty drugi. Potem wraca na krzesło i siada ponownie, zaraz obok Johna opierającego się o biurko.

- A oto moja diagnoza - mówi John ostrożnie. - Jesteś szalony. Zwariowałeś, zupełnie ci odwaliło, jesteś psychiczny.

- Świr.

- Nie, nie jesteś świrem. Masz problem z głową. Jesteś Mozartem Szaleństwa. Ale to... wiele mi mówi, jeśli chodzi o moralność. Bardzo pomogło. Wydajesz się rozumieć, że to, co robi tobie albo innym permanentną krzywdę jest społecznie nieakceptowalne, więc takich rzeczy nie powinieneś proponować. Gorzej, że myślisz o tylu rzeczach, które mogą wyrządzić krzywdę tobie, mnie, albo innym. Są zupełnie amoralne. Ale zaczynam sądzić, że to nie o to chodzi.

- No to o co? - wzdycha Sherlock.

- O to, że ich _nie_ robisz. Ani o nich nie mówisz. Ja też chciałem kiedyś umrzeć, ale też nie podjąłem żadnych kroków. O to chodzi. Więc... tak. To jest dobre. A to, że zobaczyłem, co jest w twojej głowie... pewnie i tak jest nieważne. Nie sądzę, żeby można było cię... naprawić, Sherlock. Myślę, że jesteś, jaki jesteś.

Potem John milczy. Sherlock obserwuje, jak przyjaciel gapi się na listy i czuje ból w klatce piersiowej, który jest bardziej bolesny niż ten w jego głowie, gdy kolory bledną, a piosenki nie chcą zniknąć. Gdyby był innym człowiekiem, John by się tak nie martwił. Johna nie wrzucanoby do kontenerów ani nie oplatano materiałami wybuchowymi. Gdyby był kimś innym, John miałby trochę spokoju, a Sherlock jest przeciwieństwem spokoju, bo rzadko go doświadcza. Detektyw opiera głowę o biodro Johna i czuje się pokonany. To wszystko jest zbyt męczące, zbyt niemożliwe, a John ma rację - Sherlock nigdy nie będzie kimś innym. Byłoby wspaniale, gdyby było inaczej. Należy do Johna i jest rzadki, i cudowny, ale pewnie równie dobrze można mieć krwiożercze zwierzątko domowe.

_go to sleep_

_we're so tired now_

_altogether in a snake pit of souls_

- Ale jak ty mnie kochasz- mówi John cicho. - Tylko spójrz. Jezu, jak ty mnie kochasz. Kochanie tak drugiej osoby powinno być nielegalne.

- Pewnie _jest_ nielegalne.

John odwraca się i głaszcze dłońmi plecy przyjaciela. Jakie to dobre, zanurzyć twarz w ciepłym swetrze Johna. Pokój stał się niemożliwie zimny, a piosenka wciąż gra. Teraz już wszędzie bez Johna jest zimno i zawsze tak będzie, więc Sherlock będzie zawsze próbował ogrzać się przy johnowym ogniu. To jedna z najsmutniejszych rzeczy, o jakich Sherlock może pomyśleć. Piosenka pięknie dzwoni w powietrzu.

_new days_

_to throw your chains away_

_to try to hang your hopes on the wind_

xxx_  
_

Sherlock i John zajmują się nową sprawą.

I coś idzie źle.

Ktoś wszędzie zostawia wycięte z papieru figurki tańczących ludzi. Przykleja je do skrzynki pocztowej Elsie Cubitt, do jej drzwi, do billboardu naprzeciwko jej domu. Przerażają ją, a jej nowy mąż chce wiedzieć, dlaczego. Więc wysyła Sherlockowi maila przez Sztukę Dedukcji, a Sherlock zaczyna pracować i, jak zawsze, jest niesamowity.

Uważnie ogląda każdą wiadomość. Trzy z nich to e-maile z zeskanowanymi zdjęciami, które mąż Elsie znalazł w jej skrzynce mailowej i wydrukował. Te są długie. Dwa, zostawione na skrzynce na listy i na ścianie, przerysował. Te są krótkie. Jednej zrobił zdjęcie iphonem, bo była narysowana kredą na podjeździe przed ich domem. Im są dłuższe, tym lepiej. To dość prosty szyfr, ale Sherlock potrzebuje dużej ilości słów, by jak najlepiej zrozumieć ich sens.

Detektyw przygryza wargę i wysyła SMS-a.

_Coś nowego?_

_SH_

Po dwudziestu minutach otrzymuje e-maila.

_Panie Holmes,_

_tę znalazłem rano, namalowano ją sprayem na ścianie domu. Załączam zdjęcie. Niestety, jest dość krótka. Jakieś postępy?_

_Hilton Cubbit_

Sherlock jest niecierpliwy i nie ma zamiaru marnować czasu na odpowiedź, gdy rozwiązanie jest tak blisko, więc po prostu otwiera załącznik. Siedzi przy kuchennym stole, z całą chemiczną aparaturą odsuniętą na jedną stronę, oraz notesem i długopisem przed sobą. Wreszcie odczytuje ostatnią wiadomość.

ELSIE, DO ZO W PIEKLE

- _Och_ – mówi.

- Co jest?- pyta siedzący na kanapie John.

Sherlock już jest w płaszczu, wiąże szalik, biegnie do drzwi, a John jest tuż za nim i zawsze będzie. Na dole Sherlock wypada przez drzwi i unosi rękę, szukając taksówki. Drugą ręką, prawą, wystukuje gwałtownie wiadomość:

_Zabierz ją w bezpieczne miejsce. Jedź do domu. Już. I niech zadzwoni na policję._

_SH_

- Co robimy? - pyta John, gdy taksówka odjeżdża. Jedna z jego sznurówek jest rozwiązana. Pochyla się, by ją zawiązać.

- Powstrzymujemy mordercę.

- Cudownie – mówi John.

Tyle, że wcale nie jest cudownie.

Dom jest otoczony przez policję i żółtą policyjną taśmę. Torba na zwłoki została już zamknięta, a obok niej stoi detektyw inspektor Dimmock. Dookoła biegają ludzie z laboratorium, badając dowody. Wszyscy są przybici, mają poszarzałe twarze i wyglądają dokładnie tak, jak wyglądają normalni ludzie, gdy dzieje się coś strasznego. A zatem musiało się stać coś strasznego.

Jak się okazuje, straszne jest to, że Hilton Cubitt natychmiast pojechał do domu, gdy otrzymał wiadomość od Sherlocka i dostał kulkę w łeb. Pani Cubitt doszła do wniosku, że może tylko dołączyć do męża i wsadziła sobie pistolet w usta. Ale żyje. Żyje, choć pewnie ma uszkodzony mózg i jest w szpitalu. Sherlock, dowiedziawszy się tego wszystkiego, gwałtownie blednie. A John patrzy na Sherlocka i martwi się coraz bardziej. Ale czasem nic nie można zrobić, prawda?

- Okropna sprawa – kończy Dimmock. - Biedny facet. A ta żona... no, tego nie mogę zrozumieć.

- Nietrudno to zrozumieć, jeśli nie jest się ostatnim kretynem - reaguje ostro Sherlock. - Kochała go. Kochała, on umarł, a ludzie nie zmartwychwstają. Więc podążyła za nim, a przynajmniej próbowała. Też bym tak zrobił.

Dimmock zamiera. John wbija pełen bólu wzrok w ziemię.

Schwytanie mordercy zabiera Sherlockowi godzinę, ale nic go to nie obchodzi. Fabrykuje wiadomość i przekazuje wielkiego, brzydkiego faceta w ręce Dimmocka, robiąc przy tym jak najmniej zamieszania. Potem wchodzi do małego ogródka, który należał do Cubittsów. Cały czas myśli, piosenka wraca i boli go tyle rzeczy, że nawet nie wie, gdzie ból się kończy, a gdzie zaczyna. W średniowieczu mieli takie ustrojstwo, coś jak beczka pełna noży, i dokładnie w czymś takim Sherlock się właśnie znajduje. Nic nie jest dobrze i to bierze się z niego samego, nie ma ucieczki, nigdy nie przeskoczy samego siebie, więc ból nie ustanie.

_cold bones_  
_tied together by_  
_black ropes we pulled from a swing_

_A co, gdyby to był John **little one** postąpiłbym tak samo czyż nie **just a little way** kazałbym do niego zadzwonić i zadzwonić na policję i pojechałbym z powrotem a on nadal byłby martwy albo ja byłbym martwy co za różnica to dokładnie to samo a John jest taki mały **little one** to niesprawiedliwe że coś co jest małe i ciepłe można tak łatwo zmiażdżyć **just a little way** i postąpiłbym tak jak ona wiem to. Umarłbym._

- Sherlock, nie rób sobie tego – mówi cicho John.

Sherlock odwraca się. Ogród jest zamarznięty, rośliny martwe, a John pewnie też marznie, bo wyszedł z mieszkania bez płaszcza. Jasne włosy w kolorze pomyj na jego karku unoszą się. Wszystko tutaj jest szare, pozbawione kolorów, wszystko jest w kolorze kurzu i słomy, i myszy, i zimy, i John tu pasuje, wtapia się w krajobraz.

- Możesz mnie zostawić – mówi Sherlock.

Johnowi opada szczęka.

- Ja... Ja mogę _co_?

- Jeśli nie mogłem ochronić Elsie Cubitt ani jej męża, nie uda mi się ochronić nikogo innego. Ciebie nie obchodzą porażki, mnie też nie, ale teraz wyglądasz na zmartwionego i to moja wina, a gdybyś mnie nie kochał, nie martwiłbyś się. Nie uciekłeś wtedy, ale możesz uciec teraz.

John podchodzi do Sherlocka. Chłodne, zimowe słońce sprawia, że jego niebieskie oczy są bardzo głębokie i bardzo ciemne, tak jak ciemny jest ocean, a oceanu nigdy nie można poznać, można tylko zgadywać, co się w nim kryje, i tak samo jest z Johnem. Teraz pożegna się z Sherlockiem, a to będzie bolało jak wapno przyłożone do skóry i będzie tak boleć aż do śmierci, co do której można mieć nadzieję, że nastąpi szybko. Ale przynajmniej może sobie powiedzieć, że zrobił jedną nieegoistyczną rzecz w swoim życiu. Tym razem, nawet jeśli jest to pierwszy i ostatni raz, Sherlock Holmes zdobył się na akt wspaniałomyślności. Całkiem niezłe epitafium. John jest bardzo blisko, a Sherlock zaczyna myśleć o tym, jak bardzo kocha jego rzęsy, to blade oprószenie delikatnych włosków wzdłuż linii powiek. Zupełnie porządne epitafium. „Tu leży Sherlock Holmes, który raz zdobył się na Akt Wspaniałomyślności". John jest tuż przed nim, niemal go dotyka.

- Nie wierzę. Powiedz to jeszcze raz.

- Nie uciekłeś wtedy, ale możesz uciec teraz.

- Pierwszą część.

- Możesz mnie zostawić?

- Jasna cholera – szepcze John. Rozpina płaszcz Sherlocka. Dlaczego? To nie ma sensu, jest zimno, a John nigdy nie jest okrutny. - Niesamowite. Naprawdę, niesamowite.

- Co jest niesamowite?

- To najlepsza, najbardziej pełna miłości rzecz, jaką mi kiedykolwiek powiedziałeś. Że mogę cię zostawić. Niesamowite. Lepsze niż... no nie wiem. Po prostu lepsze. Chyba już nie musimy się martwić o twoją moralność. Wszystko z tobą w porządku. I dziękuję.

- A więc – mówi Sherlock, przełykając ślinę. - Do widzenia. Bądź dla siebie bardzo dobry i trzymaj się ciepło. Chciałbym cię pocałować, ale wtedy mogę zmienić zdanie. Więc mnie nie całuj.

- O mój Boże – mówi John.

Po czym milknie i zaciska wargi. Stoi i patrzy na Sherlocka. Jego stopy mocno przyciskają się do wyschniętej trawy. Zmarszczki pod jego oczami są dziś ciemniejsze i przez to cała jego twarz wygląda na mniejszą. Jest taki mały, taki zupełnie malutki, a przecież większy niż cały świat. Sięga po dłoń Sherlocka i kładzie ją wierzchem na swojej własnej. Dotyka czubkiem palca wykrzywionego V stworzonego przez linię życia.

J-O-H-N

- Reszta się nie mieści – dodaje.

Sherlock zastanawia się, czy płakanie, które jest niezależne od woli, powinno być uruchamiane przez cudowne zdarzenia. Bo to nie ma ani krztyny sensu, ale nie może oddychać i czuje, że ma szklane oczy. John uśmiecha się, jakby Sherlock był bardzo głupi. Co za magia, czucie się głupim nigdy nie było tak wspaniałe.

- Dlaczego rozpiąłeś mój płaszcz? - pyta łamiącym się głosem.

- Bo zaraz zamarznę – odpowiada John i robi krok w wełnę.

John jest tak mały, że okazuje się, iż Sherlock może zapiąć górne guziki i otulić ich obu płaszczem. John opiera głowę na jego piersi, Sherlock obejmuje go ramionami i zastanawia się, kiedy znów będzie śnił o pustyniach.

Ale dopóki John będzie obok, by go obudzić – jakie to ma znaczenie?

xxx

Trzy dni później przechodzą koło sklepu ze zwierzętami w Westminster, gdy Sherlock zauważa ogłoszenie przyczepione do okna wystawowego, za którym szczenięta teriera przysypiają i podgryzają się wzajemnie. Ogłoszenie dotyczy mikroczipu, który wszczepia się pod skórę, co jest całkowicie bezbolesne, i który znajduje specjalny skaner. Cena jest rozsądna. W czipie można zainstalować każdą informację: imię zwierzaka, adres, numer telefonu, nazwisko właściciela. Naprawdę, jakąkolwiek informację. Sherlock czuje dziwną pustkę w głowie. Świat zwalnia, dłonie nic nie ważą, jego buty zniknęły, _to zajebiście genialne_. Nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że stanął w pół kroku, dopóki niecierpliwe prychnięcie Johna nie sprowadza go na ziemię.

- Jezu, _nie_ – mówi John przerażonym głosem. - Nie. Po prostu... Nie.

- Ale...

- Sherlock, odpieprz się.

- Ale obaj...

- _Nie w porządku_.

- Nawet jeśli...

- Nie do wiary – mówi John niebiosom, potrząsając w rozpaczy głową. - Nie-do-kurwa-wiary. Jesteś cudem.

- Tak, ale jestem twoim cudem – zauważa spokojnie Sherlock. - Jestem w twoim organizmie. Już i tak jestem pod twoją skórą. Dlaczego...

- Jesteś Edgarem Allanem Poe Miłości – prycha John, ruszając przed siebie.

To jedna z najmilszych rzeczy, jakie Sherlock słyszał w życiu. Zakonotowuje w głowie nazwę i adres sklepu, tak na wszelki wypadek. John jest nieprzewidywalny, nie można go naprawdę poznać, więc nic nie jest wykluczone. Ostatecznie mają tę samą krew. Idealna krew Johna jest w Sherlocku, a szalona krew Sherlocka w Johnie, więc w niektórych okolicznościach wszystko jest możliwe.

Nic nie jest niemożliwe, poza samym niemożliwym Johnem Watsonem.


	10. Tysiąc wersji Część 1

**Tysiąc wersji Tego, Co Mogłoby Się Stać. Część pierwsza.**

Kiedy John w końcu faktycznie odchodzi, Sherlock nie mógłby być tym mniej zaskoczony. Ale tyle rzeczy prowadzących do tego wydarzenia było (według ich własnych ekscentrycznych standardów) Dobrych, nawet Niewyobrażalnie Dobrych, że moment odejścia wydaje się po prostu niewłaściwy. Naprawdę. Tak niewłaściwy, jak każdy mały szczególik jest bez znaczenia, gdy odbierają ci szkielet albo pozbawiają krwi z żył. Tak niewłaściwy, jak wszystko, gdy

_Johna nie ma._

A Sherlock ma ewidentnie dwie opcje do wyboru: może go odzyskać albo umrzeć próbując.

Sherlock wyobrażał sobie wiele rzeczy, dotyczących przebiegu tegorocznego Bożego Narodzenia. Przede wszystkim, prezenty: obrzydliwie drogie, przylegające do ciała swetry z kaszmiru i nowy zegarek, i laptop, który nie będzie się zawieszał za każdym razem, gdy baza wirusów się zaktualizuje. Przedmioty, które wywołałyby uśmiech na twarzy Johna. To o ten uśmiech chodziło, nie o prezenty, chociaż nowe swetry byłyby świetnym pomysłem. Po tych ekstrawagancjach, nabytych za pomocą karty kredytowej ukradzionej Mycroftowi, byłoby pewnie jedzenie, chociaż Sherlocka zazwyczaj w ogóle ono nie obchodzi, ale John lubi jedzenie. Jedzenie zostałoby zamówione w tej miłej, francuskiej knajpie na Marylebone Road i po dostawie, po obowiązkowym obiedzie i po ignorowaniu telefonów od Mycrofta, byłoby pewnie trzy do pięciu godzin seksu. W związku z tymi pomysłami Sherlock czekał na Święta z jeszcze większym entuzjazmem niż zazwyczaj i naprawdę zaplanował ten dzień bez żadnych spraw. Ale zamiast tego John paskudnie rozłożył się na grypę, więc plany Sherlocka legły w gruzach.

Detektyw pierwszy raz orientuje się, że coś jest nie tak, gdy John wraca z dyżuru w klinice dużo później niż powinien. Do Świąt jeszcze dwa dni. Pada deszcz, srebrne smugi błyszczą na szybie, rozpraszając światła latarni ulicznej na czerwono i złoto, i biało, i pomarańczowo, i zielono, i w jakimś sensie jest to tak piękne, jak sztuczna dekoracja. Zachwycające. Sherlock sam nie wie, ile czasu patrzy na rozpraszające światło krople. Leży na kanapie na plecach, podkulając nogi. Czubki jego palców stykają się, a głowa oparta jest o poduszkę z flagą Zjednoczonego Królestwa. Na dole pani Hudson słucha radia. Leci piosenka, która powinna być odtwarzana we francuskiej kawiarni, śpiewa ją mężczyzna o głosie niczym dym węglowy. Melodia płynie ponad schodami i wpełza przez szparę pod drzwiami. Gdy te nagle otwierają się z hukiem, a Sherlock słyszy, jak John przeklina pod nosem i otrząsa parasol, odwraca się od pokazu świateł, by spojrzeć na wejście do ich salonu.

_Wtańcz mnie w swoje piękno i niech skrzypce w ogniu drżą_ – chrypi męski głos.

Włosy Johna są wilgotne mimo parasolki, a on zrzuca ze stóp mokre skórzane buty. Wygląda na znużonego, jest jakby wytarty na krawędziach. Gdy odgarnia włosy ze spoconego, pomarszczonego czoła widać, że drżą mu dłonie. Dziwne.

- Co ty robisz? – wdycha.

- Przyglądam się – mówi Sherlock.

- Ścianie?

- Deszczowi.

Klucze Johna uderzają o stół, a on sam pociera twarz dłońmi.

_Zasłony które noszą pocałunków ślad, choć są zdarte lecz w ich cieniu można schronić się_

- Mamy coś nowego? - John bez zainteresowania odkłada pocztę. Rachunki i reklamówki, dedukuje Sherlock. Nie chciało mu się sprawdzać.

- Zwyczajne morderstwo w Lambeth. Rozwiązałem je przez SMS-a. Winny był właściciel ziemski, tylko on miał uczulenie na owoce morza.

- Jasne. Czasem nie rozumiem ani słowa z tego, co mówisz.

- Wiem.

John podchodzi do kanapy, a Sherlock wyprostowuje się nieco i przesuwa w głąb. Kiedy doktor ze zmęczeniem wyciąga się obok, plecami do niego, detektyw zanurza twarz w nie-brązowych-i-nie-blond włosach, które aktualnie pachną rumiankiem i zimą, i olśniewającym deszczem za oknami. John się trzęsie.

_Pieść mnie nagą dłonią albo w rękawiczce pieść _– mruczy łagodnie mężczyzna na dole. Sherlock przestaje zapisywać sobie w głowie solo na skrzypcach, co robił od trzech minut, jednocześnie słuchając przyjaciela oraz słów śpiewanych przez człowieka, którego głos jest jak dym węglowy. Z Johnem jest coś nie tak.

- Wszystko w porządku?

- Serio, nie mam pojęcia, co ty widzisz w tym święcie – burczy John.

To nie pasuje do Johna, więc Sherlock zamiera, opierając się na jednym łokciu, by mieć lepszy widok.

- Dlaczego?

- Uwielbiasz Boże Narodzenie, prawda? Powiedziałeś tak kiedyś.

- Owszem.

- Dlaczego?

- Trudno to wyjaśnić - odpiera Sherlock. - Nie chodzi o żaden z tych typowych powodów. Nie o obiad świąteczny, oczywiście, ani o sentymentalny, wiktoriański pomysł niech-Bóg-nas-wszystkich -błogosławi. Raczej o nastrój. Rodzaj... _procesu_.

- Jaki rodzaj?

- Nie zrozumiesz tego.

- Świetnie, wielkie dzięki.

- O co chodzi?

- Siedziałem w klinice dwie godziny dłużej, niż powinienem, bo przesłodka, walnięta baba, którą leczyłem tydzień temu, nie była łaskawa skończyć kuracji antybiotykowej i rozwinęło się jej zapalenie płuc w prawym płucu, a kiedy w końcu udało mi się uciec – ona wyzdrowieje, jak sądzę, Boże, mam nadzieję, że tak będzie – poszedłem do Harrodsa znaleźć _coś_ dla jedynego detektywa konsultanta na świecie, który jest nieziemsko cudowny i twierdzi, że niczego nie chce. Snob.

- Ale naprawdę niczego nie chcę – uśmiecha się Sherlock.

- Nie pomagasz. W każdym razie, w sklepie były tłumy warczących na siebie ludzi, którzy kupowali rzeczy, których w ogóle nie potrzebują i było... po prostu za dużo. Rzeczy, ludzi, zwłaszcza po tak beznadziejnym dniu. Miałem ochotę zdemolować to miejsce. Było za jasno, za głośno, za dużo i za mało, i wiem, że jestem po prostu zmęczony, ale... No nie wiem. Tak jakbym był w pralce z mrugającymi światłami. Wszystko skaczące, jaskrawe, pozbawione znaczenia. I byłem pewien, że wszyscy się czują tak jak ja – nikomu się to nie podobało. Wszyscy wyglądali na wykończonych, przewrażliwionych i nieszczęśliwych. Nie mogłem się doczekać, żeby wszystko się skończyło, żeby nastało Boże Narodzenie, wtedy znów wszystko będzie ciche i... co? Sherlock?

Sherlock przestał oddychać.

John przekręca się na plecy i kładzie dłoń na boku przyjaciela, poprzez szarą koszulę przesuwając palcami po jego żebrach. Ciemne niebieskie oczy spoglądają w nieziemsko blade.

- Hej. - Delikatnie pociąga materiał. - Powiedz.

- Dlatego – mówi Sherlock w osłupieniu.

- Co dlatego?

Dokładnie dlatego kocha Święta. Przez większą część roku Sherlock Holmes jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju, jest kosmitą, człowiekiem, którego mózg stworzył własną narodowość z populacją równą jeden. I tylko co roku, w Święta, do jego królestwa wkraczają goście. Inni ludzie zaczynają się wzdragać, gdy widzą stos za stosem identycznych, nikomu niepotrzebnych gratów. Nieznajomi warczą na siebie z powodu zwykłego przedawkowania kontaktu z ludźmi, boleśnie wpadającej w ucho muzyki, która drąży dziury w uszach niczym robak oraz obłędnie świecących przedmiotów, kupionych tylko po to, by je wyrzucić pół roku później. Zdecydowanie zbyt wiele się oczekuje. Wszyscy są wykończeni. Co więcej, zdają sobie sprawę, że to wszystko jest bez sensu. Mieszkańcy miasta, którzy zapełniają ulicę dzięki swoim malutkim móżdżkom i ledwie pracującym, zwyczajnym zmysłom, zmieniają się w kłębki nerwów. Z upływem czasu ludzie w całym Londynie zwijają się coraz ciaśniej, a skoro Sherlock w jakimś sensie jest Londynem, to czuje, jak skręcają się niczym sprężyny, czekając na chwilę, gdy będzie wszystkiego za wiele, będzie zbyt szybko, zbyt bezlitośnie i wtedy skaczą do Tamizy, by umrzeć jak lemingi – właśnie się zorientowali, że nimi są – albo...

Albo żyją.

I nadchodzi świąteczny poranek, i już. Kończy się cała bieganina. Wszystko jest ciche, nic nie trzeba już robić, wysiłek nie jest dłużej konieczny, za późno, by cokolwiek zmienić. To trochę jak śmierć, nawet jeśli żyje się dalej. Koniec. Jak pogrzeb.

To wspaniałe.

- Po prostu wszystko jest najpierw takie okropne, a potem... potem jest spokojnie – mówi Sherlock leniwie.

John zaczyna się uśmiechać tym swoim uśmiechem „Chyba nie wszystko załapałem", ale nagle zamiera. Gładzi pod koszulą sherlockową skórę, a zrozumienie wygładza jego zmarszczone brwi. Unosi je współczująco. Dokładnie ten wyraz twarzy Sherlock próbuje naśladować, gdy przesłuchuje świadków. Jak dotąd, w ogóle mu to nie wychodzi.

- Czujesz się tak cały czas, prawda? Codziennie. Niemal obezwładniony.

Sherlock przytakuje.

- I, raz w roku, wszystko się wyrównuje.

Znowu przytakuje, dotykając guzików koszuli Johna.

- A w bożonarodzeniowy poranek to jest...

- Skończone.

Tym razem John naprawdę się uśmiecha i wciska głowę w przestrzeń między sherlockowym ramieniem, zgiętym przedramieniem, jego własną głową i barkiem.

- Mikrofalówki. Najpierw wszystko jest jak mikrofalówki. No dobra, jasne, na Święta kupię ci mikrofalówkę. Na naszej wciąż są plamy od atramentu, który gotowałeś.

- Jakim ty jesteś cudem… – mruczy Sherlock.

Głaszcze doktora po plecach i myśli, że John Watson jest najprawdziwszym na świecie cudem. John jest bezgranicznie ciepły, nieskończenie idealny, niezmiernie intrygujący, a do tego właśnie okazało się, że umie czytać w myślach. Fascynująca nowina.

- Przykro mi, że twój świat jest zakręcony na maksa. Nawet, jeśli przez to jesteś niezwykły. Czy to dlatego lubisz Boże Narodzenie? Wściekłe zamieszanie, a potem cisza?

- Lubię też światełka, ale nie wiem, czemu. Wciąż się trzęsiesz – mówi Sherlock z niepokojem. Czuje drżenie Johna na ramieniu. Piersią doktora wstrząsają drobne spazmy.

- To nic. Po prostu na zewnątrz było zimno.

To nie jest nic.

Nie mijają dwie godziny, a John wisi nad klozetem, jego twarz jest śmiertelnie blada, zaś dreszcze dziesięć razy gorsze. A przynajmniej Sherlock tak podejrzewa, bo John zamknął drzwi od toalety na klucz pół godziny temu. Sherlock po raz piąty przyciska ucho do drzwi i zgrzyta zębami, bo oto został wykluczony z czegoś, co dzieje się z Johnem, a czego jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widział. W dodatku jest to coś, co Johna krzywdzi. Naprawdę można oszaleć. Ma ochotę wydrapać sobie wejście przez drzwi. Na pewno dałby radę wgryźć się do środka.

- Lepiej? - woła półgłosem.

- Sherlock, nie pomagasz. - Słyszy słaby głos zza bariery.

A więc ustalone. Pomoże. Pomoże jak będzie umiał najlepiej, o ile dzięki temu wejdzie do środka.

Idzie do kuchni i włącza czajnik. Nalewa też szklankę zimnej wody i zabiera z fotela Johna najgrubszy koc, jaki mają. Gdy herbata jest już zaparzona, odnajduje przykurzoną butelkę brandy i wlewa odrobinę do herbaty, mgliście przypominając sobie coś takiego z czasów, gdy miał szesnaście lat i okropnie się rozłożył na Dzień Guy'a Fawkesa, podczas gdy bardzo chciał oglądać fajerwerki. Zdejmuje z siebie dresową koszulę i spodnie, i narzuca niebieski szlafrok na szarą bawełnę, przy okazji biorąc flanelową piżamę i t-shirt Johna. Niewielki zapas leków należący do jego przyjaciela znajduje się w kuchni, odnajduje więc coś przeciw wymiotom, paracetamol oraz butelkę lekarstwa na grypę, i układa to wszystko na tacy, razem z herbatą z wkładką i paczką delikatnych sucharków. Przemyśliwuje jeszcze raz kwestię tacy, zdejmuje z niej wszystko i myje ją szybko – ostatnio przechowywał na niej fragmenty kręgosłupa. Uzbrojony w koc, poduszkę, piżamę, prowiant oraz szwedzki nóż wojskowy, Sherlock błyskawicznie rozbraja zamek do drzwi.

- Cholera jasna, Sherlock – jęczy John.

Siedzi oparty o ścianę kawałek od sedesu. Jest poszarzały i wymęczony. Ten nowy John jest taki frapujący, to John, którego krew wypełnia jakiś wirus. Sherlock czuje się dokładnie tak samo jak w lecie, gdy całe popołudnie spędzili w oślepiającym słońcu i skóra wokół uszu Johna zaróżowiła się, a John śmiał się, gdy Sherlock to zauważył. Nowe informacje dotyczące Johna są święte. Należy je czcić, delektować się nimi, umieścić w czystym zakamarku sherlockowego twardego dysku na wieki wieków amen.

Ewidentnie gdy John jest bardzo chory, białka jego oczu czerwienieją. Sherlock radośnie kataloguje nową informację.

- Co to _wszystko_ ma być? - pyta John słabo.

Sherlock bardzo ostrożnie siada plecami do kąta między ścianą a wanną, jakby miał do czynienia z dzikim zwierzęciem, i odkłada tacę oraz pościel. Wyciąga w ręce paczkę sucharków.

John kręci głową, krzywiąc się.

Sherlock próbuje ze szklanką wody.

John wzdycha głośno i sięga po nią.

A więc najpierw woda. Kolejny katalog uruchamia się w głowie Sherlocka. Podaje szklankę Johnowi, a ten bierze ostrożny łyk. Potem opuszcza ręce, wbijając wzrok w kolana. Wygląda, jakby odniósł jakąś porażkę.

- Nie cierpię tego – szepcze.

Sherlock przechyla głowę z ciekawością.

- To pewnie tylko grypa, no ale.. Cóż. Pewnie i tak wiesz, co się wydarzyło. Po postrzale. Prawie umarłem.

Sherlock kiwa głową i wyciąga dłoń z filiżanką herbaty. Wargi Johna wykrzywiają się boleśnie. Bierze herbatę i popija ją.

- Nie wolno ci włamywać się tu, kiedy wyrzyguję wszystko, co kiedykolwiek zjadłem, ty dupku – zauważa John, przełykając.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo tak ci mówię.

- To żaden powód.

- To najważniejszy powód. Pozwól mi na odrobinę prywatności.

- Nie – mówi z irytacją Sherlock.

- Kurwa, _zasługuję_ na prywatność, Sherlock.

- Nie rozumiem sensu.

- A co, jeśli nie chcę, żebyś mnie widział w takim stanie? Żebyś idealny, elegancki ty widział mnie, słabego, wymęczonego, spieprzonego i _bezsilnego_? - wybucha ze złością John.

Mówiąc „bezsilnego" rzuca gwałtownie filiżanką do wanny. Porcelana uderza w ściankę i spektakularnie rozpryskuje się. To najgenialniejsza rzecz, jaką Sherlock kiedykolwiek widział. Teraz wanna jest ubrudzona brandy i gorącym rumiankiem, wszędzie walają się fragmenty różowych kwiatków, ostre na tyle, by przeciąć skórę. Jak szrapnel z odległej strefy wojennej przywieziony do domu i pomalowany w kapuściane różyczki, który rozprysł się wokół ich odpływu. John krzywi się mocno i zakrywa twarz trzęsącą się dłonią.

_Zabieraj tę cholerną rękę, zupełnie zasłaniasz mi widok._

- Zupełnie się rozsypuje – mówi chrapliwie John przez palce. - Nie znoszę taki być. Nie znoszę _siebie_, kiedy taki jestem.

- A ja wręcz przeciwnie. – I, Boże, taka jest prawda. - Ale nie chcę, żebyś się męczył. Przyniosłem syrop Boots i tabletki na wymioty z twojej apteczki.

Ręka ześlizguje się z twarzy. John patrzy na Sherlocka z miną, która wyraża rezygnację i zakłopotanie, i zmęczenie. Tak jakby trochę chciał Sherlocka uderzyć, a trochę zapaść się pod ziemię.

- Nie może ci się to podobać – zauważa John. - Naprawdę, możemy ci tego oszczędzić.

- Jeśli każesz mi sobie pójść, pójdę – zaznacza Sherlock. - Pójdę. Ale nie chcę, żebyś mnie oszczędzał. Uważasz, że lubię stać przy drzwiach zastanawiając się, jak źle się czujesz? Wydaje ci się, że podoba mi się _zgadywanie_, jaki jest twój stan? Gdy myślisz o mnie, pasują ci słowa „zgadywanki" i „John"?

John myśli.

- Możesz mi podać sucharka? - mamrocze.

Sherlock otwiera paczkę i podaje jednego przyjacielowi. John eksperymentalnie gryzie kawałek, po czym znów się krzywi i wyrzuca resztę do kosza.

Sherlock postanawia spróbować z parą flanelowych spodni i miękką, bawełnianą koszulą.

- Okej, podaj to.

- Nie. Chodź tutaj.

John marszczy brwi.

- Jakiś problem?

- Sherlock, tylko cię zarażę.

Wymowne uniesienie jednej brwi komunikuje Johnowi, że ta uwaga albo była bardzo głupia, albo zapomniał o wszystkim, czego nauczył się o Sherlocku Holmesie.

W końcu, _nareszcie, nareszcie, nareszcie_, John wyraźnie mięknie. Wywraca oczami i podczołguje się do przyjaciela. Sherlock bardzo ostrożnie wyciąga ręce i zaczyna rozpinać jego koszulę. Zsuwa ją z ramion Johna, zdejmuje z niego podkoszulek i, chwilami z drżącą johnową pomocą, przebiera go do spania. Wciąga flanelowe spodnie po szczupłych biodrach i zawiązuje gumkę. Ubieranie i rozbieranie Johna zawsze jest przyjemnością, ale tym razem chodzi o coś więcej niż o odkrywanie zakrytego, o coś głębszego niż uderzenie gorąca, które czuje, gdy przed chwilą zasłonięta skóra Johna zostaje odsłonięta. Przypomina mu to coś sakralnego, jak ubieranie Buddy albo świętego. Zapiera mu dech w piersiach.

Gdyby Sherlock mógł rozebrać Johna aż do kości, bezboleśnie ściągnąć z niego skórę, a potem ubrać w nią ponownie, byłoby cudownie. Bardziej niż cudownie. Ale chyba nie byłoby to bardziej uświęcone niż to.

- Lepiej idź do łóżka – mówi John, obserwując palce Sherlocka. - Ja tu trochę pomieszkam.

- Więc i ja tu pomieszkam.

- To idiotyczne, poradzę sobie...

- _Nie._

Sherlock odsuwa odrobinę tacę, kuca i rozścieła koc na podłodze. Jest miękki i gruby, i pikowany. Detektyw opiera poduszkę o ścianę i kładzie się, a jego głowa tonie w gęsim pierzu. John patrzy na niego tak, jakby Sherlock był dziwem, jakiego ludzkie oko nie widziało, jakby natknął się na jednorożca śpiącego w środku lasu.

- To jest ta scena, w której się tu kładziesz – zauważa Sherlock.

Powieki Johna opadają ze zmęczeniem na jego oczy, a on sam z frustracją zaciska palce na brzegu wanny.

- Boże jedyny, ja... Słuchaj, Sherlock, pamiętasz, jak utykałem niczym piesek potrącony przez samochód? Wstydziłem się tego. Byłem zły. Nie chciałem... nie chciałem spotkać kogoś, kto mnie znał, nie chciałem, żeby zobaczyli, jak załamany jestem. Wpadnięcie na Mike'a Stamforda było koszmarne. Jestem pieprzonym lekarzem, _wiedziałem_, że ból był urojony, sam oglądałem wyniki badań i prześwietlenia.

- Nie utykasz z powodu wyimaginowanego bólu. Jesteś bardzo prawdziwie chory na grypę.

- Tak. I teraz czuję się tak samo fatalnie jak czułem się, gdy w moim ramieniu widniała dziura, a pielęgniarki były dla mnie super-miłe, chociaż wyklinałem je pod niebiosa, bo gorączka rosła i myśleli, że umrę. To było straszne. Ta wiedza. Że mnie niańczą, że... A ty nie jesteś po prostu _kimś_. Ty nie tylko _mnie znasz_.

- Zgadza się. I?

- Nie chcę widowni.

Sherlock nie może powstrzymać oburzenia, chociaż wie, że John po prostu jest uczciwy.

- Bzdura. _Bzdura_. Nie jestem _widownią_. Ze wszystkich kretyńskich... ty mnie kochasz, więc będę z tobą spał tutaj, na tej podłodze, przynosił ci wodę i herbatę w nowej filiżance, i cokolwiek, na co będziesz miał ochotę. Tak długo, jak będzie trzeba. Nie mogę cię _niańczyć_, jestem emocjonalnie i intelektualnie niezdolny do niańczenia kogokolwiek. Nie uważam, żebyś był słaby albo wymęczony, albo spieprzony, albo bezsilny. Ale jesteś _mój_, na wypadek gdybyś chwilowo zapomniał.

Odczekuje chwilę, ale John się nie odzywa.

- Wolisz, żeby to było dla mnie? W porządku, niech będzie. Mnie będzie lepiej – prosi Sherlock desperacko. - Proszę, chodź tu.

John przetrawia to. Jego usta wykrzywiają się niepewnie i ewidentnie przełyka coś gorzkiego. Sherlock zdecydowanie wolałby przełknąć to sam i oszczędzić Johnowi cierpienia, ale pewnych rzeczy nie da się przeskoczyć, nieważne, jak bardzo się pragnie, nieważne, ile krwi zostało wymieszanej.

Gdy John w końcu wpełza na szczupłą pierś Sherlocka, znów się trzęsie. Sherlock obejmuje jego głowę i układa ją, po czym otula doktora kokonem długich ramion, jeszcze dłuższych nóg, i szczupłych palców muzyka, którymi przesypuje jego włosy. Okrywa go kończynami niby płaszczem, po czym przytula wargi do gorącego czoła Johna, podczas gdy jego nos tonie w jego włosach. Raz całuje to mokre od potu czoło, ale w ogóle nie o to chodzi, a John nie powinien odnieść wrażenia, że jego przyjaciel potrzebuje więcej dotyku, bo Sherlock nie chce niczego oprócz _tego_. Bliskości i słodkiego bólu serca, i dreszczy, które czuje na własnym ciele, a to pozwala na dużo dokładniejsze pomiary niż zwykła obserwacja albo nasłuchiwanie przez cholerne _drzwi_. Sherlock zastanawia się, czy się zarazi, czy przejęcie części mikroskopijnych najeźdźców z organizmu Johna będzie choć trochę pomocne.

Ktoś, kto lubił myśleć o umieraniu, napisał kiedyś piosenkę o zjadaniu czyjegoś raka, i Sherlock pozwala jej grać w swojej głowie. Jest wolna i mroczna, i niemelodyjna, i pozbawiona nadziei, i smutna.

- To, jak mnie kochasz, naprawdę zadziwia mój maleńki móżdżek - wyznaje John piersi Sherlocka.

Obaj wiedzą, że to ciało Johna jest małe, a nie jego mózg. Więc Sherlock pozwala sobie na uśmiech przypominający pieszczotę.

xxx

Następne trzy dni powinny być wyczerpująco nudne, ale nie są. Są pochłaniające.

Kiedy John śpi, Sherlock rozwiązuje dość sprawnie trzy sprawy przez internet. Pod koniec choroby Johna już o nich nie pamięta. Okazuje się, że John z grypą to niewyczerpane źródło pasjonujących informacji.

Na pierwszą noc składa się drzemanie na podłodze łazienki, a także klęczenie z ciepłymi, spokojnymi rękami opartymi na ramionach Johna, który kaszle słabo nad sedesem oraz owijanie się wokół trzęsącego się Johna, oraz chodzenie po wodę, oraz sprzątanie odłamków filiżanki z wanny, bo John mówi, że będzie go to dręczyć we śnie, o ile da radę zasnąć. Gdy nadchodzi ranek, John znajduje się w łóżku, jest rozgorączkowany, mówi w półśnie dziwne rzeczy, sylaby, które mózg Sherlocka z namaszczeniem rejestruje. Jak do tej pory John nigdy nie mówił przez sen, kiedy śnił jakiś koszmar, chociaż czasem wydawał na wpół zduszone odgłosy tuż przed przekręceniem się na plecy. Ale teraz jego usta są miękkie, giętkie, ulegają niepewnie szeptanym słowom.

_Marasta._  
_Wadrega._  
_Zeh mutaasif yum._

Gdy John budzi się po południu, pije herbatę i udaje mu się zjeść jeszcze kilka sucharków. Do wieczora gorączka się podnosi, chociaż doktor jest przytomny, rozbudzony i wciąż trochę zirytowany, trochę nieszczęśliwy, a trochę zdumiony.

- Trzydzieści osiem i osiem – raportuje Sherlock ponuro, gdy termometr wysuwa się z johnowych ust. - Zabrać cię do szpitala?

- Boże, nie, nie z powodu zwykłego przeziębienia – wzdycha John. - O tej porze roku i tak mają masę pracy, a ja jestem dużym chłopcem. Dam radę.

_Nie możesz na to umrzeć. Jesteś jedyny taki we wszechświecie, wiem o tym. I jakimś cudem jesteś mój. Myśl o lekarzu, który się tobą zajmie zamiast mnie jest jak uderzenie w twarz, ale zniosę to, choćby nie wiem, jak paskudne było, zniosę to, że to on albo ona będzie cię dotykać, pozwolę na to, naprawdę, dla twojego dobra. I nie zrobię im potem krzywdy. Obiecuję._

- Jesteś pewien? - dopytuje się Sherlock.

- Jestem przekonany, że kiedyś wymyślisz dla nas ciekawszą śmierć - odpowiada John sucho.

Sherlock nie odzywa się, ale całkowicie się z nim zgadza.

Przez następne dwie doby robi rzeczy, których nigdy sobie nawet nie wyobrażał. Rzeczy, których nie robił nigdy wcześniej. Nigdy wcześniej nie słuchał języka używanego w krainie jego nowych, własnych snów, języka pustyń, beżowego kamuflażu i krwi sikającej z ran postrzałowych. Nie może przestać śnić o pustyniach, a szepty mają teraz głos. Przed tymi wydarzeniami – a w głowie Sherlocka to o wiele więcej niż wydarzenia – John był zawsze nieskończenie uczuciowy, a przecież zupełnie nad sobą panował. Zawsze. To jego znak rozpoznawczy. John traci głowę podczas seksu dlatego, że chce, nie dlatego, że nie może nic na to poradzić. A teraz jest zupełnie bezbronny, jest trzęsącą się kupką kości. Co Sherlocka szokuje, to to, że dzięki temu sam czuje się niewyobrażalnie czuły. Tak jakby teraz, kiedy ma Johna na swojej łasce i niełasce, łaska była wszystkim, co chce ofiarować.

_Nie, nie łaska. Łaska oznacza, że była zbrodnia. Tylko to, na co John zasługuje._

Więc Sherlock dalej ofiarowuje i jest chyba tak samo jak John zszokowany tym, co robi. Nigdy wcześniej nie zarwał nocy, by trzymać spokojną dłoń na piersi - i od czasu do czasu czole - chorego człowieka. Nigdy wcześniej nie podtrzymywał komuś kubka zupy, udając, że tamten z pewnością poradziłby sobie sam, podczas gdy obaj wiedzą, że to obrzydliwe kłamstwo. Chociaż Sherlock często obmywał trupy, by lepiej im się przypatrzeć, nigdy wcześniej nie organizował miski chłodnej wody i kilku ręczników, i szmatek, by następnie samemu zbijać gorączkę, ocierając gwałtownie dygoczące ciało. Nieustannie walczy z naskórkiem Johna, na rozpłonionej skórze pojawia się pod wpływem dotyku gęsia skórka, a sam John trochę zaciska zęby, a trochę rozluźnia się z ulgą.

- To już nie ma znaczenia, wiesz? - szepcze sucho pod koniec jednej z takich sesji.

- Co nie ma znaczenia? - Mężczyzna w ramionach Sherlocka nigdy nie wydawał się mniejszy, a usta detektywa przyciskają się do jego skroni, która płonie niczym plądrowane miasto.

- Jak to się skończy. I tak nigdy nie będę chciał niczego oprócz ciebie.

John nie chciał tego powiedzieć, więc to prawda.

Sherlock przyznaje sam przed sobą (bo jest pozbawiony skrupułów) coś, czego John nawet nie podejrzewa (bo on nie jest) – że Sherlock Holmes nigdy nie miał tyle władzy, co teraz. To dokładne przeciwieństwo bezinteresowności. Sherlock jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle czuje się jak bóg, i to bóg pozbawiony bardzo, bardzo stabilnej obecności, która odchrząknie i wyprostuje mordercze myślenie. Kiedy myśli bez skrupułów (jak ma w zwyczaju), Sherlock jest przeszczęśliwy, iż jest dosłownie _wszystkim_ dla swego przyjaciela i ewidentnie nie będzie musiał zapłacić za ten egoistyczny przywilej żadnej ceny. John wydaje się zdrowieć, a Sherlock nie jest w stanie _wynaleźć_ wirusa, który przyniósłby mu serię maleńkich, drogocennych prezencików. Nie znosi cierpienia, jakie John musi znosić i chętnie przejąłby jego część na siebie, gdyby to tylko było możliwe. Ale skoro nie jest…

To wszystko jest – tak mniej więcej – spektakularne.

Po upływie trzech dni John wygląda na wyczerpanego, ale uśmiecha się bez powodu. Sherlock, spędzający kolejny deszczowy dzień na noszeniu herbaty, zakłada, że jest coś, z czego można się cieszyć, więc oczekuje na wieści, stojąc w drzwiach.

- Rzygać mi się chce od tego pokoju – mówi John. – Przenieśmy się na kanapę.

Sherlock sądzi, że najgorsze nareszcie minęło. Nie może nie czuć ulgi, mimo czułych wyznań, mamrotania w paszto i faktu, że John był zdany tylko na niego. Wkrótce John przestanie być nieszczęśliwy. Na samą myśl o tym w klatce piersiowej Sherlocka rozlewa się ciepło.

Idą do salonu, usadawiają się na kanapie i włączają cicho telewizor, bo odległe dźwięki pomagają Johnowi zasnąć. Właśnie leci „Północ – północny zachód". Carry Grant jest bardzo zajęty eleganckim unikaniem kul i wspinaniem się po urwiskach.

- On jest niebezpiecznie przystojny w tym filmie – zauważa John.

Sherlock wbija wzrok w ekran i zastanawia się. Gdyby był w stanie lecieć na kogokolwiek teraz, kiedy ma Johna, i gdyby był w stanie lecieć na kogoś z powodów czysto estetycznych, w oderwaniu od prawdziwej osoby, tylko ze względu na _wygląd_, nie wiedząc nic o intelekcie lub charakterze, to tak, rozumie, co John ma na myśli, bo ci nieliczni, którzy go pociągali, byli ściśle powiązani z homoseksualnością. A jednak nie jest w stanie podejść seksualnie do aktualnego przepływu danych. John jest w stanie. John jest normalny. I biseksualny.

- Przestań się nadymać, Sherlock. On umarł z piętnaście lat temu. I miał wtedy koło osiemdziesiątki.

„I dobrze" – myśli w pełni usatysfakcjonowany Sherlock.

I nagle, tak z niczego, pojawia się myśl, że on nigdy nie będzie tak stary. Przede wszystkim, jest osobą, która nieustannie ma do czynienia z niebezpiecznymi – niemal śmiercionośnymi – rzeczami. Ale, co więcej, kiedy się zestarzeje, nie będzie już piękny, a przecież dlatego John z nim jest, poza tym, że Sherlock jest niesamowity. Na pewno doktor nie jest z nim dla spokoju i wygody. O nie, Sherlock jest przepięknym gatunkiem, jedyny w swoim rodzaju, jest cudem, ale bez piękna nie będzie przyczyny, dla której John miałby tolerować całą resztę.

John jest bardzo cierpliwy, ale nic nie będzie takie samo.

Potem Sherlock zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy inni ludzie też tak myślą, czy to jest normalne, ta potrzeba, by pozostać pięknym, bo inaczej świat ucieknie w podskokach. Krzywi się. Gdy wreszcie zasypia, myśli jeszcze, że niewiele osiągnie, roztrząsając wszystko w ten sposób.

Następnego dnia budzą się na kanapie, a telewizor wciąż mruga przyjaźnie. John siada, opierając się plecami o Sherlocka i głaszcze dłonią jego twarz. Wygląda normalnie. Wcale nie na rozgorączkowanego. Po prostu jak _John_. Znużony i niezmordowany, i czuły, i groźny, i poważny, i zabawny, i chłopięcy, i postarzały.

- Dzień dobry, miejsce zbrodni – mówi do Sherlocka, uśmiechając się niedowierzająco.

- Tęskniłem za tobą – odpowiada Sherlock sennie.

John pochyla się i dotyka swoim wesołym nosem eleganckiego nosa Sherlocka.

- I przegapiliśmy Święta – zauważa przepraszająco. – Jakoś ci to wynagrodzę.

- Nie ma potrzeby. Nie chciałbym, by były inne.

John mruga.

- Ja… Boże, Sherlock, byłeś wspaniały. Jesteś wspaniały. A ja zdumiony. – John uśmiecha się z lekkim zażenowaniem. – Ale nie musisz udawać, że było jak na pikniku.

- Nie. Było o wiele lepiej.

Głowa Johna przechyla się. Doktor zamiera i zaciska usta, myśląc. Do wciąż na wpół śpiącego Sherlocka dociera, że lepiej będzie, jak się zamknie. Wszystko jest w porządku, John wydaje się być z niego zadowolony z powodu całej tej nieoczekiwanej opieki, ale jego twarz się chmurzy. Nie jest zły, ale nad czymś głęboko się zastanawia.

- Hm… Podobały ci się te dni, prawda? – dopytuje się.

Sherlock bardzo szybko myśli. Podobały mu się, ale też wcale mu się nie podobały. Jest dobry i zły sposób, by to powiedzieć.

_A jaki jest właściwy?_

- Nie ma w tobie niczego, czego bym nie chciał – mówi. – Nawet, kiedy jesteś nieszczęśliwy i bredzisz. To było coś nowego i dotyczyło ciebie, więc tego chciałem.

I to jest prawda. To jedna z najprawdziwszych rzeczy, jakie w życiu powiedział. Ale John nie odpowiada. Przygryza dolną wargę i…

- Myśl, że cierpisz, przyprawia mnie o mdłości – dodaje szybko Sherlock. – Myśl, że cierpisz, a mnie nie ma, że jesteś sam… jest nie do zniesienia.

I to też jest prawda. To jedna z innych najprawdziwszych rzeczy jakie w życiu powiedział. Rozprasza wzbierający odmęt w już i tak burzowych oczach Johna. John przekrzywia głowę, pochyla się i całuje, a pocałunek jest pełen wdzięczności i zaufania, i, och, pełen, pełen ciepła.

„Prawda bywa niekiedy użytecznym narzędziem" – myśli Sherlock, podczas gdy doktor kradnie mu oddech.

xxx

Następnego dnia mają sprawę i Johnowi udaje się zostać zamkniętym w zamrażarce do ryb. Sherlock ratuje go, po mistrzowsku wyłamując kłódkę. Kiedy doktor wychodzi na zewnątrz, jego brwi są oszronione. Sally Donovan okrywa go kocem termicznym i opieprza za włóczenie się śladem ludzi w stylu cholernego Sherlocka Holmesa, ale mówiąc to, uśmiecha się z ulgą, więc Sherlockowi to nie przeszkadza. Dzień później Sherlock ma do czynienia z grupą przestępczą, która rozprowadzała fałszywe amerykańskie banknoty drukowane w Korei Południowej. W związku z tym ktoś przystawia mu pistolet do głowy, a na jego ramieniu pojawia się paskudny siniak po uderzeniu łomem. John cmoka z irytacją nad czarnym zranieniem, podczas gdy trzej faceci są zakuwani w kajdanki. Następnie pojawia się sprawa dotycząca skandalu ubezpieczeniowego i góry pieniędzy, która zabiera Sherlockowi więcej czasu niż by chciał, ale kończy się spektakularną konfrontacją na dachu wieżowca, a to już coś.

Tak czy inaczej, Sherlock nie ma czasu, by choćby pomyśleć o swoich urodzinach. Aż w końcu nadchodzą. Szósty stycznia.

Tego ranka John wychodzi do kliniki, ale najpierw robi im obu herbatę i stawia kubek Sherlocka obok jego laptopa, a detektyw stuka w klawiaturę, tłumacząc komuś w Gruzji, że absolutnie nie jest w stanie podjąć dalszych kroków bez szczegółowych informacji o dętce od roweru.

- Kończę o dziewiętnastej trzydzieści. Przyjdź po mnie do Barts o ósmej, dobrze?

- Hm?

Sherlock spogląda w górę. Jego palce zatrzymują się.

- Masz nową sprawę – wyjaśnia John, mrugając.

Sherlock zamiera z niedowierzaniem.

- No dobra. Mam genialnego trupa i chciałbym, żebyś rzucił na niego okiem.

- Jak genialnego?

- Tak genialnego, że Molly zachowała go na twoje urodziny. Napisała mi o tym maila.

Zagadkowe. Ale Sherlock uwielbia zagadki. I to niezmiernie.

- Czemu Molly miałaby do ciebie pisać o trupie?

- A dlaczego ty miałbyś pisać do Molly, pytając, czy nie ma na składzie ofiary trądu, jak w zeszły czwartek? – odpowiada John, wychodząc. – I czemu miałbym się nad tym zastanawiać? Ludzie robią dziwne rzeczy.

Sherlock przyjeżdża do Barts za dziesięć ósma, a jego oddech zamarza w chłodnym powietrzu na zewnątrz szacownego budynku. Idzie swoją zwykłą trasą i znajduje Molly siedzącą przed komputerem i popijającą kawę. Ma na sobie fartuch laboratoryjny i nową, fiołkową szminkę. Wprowadza dane dotyczące zgonów. Sherlock zerka na informacje, czytając je przez dwie i pół sekundy. Nuda.

- Hejka – mówi Molly wesoło. – Przykro mi.

- Dlaczego? – dopytuje się Sherlock.

- Jesteś strasznie biedny, że musisz pracować w swoje urodziny. John powiedział, że macie jakąś bardzo sekretną sprawę i w ogóle. Kazał ci przekazać, że jest w sali sto czternaście. Mam nadzieję, że to nie zajmie wam zbyt dużo czasu. Nie mielibyście potem ochoty wyskoczyć na urodzinowe piwo? Ja stawiam, oczywiście, znam miłe miej…

Ale Sherlock już jest za drzwiami. Zmierza prosto do sali sto czternaście, zwykłego, małego, nudnego pomieszczenia służącego do badań medycznych. To tam stuka się ludziom w kolana i mierzy ciśnienie krwi. Nie ma pojęcia, co też John może tam robić. Gdyby naprawdę znalazł Sherlockowi ofiarę trądu, trzymałby ją w kostnicy. John ceni sobie higienę. I to bardzo. Sherlock jest sam na korytarzu, a jego kroki odbijają się echem od ścian. I oto ona. Sala sto czternaście. Światło w środku jest zapalone. Sherlock wyciąga dłoń i przekręca gałkę.

Wkracza do niewielkiej, kwadratowej sali i zatrzymuje się wpół kroku. Szok odbiera mu mowę.

John siedzi na stole do badań, ubrany w niebieski fartuch, który sprawia, że jego oczy są jeszcze bardziej niebieskie. Jest bosy, a jego głowa jest pokryta siateczką białych elektrod. Małe wypustki wystają spomiędzy puszystych włosów oraz z górnej części czoła. Jest ich może ze trzy tuziny, a wszystkie są podłączone przy podstawie czaszki doktora do nieco szerszego kabla, który biegnie luźno poprzez stół, aż znika w małym pudełku, przypominającym tanie radyjko. Sherlockowi nie trzeba wyjaśniać, że pudełko to przenośne narzędzie nagrywające, które przechowuje odczyty medyczne. Widzi też, że samo pudełko podłączone jest do niewielkiego monitora komputerowego, obecnie pustego. Ale poza tym mózg detektywa całkowicie się wyłączył. Jego przyjaciel uśmiecha się, jednocześnie z pewnością siebie, wesołością i pełnym rozbawienia napięciem. Wszystko to widać pod maleńkimi kawałeczkami białego plastiku.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego – mówi. – Zarygluj jakoś drzwi, dobrze?

Sherlock zamyka drzwi i podstawia pod klamkę składane metalowe krzesło.

Po czym dalej się gapi.

- Coś nie tak? – pyta w końcu, bo to najmądrzejsze pytanie, na jakie go stać.

- Matko, mam nadzieję, że nie. Podejdź tutaj, nie mamy całej nocy. Tylko jakieś… pół godziny, potem Molly zacznie coś podejrzewać.

Gdy Sherlock zbliża się do stołu, John sięga do pudełka, do którego jest podłączony i wciska guzik. Na monitorze pojawiają się linie, cała seria eleganckich fal, cudownych i równych niczym letni ocean. Poruszają się. John lekko klaszcze w dłonie, jakby coś się zaczynało, jakby strzelał z pistoletu, by zasygnalizować początek wyścigu.

Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego własny diagram byłby w tej chwili bardzo nieruchomy. Bo właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, co to jest.

- Pewnie wiesz, że wszystko sprowadza się do napięcia, prawda? Oczywiście, że wiesz. Zsynchronizowana aktywność sieci neuronów pojawia się na ekranie jako drgania. Obecnie niepokoję się, że uznasz to wszystko za głupotę, więc możesz zaobserwować, iż moje fale beta emitują niskie amplitudy. O tam, od dwunastu do trzydziestu herców. No tak. Co by tu jeszcze… Obecnie aktywność moich synaps mieści się ściśle w parametrach. O ile dobrze widzę. Postanowiłem, że użyję standardowych punktów odniesienia, a nie…

- Chciałem otworzyć ci czaszkę i zajrzeć do środka.

John urywa. Spogląda na Sherlocka, a potem znów na ekran, emitujący niebiesko białą poświatę. Falujące linie płyną poziomo.

- Owszem – potwierdza. – Ale to wydawało mi się dość kłopotliwe, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę mój punkt widzenia.

- Chciałem czytać ci w myślach.

- Dzięki Bogu, akurat to nie jest możliwe.

- Chciałem zarejestrować każdą fałdkę twojego mózgu.

- No tak, wpadłem na to.

Sherlock nie jest w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej.

John wydyma usta.

- Chcesz nadal, prawda? Czy czegoś nie zrozumiałem i… czekaj, myślisz, że to szaleństwo, prawda? Słuchaj, nie chciałeś nic na Gwiazdkę, więc ani mi się śniło znów przez to przechodzić tydzień później. No wiesz, szukać ci czegoś. Nie bawi cię jedzenie, więc zabieranie cię na kolacje nie ma sensu. I nawet nie mogę wręczyć ci karty podarunkowej na obciąganie czy coś, bo nasze życie seksualne jest wspaniałe. Ostatnie, co można o mnie powiedzieć, to że jestem oziębły, a i tak ledwo za tobą nadążam. Jesteś jak Bobby Fischer seksu. Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?

- To twój mózg – szepcze Sherlock chrapliwie, wciąż gapiąc się na ekran. – To twoje myśli. To elektroencefalogram.

Gdyby Sherlock nawet chciał oderwać oczy od nieustannie płynących fal mózgowych, fizycznie nie byłby w stanie. Nie chodzi o to, że są eleganckie, organiczne, matematyczne, przepiękne, czyste, ludzkie i nieziemskie. Chociaż są. Nie chodzi o to, że są najbliżej naukowej wizji myśli Johna, jaką najprawdopodobniej zobaczy w życiu. O to też, ale nie tylko. Nie chodzi o to, że widzi czarno na białym wszystkie połączone interakcje i zmiany zachodzące w milionach neuronów istniejących w czaszce mężczyzny, którego kocha tak bardzo, że czasem samo patrzenie na niego sprawia mu ból. To też prawda, ale nie to przenika w tej chwili całego Sherlocka. Chodzi o to, że John powiedział, iż zasługuje na prywatność, a prywatność oznacza chowanie pewnych rzeczy, a John właśnie zaprosił Sherlocka _do wnętrza swojej głowy_.

Detektyw czuje się, jakby właśnie wjechał na szczyt kolejki górskiej.

I osuwa się:

1. kołując, niczym polujący ptak drapieżny,

2. by roztrzaskać się na kawałki,

3. na samego siebie,

4. na zakurzoną, szarą podłogę,

5. w przepaść,

a może raczej

6. w miłość,

chociaż chyba naprawdę nie trzeba tego mówić.

- Powiedz mi, że dokładnie w tej chwili mogę cię dotknąć – rozkazuje Sherlock – albo stanie się coś strasznego.

John uśmiecha się do niego szeroko. Kurze łapki pojawiające się przy jego ciemnych oczach sprawiają, że serce Sherlocka usiłuje wyrwać mu się z piersi. Następnie John zerka na coś, co leży tuż koło niego przy stole. Należy pochylić głowę nad całkowitą utratą umiejętności logicznego myślenia, bo Sherlock przegapił butelkę lubrykantu stojącą bardzo na widoku.

- Idiota. Jaki to wszystko miałoby sens, gdybyś nie mógł mnie dotykać?

Dotarcie do stołu – dwa ruchy. Chwycenie Johna za nogi i przekręcenie go tak, że siedzi teraz plecami do monitora, na który Sherlock może spoglądać ponad jego ramieniem – jeszcze cztery. Widzi teraz ekran bardzo wyraźnie, w przeciwieństwie do Johna, ale być może to wszystko jest zapisywane. A jeśli nie, Sherlock ma cholerny zamiar czerpać z tego cholernie wielkimi garściami.

Nie spuszczając oczu, przyciska usta do szyi Johna, tuż nad tętnicą szyjną. Puls leciutko przyspiesza, co jest wspaniałe, ale też normalne.

A linia na ekranie drga i to łamie serce.

- Cieszy mnie, że nareszcie nadążasz. Miałem nadzieję, że sprawdzisz, co też możesz zrobić z moimi falami theta.

- Przypuszczam, że wyrażają podniecenie w mózgu dorosłego osobnika.

Sherlock nie przerywa tego, co jego zęby wyprawiają ze ścięgnami na szyi Johna, ale sięga do tyłu i wyciąga ramiona z kurtki, rzucając drogi ciuch na podłogę i nie poświęcając mu więcej uwagi. Następnie kładzie jedną dłoń na boku szyi Johna, a drugą na jego udzie i głaszcze mięśnie poprzez miękki materiał fartucha. Gdy ssie gardło przyjaciela, ten drży, jednocześnie cicho się śmiejąc.

W tej samej chwili cyfrowa czarna linia zaczyna dygotać.

Oczy Sherlocka zamykają się bez jego zgody. Otwiera je gwałtownie, ze wściekłością.

- Gdybyś naprawdę był wampirem, którym nie jesteś, teraz byłby najlepszy moment, nie sądzisz? – mówi John żartobliwie.

John igra z ogniem w najgorszy możliwy sposób i nie ma o tym zielonego pojęcia. Sherlock mógłby chwycić za skalpel i rozciąć go, tylko po to, by skosztować krwi, krwi bardzo jonowej, lecz też troszkę sherlockowej. Sherlock mógłby odgryźć mu płatek ucha i go przeżuć. Mógłby rozedrzeć jego klatkę piersiową, żeby do niej wpełznąć. Ale nie potrzebuje tego, bo spogląda prosto w czaszkę Johna. I nawet najbrutalniejsza opcja nie dorasta do jego obecnego celu – zobaczenia, co się dzieje z falami theta Johna, gdy ten krzyczy „Sherlock". A więc wsuwa dłonie pod miękki, niebieski fartuch i drażni paznokciami tors przyjaciela. John znów drży z przyjemności, elektroniczny odczyt zmienia się, a doktor sięga do sprzączki paska Sherlocka.

- Nie dotykaj mnie.

- Ale…

- Zostaw.

- Myślałem… co się dzieje?

- Pozwól mi na to, och, proszę, proszę, pozwól mi na to – błaga Sherlock bez tchu, spoglądając prosto w oczy Johna. – Pozwól mi poznać twój umysł.

- Boże, tak, ale czy nie…

- Nie mogę patrzeć, jeśli coś mnie dekoncentruję. Nie mogę…

- Ciii – mruczy John. – Wszystko, co chcesz. No, w granicach… wiesz. Wyjdźmy stąd cali. Ale Sherlock, Boże, _wszystko_.

- Więc powiedz _wszystko_ jeszcze raz.

Sherlock skupia teraz całą uwagę na monitorze, a gdy John uśmiecha się i powtarza „wszystko" – i po raz trzeci dokładnie to ma na myśli – pojawia się nieco inna sekwencja fal.

To wszystko jest zbyt dobre, by móc opisać to po angielsku, a trzeba sprawić, by było jeszcze lepsze, więc Sherlock przyciska swe pełne wargi do cienkich warg Johna, błagając o wpuszczenie, smakując jego oddech i wargi i serce nie to anatomiczna bzdura skąd mu się to wzięło jego zęby tak to ma sens i jego język i _jak na miłość boską ja znalazłem tego mężczyznę_. Kącikiem oka widzi odczyt, tylko samym kącikiem, i – chociaż to naprawdę sztuka, nie zamknąć oczu, gdy się całuje Johna Watsona – część fal wyraźnie wydłuża się, a to już wystarczy, by wzdłuż kręgosłupa detektyw poczuł dzikie iskierki. Czuje się tak lekko, że na moment pozwala swoim wargom rozsunąć się, tak jak rozsunęły się wargi Johna, a jego przyjaciel już jest pozbawiony tchu, już dyszy i, boże, czy Johnowi też się to podoba, czy John Watson naprawdę może być na tyle szalony, żeby podnieciła go myśl o Sherlocku w samym środku _jego pieprzonej głowy_?

Sherlock odsuwa się i ciągnie pasek fartucha. John unosi biodra i jego spodnie lądują na ziemi, by towarzyszyć kurtce Sherlocka. Jest w tym coś wspaniałego, ale nie tak dobrego jak pocałunki, więc Sherlock powraca do całowania, powarkując z głodem.

- Czego chcesz? – wzdycha John, gdy Sherlock wpycha się pomiędzy jego kolana i żaden z nich nie dostarcza organizmowi wystarczających ilości powietrza.

- Wszystkiego. – Lekki wybuch śmiechu narasta znikąd, obaj wybuchają naraz, śmiech miesza się z pocałunkami, których żaden z nich nie umie przerwać. – Mówiłem ci. Absolutnie wszystkiego.

- Masz rację. To był… dzień drugi. Nie do końca to wtedy zrozumiałem.

- Nie do końca rozumiesz to _teraz_. A to Dzień Trzysta Siódmy.

- Przestań chichotać, nie wolno ci chichotać, to szpital. Sherlock. _Sherlock_.

Oczy Sherlocka rozszerzają się.

- Powiedz jeszcze raz moje imię. Już.

John go słucha, ale tym razem wymawia to słowo niżej, mroczniej, _bardziej_. Rezultat jest znaczący. John mówiący „Sherlock", podczas gdy Sherlock obserwuje jego szalejące z pożądania fale mózgowe, jest lepszy od Johna mówiącego „Sherlock" w ich łóżku, przy ścianie, na miejscu zbrodni, po transfuzji krwi, w jakiejkolwiek innej sytuacji, jaką detektyw pamięta.

- Chcesz też zobaczyć? – pyta Sherlock, przyciskając usta do idealnego dołeczka w brodzie Johna, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że John przegapia swój własny strumień danych. To jedyne całkowicie altruistyczne pytanie, na jakie John może liczyć w tym momencie.

- Co, odczyt? Nic mnie odczyt nie obchodzi, jest tu coś o wiele ciekawszego.

John podciąga nogi i kładzie się na boku, patrząc na Sherlocka. Podpiera się na jednym ramieniu, by nie uszkodzić delikatnego medycznego sprzętu, jego wargi są zaczerwienione, jedno kolano zgięte, unosi brew.

Sherlock umie odczytać niewypowiedzianą sugestię „Pieprz mnie jakoś". Postąpienie w zgodzie z nią to dla niego zaszczyt.

Co najdziwniejsze – to szaleństwo wydaje się całkowicie normalne. Później, gdy Sherlock przypomina sobie ten wieczór, nie myśli w szczególności o delikatnym pulsowaniu, które pojawiało się w jego polu widzenia, gdy tylko unosił wzrok, o górach i dolinach myśli Johna, o wybuchających neuronach, o tym, gdzie kryją się johnowe lęki, wspomnienia i smutek, o całych Himalajach elektroencefalograficznej namiętności, o muzyce jego mózgu, rozrysowanej i przygotowanej dla naukowca jak ofiara z człowieka. Oczywiście, ten wodospad informacji dał mu coś, co wydawało się intelektualnym orgazmem, ale to nie wszystko. To nie wszystko - co zaskakuje Sherlocka, niemal wstrząsa jego światem. Gdy wspomina, to wspomina, że jego dłoń głaszcząca Johna stworzyła jeden wzór, oczywiście, że o tym myśli. I że usta na Johnie stworzyły inny. Ale potem jego myśli przeskakują do napiętych mięśni na brzuchu Johna, drżących, gdy wędrował po nich ustami. Drżały tak samo jak zawsze. Do jak zawsze cudownego smaku potu Johna w jego pachwinie. Do Johna szepczącego „Proszę", a potem „Kurwa" i „Właśnie tak, właśnie tak, och tak". To wszystko jest normalne. Tak jak szczęśliwe, nieplanowane, niemal zawstydzone westchnięcie, gdy pierwszy palec Sherlocka porusza się w środku i to, jak po tym odgłosie rzęsy Johna trzepocą niczym ćmy. Tak jak fakt, że podczas dnia, który wciąż nazywają Ostatnią Środą, nie podprowadzili drogiego medycznego sprzętu, ale jakimś cudem i tak było idealnie, to rozbieranie Johna na części jest jednocześnie środkiem i końcem, i celem, i podróżą, a to, czy jego czaszka jest przezroczysta, naprawdę nie ma znaczenia.

John zamierza skończyć po cichu, rozłożony na kawałeczki przez obie ręce Sherlocka, z głową odrzuconą do tyłu. Sherlock to wie. Ale nie wszystko może pójść po myśli Johna. Na przykład cisza.

Potem John siada, ciężko oddychając. Sięga po szmatkę leżącą na stole obok i wyciera nią brzuch, uśmiechając się znacząco. Sherlock ciężko opiera się obiema rękami o brzeg stołu do badań, jego usta są rozwarte, wciąż jest pochłonięty odczytem. Gdy dłoń Johna przesuwa się po idealnie płaskim i bardzo skromnym rozporku spodni przyjaciela, Sherlock zaciska powieki.

- Hej – John brzmi na zmartwionego. – Nie jesteś nawet… może nie o to ci chodziło, gdy mówiłeś…

- Zamknij się, proszę – syczy Sherlock.

Zaciska wargi.

Nie chciał tego powiedzieć, nawet zmiękczonego przez „proszę".

Ale w tej chwili to po prostu zbyt wiele.

Tak naprawdę to zbyt wiele przez parę dość długich chwil.

Słyszy, jak John zsuwa się na podłogę, jak odłącza elektrody z prawdziwie medyczną efektywnością. Następnie słyszy klik przycisku wyłączanej maszyny, słyszy, jak John znów zakłada fartuch, jak kładzie pomiętą marynarkę Sherlocka obok jej właściciela i, wreszcie, jak opuszcza swoją dłoń na dłoń przyjaciela, wciąż opartą o blat stołu.

Sherlock, gdzieś między bolesną mgłą wirujących kółek, myśli, że jeśli otworzy oczy – umrze.

W pewnym momencie, zdaje sobie sprawę w ciemnościach, że John rozpiął jeden z jego mankietów i podciągnął do góry prawy rękaw. Jego niewielki, zwinny palec wskazujący dotyka wewnętrznej strony ramienia Sherlocka. Jest pewny siebie, ale lekki. Nieinwazyjny.

T-O-B-Y-Ł-O-W-S-P-A-N-I-A-Ł-E

Kąciki ust Sherlocka wyginają się, a on sam czuje, że się czerwieni. Czerwienienie się jest niepoważne. Ale chyba nie można nic na to poradzić.

Jeszcze się nie porusza, nie byłby w stanie znieść ruchu. Po kolejnej bardzo długiej ciszy palec Johna znów zaczyna pisać.

Z-E-P-S-U-Ł-E-M-C-I-M-Ó-Z-G?

Sherlock kręci głową, uśmiechając się nieco szerzej.

C-O-J-E-S-T-W-T-W-O-J-E-J-G-Ł-O-W-I-E?

Sherlock wolno wypuszcza powietrze, łapie dłoń Johna w obie swoje dłonie i opiera się na łokciach, pochylając się do przodu, lecz wciąż nie otwierając oczu. Robi się coraz lepiej. Od momentu, w którym zamknął oczy, przypuszczał, że zniżanie się z tej umysłowej wysokości zmieni jego psychikę całkowicie, i jest pewien, że miał rację. Nic takiego nigdy wcześniej go nie spotkało, a zna swój własny umysł. To było straszliwie ryzykowne. Zna też swoje serce, to, którego wcale nie powinno być, i myśli, że nigdy w życiu nie odpłaci za to przyjacielowi, że równowaga została nieodwracalnie zachwiana, że od tego momentu całe jego życie poświęcone będzie próbom podziękowania temu mężczyźnie za to, że dał mu coś, czego Sherlock nawet nie wiedział, że pragnie. A gdyby wiedział, ma pewność, że nigdy by o tym nie wspomniał. Odwraca dłoń Johna i dotyka jej spodu.

T-Y

Gdy Sherlock chwilę później otwiera oczy, natychmiast widzi oczy Johna. Tak jakby widziały go w całkowitej ciemności. Jakby ani na chwilę nie przestali na siebie patrzeć.

W tym rozdziale zamiast oryginalnej piosenki Leonarda Cohena pozwoliłam sobie wykorzystać tłumaczenie "Tańcz mnie po miłości kres" Macieja Zembatego.


	11. Tysiąc wersji Część 2

**Tysiąc wersji Tego, Co Mogłoby Się Stać. Część druga.**

Sherlock i John przyjeżdżają do domu wieczorem o dziewiątej trzydzieści. Detektyw niesie zapakowany prezent urodzinowy od Molly. Dziewczyna była jak zwykle zakłopotana, roztrzepana i wesoła, mimo że zlekceważono jej propozycję wypadu do pubu. Wciąż żałowała Sherlocka, że musiał pracować w swoje urodziny, i uśmiechała się do Johna, ponieważ John kilka miesięcy temu usunął z jej życia największe źródło nieustannego stresu i przespał się z Sherlockiem. Molly wyprostowała ramię, podając prezent. Do oka wpadł jej kosmyk włosów i bardzo przypominała kota, który właśnie zjadł kanarka.

- Myślę, że to zgodne z twoimi zainteresowaniami, Sherlock – powiedziała.

Sherlock, który zdążył się zapoznać z podstawowym angielskim, wziął od niej prezent i podziękował jej grzecznie, gdyż nie do końca jeszcze mógł sobie przypomnieć, jak zachowują się ludzie, a już na pewno, jak _on_ się zachowuje. Musiał działać instynktownie.

- Jesteś teraz taki milutki – żartuje z niego John, zatrzymując taksówkę. – Taki dobrze wychowany i w ogóle. Jak myślisz, długo to potrwa?

Sherlock piorunuje go wzrokiem. Po czym bierze Johna za rękę i nie puszcza jej przez całą drogę do domu.

Teraz siedzi przy ich stole służącym do jedzenia i eksperymentów, gapi się na kubek herbaty, który podał mu John, i czuje się niemal normalnie. A może nie normalnie – po prostu _tak jak zwykle_. Spogląda na Johna, który, ciągle w fartuchu, wpisuje do ich kalendarza swój grafik w klinice. John Lekarz. John, który mówi martwymi językami. John, który podarował mu kiedyś krew. Którego myśli przypominają jasno błyszczące, malutkie, żywe spiralki.

- Nie wiem, co powiedzieć – mówi Sherlock.

- Ja, w tej chwili, też nie. Nie mogę się skoncentrować. Może to dlatego, że się nie rozebrałeś. Myślałem, że jesteś tak piękny, iż niemal biologicznie niemożliwy. – John odwraca się i uśmiecha. – No, co Molly ci dała? Wygląda mi na książkę.

Cienki papier łatwo zedrzeć. Sherlock spogląda na okładkę, by przeczytać tytuł.

- „Pachnidło" – raportuje – „Historia mordercy", autor: Patrick…

- Jasna _cholera_.

Nagle, zanim zdąży mrugnąć, bardzo aktywny wojskowy doktor wyszarpuje mu książkę z rąk, po czym natychmiast przechodzi na drugą stronę stołu.

- Chwila! – protestuje Sherlock z irytacją.

John mocno trzyma książkę, odrobinę chowając ją za plecami, jakby jej treść można było odczytać przez zamkniętą okładkę. Jego brwi są uniesione, jak zawsze, gdy musi postawić na swoim. Sherlock nie rozumie, dlaczego.

- Nie będziesz tego czytał – stwierdza John, podchodząc do zlewu i wyrzucając prezent do kosza.

- To _moje_ – warczy Sherlock.

- Nie, teraz należy do śmietnika. Chociaż to miło ze strony Molly.

- Co ty, do ciężkiej cholery…

- Sherlock, perfumy wcale cię nie obchodzą, prawda?

- Obchodzą w kontekście zbrodni. I było napisane „morderca".

John ujmuje twarz w dłonie i pociera ją.

- Tak. To prawda. Słuchaj. Nie będziesz tego czytał. I tak masz gdzieś powieści.

- Wyjaśnij mi, czemu zabierasz mi moją własność, a potem wyrzucasz ją do śmieci na moich oczach.

John wypuszcza powietrze między zębami, podchodzi do Sherlocka i wpycha się między jego kolana. Skóra doktora pod fartuchem jest ciepła, muskuły jego ud ocierają się o przyrodzenie Sherlocka i jakże elegancka jest ta prostota; to, jak się w siebie wpasowują. Tak jakby Sherlock ulepił Johna z gliny, a potem tchnął w niego życie.

- To ci się nie uda – mówi Sherlock, naburmuszając się odrobinę wbrew sobie.

- Uda, uda.

- Wytłumacz mi…

- Od czego mam zacząć? – John delikatnie skubie jego szyję. – To, że jesteś wspaniały, czy to, że cholernie piękny, czy też może to, że o obu tych faktach myślę bez przerwy? _Ty. Mnie. Dekoncentrujesz._ Najbardziej podniecający seks od wieków, a ja nawet nie mogłem sobie na ciebie porządnie _popatrzeć_. Trzeba to naprawić.

- Ale czemu wyrzuci…

- Bo mnie uwielbiasz, ty nieznośne dzieło sztuki.

- Tak, ale…

- Tak jest bezpieczniej, zaufaj mi. I jeśli sobie myślisz, że przetrwasz całe swoje urodziny bez bzykanka, to chyba śnisz. Przestań myśleć o literaturze, i tak nie masz o niej pojęcia.

John skubie jego ucho.

- Nie, żebym miał coś przeciwko – wzdycha Sherlock. – Ale jestem trochę…

- Wyczerpany – zgadza się John. – Otumaniony. Ogłuszony. Spowolniony. Naćpany. Ogłupiony. Przesłodki.

- Zamknij się. Chodziło mi o to, że…

- Wiem, o co ci chodziło. Zajmę się tym. Ostatni raz tak bardzo chciałem cię pieprzyć, kiedy miałeś na sobie frak i śledziliśmy pasera, który próbował sprzedać skradzionego Greuzego.

To działa.

Detektyw myśli, ze naprawdę trzeba by tak częściej. Cudownie jest być rozebranym i delikatnie pchniętym na łóżko przez Johna, i cudownie jest zostać ułożonym na boku z lekko zgiętymi kolanami i miękką poduszką pod głową, i cudownie jest wiedzieć, że to dlatego, iż John jest o piętnaście centymetrów niższy. Cudownie jest też mieć wycałowane ramię i przedramię, i kark, podczas gdy John powoli porusza się z tyłu. Podczas pierwszego razu, po tej kłótni o Charlesa, Sherlock wyobrażał sobie, iż jego kręgosłup się rozprostowuje, jakby rozplątywano ciasno splecioną nić sięgającą aż do jego mózgu. To było trochę straszne, mimo niekończących się spazmów przypominających drobne dawki heroiny. Bo chociaż Seb zdecydowanie wolał być na górze, a Sherlock wtedy bardzo chciał raz w życiu pozostać uległym, to coś takiego nigdy wcześniej się nie zdarzyło. Ani z Sebem, ani z nikim innym. Ale z Johnem wszystko rozpadło się na kawałki. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie przeżył. Ale teraz jest już na to przygotowany, na ręce Johna na swoim biodrze i we włosach. Czuje, jak jego umysł rozpruwa się i nie martwi się, że John chce go całkiem rozłożyć na części pierwsze i rzucić na wiatr nad Tamizą. John mówi „przepiękny", gdy Sherlock drży gwałtownie, „tak cholernie piękny", a więc bycie rozpruwanym jak sweter z dziurą jest w porządku. Wszystko jest w porządku.

- Ty – mówi John dwadzieścia minut później, już po tym, jak wziął szybki prysznic i wrócił do łóżka, pachnąc mydłem – jesteś bardzo sprytnym chłopcem. To _twoje_ urodziny, a to _ja_ mam radochę.

Sherlock mocniej wtula twarz w szyję Johna. Jego kostka jest zarzucona na johnową. Ociera je o siebie leniwie.

- To nieprawda, że nie mam pojęcia o literaturze – mówi uparcie, wydymając usta – I wciąż chcę wiedzieć, czemu nie można mi pozwolić na _czytanie_. Jak mam _pogłębić_ swoją wiedzę o literaturze, skoro nie pozwalasz mi na książki? Czemu ją wyrzuciłeś?

- Profesorze Hawking, czego dokładnie pan uczy na uniwersytecie?

Sherlock piorunuje go wzrokiem. Przypuszcza, że to doda mu więcej powagi niż roześmianie się. Ale nie wytrzymuje zbyt długo. Spojrzenie jest krótkie i powierzchowne, i zmienia się w krzywy półuśmieszek, zanim Sherlock może zmianę powstrzymać.

xxx

W kolejnym tygodniu Sherlock dostaje od Lestrade'a informację o bardzo dziwnej sprawie.

Kiedy przyjeżdżają, inspektor wręcza im kilka zdjęć. Atmosfera w pokoju jest napięta, niemal można ją kroić nożem. Ale pomieszczenie jest czyste i ładnie udekorowane, całe w paskach i błękitach, a Anderson szuka odcisków palców na pianinie. Sherlock wyobraża sobie jego głowę eksplodującą niczym dynia zrzucona z wieżowca, po czym zajmuje się zdjęciami.

- Mój Boże – wzdycha John.

Zdjęcia przedstawiają parę mężczyzn. Obaj mają szeroko otwarte oczy, twarze wykrzywione w wyrazie dzikiego bólu, wrzeszczą coś do aparatu. To zdjęcia z miejsca zbrodni, nikt więc nie przejmował się estetyką i wyglądają jak kadr z horroru. Ratownik właśnie podaje jednemu z mężczyzn zastrzyk. Drugi śmieje się w najbardziej przerażający z możliwych sposobów.

- To George i Owen Tregennisowie – wyjaśnia Lestrade. – Zupełnie im odwaliło, przynajmniej wczoraj rano, kiedy ich tu znaleziono. Wcześniej nie mieli takich zjazdów. Spotkałem się z nimi godzinę temu, na żywo są jeszcze bardziej uroczy.

- Kogoś mi przypominają – mruczy Anderson znacząco.

Sherlock ignoruje go i przenosi wzrok na kolejne zdjęcie. Jest na nim kobieta, która wcześniej mogła być bardzo ładna. Sądząc po podbródku, siostra poprzedniej dwójki. Jej twarz jest szalona i wykrzywiona przerażeniem. Siedzi na krześle przywiązana za dłonie do stolika, na którym stoi sporo butelek z piwem. Jej usta są otwarte, oczy szkliste i opętane. Jest bardzo martwa. Sherlock nie wie, w jaki sposób umarła, ale wygląda, jakby… przestraszono ją na śmierć.

- Prześliczne, co? – mówi Lestrade sucho.

- Fascynujące – wzdycha Sherlock.

- Obrzydliwe – mamrocze Anderson.

- A mówisz o wierności małżeńskiej czy o tym, czego oni się naćpali? – pyta John słodko.

Sherlock spogląda na przyjaciela i uśmiecha się do niego.

Dowiadują się od policji tyle, ile są w stanie. Na przykład, Brenda miała narzeczonego, znanego lekarza, którego John kojarzy, pracującego w Afryce nad kwestiami powiązanymi z AIDS. Obecnie jest on w Londynie, ale ma niepodważalne alibi, bo wygłaszał wykład o mięsie dzikich zwierząt przed pięćdziesięcioma osobami. Zamierzał właśnie wrócić do swoich badań w dżungli. Trójka ofiar ma jeszcze jednego brata, który był nieobecny podczas tych wydarzeń, ale jeszcze przed nimi odwiedził braci i odkrył, co się dzieje, kiedy wrócił następnego dnia po zapomniany parasol. Lestrade twierdzi, że facet jest w szoku. Nazywa się Morty. Morty uważa, że jego rodzeństwo zażyło jakieś narkotyki, może źle odmierzoną metamfetaminę albo LSD, podczas imprezy poprzedniego wieczora, nie znając zagrożenia. Sherlock, który obecnie rozgląda się i węszy, nie jest o tym przekonany. Podobnie jak John.

- To mógł być czysty przypadek – mówi John rozsądnie. – Ale matko, jaka paskudna śmierć. Coś strasznego. I skoro wszyscy wzięli tę samą dawkę, dlaczego tylko dziewczyna zmarła? Nie różni się od nich specjalnie wagą. Macie już wyniki toksykologii, Lestrade?

- Jeszcze nie. Ale nie znaleźliśmy na ich ciele śladów po strzykawkach, nie zostawili też żadnych przedmiotów. Pobraliśmy facetom krew, ale jeszcze nic z tego nie mamy. Sherlock, czemu gapisz się na kominek? Już po Świętach.

Sherlock gapi się na kominek, gdyż, jeśli wierzyć zdjęciom, Brenda siedziała najbliżej niego. A Sherlock ma bardzo wyczulony węch. I coś w tym pokoju jest Nie W Porządku. Wskazuje palcem.

Lestrade i Sherlock pochylają się nad paleniskiem. Większość popiołu wygląda normalnie, ale na jednym miejscu na kracie pojawił się dziwny, szary proch.

- Nieźle. To może coś znaczyć. Hej, Anderson, weź z kominka tyle próbek, ile zdołasz. Czy ta śmierć była przypadkowa czy też nie, to, jak przyjęli narkotyk, może nam pomóc w odpowiedzi.

- Myślisz, że to było w powietrzu – zastanawia się John, kiedy zatrzymują taksówkę i każą kierowcy skierować się do New Scotland Yardu, podczas gdy Lestrade podąża za nimi radiowozem. – Ta trucizna, czym by nie była.

- Myślę, że to coś _nowego_ – szepcze Sherlock.

- Alleluja, naprawdę. Mógłbym się obyć bez „czegoś nowego", wielkie dzięki.

Morty Tregennis okazuje się być architektem krajobrazu, zarośniętym i spoconym, o wrednych oczkach i czerwonym nosie. Zaznacza, że jego rodzeństwo nie wylewało za kołnierz. To byli kochani ludzie, ale lubili eksperymentować z narkotykami. Kto wie, co wciągali z lusterek tym razem? A może coś ugotowali? Słyszy się o takich rzeczach. Ma złamane serce, biedna, kochana Brenda, i czy George i Owen czują się już lepiej?

- Raczej nie – mówi szorstko Lestrade.

- To takie straszne – Morty niemal płacze. – Co za okropny widok. Nie mogłem tego znieść, a gdy przyjechało pogotowie, wszyscy tak strasznie pobledli.

Sherlock próbuje nie uśmiechnąć się złośliwie, słysząc te nowiny, co nie do końca mu wychodzi. John spogląda na niego, ale nic nie mówi. Wychodzą z Yardu po przysięgnięciu Lestrade'owi, że tym razem, na miłość boską, Sherlock będzie go o wszystkim informował.

Ale już w tym momencie, w bardzo wczesnej fazie śledztwa, nie wszyscy są tak dobrze poinformowani, jakby chcieli.

Na przykład, Lestrade nie wie, że Sherlock zabrał kilka gramów pyłu z samego dna paleniska w domu Tregennisów, gdy nikt nie patrzył. To było wtedy, gdy poprosił Lestrade'a, by sprawdził, czy w łazience nie ma tabletek, które rodzeństwo mogło zażyć.

Anderson, gnojek jeden, też nic nie zauważył. Gdy zostawiono go ze Świrem, odwrócił się do niego tyłem bardzo, bardzo znacząco.

Nic też nie wie John. Przeglądał wtedy zawartość kuchni, szukając dowodu, że rodzinka Tregennisów mogła gotować swoje własne mikstury. Nie ma o niczym pojęcia, gdy opuszczają duszne mieszkanie; nie ma pojęcia, gdy wychodzą z Yardu; nie ma też pojęcia, gdy jadą do domu; i nie ma pojęcia, kiedy płaci za taksówkę, bo Sherlock nigdy nie ma przy sobie gotówki; i gdy mamrocze, ile dokładnie przysług Sherlock oczekuje każdego dnia, a Sherlock zauważa, że John lubi robić mu przysługi; i nie ma pojęcia, kiedy wychodzi do sklepu na rogu ulicy po kanapkę i paczkę chipsów. Ostatecznie John często robi się głodny.

I wtedy Sherlock jest sam w mieszkaniu. Wyciąga pył, który zeskrobał do torebki na dowody i przygląda mu się.

Kładzie go na stole kuchennym.

Sięga po szkiełko przedmiotowe.

Sherlock wie, że w takiej sytuacji zawsze ma się wybór. Nigdy nie jest się do niczego zmuszonym. To, że czuje przymus, by coś zrobić, nie oznacza jeszcze, że jego uczucia wygrały z umysłem. Nigdy. Gdy patrzył na własną rękę, która podsuwała mu do ust zatrutą tabletkę taksówkarza, czuł, że ma prawo do wyboru. Czuł się bezpieczny. Ale to nie zmieniło faktu, iż bliskość śmierci była tak samo zachwycająca jak zawsze. Z dzisiejszego punktu widzenia pójście samemu na spotkanie z Jimem Moriartym było rozpaczliwie głupie, ale to była jego własna decyzja i nie może zaprzeczyć, że kochał to ryzyko.

Sherlock nie może tak myśleć, bo nigdy się nie patyczkuje.

Więc gdy zużyty proszek (jest zużyty, prawda?) ląduje na szkiełku (nie widział nigdy takiego narkotyku, to nowy gatunek, to cud) i gdy próbuje wymyślić, jak go zidentyfikować we własnej kuchni (metoda analityczna musi być wybrana ze starannością, gdy chodzi o tak małą próbkę), a nie w Barts (zbyt wielkie ryzyko, że ktoś mu przeszkodzi, to subtelna robota), doskonale wie, że podpalenie go będzie niebezpieczne.

Być może niezdrowe.

Ale nie śmiertelne. Prawda?

Kocha ten znak zapytania tak, jak niemal nic innego.

Więc zapala zapalniczkę i przytrzymuje ją pod szkiełkiem.

Najpierw nic się nie dzieje.

Po czym nagle ostry zapach, jakby haszysz wymieszany z chemikaliami używanymi w kostnicach, atakuje jego nozdrza. Sherlock gwałtownie łapie powietrze i krztusi się. Czuje, jak w gardle rośnie mu wielka gula.

_Zły pomysł._

Sherlockowi udaje się podejść do zlewu i włożyć szkiełko pod strumień wody dokładnie w tej chwili, gdy otwierają się drzwi wejściowe. To pewnie John. Tak, to John, bo teraz coś mówi, upuszcza torby, które miał w rękach, rzuca się do okien, otwiera je na całą szerokość, zaciąga Sherlocka do sypialni, rzuca go na łóżko i wcale nie jest delikatny, zamyka drzwi, by odciąć dopływ tego-co-zatruwa-właśnie-salon i…

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

Sherlock drży i przyciska dłonie do uszu. Gdzieś ponad krzykami pojawiło się straszne syczące skrzypiące wyjące wysokie piszczenie. I narastające poczucie grozy. Jest przyzwyczajony do wrzasków swojego umysłu, zawsze je słyszał, zawsze będzie je słyszał, więc może uodpornił się na prawdziwy lęk spowodowany przez ten narkotyk. Ostatecznie to, co ma w głowie, nie przypomina spacerku leśną dróżką. Nie ma halucynacji, a ciemność w nim samym nie jest gorsza niż zwykle. Nie chce mu się krzyczeć, tak jak krzyczeli ci na fotografiach, by ukryć się przed strachem. Ale jego serce wali jak oszalałe, płuca wydzierają zamykającemu się gardłu każdy łyk powietrza, a John usiadł na nim okrakiem, krzyczy coś, a jego ciemnoniebieskie oczy szaleją. Odrywa dłonie Sherlocka od jego głowy.

- …przysięgam na Boga, przysięgam na swoje życie, gdybyś tylko nie był takim zajebiście popieprzonym dupkiem. Sherlock. _Odpowiedz_, do diabła. To była trucizna, znalazłeś ją. Trucizna z…

- Myślę że umieram – zdaje sobie sprawę Sherlock.

I w tym samym momencie rozumie, że, w gruncie rzeczy… jest w porządku.

Wszystko jest w porządku.

Mogłoby być o wiele gorzej. To jest właściwy sposób.

John jest przy nim. Więc w porządku.

Tak naprawdę to taka ulga, że wszystko się kończy. John jest obok, więc nie umrze sam, spędzi ostatnie sekundy ze swoim przyjacielem. Nie zasłużył na to, ale dokładnie to dostaje. Swoje życzenie śmierci. Tak mniej więcej.

Naprawdę, marzenie stało się rzeczywistością.

- Nie. – John zaciska pięści na koszuli Sherlocka. – Nie. Wcale nie. Sherlock, oddychaj wolniej. Uspokój się. Zaraz poczujesz się lepiej, po prostu…

Ale nie czuje się lepiej. Sherlock nie zamierza oddychać wolniej, bo to, co się dzieje, jest interesujące, a oddychanie to nuda. I nie może nic na to poradzić. A jego serce…

_jego **serce**…_

- _Nie_. Sherlocku Holmesie, nie możesz mi, kurwa, tego zrobić.

Sherlock zaciska oczy. Ból jest nie do zniesienia. Myśli, że na to zasłużył, bo jego przyjaciel brzmi, jakby cierpiał. Nigdy nie słyszał takiego tonu głosu. John powtarza jego imię, wciąż i wciąż, łamiącym się głosem, „Sherlock" i to brzmi tak, jakby się o coś modlił. To cudowne. Sherlock powinien się pożegnać. Teraz jest na to czas. Ale John nie powinien wyglądać na tak przerażonego. Czemu tak wygląda? Przecież wszystko jest w porządku. Tak, jak powinno być. Co chciałby powiedzieć Johnowi, nie mając czasu, by to tłumaczyć; tak, żeby było właściwe od początku do końca, żeby angielski go nie zawiódł jeden, ostatni raz?

- Gdyby nie było cię na świecie – mówi Sherlock – nie warto byłoby tu w ogóle być.

John krzyczy coś w odpowiedzi, ale Sherlock tego nie słyszy.

Sądzi, że to jego imię.

Cóż za wspaniały sposób, by rozpocząć przygodę największą ze wszystkich.

xxx

_Tuż przed śmiercią Sherlock zapada w sen._

_Albo też przenosi się do jakiegoś dziwnego wymiaru „pomiędzy". Nie ma pewności._

_Ktoś w jego głowie śpiewa piosenkę, raz słyszaną w małym sklepiku muzycznym i – ma przerażająco dokładną pamięć – jest w stanie przypomnieć sobie jej każde słowo, podczas gdy spada poza krawędź świata. Mimo że, gdy słyszał ją pierwszy i ostatni raz, był zajęty podduszaniem szantażysty w dziale z jazzem._

**_Musiałeś być dzielny, by uciec_**

**_To było straszne_**

_**Ktoś gonił cię tam, gdzie zamykałeś oczy**_

_To noc na afgańskiej pustyni. Przed Sherlockiem stoi John i jest wyraźnie szczęśliwy, że go widzi. Jego ramiona są wyprostowane, jakby zrzucił z nich ciężar troski. Oświetla go jasnoszare światło niezliczonych gwiazd ponad nimi._

**_Przywitaj się z potworem w domu_**

_**Który krąży wokół, gdy myśli, że jest sam**_

_Światła są szokujące, jak z innego świata. Nie ma księżyca, ale takich gwiazd Sherlock nie byłby sobie w stanie wyobrazić, co jest bardzo znaczące. Jest ich nieskończenie wiele i niemal porażają blaskiem skontrastowanym z hebanowym tłem. Światło, które emitują, jest ostre niczym szkło i dwa razy bardziej bolesne, gdyż palą się zimno. Sherlock nie musi pytać, by wiedzieć, że jest w dystrykcie Maiwand, na ruchomych piaskach na północ od Kandaharu i, że rozgwieżdżone niebo naprawdę tam tak wygląda – gwiazdy są groźne, ostre, w jakiś sposób śmiercionośne. Tak jak niektórzy ludzie, którzy pod nimi żyją. Sherlock zawsze uwielbiał gwiezdny blask, ale ten jest inny, niemal trudny do zniesienia. Konstelacje, które zawsze, nie wiedząc czemu, doceniał, teraz rażą go w oczy._

_- Jesteś tu – mówi John z radością. W świetle gwiazd wygląda jak czarnobiała fotografia._

_- Zawsze tu teraz przychodzę – odpowiada Sherlock._

_- Nie, teraz jest inaczej. Tym razem zostajesz. Tak się cieszę._

_John szczerzy zęby w uśmiechu i krzyżuje ramiona na piersi. Sherlock nie pamięta, by kiedyś widział go tak szczęśliwego, i nagle orientuje się, że pod swetrem w czarno-białe paski i zwykłymi jeansami nie ma żadnych blizn. John jest nietknięty. Idealny. To niewłaściwe. Sherlock czuje nieprzyjemne dreszcze. Może nie należy pytać gdzie są, tylko - kiedy?_

_- Jeszcze nikt cię nie zranił – mówi Sherlock niepewnie. – Jeszcze się nie zaciągnąłeś. Ale to jest Afganistan. Wiem to. To przez twoją krew o nim śnię._

_- Blisko – przyznaje John. – Prawie trafiłeś. Ujdzie w tłoku. Jesteśmy gdzie indziej. Spodoba ci się tu, Sherlock. Wiesz, czekanie mnie męczyło. To znaczy… mógłbym czekać w nieskończoność, ale tak jest lepiej. Dobry chłopiec._

_Sherlock obraca się wokół własnej osi, rozglądając się. Jak okiem sięgnąć, tylko pustynia. Niekończąca się pustynia, nie widać żadnych gór na horyzoncie, to niewłaściwe, niebo jest zbyt blisko i jest zbyt jasne, a John jest zbyt szczęśliwy i wszystko jest przeszywająco zimne._

_**Nikt nie słyszy twojego krzyku** – mówi John łagodnie._

_Nie, to piosenka._

_- Posłuchaj, Sherlock – instruuje John – Ale nie piosenki, kochany. Nie słuchaj tego, co jest tam. Nie słuchaj świata. Tu jesteśmy. Posłuchaj przez chwilę. Posłuchaj._

_Sherlock przechyla głowę i… i nic już nie słyszy. Żadnej piosenki, żadnego nieokreślonego bzyczenia, żadnego buczenia maszyn. Żadnych zwierząt. Żadnego wiatru. Nie słyszy nawet oddechu Johna. Nie słyszy własnego pulsu. Dlaczego nie słyszy tego, co powinno odbijać się echem w jego uszach, skoro ma tak wyostrzone nerwy? Gdzie tętno, gdzie niezmordowane bicie?_

_Sherlock przykłada sobie palce do nadgarstka i odkrywa, że jego serce się zatrzymało._

_To wiele wyjaśnia._

_John uśmiecha się. Jest otwarty i stęskniony._

_- Czy to nie tego zawsze chciałeś?_

_Tak, dokładnie tego._

_To wspaniałe._

_Dokładnie tak powinien wyglądać koniec świata._

_I Sherlock to docenia: ciszę i gwiazdy, i Johna. Ale coś nie jest w porządku._

_- O czymś zapomniałem – ogłasza Sherlock. – Z innego miejsca._

_- Przedmiot? Osoba?_

_- Nie. Rozliczenie – mówi powoli Sherlock – Równowaga._

_John po raz pierwszy zamiera. Sherlock zastanawia się, skąd wie, że John jest nietknięty pod ubraniem, ale ma taką pewność. Skóra Johna jest gładka, jakby właśnie się urodził, i ta wiedza zjada detektywa od środka, chociaż cisza wypełnia jego pierś chłodnym, płynnym spokojem, a oczy zaczynają się przyzwyczajać do przeszywających gwiazd._

_- Nikt nie zostawia po sobie równowagi – protestuje John. – Nikt. Zostaniesz tu ze mną. Nie potrzebujesz niczego innego. Prawda?_

_- Z czego będziemy żyli? – dopytuje się Sherlock ostrożnie. W ramach testu._

_- Z gwiezdnego pyłu i miejsc zbrodni – odpowiada John, a jego głos wypełnia nieskończona czułość. – Tak jak zawsze._

_To brzmi słusznie._

_Prawda?_

_Oni, we dwaj, żyjący z gwiezdnego pyłu i miejsc zbrodni._

_Tak. To pasuje._

_Tak jak zawsze._

**_Pożegnaj się ze swym pokojem_**

**_Pogaś światła, nadchodzi wirujący księżyc_**

_**W twoim łóżku jest ramię na twą głowę albo śmigło helikoptera**_

_- Nie słuchaj już siebie – mówi John cierpliwie – Nawet nie lubisz słuchać samego siebie. Nigdy nie lubiłeś._

_- Utraciłem coś – naciska Sherlock – To było coś ważnego. Coś związanego z tobą._

_- Ale ja tu jestem. I wszystko ze mną w porządku._

_Sherlock bierze głęboki oddech i zamyka oczy. Nagle orientuje się, że oddychanie jest bardzo bolesne, boli bardziej niż cokolwiek, co przeżył w swoim wypełnionym bólem życiu. I jest zbyt zimno. Johnowi to chyba nie przeszkadza, ale jest nieziemsko zimno. To ten rodzaj powietrza, który wypełnia płuca bólem._

- Sherlock, na miłość boską. No dalej.

_– Powiedziałem ci, żebyś tego nie słuchał – przypomina cichy, nietknięty John._

_**Czy choć kącikiem oka widzisz, że stoję u twego boku?**_

_Nic nie ma sensu. To nie do zniesienia. Sherlock zaciska mocno zęby. Bolą go pozbawione powietrza płuca._

_- Nie chciałem…_

- Oddychaj. Dla mnie. Chociaż raz. Proszę.

_- Chcę cię wynagrodzić, a ty tak mi się odwdzięczasz? – pyta John ze smutkiem._

_- Przepraszam. Podoba mi się tu. I ty tu jesteś, ze mną, ale chyba nie mogę zostać. To coś związanego ze szpitalem. Dałeś mi coś, czego zawsze chciałem, o czym nawet nie przypuszczałem, że mogę to mieć._

_- To chyba nie byłem ja._

_- Ależ tak. I jeszcze ci za to nie odpłaciłem. Co by to nie było._

**_Powiedziałeś, że nigdy nie odchodzę_**

_**Ale byłem już wszędzie**_

_Sherlock zgina się wpół, ma wrażenie, że jego uszy krwawią, i oddycha płonącą benzyną. Coś boli w jego klatce piersiowej, tak jakby była tam pękata torba wypełniona po brzegi płynem i grożąca wybuchem. Nic nie powinno tak boleć. A na pewno nie tutaj. Przypuszcza, że znalazł się w piekle. Cała wieczność w tym stanie będzie naprawdę nieprzyjemna. Coś miażdży jego pierś, niczym but rozdeptujący skorupkę ślimaka. Jego obojczyki wyginają się, żebra trzeszczą i już chyba lepiej byłoby oddychać siarką…_

- Nie. Nie, _nie_. Oddychaj, do cholery. Oddychaj, proszę.

_- Żegnaj – mówi John, którego nigdy nie dosięgła kula, i macha ręką. – Bardzo, bardzo chciałem, żebyś tu został. Jestem tu taki samotny._

_Sherlock opada na piasek, na kolana, a z jego ust wyrywa się na wpół zduszony krzyk. Coś wygina jego ciało, a on nie chce zostawiać Johna samego, nie w tym zimnie pod bezlitosnymi gwiazdami, nigdy by tego nie zrobił, nigdy by nie porzucił…_

- _Nie_. Wróć. Boże, kochany, proszę, nie. Nie zostawiaj mnie tu samego.

**Nie jesteś ślepy**

_- Zabijasz mnie – jęczy w agonii Sherlock._

- Nie możesz mnie zostawić w taki sposób.

**Na niebie nie ma żadnych gwiazd**

_- Będę na ciebie czekał – mówi John. – Zawsze tu będę. Ale to jak umieranie. Codziennie. Kawałek po kawałku._

_To jak umieranie._

_Umieranie…_

_**UMIERANIE**…_

- Sherlock…

Światło przypomina eksplozję.

Rozdziera go jak detonacja, jak sny o chlorze, jak miękki, irlandzki akcent, jak czerwona kropka laserowa na czaszce Johna.

- Och, dziękuję. Właśnie tak. Tak. _Tak_. Spokojnie. Spokojnie. Jestem tu, jestem. Przestań się miotać.

Sherlock nie miał pojęcia, że się miota. Natychmiast zamiera. To chyba głos Johna. W uszach nadal mu coś dzwoni, ale jakby z daleka. I znów ma puls:

I nic wcześniej go tak nie bolało.

Nigdy.

Nawet wtedy, zanim Się Zgubił.

Jest pewien, że w jego klatkę piersiową wbito gwoździe i teraz z niej sterczą.

Ktoś wydaje z siebie cichy dźwięk, cichutki jęk. Sherlock podejrzewa, że to on sam. Na pewno nie jego przyjaciel. Bo on mówi.

- Ciii. Już w porządku. Spokojnie. Już dobrze.

Sherlock nie jest w stanie poprawnie oceniać mijającego czasu, ale przypuszcza, że odzyskiwanie oddechu zajmuje mu jakieś dziesięć minut. Przez ten czas jego głowa puchnie i kurczy się niczym miech. Jego płuca płoną. Pompowanie krwi odczuwa tak, jakby ktoś bez przerwy uderzał go w pierś. Wciąż leży na plecach, na łóżku, John położył się tuż obok, szepcze coś miękko i nie odrywa palców od pulsu na szyi Sherlocka. Po prostu wyczuwa rytm. Jakby ten znów miał się zatrzymać. Sherlocka uderza, że dłoń Johna nie drży. Jest bardzo ciepła i spokojna, jak serce Johna.

Gdy mija wystarczająca ilość czasu, Sherlock podnosi się i siada. John natychmiast robi to samo.

Detektyw mruga i wciąga powietrze. To było bardzo szybkie, bardzo śmiertelne, bardzo dezorientujące.

Ale chyba znów odzyskuje siebie, chociaż nie sądził, że to możliwe.

- Lepiej? – pyta John ponuro.

Sherlock kiwa głową.

- Już nie umierasz?

Kręci głową.

- Jasne.

Uderzenie jest zupełnie nieoczekiwane. Efektywny, szybki, gwałtowny cios, zadany otwartą dłonią człowieka, który świetnie wie, jak posługiwać się rękami. Głowa Sherlocka odskakuje, a bok twarzy zaczyna piec.

_Interesujące._

No ale John przede wszystkim jest nieprzewidywalny.

- _Jak śmiałeś?_ – warczy John przez zęby.

Sherlock pociera twarz i zastanawia się, jak zacząć. To nie będzie… przyjemne. Tak naprawdę uderzenie – chociaż fascynujące – było pewnie dużo milsze od tego, co nadchodzi.

- To mógł być nieodpowiedzialny eksperyment – przyznaje nieco drżącym głosem. Ale to chyba dobry początek? – Jednak musiałem wiedzieć…

- Nie – prycha John. – Nie musiałeś „wiedzieć", jak to będzie. Nie musiałeś „wiedzieć", jaki ja będę, gdy odkryję, że postanowiłeś się zabić dowodem z miejsca zbrodni. My nie musieliśmy tego wiedzieć.

- Nie miałem pojęcia, że efekt będzie tak błyskawiczny – mówi Sherlock. To najczystsza prawda. – Ani tak intensywny.

Na chwilę zapada cisza.

- I nie zadziałało na mnie tak, jak na innych – zauważa Sherlock po chwili. – Na przykład nie doprowadziło mnie do szaleństwa.

- Nie musiało tego, kurwa, robić – warczy John. – Eksperymentowanie z trucizną rozpylaną w powietrzu przez _podpalenie_ jej? Już jesteś szalony. Istnieją szalone eksperymenty, ale to było… Mam ochotę cię rozerwać na strzępy.

- Ale Boże, gdybym tylko mógł umrzeć w taki sposób – mówi Sherlock do siebie, zamykając oczy i wspominając. – Kiedyś.

- Podobałoby ci się, co? – Głos Johna stał się dziwny. Jakby pusty i chrapliwy. – Zostawić mnie w ten sposób, w tym koszmarze… Umiesz być tak… okrutny. Szokujące. Czy ty masz pojęcie, jak to jest, kiedy człowiek taki jak ty się w tobie zakochuje?

- Nie – przyznaje Sherlock.

- Chciałeś odejść. Widziałem. Chciałeś umrzeć. Więc po co wróciłeś?

Sherlock otwiera oczy. John płacze.

Sherlock nigdy wcześniej nie widział Johna płaczącego. Ta nowa strona Johna jest dziwna, nieziemska i przepiękna, bo żołnierze nie płaczą, a John nigdy nie wydawał się być do tego zdolny. Sherlock próbuje z całej siły nie wyglądać na zachwyconego, ale jest z góry skazany na porażkę. Wystarczą trzy sekundy, a już z radością kataloguje nowe dane. John nie wykrzywia boleśnie twarzy jak inni ludzie, gdy płaczą. Jego twarz jest zrelaksowana, chociaż doktor częściej niż zwykle mruga, a jego usta wyglądają na bardziej miękkie, mniej jak spokojna, prosta, łagodna linia. Płaczący John to najbardziej fascynująca rzecz, jaką Sherlock w życiu widział. Nawet nie wiedział, że mu brakuje tego faktu. To aspekt tak tajemniczy, iż przeoczony. Tak jakby przewrócił stronę w książce i nagle odkrył, że jest ona trójwymiarowa. Przypomina trochę fraktal i kolor fioletowy, ale na pewno w ogóle nie jest zgodny z wyobrażeniami Sherlocka.

_Ale dlaczego ja jednak wróciłem?_

To byłby cudowny sposób, by umrzeć. Po postu odpłynąć, opaść jak kołujący płatek śniegu albo popiół z wypalonego Malboro, słysząc, jak John wymawia jedyne imię, które teraz powinien pamiętać. Głos Johna – ostatni dźwięk, jaki się usłyszało w życiu. No i wrzaski by się urwały. Sherlock może nie wierzyć w Niebo, ale w to wierzy z całego serca i, jak przypuszcza, tak może pojmować wiarę w Niebo osoba, której cały świat jest wywrócony do góry nogami. Gdyby umarł, wszystko byłoby blade i ciche. W ramach rekompensaty.

- Myślę, że to dlatego, że byłem ci coś winien – mówi Sherlock niepewnie.

To nie brzmi dobrze, a John zakrywa usta ręką i kręci głową. Wydaje z siebie zduszony dźwięk, który może być przekleństwem. Łzy nie ustają, a Sherlock jest za to wdzięczny, bo jak często coś takiego będzie się zdarzać? Oczywiście, że rzadko. On sam będzie unikał wywoływania w przyszłości takiej reakcji, ponieważ ludzie opuszczają tych, którzy zbyt często doprowadzają ich do płaczu. Wszyscy o tym wiedzą. To absolutna podstawa. Ale w tym konkretnym momencie to jak patrzeć na gwiazdę, która zamienia się w supernową. Szczególnie brwi Johna robią coś niesamowitego i nowego. A doprowadzenie Johna do płaczu jeden raz powinno być akceptowalne.

Ale bardzo szybko Sherlock czuje znajome uderzenie paniki. Wie, że się gapi, i nagle bardzo chce wiedzieć, czemu John wygląda na przerażonego.

- Jeśli chcesz już przestać płakać, to możesz. To niesamowite, ale nie zdenerwuję się, już to zapamiętałem – mówi Sherlock na wydechu.

I boże, boli go głowa, ale tak kocha Johna! Podczołguje się na łóżku i przyciska usta do jego oka, a John musi wiedzieć, że to trochę pocałunek, a trochę wymówka, by skosztować johnowych łez, ale John musi też wiedzieć, że w gruncie rzeczy obie te motywacje są jedną i tą samą. Teraz już na pewno to wie. Jeśli nie, to jego wyczucie kontekstu jest zupełnie spieprzone. Wargi Sherlocka rozchylają się lekko, dotykając miękkich i wyglądających na bardzo delikatne rzęs.

I to jest _oszałamiające_.

Smakują nieco jak ostrygi, jak manna; płyn jest gęstszy niż woda, lecz bardziej rozcieńczony niż pot.

To jest _niezwykłe_.

Sherlock nie może powstrzymać szczęśliwego westchnięcia, które wyrywa się z jego nie do końca otwartych ust.

- Och Boże, John, jesteś idealny, jesteś... Nie. Nie o to mi chodzi. To znaczy... Nie płacz. Powinienem ci powiedzieć, żebyś nie płakał? Pewnie tak.

John wydaje z siebie ten sam dźwięk, który ucieka z jego ust, gdy Sherlock delikatnie odcina dopływ powietrza do jego płuc. Dłonie lekarza błądzą po koszuli Sherlocka.

- Wróciłeś tylko dlatego, że byłeś mi coś winien, do cholery? Kasę za benzynę, na przykład? Albo zmywanie?

- Tak, jestem ci winien za... To było dobre.

- Żyjesz, ponieważ jesteś mi coś winien. W końcu przegiąłeś. To jest... To za dużo, Sherlock.

Sherlock Holmes nie radzi sobie ze sformułowaniem „za dużo". Ale świetnie je zna. Niezależnie od pory roku, niezależnie od Bożego Narodzenia.

_Za dużo._

_Za dużo _._

_kokainy._

_dźwięku._

_kolorów._

_Andersona._

_światła._

_wiedzy._

_chciwości._

_ruin._

_ludzkości._

_melodii._

_gadania._

_przestrzeni._

_nieba._

_na raz._

_znaczeń._

_bezmyślności._

_morfiny._

_życia._

_pustych rozmówek._

_pustki._

_głupoty._

_uśmiechu._

_odczuć._

_brzydoty._

_ciszy._

_nieuczciwości._

_danych._

_cudowności._

_bólu._

_czasu._

_Sherlocka._

_Jasna cholera._

_Za dużo Sherlocka, on tak myśli, John myśli tak samo jak ja._

- Słuchaj, naprawdę, cieszę się, że to zrobiłem – mówi Sherlock w narastającej desperacji - Inaczej nie zobaczyłbym, jak płaczesz.

John odrzuca głowę do tyłu i wybucha śmiechem. To nie jest zrównoważony śmiech, a już na pewno nie wesoły. Jest za to pełen cierpienia, brzmi boleśnie i oznacza, że Sherlock bardzo się pomylił. Łzy były piękne, ale nie podoba mu się ten dźwięk pochodzący od Johna. Jest gwałtowny, nieprzyjemny i w jakiś sposób bardziej wypełniony smutkiem niż łzy. John zdecydowanie odpycha od siebie detektywa, po prostu _już nie chce być blisko_, a Sherlock chwilę później mocno chwyta go za sweter.

Niestety. Ale właśnie tak jest, _właśnie to się dzieje_, myśli Sherlock, a świat w ciągu dwóch sekund robi się zupełnie beżowy, kiedy nie wiesz, co powinno się teraz wydarzyć.

- Cholera, John, powiedz mi, co mam powiedzieć - błaga Sherlock. - Nie chcę, żebyś był nieszczęśliwy. Spójrz tylko, nadal mam truciznę w organizmie, więc dosłownie jestem miejscem zbrodni. Kochasz miejsca zbrodni.

- Sherlock, przestań mówić. - John gwałtownie wciąga powietrze. - Z każdą sekundą nienawidzę cię coraz bardziej. Kocham cię i nienawidzę, i mogę ci to dziś powiedzieć, bo prawie od nas odszedłeś, prawda? Od tego kurewskiego pokazu slajdów, którego tak nie znosisz. Nie mogę... Po prostu... proszę, przestań. Przestań chcieć, żebym myślał o truciźnie w twoich żyłach jak o świetnej zabawie, przestań mówić, że cieszyłeś się, że płaczę. Kocham cię i chyba łamiesz mi serce.

- Na odwrót. Ja kocham ciebie, a nawet nie powinienem mieć serca.

Znowu źle. John po tym wyznaniu wstaje z łóżka, wyrywając się z sherlockowych objęć. Chodzi w kółko, robi szybkie, małe kroki swoimi krótkimi nogami, ze wściekłością wycierając twarz w rękaw swetra. Wreszcie zatrzymuje się przed ścianą i uderza w nią pięścią. Cios nie jest silny na tyle, by zrobić dziurę w ścianie, ale wystarczająco, by zranić jego palce. John drga z bólu, a Sherlock wbija w niego wzrok. Dwadzieścia minut temu nie miał aż takiej pewności, że tonie.

- A więc to ci odpowiada – podsumowuje John, opierając się plecami o tapetę. Jego nogi wydają się nagle bardzo zmęczone, jak tamtego dnia na publicznym basenie, i to jest złe, _bardzo_ złe, złe na tyle, że zatrzymuje sherlockowy oddech w gardle. - Jebać całą resztę, miejsca zbrodni i elektroencefalografię. Odpowiada ci, że jesteś oficjalnie martwy przez jakieś dwadzieścia sekund, podczas gdy ja robię ci masaż serca i reanimację usta-usta, a potem powracasz, bo czujesz się do tego zobowiązany i patrzysz, jak się rozpadam na kawałki. To... to jest dla ciebie świetna zabawa. W taki dzień warto składać deklaracje.

Chwileczkę.

Procesor Sherlocka zwykle jest nieprawdopodobnie szybki, ale to...

_Och._

_Ja..._

_Tak. Rozumiem._

_Lista Nie W Porządku._

_5. Idealny dzień._

_Powiedzieć Johnowi, że go kochasz idealnego dnia._

_Ale ja nie powiedziałem, że cię kocham, bo dzisiejszy dzień był wyjątkowy. Nie mogę być całkowicie szczęśliwy, gdy ty tak wyglądasz, gdy twoje kolana są tak słabe, jakbyś był opleciony materiałami wybuchowymi. Nigdy nie będę szczęśliwy, jeśli podpierasz ścianę jak miotła, to niemożliwość. Powiedziałem to, bo myślałem, że chcesz to usłyszeć._

_I ponieważ to prawda._

W międzyczasie język Sherlocka jest twardo przyklejony do jego podniebienia.

- Mogę wiele znieść – szepcze John. - Ale jeśli to naprawdę jest twój idealny dzień, to... No cóż.

John zakłada ramiona na piersi. Przestaje mówić. Zamyka oczy, delikatne rzęsy opadają w stronę bruzd wyżłobionych przez ból i cierpienie. Stoi idealnie sztywno tuż przy ścianie, niczym porzucona miotełka do kurzu, jest też dokładnie w takim kolorze, a Sherlock widzi jak jego całe życie rozpada się na kawałki. Życie ich obu, tysiąc możliwości, spraw i dań na wynos, i morderstw, i seksu, i nieporozumień, i żartów, i obsesji, i milczących uśmiechów, i wymieszanej krwi. Wszystko znika w mgnieniu oka. Tysiąc wersji tego-co-mogłoby-się-stać płonie.

- To, że chcę umrzeć w twoich ramionach, jeszcze nie oznacza, że jest mi przykro, że nie umarłem – mówi Sherlock, gdy znów jest w stanie się odezwać. - I nie mogę powiedzieć tego, co chcesz usłyszeć, nie wiedząc, co to jest. Jesteś zbyt daleko, wróć tutaj. To nie jest tak, jak myślisz.

- Jest dokładnie tak jak myślę, Sherlock. Gdybyś mógł cofnąć dzisiejszy dzień, zmienić to wszystko, nie chciałbyś, prawda?

- Nie, ale to dlatego, że...

- Dlatego, że jesteś tak samolubny, tak popieprzony, że wolisz złamać mi serce niż nigdy nie dowiedzieć się, jak to wygląda. Po prostu nie jesteś w stanie się powstrzymać. Ty i ta twoja jebana _nauka_. Wolisz stworzyć sobie nowy katalog niż oszczędzić mi... _Kurwa._

Sherlock kiedyś użył suchego lodu, by zachować wyjątkowo delikatną próbkę tkanki, więc oczywiście wie, jakie to uczucie, gdy suchy lód wżera ci się w skórę. Naturalnie, że eksperymentował. Ale to przypomina bardziej to uczucie, kiedy wylał sobie na nadgarstek dużo rzadszą mieszankę chemiczną. Zmrożony płomień, który drga pod boleśnie paniczną myślą NIE.

- To nieprawda. I ty o tym wiesz – prycha Sherlock, wstając.

- Więc powiedz, że wolałbyś, żeby to wszystko się nie wydarzyło. No już. Jezu. Nie jesteś w stanie, prawda?

- Nie, bo za każdym razem, gdy ratujesz mi życie, moje życie znaczy coś konkretnie dla _ciebie_. I nie jest to dla ciebie nic nowego. - Ziarnisty strach w jego żołądku wyostrza jego głos, tak że jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle przypomina brzytwę. - Nie znoszę, gdy udajesz, że jesteś głupi. Nie jesteś tak głupi, John. _Znasz mnie_. Czytasz we mnie jak w książce.

- Kiedyś czytałem też książkę o Afganistanie. A potem zobaczyłem go na własne oczy.

Potem już prawie nic nie mówią.

John odpycha się o ściany i pociera twarz dłońmi. Nie patrzy na Sherlocka, a Sherlock bardzo pragnie, by na niego spojrzał właśnie w tej chwili. Jest dobry w niewerbalnej komunikacji, a czego by w tej chwili nie powiedział, tylko by pogorszyło sprawę, skoro jest ludzką wersją Afganistanu. Wymówienie słowa byłoby jak strzelenie w dno tonącej szalupy. John podchodzi do biurka, wkłada portfel do kieszeni i sprawdza, czy ma telefon. Stoi bez ruchu jakąś minutę, po czym prostuje ramiona, co oznacza, że zmienia się w żołnierza, co ma sens, jeśli Sherlock jest pustynią, na której doktor może zostać postrzelony. Jego język dotyka dolnej wargi. Zaraz coś powie. Chociaż nie chce tego czegoś powiedzieć. A więc zastanawianie się nad tym, co powie, jest zbyt przerażające.

Trzeba to powstrzymać.

- Jeśli wychodzisz, to zapomniałeś kluczy – szepcze Sherlock.

Chce tylko odepchnąć w czasie to, co John zaraz powie.

Ale John nic nie mówi. Nawet się nie ogląda, gdy wychodzi.


	12. Tysiąc wersji Część 3

**Tysiąc wersji Tego, Co Mogłoby Się Stać. Część trzecia.**

Pierwszego dnia Sherlock uświadamia sobie, że życie bez Johna wcale nie przypomina jego wyobrażeń.

Na przykład myślał, że nie przeżyje pierwszych ośmiu godzin. Sądził, że wycieczka do Barts albo wpadnięcie do sklepu z nożami rozwiąże problem. Ale gdy przychodzi co do czego, nie daje rady. Jeśli umrze, już nie odzyska Johna. _Nigdy_. No i naprawdę nie zasługuje na coś tak miłego jak śmierć, nie po tym, co zrobił. Nadal jest dłużnikiem Johna. Asymetria wciąż istnieje, nawet jeśli Johna, któremu można by okazać dobroć, już nie ma. Sama ta myśl sprawia, że po skórze Sherlocka przechodzi dreszcz.

Osiem godzin, w trakcie których nie umiera, wykorzystuje na:

1. Gapienie się na milczący telefon i czekanie.

2. Wystukanie „To będzie moja śmierć" i wykasowanie tego. John zapewne i tak o tym wie.

3. Wystukanie „Powiedziałem że cię kocham ponieważ cię kocham a nie z powodu dzisiejszego dnia a jeśli nie mogę ci powiedzieć że cię kocham kiedy cię kocham to powiem coś innego co będzie znaczyło że cię kocham jeśli wolisz żebym nie mówił że cię kocham rozumiem to i z radością tak zrobię nawet jeśli zachowujesz się jak zupełnie ograniczony…" i wykasowanie tego.

4. Nieuważne zakonotowanie, że jego serce lepiej pracuje, gdy trucizna znika z organizmu.

5. Nieskontaktowanie się z Mycroftem (co jest trudniejsze niż być powinno. I robi się coraz trudniejsze).

6. Aktywowanie Procedur W Razie Najgorszego Obrotu Spraw poprzez zawieszenie w oknie czerwonego krawata.

7. Ściągnięcie e-booka „Pachnidło. Historia mordercy" i przeczytanie go. Kiedy kończy książkę, jest tak wściekły, że zabroniono mu tej lektury, iż ledwo widzi na oczy.

8. Wystukanie „Mogę znaleźć cię wszędzie i zrobię to a potem zabiorę cię z powrotem i zatrzymam cię na zawsze bo to tu jest twoje miejsce i należysz do mnie każda twoja komórka jest MOJA" i wykasowanie tego. Bo John może odejść, jeśli chce. Sherlock sam mu to powiedział.

Do nadejścia poranka prawie się nie rusza. Po prostu siedzi w fotelu, a świt gładzi zimnymi palcami jego kark. Słońce jest ukryte za chmurami, ale Sherlock wyczuwa światło. Jest chłodniej niż dzień wcześniej. W powietrzu, niczym miałki gruz, unosi się smog.

„A więc tak to jest" – myśli. – „Tak wygląda osiem godzin bez Johna."

Jeśli kiedyś przeżył bardziej bezużyteczne osiem godzin, nie pamięta tego. I nie jest w stanie sobie ich wyobrazić.

Bierze prysznic, podkręcając kurki tak, że ledwo może znieść gorąco. Jego skóra robi się różowawa, a potem czerwona. Stoi pod prysznicem przez dziesięć minut, opierając się dłońmi o kafelki, aż zaczyna przypominać ugotowanego homara, a do tego jest mu słabo od gorąca i pary wodnej. Zimno w jego żołądku odrobinę, naprawdę odrobinę, niemal niezauważalnie, się zmniejsza. Wrząca woda nie jest brzuchem Johna, ale wystarcza, przynajmniej dopóki nie wygotuje skóry. Wychodzi spod prysznica, wyciera włosy i otwiera drzwi od łazienki. Staje pośrodku cichego, pustego mieszkania. Spogląda w jedną stronę korytarza. Potem w drugą.

Wyobrażał to sobie zupełnie inaczej.

Sherlock sądził, że bez Johna każda sekunda będzie coraz trudniejsza, że ból będzie narastał geometrycznie, aż serce mu nie wytrzyma i umrze albo zapomni, jak się oddycha, albo rozpuści mu się kora mózgowa. Wcale tak nie jest. Jest okropnie, ale każda okropna sekunda jest taka sama jak poprzednia samotna sekunda. Z jego łokcia spływa kropelka wody i rozpryskuje się na ziemi.

Sherlock czeka.

Kolejna kropla.

_Kap._

_Kap._

_Kap._

Po raz pierwszy w życiu Sherlock z całych sił pragnąłby usłyszeć więcej dźwięków. Hałas remontu na Baker Street, panią Hudson pokrzykującą na dole, upiornie chwytliwą piosenkę wkręcają mu się w mózg poprzez kość. Wszystko byłoby lepsze od tej _nieobecności_.

„Co się obrzydliwie wdziera do umysłu?" – zastanawia się w cichej desperacji. – „Co jest ohydnie, okrutnie chwytliwe?"

_Stałem tu już wcześniej, w samym środku deszczu_

_Świat zataczał koła, biegał wokół mojej głowy_

To nie działa.

Paskudnie natarczywy dźwięk po prostu się oddala. Rozpływa, jak płatek śniegu w środku lata.

Jest tak zajebiście _cicho_.

Wcale nie jak w Maiwand nocą. To nie przypomina czegokolwiek, czego w życiu doświadczył. Dźwięków jest zbyt mało. Sherlock czuje swój własny język w swoich własnych ustach, ludzie tego nie czują, ludzie tego tak naprawdę nie zauważają. To język, który pewnie nigdy już nic nie powie do Johna, nie podzieli się z nim tostem, nie popieści jego ucha.

_Kap._

_Kap._

Szybko przeciąga ręcznikiem po ramionach, bo niedobrze mu na samą myśl o jeszcze jednym cichutkim „kap" w tej pustce, o jeszcze jednym szepcie, który nie pochodzi od Johna. Gdyby Sherlock umiał się ze sobą patyczkować, mógłby chociaż pomyśleć, że przynajmniej nie będzie już gorzej. Ale on zna prawdę. Nie będzie też lepiej.

„Tak samo" staje się definicją „gorzej", i to raczej wcześniej niż później" – myśli ponuro, wchodząc do swojej sypialni.

Pościel nadal jest wygnieciona. Oczywiście. Sherlock wpełza pod wymiętą bawełnę i zaczyna czuć obrzydliwy, pulsujący ból głowy.

_Jak długo pościel może kimś pachnąć? Gdybym tu nie sypiał, gdybym sypiał na górze i pozwalał sobie na przebywanie w tym pokoju przez godzinę dziennie, czy wystarczyłoby na dłużej? Czy zapach zostanie, jeśli nie wywącham go całego naraz, ten aromat skóry i cynamonu, i piasku, i soli, i kremu, bo przecież zapach składa się ze szczegółów?_

Jego telefon wibruje, a jemu zaczyna walić serce. Ale to tylko Melissa Wiggins, kobieta bezdomna i bardzo entuzjastyczna. A więc czerwony krawat zadziałał.

_Ponoć widziano go aż w Wandsworth, w domu Harriet Watson. Po drodze wpadł do drogerii. Monitoring: kamera numer 34622_

Drogeria.

_Drogeria._ Szczoteczka do zębów pasta do zębów krem do golenia żyletki mydło nić dentystyczna dezodorant balsam.

Sherlock wciska pięść do ust, by powstrzymać poniżający jęk bólu. Niewiele brakowało.

Melissa jest paranoiczną schizofreniczką. Ale ma świetny zmysł obserwacji. Kiedyś skoczyła do Tamizy, a potem tłumaczyła się, że chciała popływać, ale Sherlock dokładnie wie, czego naprawdę chciała. Powiedziała mu, że woda była tak zimna, iż wydawała się ciepła, jakby płomienie lizały jej ciało, jakby oblano ją smołą i wytarzano w pierzu za czarownictwo. Sherlock lubi Melissę Wiggins, która jest zupełnie obłąkana. On takich rozpoznaje błyskawicznie. Melissa zbyt dużo myśli, nigdy nie doświadcza ciszy i wierzy, że fale radiowe są oślepiająco widzialne. Melissa nie ma nikogo, kto by ją rozumiał. Bo nie ma takiej osoby, która rozumiałaby szaleństwo, samej nie będąc obłąkaną.

Oprócz Johna. Oczywiście.

_Umieram_ – wystukuje Sherlock na telefonie i dopisuje inicjały.

_Przyzwyczajaj się_ – odpisuje kobieta w ciągu kilku sekund.

Sherlock wychodzi z łóżka i ubiera się szybko, tylko do połowy zapinając białą koszulę. Wpada boso do kuchni, gdzie zostawił laptopa. Otwiera go, wpisuje hasło, klika na skrót Sztuki Dedukcji, wchodzi na swoje konto e-mailowe i siada przy Stole Jedzenia i Eksperymentów.

„Drogi Jimie" – zaczyna pisać.

Przerywa. To jeden z lepszych sposobów, by umrzeć, skoro już nie ma Johna, który by przy nim był. No i w ten sposób Jim Moriarty również umrze. W agonii. Płonąc. Z roztapiającą się skórą. I świadom pewnej… cierpkiej ironii sposobu użytego przez Sherlocka. A więc Sherlock stuka dalej. Jest bardzo efektywny. Zamierza właśnie zaproponować spotkanie gdzieś, gdzie otulenie się materiałami wybuchowymi nie wyrządzi żadnych szkód nikomu poza nim samym i Jimem Moriartym, kiedy do mieszkania wkracza Mycroft Holmes. Rzuca jedno spojrzenie na Sherlocka i zamyka laptopa. Sherlock z warknięciem gwałtownie spogląda w górę.

- Proszę cię – gani go Mycroft, stawiając w kącie parasol. – Chyba nie sądziłeś, że jako jedyny we wszechświecie wymyśliłeś… cóż, Procedury W Razie Najgorszego Obrotu Spraw?

- Nie masz jakiegoś antrykotu do zjedzenia? Kurczaka z rożna? Kilograma _foie Gras_? – syczy Sherlock.

Mycroft przystawia krzesło o wiele zbyt blisko Sherlocka i siada, zakładając nogę na nogę. Wygląda jednocześnie na odprężonego i skupionego. Sherlock nie wie, jak on to robi, ale pamięta, że Mycroftowi zdarzało się sprawiać takie wrażenie już w czasach, gdy zaczynał służbę cywilną.

- Mało eleganckie. Powinieneś był zdecydować się na jedno, byłoby bardziej wymownie. Właśnie zamierzałeś skontaktować się z Jamesem Moriartym.

- Spieprzaj.

- Nie.

- Wcale nie.

- Oczywiście, że tak.

- Przestań mnie drażnić.

- Nie miałem takiego zamiaru. Ale właśnie planowałeś _randez-vous_.

- No i co z tego?

- Sherlock – mówi Mycroft stanowczo. – Policz sobie, ilu mam braci. Nie zajmie ci to dużo czasu. Poczekam, aż się doliczysz i podzielisz ze mną wynikiem.

„Sprytny, zadufany w sobie sukinsyn" – myśli Sherlock i gryzie się w język.

Mycroft rozgląda się po mieszkaniu, absorbując strumień danych. Wystarczająco kiepsko byłoby mieć brata, który _jest_ brytyjskim rządem (a wojna jest upiornie nudna i przynosi same straty); który jest tak stoicko spokojny, irytujący i zajebiście _wścibski_ jak Mycroft; który widział go w najgorszym okresie w życiu, bezsilnego, wyczerpanego, niemal martwego, a wciąż naćpanego; który najprawdopodobniej kocha go, chociaż _nie chce_ przejmować się kimkolwiek; który zawsze wygrywa. Ale Mycroft jest także zdecydowanie inteligentniejszy od Sherlocka. Co, według Sherlocka, jest po prostu _nie fair_.

- Cóż – mówi Mycroft przyjacielskim tonem. – Dość nieszczęśliwie się złożyło.

- Ująłbym to inaczej – prycha Sherlock.

- Mimo twojego uwielbienia dramatycznych hiperboli, nadal twierdzę, że złożyło się nieszczęśliwie. Jaki masz plan?

- Nie mam żadnego.

- Ośmielam się wątpić.

- I tak umrę, w taki czy inny sposób, Mycroft. Tylko poczekaj.

Mycroft mruży oczy, a Sherlock nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że to zabrzmiało, jakby miał dziesięć lat. Nie jak dziesięcioletnie dziecko, ale jak on sam w wieku dziesięciu lat, kiedy cały wszechświat wydawał się nie mieć sensu, otaczające go kolory były jak papier ścierny, a jego przyszłość już zdawała się być zbyt długa. Zaczynają piec go uszy.

- Masz rację. Już wtedy nie wydawało się to najbardziej eleganckim z rozwiązań. Chociaż zrobiło na mnie wrażenie pewnym dramatycznym zacięciem – stwierdza Mycroft.

- Nic innego nie przychodzi mi na myśl – szepcze Sherlock, chowając głowę w ramionach rozłożonych na stole.

Pokonany. Znowu. I to do tego _tak szybko_.

- Można żyć bez bycia _szczęśliwym_. Popatrz na mnie.

- Nie chodzi o szczęście – wyznaje Sherlock desperacko, nie podnosząc wzroku. Rozmawianie z Mycroftem jest prostsze, gdy nie patrzy się na jego pucułowatą, pełną zadowolenia z siebie twarz. – Wcale nie jestem z nim szczęśliwy. W ogóle rzadko bywamy po prostu _szczęśliwi_. Czasem jest cudownie, czasem jest okropnie, ale nie jestem szczęśliwy. Z nim jestem _mną_. Sobą. Taki, jaki jestem. Bez… cenzury, bez filtrów, bez potrzeb tłumaczenia. Po prostu ja. A on…

- On to kocha – kończy Mycroft.

Sherlock podnosi wzrok. Osuwa się na krześle, gdyż wyprostowanej postawy po prostu by teraz nie zniósł. Co zadziwiające, Mycroft wcale nie wygląda już na wypchaną koszulę z domalowanym uśmiechem. Wygląda na smutnego, zmęczonego, odrobinę przytłoczonego. Gdy rozdzwania się jego telefon, wyjmuje go z kieszeni marynarki i wyłącza, nie patrząc, kto dzwoni. Telefon ponownie znika.

- Dlatego go lubię – przyznaje Mycroft cicho.

Sherlock przypomina sobie kilka na wpół świadomie zarejestrowanych obrazków oraz to, że Mycroft nie znosił Charlesa Archeologa, chociaż nigdy go nie spotkał (ale czy można być czegokolwiek pewnym, gdy chodzi o Mycrofta?). Zawsze się zastanawiał, dlaczego, i chyba właśnie znalazł odpowiedź. To nie była wina Charlesa, że został przez Sherlocka oszukany, ale fakt pozostaje faktem – Charles chciał kogoś normalnego; otwartego, kochającego, czułego i wrażliwego _normalnego_ chłopaka. A Sherlock nie jest normalny.

I najwidoczniej Mycroft woli, by Sherlock tak właśnie żył. Nienormalnie. To dla Sherlocka coś nowego.

- Skoro tak bardzo go potrzebujesz, śmierć wydaje się trochę okrężną drogą na odzyskanie go, nie sądzisz? – pyta Mycroft, a w jego głosie znów pojawia się zwykła wyższość.

Zapada cisza, a brak słów oznacza, że Mycroft ma rację. Sherlock podąża za myślą „odzyskać Johna"…

- Nie w ten sposób – mówi Mycroft zdecydowanie.

- Wypierdalaj z mojej głowy – wybucha Sherlock, z pełnym rozmysłem _nie_ myśląc o chloroformie albo o Rohypnolu, albo o zwykłych środkach odurzających.

- Dobrze. – Wstając, jego brat kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu. Sherlock ze zdumieniem odkrywa, że wcale jej nie strząsa. – Twój spryt jest niezmierzony. Podobnie jak entuzjazm. Dość niepokojący entuzjazm. Znajdź sposób. Będziemy w kontakcie.

- Czy mi się to podoba, czy nie – mruczy Sherlock.

Mycroft jest już wpół drogi do drzwi, gdy dodaje:

- Tak też nie.

Sherlock mruga, usuwa ze świadomości myśl o nieoznakowanym samochodzie i zamaskowanym mężczyźnie z AK-47, i przestaje czuć szorstki dotyk wełny na twarzy. Zajmuje mu to trzy i pół minuty, ale udaje się. Bo różnica między nim a Jimem Moriartym nie polega na tym, co czują, co myślą i jak osiągają haj. Różnica polega na tym, że czasem nagroda jest warta więcej, gdy osiągnie się ją takim, a nie innym sposobem. Sherlock to rozumie. Jim – raczej nie.

Pewnego dnia to może stanowić o przewadze detektywa.

Sherlock wyciąga komórkę i wbija wzrok w ekran.

_Powinienem ci podziękować._

_S_

Jego telefon pika w ciągu kilku sekund.

_Jeśli kiedyś to zrobisz, moją odpowiedzią będzie „Nie ma za co"._

_M_

xxx

Sherlock włamuje się do systemu, wyłapuje Johna na nagraniach z kamery ulicznej i próbuje nie myśleć o eterze i jego właściwościach, a jednocześnie dochodzi do szokującego odkrycia. Okazuje się, że to, co robisz, gdy cię porzucono, nie różni się specjalnie od tego, co zawsze robiłeś. Nie jadasz i niewiele sypiasz i palisz papierosy, chociaż nie powinieneś, i odpowiadasz na SMS-y Lestrade'a, bo jeśli tego nie zrobisz, nigdy nie wymyślisz, jak wszystko wynagrodzić Johnowi, gdyż cisza całkowicie pożre twój umysł.

Jest pewien, że ta decyzja – _nie porzucać sprawy_ – jest właściwa. Podczas trzeciej kolejnej nocy w piekle Sherlock próbuje ignorować zmartwioną panią Hudson, która stuka w drzwi, nawołuje i pyta „W porządku, mój drogi?". Wtedy znajduje na poduszce włos Johna. Przez dwie godziny przeszukuje mieszkanie i jest pewien, że swoimi oczami nocnego drapieżnika znalazł wszystkie pozostałe, chociaż włosy są cienkie i jasne. Umieszcza czterdzieści siedem włosów w torbie na dowody. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że to sensowne przedsięwzięcie. Ale teraz widzi, że można je też opisać jako rozpaczliwe. Rozpaczliwe może też być to, że z nimi śpi. Oraz z płytą, na której nagrał się elektroencefalogram.

Przyciska oba te przedmioty do piersi, leżąc na Sofie Dumania, kiedy dzwoni jego telefon. Czytając wiadomość, uświadamia sobie, że nie wyostrza się inteligencji ani nie zwiększa się determinacji, gdy siedzi się z prehistorycznymi włosami. Trzeba się _ruszać_. Trzeba ściągnąć t-shirt, znaleźć wyprasowane spodnie i odpowiedzieć Lestrade'owi.

Poza tym, SMS brzmi:

_Morty Tregennis nie żyje. Te same objawy. Przyjdziesz?_

_L_

Gdy Sherlock znajduje Lestrade'a na miejscu zbrodni, którym okazuje się być ten sam dom, w którym wszystko się zaczęło, detektyw inspektor zaciska wargi.

- Gdzie się podział twój chłopak? - pyta, wbijając oczy w telefon. - Wybacz. Kolega konsultant. Polubiłem go, dobry z niego obserwator. No i jest milszy od ciebie.

Trudno odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Więc Sherlock nie odpowiada.

Wreszcie Lestrade opuszcza telefon.

- Chryste – mówi.

I nagle wszystko wie. _Jak to się stało?_

Sherlock przełyka ślinę.

- No, wyrzuć to z siebie – mówi Lestrade.

- Najpierw muszę wiedzieć...

- Ktoś tu przytargał Morty'ego Treggenisa, zaopatrzonego w maskę przeciwgazową. Znaleziono go martwego. Ten sam narkotyk. W toksykologii za cholerę nie mogą nic wyśledzić. Żadnych odcisków palców, czy to na masce, czy na domu. Pieprzyć to. Próbowałeś kwiatów?

- Hm? - mruczy Sherlock, desperacko próbując zignorować tę niespodziewaną troskę policjanta.

Lestrade z desperacją krzyżuje ramiona na piersi. Sherlock orientuje się, że detektyw inspektor Lestrade zdaje się doświadczać psychicznego dyskomfortu, a ten dyskomfort ma coś wspólnego ze szczęściem Sherlocka. To szokuje go bardziej niż rewelacje Mycrofta. Lestrade chce, by zbrodnie zostały wyjaśnione, a Sherlock lubi je wyjaśniać. Jest w tym genialny. I tak kręci się świat. Lestrade wie, że Sherlock jest ćpunem i czasem dokładnie tak go traktuje, ale tylko dlatego, że Sherlock wykorzystuje Lestrade'a jak tylko może, i Lestrade zdaje sobie sprawę, że to jedyna broń, która sprawi, że Sherlock przez chwilę go posłucha. Ale to nie nalot narkotykowy. Włosy Lestrade'a lśnią srebrzyście we wpadającym przez okno zimowym słońcu. Kaszle niecierpliwie i unosi brwi. Sherlock pierwszy raz zdaje sobie sprawę, że detektyw inspektor robi to, gdy on celowo udaje głupiego lub głuchego.

- Kwiaty – mówi Lestrade. - Takie kolorowe coś na końcu łodyżki. Często w wazonie.

- Nie – mówi Sherlock.

- Czekaj, John lubi kino. Pewnie nigdy nie zabierasz go na film. Próbowałeś tego?

- Nie, ale to nieco więcej...

- No to co lubi John? Przygotowałeś jakąś listę na nagłe wypadki, prawda?

Sherlock krzywi się i postanawia, że nie powie Lestrade'owi nic o żadnych _listach_.

- No cóż, jeśli w ogóle nie zwracałeś uwagi...

- John lubi moje skrzypce i lubi The Kinks, ale nie wtedy, kiedy ja gram ich piosenki, bo mówi, że to brzmi tak, jakby mi się nie podobały. Lubi nosić ubrania, dzięki którym wygląda jak cywil, jak ktoś w rodzaju nauczyciela, ponieważ one nie przypominają mu o wojsku, ponieważ chce wyglądać, jakby nie był zabójczy, jakby nie był groźny. Lubi książki. Fikcję. I to ogromnie. Lubi gotować, ale tylko jeśli dzień wcześniej zamknęliśmy jakąś sprawę. Lubi leczyć drobne choroby, ale nie tak bardzo, jak lubi ratować życie, nie ma znaczenia, czy chodzi o ranę od postrzału czy ospę wietrzną u dorosłego. Lubi czarną kawę, ale wciąż sypie do niej trochę cukru i wlewa trochę mleka, tylko dlatego, że _może_, co wydaje mu się frywolne. Lubi psy, ale lubi też koty, choć nie te bezwłose. Lubi makarony u Angela, szczególnie czarne spaghettini, ale nie angelowe gnocchi, chociaż zawsze jest bardzo uprzejmy, ale wiem, że uważa, iż jest mączyste. _Jest_ mączyste. Lubi, kiedy parzę herbatę, bóg jeden wie, dlaczego, sam parzy wspaniałą. Lubi czekoladę z nadzieniem miętowym. Lubi Cary'ego Granta. Tak sądzę. Lubi miejsca zbrodni. Nie, nie, _kocha_...

Sherlock urywa, bo zawodzi go głos. Tymczasem Lestrade mierzy go wzrokiem, jakby detektyw był bardzo mataczącym świadkiem. To niezbyt przyjemne.

- Jest gorzej, niż myślałem – mówi Lestrade – a myślałem, że jest cholernie źle.

- Co jest? - dopytuje się Sherlock.

- Odbiło ci – pada pełna współczucia odpowiedź. - Słuchaj, ja nie całkiem wiem, co John lubi. Nie znam go tak, jak ty. Ale znam ciebie i... czy próbowałeś już czegokolwiek?

Sherlock zaciska szczęki i raz kręci głową.

- No właśnie. Spróbuj czegoś i wszystko się ułoży. Nawiasem mówiąc... Geoff.

- Co? - pyta Sherlock, całkowicie zbity z tropu.

- Geoff Lestrade. Gdybyś kiedyś chciał pogadać o czymś, co nie ma związku z miejscem zbrodni. Myślę, że kiedy jesteś z tym twoim medycznym konsultantem, jesteś... lepszy. Lepiej ci niż samemu.

Sherlock tylko gwałtownie wciąga powietrze, próbując wyglądać na mniejszego. A przecież zwykle lubi być w centrum uwagi.

- Rozwiązałeś mi zbrodnię? - pyta Lestrade, bardzo wyraźnie powstrzymując się od przewrócenia oczami.

Tak, owszem. Potwierdza skinieniem głowy.

- Cholera. Niczego innego nie oczekiwałem. I wiesz, tak sobie myślę, że tym razem sam ją rozwiązałem. No ale... możesz pominąć ten moment z wielkim wyjawianiem prawdy, jeśli chcesz pójść zobaczyć się z Johnem. Jak sądzę, nikt nie próbuje w tej chwili wyjechać z kraju. Leć spotkać się z kumplem. To, że wybrałeś Johna Watsona zamiast konfrontacji z mordercą, zostanie między nami.

Ale Sherlock potrząsa głową, przeglądając w głowie możliwe scenariusze. Przestępca... tak, przestępca jest _ważny_. Warto z nim porozmawiać. Sherlock chce się dowiedzieć, co ten konkretny przestępca o wszystkim sądzi. Więc najpierw rozmowa zawodowa, a potem...

_potem._

Lestrade odchodzi, zmierza ku drzwiom i ku oczekującemu radiowozowi. On również podjął decyzję.

Sherlock zastanawia się, czy nie powiedzieć „Do widzenia, Geoff". Przez chwilę jest to kusząca możliwość.

Nie robi tego.

Ale, ostatecznie, jest żywy i zdrowy. Ma dużo czasu.

xxx

- Kochałem Brendę – wyjawia załamany Leon Sterndale.

Oczywiście, że Morty zabił siostrę i doprowadził braci do szaleństwa. Pewnie miał jakiś powód. Cała trójka ewidentnie miała powiązania ze środowiskiem narkotykowym, Sherlock umie rozpoznać środowiska narkotykowe. Umie też rozpoznać trendy. I podobieństwa. I kłamców. Tak jak Lestrade. Wszystko, co widział na scenie zbrodni, krzyczało: „Ktoś znajomy. Ktoś, kogo kochasz. Tak właśnie łamie się serca." I, również oczywiście, narzeczony Brendy, przebywający chwilowo w kraju, by zdobyć fundusze podczas wystawnych kolacji, zabił Morty'ego tym samym narkotykiem. Sherlock udał VIP-a starającego się o miejsce w samolocie w ostatnim momencie, dzięki czemu mógł sprawdzić informacje o locie Sterndale'a. Mężczyzna przegapił swój powrotny lot w pierwszej klasie. Po rozmowie z jego asystentem Sherlock dowiedział się, że wynikło to z „nieoczekiwanych problemów osobistych".

Ale teraz Sterndale opowiada własną historię. Jego głos jest głosem umarłego.

- To takie proste – kontynuuje. Stoją przed jego tymczasowym mieszkaniem w Pall Mall. To idiotycznie eleganckie miejsce, a Sherlock niemal czuje, jak jego własny brat wbija mu wzrok w kark. Nie, żeby to działo się naprawdę. - Ona była aniołem. Gdybyś ją poznał, gdybyś ją choć raz spotkał, wiedziałbyś, o czym mówię. Wszyscy ją kochali. Ona nie pasowała do tego pojebanego świata, była dla niego zbyt dobra. Ale była moja, zawsze była moja, była jedyną osobą, która mnie kochała, a ja potrzebowałem jej jak tlenu. Mieliśmy się pobrać, kiedy wrócę i kiedy ona skończy studia, i...

Sherlock szarpie palce i odwraca wzrok. Nie do końca wie, jak się zachować, gdy dorosły mężczyzna wybucha płaczem. Zwłaszcza, kiedy świetnie wie, jak tamten się czuje. No i stoją na zewnątrz mieszkania, na publicznej ulicy, bo Sherlock nie ma żadnego nakazu, a Sterndale, który już wie, że jest poszukiwany, wie, co wydedukował Sherlock, i czuje ciężar własnego szaleństwa, jest zbyt rozhisteryzowany, by przenieść się do środka.

- Prowadzę w dżungli badania nad AIDS, ale studiuję też rytualne afrykańskie leki – mówi Sterndale, z wysiłkiem dochodząc do siebie. - Ten sukinsyn, jej brat, był w moim laboratorium. Kiedy się sproszkuje ten korzeń... nazywa się go stopą diabła. _Radix pedis diaboli_. Paskudna rzecz. Ale nawet mi nie przyszło do głowy... Chociaż Brenda i Morty nigdy się nie dogadywali... wisiał jej forsę. Dużo forsy. Ale było z nim coś nie tak. Szkoda, że nie dostrzegłem tego wcześniej. Kiedy zrozumiałem, co zrobił, wcisnąłem mu na twarz maskę pełną tego świństwa i przystawiłem pistolet do głowy. Umarł w ciągu dwóch minut. Jezu, co za śmierć. Było cudownie. Musisz myśleć, że mi odbiło.

Sherlock kręci głową. Ani trochę.

- Gdybyś kogoś kiedyś tak kochał... - kończy chrapliwie Sterndale – postąpiłbyś tak samo. Ale nie obchodzi mnie czy to rozumiesz, czy nie. Już nic strasznego nigdy mnie nie spotka. Bez Brendy... równie dobrze sam mogę umrzeć. No dalej, aresztuj mnie za morderstwo. Mam to gdzieś. To już bez znaczenia.

- Masz rację – mówi Sherlock wolno. - To już bez znaczenia.

Odchodzi. Czarny płaszcz rozwiewa się na chłodnym wietrze.

- Gdzie ty idziesz? - pyta Sterndale, zaskoczony mimo swej rozpaczy. - Nie zamierzasz mnie wydać policji?

- Nuda – wzdycha Sherlock.

- _Nuda_?

- Słyszałeś, co powiedziałem. Przepraszam, muszę się teraz czymś zająć. Lestrade i tak cię dorwie, widział to samo co ja. Ale ja się spieszę. Co zrobiłbyś, gdybyś mógł odzyskać Brendę?

- Wszystko- mówi zrozpaczony mężczyzna. Jest zupełnie zbity z tropu. - Zrobiłbym wszystko. Spojrzałbym śmierci w twarz. Przeszedłbym przez piekło.

- Życz mi szczęścia – rzuca Sherlock przez ramię. - Właśnie tam się wybieram.

xxx

Późnym popołudniem do Wandsworth dociera taksówka. Ulice są ciche, a farba na prostych domkach przybrała szarawy odcień, chociaż Sherlock dobrze wie, że w rzeczywistości nie jest szara. Bierze czterdzieści siedem włosów uwięzionych w plastikowej torebce oraz notatkę i przybija je pinezką do drzwi domu Harry Watson. Włosy w kolorze pomyj są niemal niewidoczne na tle ciemnego drewna, jakby sam John rozpływał się, gdy Sherlock nie może go obserwować. Notatka brzmi:

_To wszystko, co po tobie zostało, poza komórkami skóry, które są za małe, by je dostrzec gołym okiem. Nie mam niczego, co jest dla mnie cenniejsze. A jednak ci je oddaję, są przecież twoje, w zamian za jedną rozmowę. Możesz o mnie myśleć, co chcesz, ale wiesz, co ja myślę o tobie. Jest tu czterdzieści siedem włosów, które zainspirowały mnie, by dodać punkt do Listy W Porządku. Chcę policzyć twoje włosy, te, które wciąż rosną, skoro może to zrobić Bóg, to ja też. Wolałbym odciąć sobie ramię niż zostawiać te włosy przybite do drzwi. Wiesz, że to najprawdziwsza prawda, a ja sądzę, że nie chcesz mojego ramienia, więc proszę, porozmawiaj ze mną._

_Ale jeśli jednak chcesz moje ramię, daj mi znać._

_Sherlock Holmes_

Kiedy odchodzi od drzwi, ma wrażenie, że to koniec wszystkiego. Nie obchodzi go, dokąd idzie, więc z bardzo nietypową dla siebie niezgrabnością wpada na gospodynię domową, która wyszła na zakupy. Kobieta prycha na niego i marszczy swoją zmęczoną, wyostrzoną twarz. Ma trójkę dzieci, które zostały w domu, podczas gdy matka robi zakupy. Sherlock jest pewien, że to prawda, chociaż nie do końca wie, dlaczego. Och. Bo kobieta ma oczko w pończosze, a jej klucze dzwonią w otwartej kieszeni płaszcza, a nie w torebce. Detektyw idzie dalej i przekracza ulicę. Widzi sklep z wystawą wypełnioną wielkimi kołami żółtych serów, sklep z rozświetlonymi lampami, sklep wypełniony elektrycznymi gadżetami oraz biuro wytapetowane zdjęciami pustych mieszkań, które tylko czekają, by je wyposażyć w blender, stojące lampy i cheddary.

_Tyle rzeczy w świecie tyle rzeczy boże tyle tyle rzeczy żadne z nich nie są lepsze od innych rzeczy, gdyby je rzucić na kupę polać benzyną i zapalić zapałkę byłoby o tyle czyściej, jak wspaniale byłoby to zrobić i John by powiedział że to wspaniałe, że ja byłem wspaniały że to spaliłem, uśmiechnąłby się ale próbowałby nie wyglądać na zbyt zadowolonego, rozpromieniłby się ale spojrzałby w bok w ciągu dwóch sekund, to zawsze są dwie sekundy, jakby nie chciał bym to widział, ale tak robi, tak robi, zawsze tak robi, i ogień byłby ciepły i usta Johna byłyby ciepłe i dzięki temu wszystko by się ułożyło, świat zostałby uratowany poprzez pożar._

Szkoda, że tak się nigdy nie stanie.

Telefon Sherlocka zaczyna dzwonić.

Detektyw zamiera. Stoi pod niepalącą się latarnią uliczną i nagle obraca się. Płaszcz śmiga wokół jego nóg. Opiera się o metal, oddycha ustami szybko i miękko, jednocześnie wyciągając telefon z kieszeni.

_słusznie zauważyłeś – nie chcę twojego ramienia. spotkajmy się w parku, na tej ławce, którą lubisz. na tej, na której powiedziałeś mi o krzykach. w międzyczasie powstrzymaj się od odcinania kończyn._

_JW_

Sherlock unosi lewą dłoń i gładzi nią litery na płaskim ekranie komórki, odczytując wiadomość od nowa.

Kręci mu się w głowie.

Ledwo pamięta podróż do Regents Park. To mieszanka podniecenia i ćwiczenia najgłębszych pokładów cierpliwości, bo John musiał być przez drzwiami Harry kiedy wysłał do Sherlocka SMS-a. Nazwy ulic, którymi jedzie John zdają się boksować mózg detektywa. _Ballantine Street, Dighton Road, Birdhurst Road._ Świadomość Sherlocka jest całkowicie pochłonięta czymś, co przypomina mapę Google. Szybciej byłoby odnaleźć Johna, pobiec z powrotem, tak nieskończenie szybciej, ujrzeć, jak John wybiega zza rogu ulicy, szukając taksówki, która zawiezie go na Westminster, wziąć go w ramiona, być może wchłonąć go całego, czy mu się to spodoba czy nie, przeżuć go, połknąć, do cholery, i już nigdy nigdy nigdy nie istnieć bez niego.

_Zły pomysł._

Gdy Sherlock przyjeżdża do parku, przypuszcza, że jest to miejsce zielone i brązowe, i beżowe, chociaż teraz nie ma pewności. Ale widzi, że z powodu pory dnia jest dość wyludnione. Ludzie jeszcze nie wyszli z pracy, jeszcze nie zaczęli się zastanawiać, co zjeść na obiad. Cienie się wydłużają, a cień Sherlocka jest rzeczywiście bardzo długi i bardzo chudy, poza tymi miejscami, w których jego płaszcz rozsuwa się niczym wachlarz. Sherlock znajduje odpowiednią ławkę o wiele za szybko i siada.

Wstaje.

Koło niego przechodzi mężczyzna trzymający za rękę małe dziecko. Dziecko jęczy coś o podłej naturze wiewiórek. Chciało pogłaskać wiewiórkę, która zbliżyła się do niego.

Sherlock znowu siada.

Po dziesięciu sekundach zrywa się na równe nogi i zaczyna chodzić w kółko. Chodzenie w kółko wydaje się sensowne. Okrąża ławkę, często zmienia kierunek. Robi kilka długich kroków w jedną, a potem w drugą stronę.

Sherlock Holmes podejmuje decyzję, która wydaje mu się sensowna.

Jeśli ta rozmowa nic nie da, nigdy więcej nie otworzy ust. Angielski będzie dla niego martwy, stanie się wrogiem znienawidzonym bardziej niż sam Jim Moriarty. Dopóki żyje, nigdy więcej nie wypowie słowa w tym języku, woląc milczenie od narzędzia, które nie zwróciło mu Johna. Może obetnie sobie język, to byłoby interesujące. A może raczej pozwoli mu pozostać w swoich ustach, totalnie bezużytecznemu, tylko dlatego, że kiedyś odkrywał każdy ukryty fragmencik Johna. Tak czy tak, nigdy więcej nie posmakuje słów, ani angielskich, ani żadnego innego języka, nie po tym, jak odszedł od niego...

_John._

Widzi go, gdy odwraca się w stronę jeziora. Jest niski, lekko kuleje, jego czarny płaszcz pozostaje rozpięty, odsłaniając ten sam sweter w paski. Miękkie, bure włosy przeczesuje wiatr.

Sherlock przestaje krążyć. Głównie dlatego, że zapomniał, jak poruszać nogami.

John, kulejąc, podchodzi do niego.

- Cześć, Łamaczu Serc – mówi z suchym wyrazem twarzy.

Wygląda okropnie. Szczerze mówiąc, Sherlock pewnie nie wygląda lepiej, tak naprawdę pewnie wygląda gorzej, ale to boli - widzieć, jak zmęczony jest John. Jego pospieszny, sekretny, szeroki uśmiech ewidentnie nie zamierza się pojawić, a John patrzy na Sherlocka, jakby sam jego widok sprawiał mu ból. Sherlock z trudem powstrzymuje się od drżenia. Już źle oddycha, gwałtownie i szybko, jakby tonął, nie, on rzeczywiście tonie, to niewłaściwe, dlaczego to niewłaściwe, powinien się domyśleć, szumi mu w głowie, tylko basen i materiał wybuchowy i biel i bezruch i krzyk i...

- Hej – mówi John. - Sherlock, co się... Nie, jestem idiotą, co ja pieprzę? Sherlock, wszystko okej. Czy ty... mój Boże, coś ty wyprawiał, zamierzałeś zagłodzić się na... co ja _pieprzę_? Sherlock, usiądź, do cholery, zaraz się przewrócisz.

Sherlock siada, ale ma wrażenie, że się przewraca. Parkowa ławka jest twarda, a drzewa wirują. Już, już zamierza zastanowić się, dlaczego zachowuje się jak bohater bardzo kiepskiej telenoweli, kiedy przypomina sobie, że faktycznie, ostatni raz jadł zanim John odszedł. Cztery dni temu.

To było głupie. Pewnie jest też odwodniony.

Gdy przestrzeń między nimi zmniejsza się, a johnowy sweter dotyka jego nosa, Sherlock ma wrażenie, że zaraz rozpadnie się na atomy. Chowa twarz w cieple, a w jego włosach pojawiają się ręce. Chwała bogu, że jego włosy są czyste dzięki chłoszczącym prysznicom. John lubi jego włosy, a włosy powinny być bardzo czyste.

- Opieprzyłbym cię za ten strajk głodowy, wybiłbym ci to z głowy i to dosłownie, ale nic o tym nie wspomniałeś, więc po prostu zapomniałeś, że jedzenie istnieje. Dlatego, że jesteś największym kretynem wśród geniuszy. - Rozlega się najlepszy i najsmutniejszy głos na Ziemi. - I tak bym z tobą porozmawiał, wiesz? Bez... włosów. Ale włosy były bardzo... wspaniałomyślne. Doceniam to. Chociaż mam ich dużo więcej.

Sherlock zaciska pięści na swetrze i po prostu _trzyma się_.

- Co ja mam zrobić, żebyś przestał hiperwentylować? Zawsze robisz to w najmniej dogodnych chwilach. Na przykład wtedy, kiedy wróciliśmy do domu po kontenerze, myślałem, że płuca ci eksplodują. Przynajmniej nie drapiesz się pistoletem po skroni, to było co najmniej niepokojące. Boże wszechmogący. W porządku? Sherlock, po prostu... daj spokój, kochany, nie mam zamiaru pozwolić ci zemdleć na własnych butach. Spójrz na mnie.

- Nie mogę. Muszę coś powiedzieć. Jeszcze nie patrzę.

W międzyczasie natomiast _węszy_.

_1. Proszek do prania Harry, lawendowy._

_Obrzydliwe. Natychmiast zignorować, to nie John._

_2. Koniczyna._

_3. Sucha ziemia._

_4. Wełna._

_5. Herbata Darjeeling._

_6. Karmel._

_7. Umbra palona._

_8. Idea Ostatnich Śród._

Mijają długie sekundy. Świat niemal wraca do nomy. Sherlock wstaje, z taką godnością, na jaką go stać. Musiało mu wyjść co najmniej akceptowalnie, bo dłonie Johna opadają gładko, gdy Sherlock staje nad nim, odwraca się i opiera dłoń na biodrze, na płaszczu, na marynarce w kolorze węgla drzewnego, udając, że wcale nie tonął pośrodku londyńskiego parku. Na moment zanurza długie palce w ciemnych włosach, po czym szybko je opuszcza.

- Nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć – informuje Johna. - Ja... próbowałem napisać wzór. O nas. Zgadzał się niemal w każdej zmiennej. I był bardzo elegancki. Ale masz dość pobieżne pojęcie o algebrze.

John mruga, przetrawiając opinię Sherlocka o jego zdolnościach matematycznych.

- Okej. - Przez chwile wydaje się, że walczy z uśmiechem, ale wesołość znika tak szybko, jak się pojawiła. - Cóż, ja...

- Z mapą też mi nie wyszło. Nie byłem w stanie dokładnie jej wymierzyć. No i, jak wspominałem, myślałem, żeby w ramach metafory podarować ci moje ramię, ale...

- Angielski, Sherlock – John już wydaje się być wyczerpany. - Angielski. Spróbuj użyć angielskiego, a ja spróbuję go naprawić, jeśli się spieprzy.

_W porządku._

Detektyw bierze długi, powolny wdech.

_Ani trochę nie w porządku._

_Kurwa, wejdź na ten ring, nic innego i tak nie zadziała._

- Musisz wiedzieć, że jest mi przykro, że taki jestem. - Sherlockowe serce trzepocze się, jakby pod jego bladą skórą mieszkał koliber. To jak nieustanny skurcz, między uderzeniami niemal nie ma przerwy. - Posmakowanie twoich łez było jak smakowanie twojej krwi, ale nie powinienem pozwolić, żebyś to zobaczył, że byłem zafascynowany i szczęśliwy. Chciałbym, żebyś przy mnie był, kiedy będę umierał, ale ty nie chcesz patrzeć, jak umieram, a ja to rozumiem, naprawdę. I za każdym razem, kiedy jestem niemal martwy, ty chcesz, żebym żył i jakoś ci się to udaje, a to sprawia, że moje życie jest bardziej wartościowe, za każdym razem bardziej, ale nie powinienem być szczery, powinienem był powiedzieć, że wolałbym się nie otruć. Bez przerwy myślałem, co mógłbym ci podarować, żeby ci to wynagrodzić, ale nie chciałbyś, żebym ukradł Klejnoty Koronacyjne. Nie sądzę, żebyś... nie, nie spodobałoby ci się to.

John kręci głową i przygryza dolną wargę. Dobrze. Klejnoty Koronacyjne to byłoby coś. Ale nie to, co trzeba.

_No dalej._

- Więc chcę ci po prostu powiedzieć prawdę. - Sherlock robi bezradny ruch ręką. - Chcę, żebyś wrócił do domu. Nie wiem, jak cię zmusić i nie do końca chcę cię _zmuszać_, chociaż jednocześnie _chcę_. I naprawdę, gdybym wiedział, co powiedziałaby normalna osoba, żeby cię przekonać, jakąś właściwą rzecz, to oczywiście, że bym ją powiedział, jakąś odpowiednią formułkę. Nawet jeśli to byłoby oszukiwanie.

- Sherlock, ja nie jestem normalną osobą – mówi John miękko. - I nie sądzę, żeby normalna osoba w ogóle istniała. Może spróbuj z tym, co _ty_ byś powiedział, żebym wrócił do domu?

Sherlock zaciska, po czym rozluźnia, pięści. Co za beznadziejna prośba, ale jakie to typowe dla Johna, myśleć, że proszenie o to, co szalone i niemożliwe jest krokiem w dobrą stronę. I tak się nie uda. A Sherlock sądził, że zasłużył na jakąś wskazówkę. Ale przynajmniej wszystko będzie jasne. Za nie więcej niż dziesięć minut straci język, ale, jak widać, nie można nic na to poradzić.

- Proszę, wróć do domu – mówi Sherlock. - Nic innego nie wymyślę. To nienajlepsza prośba, ale ja też nie jestem najlepszy. Nie mogę obiecać, że będziesz bezpieczny, nie mogę obiecać, że cię nie skrzywdzę, ale mogę obiecać, że będę wspaniały i piękny... przynajmniej przez jakiś czas, dopóki się nie zestarzeję, a wtedy obiecuję, że wymyślę coś innego. Możesz mnie zostawić, kiedy już nie będę piękny, zrozumiem to, ale jeśli zostawisz mnie teraz, stracimy przynajmniej dziesięć lat. Póki co jestem piękny i jestem twój. A to... to nie tak wiele, jak kiedyś myślałem. Ja. Ale jestem wszystkim, co mam. Bez ciebie jest zbyt cicho, mieszkanie jest lodowate i nawet, kiedy byłem sam, nie byłem tak sam. Wiem, że to samolubne, chcieć, żebyś wrócił, ale nic na to nie poradzę. Przynajmniej będziesz miał coś pięknego, w każdym razie przez jakiś czas.

- Zawsze będziesz piękny, cholerny draniu. - John też nie oddycha równo. - Tak piękny, jak białe tygrysy i bardzo drogie pistolety.

- Tak piękny, jak rzeczy, które mogą ci zrobić krzywdę. - Sherlock kiwa głową w cichej desperacji. - Pewnie znów cię skrzywdzę. A ty nie możesz tego znieść, teraz to widzę i...

- _Nie!_ Nie chodziło... Och, Chryste. Nie chodziło o to. Nie o to, że nie mogę tego znieść.

- No to dlaczego miałbyś mnie zostawić?

- _Zostawić_ cię?! - wykrzykuje John. Wydyma zaciśnięte wargi, jak zawsze, gdy się denerwuje. - Sherlock, pojechałem do mojej _siostry_. Bez bagażu, bez ubrań, bez... Nigdy... Boże jedyny. Nie możesz mi powiedzieć, że _ty_, ze wszystkich ludzi, nie wiedziałeś, gdzie jestem. To niemożliwe.

- Oczywiście, że wiedziałem, wyśledziłem cię przez sieć bezdomnych.

- I łatwo było mnie znaleźć?

- Dziecinnie łatwo.

- No i co z tego wydedukowałeś?

Sherlock otwiera i zamyka usta, bo nie wydedukował nic.

- Kupiłem tylko kilka absolutnie niezbędnych rzeczy i nigdy więcej nie wszedłem do sklepu. Wiedziałeś o tym? Obserwowałeś?

- Oczywiście.

- I nic nie wymyśliłeś? Żadnych konkluzji?

- _Jakich_ konkluzji?

- Że potrzebowałem przestrzeni – mamrocze John, wyglądając na ogłuszonego. - Dużo powietrza. Całej masy powietrza. Potrzebowałem takiej ilości cholernego powietrza, jakiej pewnie nie ma na całej planecie. Niemal rozwaliłem ekosystem. Ale... czy ty mówisz poważnie? Sądziłeś, że przeżyję resztę życia z jednym wełnianym swetrem, komórką i trzema parami nowych gaci? Czyś ty zwa...

John przerywa, przyciskając sobie dłoń do cienkich ust.

Cały świat wiruje. Sherlock zastanawia się, czemu inni ludzie w parku się nie zataczają. Grunt pod stopami jest taki niepewny.

- Zostawiłeś klucze! - wścieka się. - Zostawiłeś mnie bez pożegnania, zostawiłeś mnie, a ja tam stałem, _zostawiłeś_ mnie!

John krzywi się.

- Boże, no tak. Wiem. Myślę, że chciałem cię ukarać. I siebie też, za... No nie wiem. Za to, że nie wystarczam. Nie wystarczam jako przyjaciel, nie wystarczam, by... by cię tu zatrzymać. Ale, na miłość boską, ten narkotyk naprawdę namieszał w twoim organizmie, no i wróciłeś, nie powinienem był... Jest mi wstyd, naprawdę.

- Dlaczego? Wiesz, że możesz mnie zostawić. Powiedziałem ci to.

- Nie, nie dlatego, że cię zostawiłem, gdybym cię zostawił, bo nie mógłbym cię dłużej znieść, to byłoby co innego. To byłoby w porządku. Nie byłeś specjalnie taktowny, ale nigdy taki nie byłeś, za to byłeś... nieokiełznany, jak sądzę. Bardziej niż zwykle. Ale... Do głowy mi nie przyszło, że mielibyśmy tego nie przetrwać. Byłem pewien, że wpadniesz po mnie o wiele wcześniej. Sherlock, pojechałem do _Harry_. Nie... nie do Abu Dhabi, do ciężkiej cholery. Najpierw nie byłem w stanie myśleć, byłem taki wściekły i zraniony, ale później doszedłem do wniosku, że zgarniesz mnie rano, domagając się, żebym pojechał z tobą oglądać jakąś paskudną rzeź. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tego nie zrobiłeś, że zostawiłeś mnie na kanapie mojej pijanej siostry, no ale... Chryste. Jesteś dla mnie nieustającym zaskoczeniem. Dlaczego nie wbiłeś do niej z jakąś sprawą i zadowoloną z siebie miną?

- Mogłem, Morty Tregennis został obrzydliwie zamordowany. Było cudownie. Ale nic nie rozumiem. - W głowie Sherlocka znów zaczyna huczeć.

- Prawie cię straciłem. Niemal zwariowałem, Sherlock. A potem mnie jeszcze dobiłeś i, jak sądzę, chciałem cię ukarać. To było paskudne z mojej strony, ale tak wyszło.

- Bo byłem nieokiełznany... - mówi Sherlock wolno. - Ale ty już widziałeś moje najgorsze... widziałeś na przykład dwadzieścia sześć punktów na tablicy. Chociaż teraz jest ich więcej o kilka równie paskudnych.

_Lista Nie W Porządku_

_26. Wyciąć na prawym ramieniu Johna bliznę pasującą do tej absolutnie genialnej na lewym, tak by większość jego blizn należała do mnie. Zrobić to powoli. I lepiej, żeby mnie obserwował._

- Co takiego? - John wydaje się być zaniepokojony. - Są jakieś nowe?

Oczywiście, że są. Od czasu Wydarzeń Związanych Z Grypą. Nie do końca są już ustawione według wagi, bo numer dwudziesty siódmy to dalej John dobijający Sherlocka, ale przecież nie można bez przerwy zmieniać numerów, prawda?

_28. Sprawić, by John nie jadł niczego poza tym, czym sam go nakarmię. Już zawsze. Wszystkie jego nowe komórki będą moim dziełem._

_29. Wywołać kolejną poważną gorączkę, tym razem dłuższą, i dowiedzieć się absolutnie wszystkiego o podświadomości Johna._

_30. Gdyby tylko jedna z johnowych nerek przestała pracować, mógłbym.._.

- Trzymaj się tematu – warczy Sherlock. - Jakim cudem to, co się wydarzyło, było gorsze niż...

John wyrzuca ręce w powietrze.

- Takim, że wydawało ci się słuszne oznajmić mi, że wróciłeś z tamtego świata, by zwrócić mi piątaka za taksówkę. Tak jakby cię męczyło to, że wisisz mi forsę. To nie było miłe.

- _Piątaka?_ – wykrzykuje Sherlock. - Przecież to było z powodu... z powodu _szpitala_. Nie musiałeś tego robić, robić czegoś szalonego dlatego, że ja jestem szalony. Zanim cię poznałem, nigdy nie wyobrażałem sobie życia, w którym będę chciał od kogoś czegoś takiego, a już na pewno nie życia, w którym ktoś będzie to _tolerował_, a już na pewno nie _wymyślał nowe rzeczy nieproszony_. To było coś, o czym nawet nie wiedziałem, że tego pragnę, a ty dałeś mi to tylko dlatego, że jesteś dobry, i to był cud, ty jesteś cudem. _Elektroencefalogram?_ Zrobiłeś to, bo jestem szalony, to było jak uszyte dla mnie na miarę, a ty... ty rozumiesz. Więc tak, chciałem ci podarować coś takiego. Coś... to był akt wspaniałomyślności, John. Chciałem ci za to odpłacić tym samym.

To powinno działać, ale John gwałtownie zielenieje.

- Co _znowu_ zrobiłem? - dopytuje się Sherlock.

- Jestem idiotą – szepcze John. - To oficjalne. Ale, nawiasem mówiąc, ty zwariowany dupku, to, że doprowadziłeś mnie do spektakularnego orgazmu nie do końca podpada pod kategorię „bezinteresowne przysługi wyświadczane Sherlockowi przez Johna" czy też „akty czystego altruizmu Johna".

- Nie mogę więcej mówić, mówienie nie jest dobre, bo _ja_ nie jestem – mówi rozpaczliwie Sherlock, a strach niczym kwas przegryza się przez podeszwy jego butów. - Wiem, że na nic mi się nie przyda. Ale jeśli wrócisz do domu, nie musimy nawet... mógłbym spróbować zostawić cię w spokoju, John. To miłe mieszkanie. Sam powiedziałeś, że jest rzeczywiście bardzo miłe. Chcę tylko słyszeć, jak czasem chodzisz po kuchni, to mi wystarczy. Nie musisz o mnie pisać na blogu, pomagać mi, sypiać ze mną ani przygotowywać dwóch kubków kiedy parzysz herbatę. Po prostu mnie nie zostawiaj. Jeśli chcesz, będę bardzo cicho, nawet przy eksperymentach. Nie będziesz musiał mnie więcej dotykać ani całować, o ile _tam będziesz_. Czy to sprawi, że wrócisz do domu?

- Nie, to _za cholerę nie sprawi_, że wrócę do domu – wzdycha John, wyciąga ręce i przyciąga Sherlocka do siebie.

_Język to bardzo interesujący narząd._

_Język to_ gdy John zarzuca ramiona na szyję Sherlocka, pod jego powiekami pojawiają się błyskawice _narząd pozornie służący do smakowania_ prawa dłoń detektywa ląduje na karku Johna, a lewa opiera się o jego szczupłą talię pod czarnym płaszczem i zaciska się, jakby nigdy nie miała puścić, bo i nie puści _a przecież gdy używa się go do dotyku, okazuje się taki wrażliwy, jednocześnie smakuje i dotyka, cóż za pozaziemska rzecz, to doprawdy szokujące, przecież nie można smakować czubkami palców_ John wydaje z siebie taki dźwięk, jakby czegoś bardzo pragnął a Sherlock może tylko mieć nadzieję, że przyjaciel dostaje to, czego chce, bo już stoi na palcach, a Sherlock jest teraz bardzo, bardzo zajęty _to jak doświadczać za każdym razem małego cudu, smakować go i dotykać jednocześnie, mokrość i śliskość, i słodycz, i oddech, i słoność, i pomyśleć, że ten sam narząd służy do czegoś tak skopanego jak angielski_ żaden z nich nie może swobodnie oddychać, ale oddychanie jest przereklamowane, nie można się nim przejmować, kiedy niemal unosi się w powietrze cudownego, małego lekarza, którego ramiona przed chwilą były owinięte wokół twojej szyi, a teraz zaciskają się na twojej piersi i włosach _i pomyśleć, że coś tak szalonego i idealnego przydarzyło się właśnie mnie, a miałem go nigdy więcej nie użyć, nigdy więcej nikogo nie całować, nie odezwać się aż do końca życia, a teraz to._

Język to rzeczywiście bardzo interesujący narząd.

John dotyka dolnej wargi Sherlocka czubkami palców i oddycha ciężko.

- Jak ty to robisz?

- Co?

- Niesamowite.

- Które?

- Wszystko. I to zawsze, kiedy sądzę, że już cię ogarnąłem. Za każdym razem. Pieprz się, Sherlocku Holmesie – śmieje się John, wciąż całując przyjaciela, chociaż teraz jego palce nieco przeszkadzają.

- No cóż, jeśli chcesz.

- Boże, _tak_, jesteś taki dobry, jesteś...

- Nie jestem. Pomyliłeś mnie ze sobą.

- _Próbuję_ być dobrym – mówi John, opierając czoło o czoło Sherlocka, gdy ten się pochyla. - Czasem mi nie wychodzi. Nie chcę tego, ale jestem tylko człowiekiem. Tylko człowiekiem, Sherlock. Obaj próbujemy. Ty też.

- Ale kiedy mi nie wychodzi, wygląda to inaczej. Coś eksploduje.

- Cóż. Ty jesteś nieco nieludzki. - John zaciska palce na lokach na karku przyjaciela. - Więc masz zupełnie inną wymówkę.

- Z czego będziemy żyli? - dopytuje się Sherlock, próbując uspokoić głos, który stanowczo odmawia. - Co teraz będzie?

- Będziemy żyć z gwiezdnego pyłu i miejsc zbrodni – wzdycha John. - Jak zwykle.

To brzmi słusznie. Chociaż nie ma żadnego sensu. Sherlock myśli, że zawsze będą żyć z gwiezdnego pyłu i miejsc zbrodni, gdzieś na obrzeżach mapy, gdzie inni, mniej szaleni, ludzie boją się zapuszczać. Coś w tym sformułowaniu brzmi znajomo, ale nie ma żadnego konkretnego powodu. To tak, jak pięćsetne miejsce zbrodni wygląda znajomo, podczas gdy piąte było niezbadaną tajemnicą. A jakimś cudem Sherlock był tu wcześniej. I John mówi w jego języku. Sherlock nie ma pojęcia, jak tego dokonał, bo detektyw nigdy nie próbował go nauczyć. John jest niczym translator, z angielskiego na sherlockowy, i nie trzeba go nawet programować. To, co robi, to czysta magia, to tak, jakby umiał rozmawiać ze zwierzętami z dżungli albo komunikować się z pogodą. Może jednak wszystko będzie dobrze.

Mają gwiezdny pył i miejsca zbrodni. Nie potrzebują niczego więcej.

- A więc wracasz do domu?

John prycha lekko histerycznym śmiechem.

- Wybaczyłem ci, więc - o ile ty też mi wybaczysz – tak. Wybaczysz mi?

- Mam gdzieś wybaczanie. To zupełnie nieistotne. Nie jestem nawet zły.

- Jak, do cholery, możesz nie być... nie, nie. Co ja gadam. To takie niezaskakujące. Nic z tego nie jest zaskakujące. Chodźmy do domu.

Zaczynają iść ze splecionymi dłońmi. Sherlock wciąż jest zaskoczony większością tego, co się wydarzyło, ale John z pewnością później wszystko wytłumaczy.

Ma tylko nadzieję, że „później" będzie trwać tak długo, jak to tylko możliwe.

xxx

Nie idą do domu.

John zaciąga Sherlocka do pierwszej knajpy, którą mijają – jak się okazuje, wietnamskiej – i wmusza w niego pho. Potem przez chwilę spacerują brzegiem rzeki. Niebo nad nimi ciemnieje, woda chlupocze, dookoła rosną drzewa, a pod nogami poezja. Świat znowu stał się żywy i kolorowy. Wszystko wydaje się lepsze. To-co-mogłoby-się-stać, wszystkie sposoby, na które już do siebie należą i te, których jeszcze sobie nawet nie wyobrazili, znów pojawiają się w głowie Sherlocka. Płynie cały splot możliwości, szeroki, głęboki i powolny jak Tamiza. Jednak ich nie spalił. Co za szczęście.

- Możesz mi powiedzieć, że mnie kochasz, jeśli naprawdę tego chcesz – mówi Sherlock odrobinę nieśmiało. - Obiecuję, że nie będę protestował.

- Nie muszę – odpowiada John z lekkim uśmiechem. - Ty mnie kochasz i nie chcesz tego teraz usłyszeć. A ja myślę, że to moja największa radość i zaszczyt – być z tobą. Ty szczęśliwy, szczęśliwy _draniu._

xxx

W chwili, w której zaczynałam tłumaczenie, „Paradoks" kończył się w tym momencie i byłam przekonana, że to stan permanentny. Tymczasem wordstrings zaskoczyła chyba wszystkich, po ponad roku milczenia dodając nowy rozdział. Jednak pozwolę sobie na pewną samowolkę i opublikuję tłumaczenie w osobnym temacie. Paradoks jest o tyle fantastyczny, że każdą część można czytać jako osobną całość, ale dla mnie w tym momencie coś się bardzo ładnie domyka. A kolejną częścią wkraczamy w drugi sezon, co też może usprawiedliwiać moją decyzję ;)


End file.
